Feel with your heart
by Gwen Truong
Summary: Zero suddenly came back home and caught Kaname with another guy on their bed. The hunter's heart broken, the pureblood's world collapsed "Forgive you? I'll do it after your death" "Zero, please keep your promise!". Essentially, mainly focus on ZxK.
1. Feeling Lost

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters and the VK world belong to Matsuri Hino._

**Chapter 1: Feeling lost**

My head was terribly splitting as if someone had just banged me with a big hammer. My hands ran on the hair, pulling it roughly, but the harder I tried, the worse my condition got. It felt as though I was going to explode. Helpless. There's no way to stop it.

I started out of sleep all of a sudden, bathed in perspiration, my hands were really holding my head. But the temperature in the room wasn't that hot, I felt strangely tired with no reason. Too dark to say what time it exactly was. I sluggishly sat up, the blanket slipped off my naked body. Ah, so dizzy! I shook my head a little, trying to get better, and waving to switch a lamp on. This was a hotel room, quite nice and tidy, except the bed where I was on. Extremely quiet, no doubt I was alone now, but I wouldn't be able to create such a rumpled bed on my own. Who had been with me? It's really a bad headache, I couldn't remember anything. Wait, I meant everything, not only why I was staying in this hotel. The idea got all my hair stand on end, what the hell was going on? Why didn't I know my own name, my job, and my home address? What happened to me?

I jumped down to a pile of clothes on the floor, assuming they were mine. Nothing in my jacket and shirt, I didn't bother to look at the underwear, there must be something in my trousers. Thank goodness, a cell phone and a wallet. No missed calls and two new messages.

_"__Zero, are you free tonight? I really miss you.__"_

Sounded like a girlfriend, however, her number wasn't saved in my phone list, I wasn't sure what the relationship between us could be. But if she sent this message, it meant she didn't meet me last night. At least I knew my first name now.

_"__Thank you, son! I__'__ll see you tomorrow.__"_ From Kaien Cross.

I checked my 'Sent' folder and found a message to him _"__Happy Father__'__s day! Are you coming back tomorrow?__"_ Was he my father?

There were several credit cards and VIP club cards in my wallet. Here it was, my driving license with a picture of mine.

Full name: Zero Kiryuu

Birthday: xx-xx-xxxx

Permanent address: xxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx

My last name wasn't Cross. Perhaps I wasn't his son, but did love him as my father. We really needed to talk as soon as possible. I read those vital information of mine over and over, trying to learn them by heart. It's giving me a chill, realizing I didn't have any tiny idea of myself. My memory was all empty, today was like the first day I'd been born. What had happened to me? Was it an accident or a conspiracy? If someone wanted to have my memories erased, why didn't they kill me instead? Well, it would be their fatal mistake, I was going to disclose the truth behind all this and get them paid dearly.

The phone on the nightstand rang, this world started interacting with me.

"Hello!"

"Good morning, Kiryuu-san! I would like to remind you it's about time to check out."

I grabbed my supposed watch nearby to check the time "OK. I'm getting ready."

I wasn't planning to stay any longer. I knew my enemies wouldn't be coming back here, they must have finished whatever they wanted to do to me last night. It's time for me to do my things. I stood up, entering the bathroom.

Could I say it's the first time I'd seen myself in a mirror? I didn't really remember my looks, but I felt very pleasant, my whole body was fine, no symptoms and marks of any injuries. When I was soaked in water, I figured my best part sticky. Yeah, a young man had no reason to spend a night alone in a hotel. But the person who had stayed with me was a prime suspect, especially when she left while I was still sleeping. She hardly left anything behind to help my investigation.

ZxK

I tried to ask who my companion was but the receptionists had no idea. My being a regular customer was another thing I found out, perhaps they didn't pay attention to the different girls I came with each time. Luckily, I signed by instinct, but it turned out to be my correct signature. So the check-out was settled smoothly and I walked out of the hotel. I wanted to go home, but what if they're the perpetrators? I hoped not, anyway my wallet and phone were left to me for a reason. If I hid from them, I would never find out my past. Someone called me when I was about to cross the street.

"Hey, Zero!"

I turned to the voice and saw a middle-aged man with glasses and his long hair tying into a tail walking toward me, he looked pretty easy-going, his smiling face had no precautions, "What are you doing here?" His smile disappeared after he glanced at the hotel "What did you do last night?"

Ha, it sounded like he knew me. I examined him carefully, but my damaged memory refused to tell me who he was. "Hm, you know who I slept with." I smirked.

"How should I know?" He got confused and somehow mad "It's not a healthy lifestyle, Zero! No bed is better than your own one at home. You've already had much more luck and responsibilities than an ordinary man."

He's acting as a father admonishing his son, which gave me a feeling that we're very close. However, I wanted to test more.

"Which side are you on?" According to him, I was married and he wanted me to stop sleeping with other women. My question could be understood that I was asking about who he would support between me and my wife. But he would think I was suspecting him, if he's involved in the plot of erasing my memories.

"If I was on Kaname's, I would've already killed you." He glared at me "You used to be a very good boy. I don't know what changed you. Be responsible, son! And be my pride!"

It looked like I had disappointed him a lot. I really felt guilty and sympathy with him. He called me son, was he Kaien Cross? It's not easy to have a debauched son, and his debauched son had forgotten him. "Where are you going to?"

"I came back last night. Now bringing a box of tea for a friend near here. Later I'm going to the headquarters to give some to you and Yagari. Takuma kept reminding me to buy it, he said you like this kind of tea."

So he didn't take part in what had happened to me. He just came back last night and was surprised to see me here. He was disappointed at me, but still cared for me. My heart told me he's not lying, and I should trust myself. "Are you Kaien Cross?" I asked sincerely.

"What? Are you kidding me?" His eyes widened behind his glasses.

"I'm sorry. I think I've lost all memories. I don't remember Kaname, Yagari or Takuma. I don't even remember who I am." At last, I showed my uncertainty and vulnerability to him.

He stared at me in shock for a while. Suddenly he held my wrist "Go with me!"

ZxK

Kaien Cross dragged me to his home, inside Cross Academy. He asked if I got injured or anything, but I assured him that I was quite fine, except for the loss of memories. I couldn't find a familiar trait in the place where I had stayed and studied before. It's terrible.

We sat with a mug of coffee for each and he started telling me about my past. My name was Zero Kiryuu, 23 years old. My parents had been killed, my twin brother - Ichiru Kiryuu disappeared on the same day, Cross took me in and brought me up.

"Who killed my parents?"

"Ehhh… Do you believe that vampires exist?" he asked cautiously.

He's afraid I would think he's crazy, but I didn't find it ridiculous at all. "I've seen some outside. I am one too." I said calmly. It's nothing wrong with it, when I saw someone, I would know whether he's a human or a vampire as easily as telling male or female.

He was relaxed "Oh, that's not bad. I was worrying about how to explain all this. Your parents were killed by a pureblood vampire named Shizuka Hio. Do you have any idea of vampire hunters?"

Well, if there were vampires, there should be vampire hunters. Cross said my family had been vampire hunters from generation to generation. We used our hunter powers and weapons to fight. I was a hunter too, even though I had been turned into a vampire by Shizuka. With his and my mentor – Yagari Toga's support, I had become the president of the Hunter Association. However, two sides were working on living peacefully together. This academy, where both humans and vampires came to study, was a proof.

"I forgot all of my powers, as a hunter and a vampire." I felt and smelt like a vampire, but I wasn't aware of any special abilities in me.

"Don't worry. We're not in war anymore and I'll give you a gun." Cross shook my shoulder to assure me and sipped his coffee.

"Father…" he paused, then put his mug down, his eyes flashed happily bright as if my word cheered his heart. I continued "What kind of person am I? Am I an unfaithful and irresponsible husband? Don't I love my wife?"

Cross signed, "I did ask, but you've never told me why. What are done are done, I only hope you won't continue in the future. Try your best to take good care of them."

With no memories, I didn't understand his advice thoroughly, anyway I guessed my marriage was very bad now, and it's seemingly my fault. Why had I done what I had done while I was having a feeling that I wanted to be a good man with a sense of responsibility? Did the loss of memories change my personality too? Or something had happened between my wife and me? "Please tell me about my wife."

"You two studied here and got married after graduation. His name's Kaname Kuran."

"Excuse me, you said 'his'?" I cut in.

"Yes, he's a male. You sense you're a vampire but can't sense your sexual orientation?"

I was astonished. Cross's story became somehow unreasonable, I didn't discriminate against homosexuality, however, it's not what I was feeling about myself.

"It's not right." I shook my head.

"Oh, that's what Yagari and I said when you informed us you would marry him." Cross raised his voice, his madness was very sincere "Yagari almost killed you but you said you would abandon us, abandon your position, abandon everything to go with him if we didn't change our mind."

The atmosphere sank in silence. My headache returned to swing my mind. Should I trust him? Should I go to my house and find it out by myself? What if it's true? Should I use the loss of memories as an excuse to walk out of this unusual marriage? Oh, I'm thinking as an irresponsible husband!

"I'm not fooling you. I have your wedding photo." Cross left the room, then got back to hand me a photo.

There were many people, but I focused on the two guys in the middle, who wearing similar black suits and red bows, their hands entwined to each other. One of them was me, smiling, and the other must be Kaname, his brown hair curled lightly, hugging his neck, his eyes sparkling under delicate brows, and his smile was enchanting. He's absolutely gorgeous, however, he's a male. I suddenly got a weird feeling.

"You said you didn't accept us." I saw Cross and another middle-aged man, probably was my mentor, in the photo.

"We gave in at last. You're our son after all."

My attention returned to the gorgeous man's image. Not feeling love or lust, but somehow I didn't want to hurt him when fondling his beautiful face by my eyes. Was it my sense of responsibility? Kaname looked very happy on our wedding day, both of us did. "If I didn't come back, he would be sad."

"Not only him. Five of them would be." Cross grumbled.

"Five what?"

"After marrying Kaname, you seduced and married all his close friends. We didn't know why you did that, but we're speechless." Cross explained "They're there too. Let me show you."

He put the photo on the table and pointed each of my other partners to me. Gentle Takuma, charming Hanabusa, solemn Akatsuki, youthful Senri, one similar trait was they're all breath-takingly handsome.

"Hold on, how can I do that? Marrying the same-sex and many of them?"

"It's not legal in our current law, but you all are vampires and it's eligible in the vampire society."

I was dumbfounded. I had already hurt Kaname. I had gone against my foster father and my mentor to marry him, then betrayed him. Suddenly I thought I wasn't going to see his smile when we met again, and it saddened me.

In general, the me that I had forgotten was a male having five male partners at home and still sleeping around with the others. It's almost certain that the one I stayed with last night was also a guy. "I feel that what I truly want is a normal family with a wife and children."

Cross widened his eyes, then shook his head "We'll find a way to regain your memories first, then you'll decide it later."

ZxK

I stayed at the academy a few days so that Cross would fill me up all necessary information. He also showed me my old room and many pictures since I had been a kid to my graduation day. I walked along the school yard, visited the classrooms and met with several teachers who had taught me before. Nothing revoked a piece of memory. We decided to limit the fact that I had lost my memories within a group of trustworthy people. Yagari-sensei had gone away before I had a chance to meet him, but he heard the news and hurrying his job up to come back.

Cross suggested me staying with him until I retrieved my memories, but I wanted to go home. My situation seemed to be a result of a conspiracy which was involved in a supernatural influence. It would need a lot of researches and experiments to undo it, but I didn't want to hide and wait until that day, I must start correcting my life and investigating who the culprit was. He finally agreed with me and called my partners to inform my current condition as well as the fact that I might have turned heterosexual and asked them to treat me carefully.

A couple of hours later, Minori came to pick me up. This hunter was my courtier, Cross said I could trust him completely as his grandfather was one of the trio of senior hunters, and he had personally known him for a long time.

"Kiryuu-sama, five masters are worrying to death since hearing your news. All of them have skipped work to wait for you at home." The boy said. He's about nineteen or twenty years old, good-looking for a teenager.

I was also worried, wondering how to deal with five at once. It's scary to think about all of us living under the same roof. It wouldn't be like a husband with many wives in the old times, would it? "Is there a schedule that says whom and when I'll sleep with?" I murmured.

Minori chuckled "No schedule. You just decided in a whim."

"Do I have my own room where I can stay if I'm not in the mood for anyone?"

He didn't answer me, but burst into laugh "Have you really turned straight?" Was it funny? How couldn't I lift my lips?

ZxK

The main door was open, everyone gathered at the lounge, waiting for me. Now I could see them more clearly in person, they looked even more beautiful than in that wedding photo.

"Welcome home, Zero-san!" Senri cheered heartily, making me feel pretty awkward, knowing it wasn't a greeting from a brother or a friend.

"We're glad that you've come back safe." A warm smile from Takuma. His tone sounding like a sincere friend calmed me down a lot. I hoped they would go easy with me as I was trying to get to know them all over again. I smiled back to him gratefully.

"Have you really forgotten us? Do you remember anyone else?" It was Hanabusa, his eyes glaring at me. He looked jealous and I really felt sorry for both - all of us.

"I don't remember anyone." I would be honest to them from this moment onward. It's a promise I had made after decided to come back home. I wanted to apologize to each of them for my unfaithfulness and give us another try. Even though there was no satisfaction and happiness with the situation, I wouldn't play an irresponsible husband. Before making my decision, I would like to learn about my reason for having married to them.

"Welcome home." Akatsuki whispered, not showing any special expression as if we're merely acquaintances. How had I hurt him?

My eyes turned to the last one who didn't say anything. He was standing opposite to me with a distance, and had observed me since I walked through the door, but kept silent. I wanted to hear something from him. Although I forgot all feelings, he's the one I had said I would leave everything for. I had been thinking a lot about him. If I hadn't married him, I wouldn't have married the other four's. What brought us together? How had we fallen in love? Why did he accept me to marry more.

My eyes still stuck with his. The silence between us got 'all of their attentions. I was about to break it, but suddenly couldn't find my voice. A strange feeling jolted in my heart when a teardrop waveringly fell down his face. We stood still, our images reflecting in each other's eyes, somewhere from the bottom of my heart rising an urge to wipe his tear off, and tenderly say to him "I'm home.", but I hadn't enough courage to do it, my feet obstinately remained unmoved, though my mind was yelling and my heart was melting. Kaname eventually got my hesitance and turned away, I also took my eyes off.

_Posted: 17 May 2010_

_Revised: 15 December 2012_


	2. Feeling Home

**Chapter 2: Feeling home**

"This house consists of seven floors, the first is for receiving guests and having family activities. The second is Shiki-sama's private place, the third is Kain-sama's, the forth is Aido-sama's, the fifth is Ichijou-sama's, the sixth is Kuran-sama's, and yours is the top one." Minori talked the hind legs off a donkey, even my question for him was very simple, I only asked where my room was. Hopefully he didn't expect me to remember all those who-stays-where information right away. "At first, you and Kuran-sama stayed together, the other floors were equipped as party hall, home theatre, home office, play room and gym. When other masters came, they were given to them one by one and were renovated to serve their new use, those facilities were moved to the additional building nearby."

Number on the display box kept changing up, finally a ding informed that we had reached the top floor, I got out of the elevator, dragging my feet in my sumptuous place. What was the meaning of the luxury if I was staying alone? Ironically, a warm home of a newlywed couple had become a place of six persons related to each other in a plural marriage. All of a sudden, I felt terribly resentful to the vampire society and their stupid laws. If not for them, I wouldn't have ended up in such a plight.

"How come those damn vampires support plural marriage, even between men?" I muttered.

"Probably because homosexuality is quite common among them. It also explained why their population is much lower than humankind, in spite of their longevity." Minori looked satisfied with his conclusion, then he remembered something important and turned serious. "Kiryuu-sama, have you turned straight? Are you attracted to girls now?"

"I'm not attracted to any girls right now." Well, I didn't have a heart to look at any girls or guys in the last few days, it would be complicated to elaborate on this issue with my current mind. It's just falling for a girl seemed to be a right thing, though hard to define my strange feeling when seeing Kaname.

"How about the five masters? Do you… like them?" Minori asked tentatively.

"I…" my words must be carefully chosen to avoid hurting their feelings as Minori might transfer this answer to them later "… want to get to know them again."

"Right." The boy agreed. "Please let me explain more about plural marriage. In the vampire society, where same-sex marriage, polyandry and polygamy are officially acknowledged, if a wife or a husband marries another one, he or she can keep marrying more, but all of them must be the same sex as his or her first partner. He or she will be the only one in their family who can marry more, the rest must stay faithful and accept the new members if they wish to keep their marriage."

It's kinda strict while giving a lot of privileges to those who made the first step. If you didn't want to be cheated on, go cheat first! Then you could legally cheat more and more. My past self had obviously taken advantage of that crazy law to create this mess.

"An important rule for same-sex marriage," Minori made sure to get my full attention before he continued "the role of each person must be clear. They don't use neuter words like 'lover', 'partner' or 'spouse', it must be distinctly defined either 'husband' or 'wife'. One person couldn't be both, and taking turns in bed is definitely prohibited."

The boy was amused with my contorted expression, imagining how a straight man would feel, being addressed as 'husband' or 'wife' of another man, but the worse thing was 'no taking turns in bed'. All of us had the same things from head to toe, in my perspective it should be fine to take turns to pleasure each other, one should switch his role to satisfy his partner and satisfy his own masculine instinct, but… if they just had to choose one...

"How… how to decide the… the roles?" I turned away to hide my blushes, not wanting to hear that my past self had been spreading his legs over and over to seduce five of them. It felt like I was forced to take the consequence of someone else, thank to my memory loss.

"It depends on your preference, personality, experience or even social status to decide which role you'll fall in."

My preference was undefined yet, my personality wouldn't accept to be strictly bottom, I had no experience as far as I remembered. My eyes unintentionally wandered around the beautiful place which was decorated and furnished even better than a five star hotel. Luxurious house with expensive interior. What was the source of our wealth? We had studied in the same school and lived together here, we might have used social status to decide our roles. My hopeless brain obviously failed to remind me that the only pureblood, in other words, the highest social status, in this family wasn't me.

"What are their jobs?" I couldn't bring myself to make a straightforward question about what I was dying to know. Hopefully with some more input, the answer would become visible by itself. Minori was surprised at my topic change, but a glare from me subdued him.

"Well, the five masters are very successful in career." he said proudly, but his summary was almost enough for me to pass out "We have two billionaires in our family, Kuran-sama and Ichijou-sama, they're presidents of their own corporations. Aido-sama was internationally recognized as a prestigious doctor and professor with many valuable and helpful researches. Kain-sama has been in the world's best CEOs list for years despite of his young age. And everyone is crazy about Shiki-sama, he's a top model and a talented actor, you must see his collection of globally honorable prizes in his floor."

There was no mirror in front of me but I wagered my face had turned from red to white. Now what was I to help myself as wealthy as Kaname and Takuma, respected as Hanabusa, successful as Akatsuki and popular as Senri? "What do I do?" I struggled to find my hoarse voice.

"You're a musician." Minori replied adoringly "You don't compose much, but your love songs can melt any heart. A lot of people around the world admire your passionate lyrics and bewitching tunes."

He seemed to be a loyal fan himself. This career really fit a promiscuous playboy like me. That meant the piano in my living room wasn't for decoration and I had probably sang my sweet love songs to entice those fives and others.

Falling for my enchanting tunes.

Somehow it didn't sound good enough, they're not women.

Must have used my body as well.

I managed to sit down on the leather sofa, trying to cool down until my voice appeared calm "Tell me our roles?"

"Huh, you even forgot it?" Minori looked stunned while I was on the edge of my seat. Damn him, why should I suppose to remember it if I forgot being gay?

"The five masters are your wives. You're their husband."

That's it, very simple, and I just hadn't found enough courage to ask. Strangely, I didn't feel relieved. Why me? They were breath-takingly gorgeous, successful and everything. It could be their preference and personality that they wanted to be a 'wife', however, they had more than enough to find a decent 'husband' of their own, who matched them and loved them only. Why accepted to share such a scum?

I owed them, regardless I remembered or not.

Not only them, but someone out there might also love me and get hurt by me. Thinking that way, my incident could possibly proceed from a jealous lover rather than a political plot, considering hunters and vampires had agreed on a peaceful co-existence for years and my so-called 'wives' were of venerable and powerful lineages.

"Do you know my lovers?"

"You don't have **any** lovers, Kiryuu-sama!" Minori emphasized, getting amused of my surprise. The boy seemed so enjoyable to make fun of me and my confusion.

"The very first thing I've learned about myself after my memory loss was I was an unfaithful husband. You are my courtier, you can't say you don't know anything." Everyone knew about my licentious life, he didn't need to hide it.

"You used to… date a little, but not anymore! Since that person appeared, you've stopped playing around and only spent time either at home or with him." Minori quickly explained when he saw my gaze. "So he's more like an unofficial wife. It's been two years."

"Who is he?" I wondered how beautiful and talented that person was. With my past self's taste, he must be another big name. Six of them could be everything, but they're surely not smart, because a smart person would find a better man. Finally, I couldn't help insulting myself.

"We don't know." Minori was serious, he's not attempting to confuse me this time "You've never wanted to talk about him. Ichijou-sama suggested you marrying him several times, but you declined, and asked them not to find him out and interfere in his life, so we thought this person was a human."

"They accepted it? Weren't they jealous?" I might not know about gay love and plural marriage, but love was selfish and possessive after all, they shouldn't have encouraged me to cheat on themselves. I suddenly felt uncomfortable about their generosity.

"They respected your decision. In fact, you became better since he came, your songs also got less plaintive." Minori caught my grimace and added "You're famous with sad songs, people could feel the pain in your lyrics as if your heart had been broken in pieces. But your newest work "Another chance" showed a hope of a better future, we believed it's his influence."

A secret lover had cheered me up and planted a new dream, that meant the passionate love for Kaname had long died, there would be no future for us since my heart had found warmth in other arms. I felt a bitter taste on the tongue as though being betrayed by myself. My memory was like a blank page, but my heart seemed to be yelling for the one it wanted to hold.

"Kaname… Does Kaname hate me a lot?" In my opinion, it would be more acceptable if they had forced me to break up with that lover. But if they accepted it and supported me for some silly reason, my first wife should make that suggestion to me, shouldn't he? And it's my second one, Takuma who said it. I was just afraid Kaname no longer cared about what I did.

"It's… another secret in our family. You and Kuran-sama are still married in name only. You… you hate him a lot." Minori lowered his voice as a pity withered his face "Just a few months after your marriage, you expelled Kuran-sama to the sixth floor and never stepped in his place since."

"Why?"

"There were rumors from the servants' gossips, but please don't dirty your ears with those contorted information" Minori murmured, refusing to give more details.

I stirred a little, putting the left leg off the right one, trying to keep my breaths even, my heart was painfully throbbing. Kaname should hate me, not vice versa. I had forgotten my past and the whole thing about love between men, but right after seeing our wedding photo, I wanted to meet him. Despite of how impractical it sounded, I wished he would smile with me when I got home, hand in hand showing around our love nest, reminding me of our sweet memories. I yearned to see his smile though impossible. I presumed I wasn't ready for a same sex relationship, but wouldn't mind if it was him. Sadly, we had been separated for years.

And those fours. I had betrayed Kaname to marry them, just to betray them all later. I so deserved to be hated, insulted, harmed, or even killed by them. Ironically, worries, concerns and attachment were all I could feel from Senri's cheer, Akatsuki's misery, Hanabusa's anxiety and Takuma's support.

"Do all of them live together in harmony?"

"Sure, five masters have been friends for many years,"

"Yes, they've been good friends since their childhood. Then I started seducing one by one and ended up marrying all of them. My skin is really thick." I lifted a hand up to cover my face, feeling embarrassed and regretful of my past deeds.

"Not only friends," Minori corrected me. I stared at him through my fingers. "Kuran-sama's parents and Ichijou-sama's parents passed away since they were kids. Ichijou-sama's grandfather were their guardian. As a matter of fact, Kuran-sama and Ichijou-sama are like brothers."

"Marry one, then sleep with his brother right under his nose. How impudent!" When Cross informed me of their close friendship, I started wondering about my purpose of 'coincidentally' marrying the whole group. Now the reason had dawned on me, it's simply because of Kaname, all of those acts were to irritate him.

"Ehhh, is it that bad?" Minori rolled his eyes "You've never told me so. But I guess cousins are fine."

"What do you mean?"

"Aido-sama and Kain-sama are cousins. Don't you think they look pretty similar?" The boy smiled innocently.

Or I was just a faithless, heartless and shameless bastard. When I had one, I would also want his brother and his cousin, not bothering how they would feel.

"And Senri? Does he have any brothers or cousins?" I asked dispiritedly, hoping my past self hadn't been pursuing his relatives.

"Yes, his only cousin is Kuran-sama."

I supposed Minori had just answered my question, but wasn't sure if I got it right. I walked out to the balcony, looking as far as my eyes could reach. This area was quite nice. I had fallen in love with Kaname. We had got married and chosen this place to live together. I must have told him countless times how much I loved him in our pillow talks, then swallowed all my words to lure his brother, his cousin, and his friends. No matter what reason it could be, a person shouldn't treat the other that way. It's a miracle he's still around until now.

"Why did I do that?" I murmured to myself.

"You said because he has Kuran-sama's features in his looks and his blood." Minori answered, assuming my question was about marrying Senri. But the revelation hit me profoundly, Senri was a substitute. That meant my past self still loved Kaname, despite how much he had hurt him and how many other guys he had slept with. I remembered those tears falling down from his desolate eyes, that image had touched my inside deeply and obsessed me since. All of a sudden, I was afraid of regaining my memories and figuring out why I hated him, why we had separated for years but still lingered on our marriage.

"Kiryuu-sama, are you okay?" Minori asked, seeing me getting lost in my deep thoughts.

Definitely not. I sighed "I don't know what to do now." It's so difficult to understand a person, even that person was myself.

"It's time for bed. Which floor would you like to sleep tonight, Kiryuu-sama?" His question made me feel like a king. If I went to Kaname, would he kick me out? As a matter of fact, I only wanted to talk. I felt wanting to comfort him and make up for what I had done, but wasn't sure if having any desire of **that thing**.

"Here."

"Right. I'll prepare your bath." He was about to go to my bathroom when the elevator made a ding and open, both of us looked out that way.

"Ichijou-sama!" Minori greeted.

Takuma nodded and turned to me, the boy quickly left us alone.

"Did you find anything familiar here?"

"No." I shook my head. Takuma was wearing a white shirt and long pants, his smile was so affectionate. He seemed to be a person that would never give any pressure to the others, but meant to get them feel better, his hand was holding a small box.

It's the first time I was staying alone with one of my wives, and didn't know what to say. Would my past self pull him to his embrace or something? Takuma put his box on my coffee table and walked out to join me at the balcony.

"Our garden is beautiful, isn't it?" He was so close that his sleeve brushed on mine, his comfortable scent somehow made me think about blood, I hadn't had blood since the day Cross found me in front of that hotel "Do you still love gardens as before? Look at that pond! It's just finished last week, you built it and chose each of plants by yourself."

Toward the direction of his hand pointing was a large garden pond with brushwoods and stones around, the water surface being covered with full of light-purple flowers made it differently beautiful. It's interesting to find out I had specifically chosen them over lotus which was very common for ponds.

"It's water hyacinth. At first, Aido complained that lotus would look better, while these flowers were just a wild flower and its fast growing would densify the pond quickly, but then we remembered water hyacinth was a kind of wild orchid, and the Academy used to have a pond of water hyacinth where you and Kaname often went to. This pond might not be an embellishment to the garden as it looked like. You probably built it for your dearest memories." Takuma smiled with me, putting his index finger on my left chest "We can only tell you the facts under our own observations. If you want to know the insight, feel with your heart!"

"Thank you, Takuma!" Yes, nobody but myself could really understand how much I loved my secret lover, or my true purpose of building this pond, or "Another chance" implied my hope with whom. It didn't matter if my actions were going to be against what I had planned before, because heart would find its way through things and lead me to the right place.

"Kiryuu-sama, your bath is ready." Minori came back.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Good night, Kiryuu-sama! Good night, Ichijou-sama!" With an evil smile, he left.

Speak of bath, it's about nudity, touches, comfortable feelings and... Takuma. He's with me now. Would he wait here or would he want to join? His green eyes were filled with some strange glow, though it disappeared very fast, my look moved to his unbuttoned collar and stayed on his pale neck. It's weirdly appealing. Takuma chuckled "You haven't had blood since last week, right?"

He briskly got a glass of water and a jar of blood tablets from my fridge. "Come here!"

Takuma handed me the glass of artificial blood and winked "Bloodsucking will provoke sexual arousal. If you're willing to take full responsibility, I'll let you drink from me."

I know it's a joke. He wouldn't have made my glass if he meant it, but it still got me awkward, hopefully my face wasn't blushing. After emptying the glass, I put it down, his hand suddenly pressed on mine, gently and loosely. I could pull off, but not wanting to act as a coward. As husband and wife, this kind of contact was inevitable.

"Is it okay?" Takuma smiled. I nodded, his hand immediately grabbed mine and led me to the sofa, we sat down side by side.

"Today is your third anniversary with Shiki. Could you spend some time with him?" I almost gasped at the news and made Takuma misunderstand my reaction, he immediately explained "We know you're very confused now, I think Shiki wouldn't mind at all if you didn't stay with him, but you'll feel sorry when you remember it later."

"I understand. I won't let him alone tonight. But… I've forgotten everything about us." How could we celebrate it together?

"You're still our husband. Who doesn't want to be together with their spouse on the wedding anniversary day?"

That's true. Let pray for those special days remaining special forever. Better than being married for five years and never celebrated it, better than digging a large pond and floating water orchids, but not being able to say what it's for.

"This is the newest Rolex watch, Shiki's favorite brand." Takuma gave me the small box which he had brought along "Tell him you prepared it before, and Minori reminded you of where it's kept."

I received the nicely-wrapped gift box, "Thank you. You're very thoughtful."

ZxK

After Takuma left, I took a bath, then put some casual clothes on, getting ready to meet Senri. I looked at the mirror to make sure everything was fine, and took the box. A little nervous, but it should be okay, Senri was seemingly easy-going.

The elevator just moved down one floor and stopped, I hastily put both hands behind my back to hide the gift, then stepped backward a little, giving more room when Kaname kept looking at me, a bit hesitant. Finally he went in, pressing number one and closing door buttons. The light on number two was manifestly bright. He wasn't dressing like going out, his hair was still damp, a pleasant scent of shampoo intruding my nose. I silently inhaled a long breath behind his back, wishing we could be closer. Another ding, the doors smoothly dragged open, Kaname stepped aside, I looked at him, wanting to say the current me wished another chance to get to know him, but it's not easy to find the right words in an elevator.

The doors started closing, Kaname reached his hand out to hold it "Good night, Zero!"

_Next time then. I would like to make peace with you and make it right._ "Good night!" I pulled my right hand with the gift back to my chest and walked out.

_Posted: 6 July 2010_

_Revised: 15 December 2012_


	3. Feeling Shiki

_**A/N: **The story have been written in Zero's point of view for the first two chapters. But from now onward, it will be viewed in an outside opinion to describe the scenes without Zero's presence._

**Chapter 3: Feeling Shiki**

Zero had finally come back home, without his memories. Happiness or sorrow, love or hatred, he forgot them all, but willing to learn everything again, seek himself, and re-connect with the past. All of his wives were worried for his well-being, however, what scared them to death was the fact he was uncertain with the nature of their relationships. Takuma had been racked with guilt of betraying his brother and best friend by becoming the third person to break their marriage. Aido had to change his preference and give up on what he originally enjoyed. There's a time Kain's only wish was to marry Ruka. Shiki accepted to be a substitute to fulfill his unrequited love. If Zero used his loss of memories as an excuse to end their marriage now, how could they deal with it after all those sacrifices and efforts? They loved him and would like to entwine their lives and his happily ever after.

It's almost time for bed to vampires, however, none of them could possibly get into sleep, each followed their own thoughts and worries. Understood that love had become unattainable, chosen to walk beside him to take care of him, Kaname was focusing on analyzing all possibilities might happen to Zero and how to resolve them. Unfortunately, his mind wasn't effective enough at the moment, he struggled, but gave in his shameful weakness at length.

The pureblood was in a messy and terrible condition when Seiren knocked on his closed door and stayed outside to inform him there's an unexpected but very special guest waiting for Zero in the lounge. Immediately got on alert for this sudden visit, considering his husband's loss of memory, Kaname quickly took a shower to wash his body off, then slipped clean clothes on, his skin had already turned back smooth as usual.

The elevator moved down and stopped at his floor, Zero looked at him awkwardly, putting both hands behind his back to hide the gift for Shiki. Had Kaname known the hunter was inside, he would have walked down instead. Judging by that look, Zero must have learned everything about their relationship from Minori. It had been five years, yet it hurt profoundly as though it just happened yesterday. No matter how hard he tried to persuade himself not to think so much about it, he wouldn't be able to stop his heart from crying for Zero. Did the hunter without memories also despise him and hate him as before, or his point of view as a straight man would become more critical?

Zero realized Kaname's hesitance, so he stepped backward, offering more space. Kaname got in, pressing number one and close buttons. The light on number two was manifestly bright. Today was Shiki's wedding anniversary, it's natural that Zero would spend the night with him. They stood as far as possible with their faces on the same direction. Zero wanted to say something but assumed the pureblood didn't like a conversation, he resigned himself to looking at his figure.

With those casual clothes, Kaname was probably not going out, his brown hair was still damp, a pleasant scent of shampoo intruding his nose, Zero silently got closer behind the pureblood's back and inhaled a long breath to fill up his lungs with that scent, not knowing how much his quiet act affected him. Another ding, the doors smoothly dragged open, Kaname stepped aside, Zero still wasn't ready to get out, he wanted to say his present self hoped for another chance, but it's not easy to find proper words in an elevator.

The doors began closing, Kaname reached out to hold it. "Good night!" He said quickly, unsure if Minori had also expounded **that thing** yet, but it's too disgraceful to let Zero see it right now.

The hunter started, giving up on finding a way to express what was in his mind "Good night!" he pulled the gift back to his chest and walked out. _Later then. I would like to make peace with you and make it right._

Kaname hastily pressed close button, his other hand grapping his shirt in despair. He needed **it **so badly.

ZxK

Waiting in the lounge was a young and handsome man standing confidently with resolute eyes, all grown-up and smart looking, but lack of imposingness that could convince and threaten people like his older brother. Kaname got surprised finding out he remained human after all those years, which thankfully was a good thing as he was trying to find their scarce difference. That person also examined him carefully, a half smile curved in the corner of his lips "How do you feel around me?"

Kaname sat down on the couch, pretending not to pay much attention to him. Seiren made a bow to her master and left them alone.

"What do you want?"

"I still haven't congratulated on your marriage with my brother." The human laughed "Zero is so lucky to have such a generous and understanding wife like you. Where is he? Not sleeping with you tonight?"

He was undoubtedly the younger Kiryuu who had been missing since that catastrophe occurred to their family. Kaname hadn't met him before, but it wasn't hard to figure out who he was. Ichiru shared the same features with his older twin, same height, same face, even his body scent was pretty similar, except that the older now had a vampire essence on him. They had been looking for Ichiru for years, but he and Shizuka Hio lived abroad and moved frequently, which defeated all of their huntings. Suddenly, he appeared in their home, asking to meet Zero, who had just lost memories.

"He's not home."

"Come on, it's impossible! Mating season is starting. How can he leave his horny vampire wives alone?" Ichiru stood behind the back of the couch, bending down close to his brother-in-law "Especially you, I know how your lewd pureblood body is aching for him right now."

He chuckled when Kaname left his seat, walking away since Ichiru's scent was vehemently disturbing him. In mating season, all vampires were hornier. As for lower-class ones, they needed sex a little more than usual, so it didn't affect their life too much. Nobles wanted a lot more while purebloods were burningly aroused all the time. As a matter of fact, purebloods could go on and on without any discontinuity during this period. Other vampires considered it a great chance to offer their bodies in a hope to create some kind of connection or simply took it as an honor to abate the purebloods' lust. On the other hand, it's such a sweet time for those who were happily in love.

"You can stay to wait for him," Kaname suggested, testing his reaction.

"What do you mean?" Ichiru turned pale "If he's not here, where can he be?"

"Or tell me what you want from us." Kaname continued, ignoring the other's words.

"You're not worried?" Ichiru snapped in disbelief. Never met Kaname Kuran before, but the story of two persons from opposite extremes falling deeply in love with each other, overcoming many obstacles to get married had become a famous romantic tale and helped to bridge the gap between their kinds. But what he's seeing told a different story, Kaname seemed to be used to staying out of touch with Zero even in mating season, or he wanted to obstruct their meeting, though his reason was unknown to the younger twin. "Will the others care? Ze..." Ichiru yelled loudly.

Kaname covered his mouth before he could finish his brother's name, then pushed him down on the couch, both of his hands were held up on his head. Constrained, but Ichiru got his answer, Zero was there, he gazed at the pureblood triumphantly. However, Kaname had been lost in another thought, the human's skin felt half strange half familiar, with same silver hair, same violet eyes, it's so easy to mistake him with his brother.

The constantly insatiate arousal turned into an unbearable pain, and tortured the pureblood through and through, day and night, in each mating season. They had used to enjoying this period so much, Zero once said would like him to be that highly sensual forever. But now it's all painful and embarrassed to endure it alone. Four years ago, in the first season without Zero, Kaname couldn't bear it and came to plead him...

Ichiru felt those hands holding him shivering, perspiration oozed on Kaname's forehead, he instantly understood the pureblood's hormone was putting him in heat, probably because of his appearance. He wanted to tease and make his brother-in-law feel uneasy, but no more than that. Seeing Kaname losing control for lust was scary. "I want to talk to my brother." Ichiru uttered, struggling to free himself.

"Where is Shizuka Hio?" The pureblood's eyes had already turned red.

"I don't know. I've come here alone." Ichiru started panicking.

"Are you sure?"

"Let me go! You're hurting me!" Ichiru yelled again. It's quite effective, Kaname released him immediately, his eyes also turned back to normal.

Ichiru took the chance to run away, but the pureblood stopped him "You haven't told me what you came for."

"I already got it." He knew his brother was safely at home. Now first priority was to get out.

However, his legs suddenly failed him, a strange sleep rushed in to steal his consciousness.

ZxK

"Kaname, is it alright to keep him here?" Takuma asked. The lounge didn't have a ceiling, from there could look up to all floors above, and anyone at the corridor of any floor could observe what's happening down there. The noble had accidentally heard their conversation.

"Why not? Zero never steps in my place." Kaname said. He wanted to say the fact, but those words dropping from his lips sounded like a bitter lament, as his husband would never sleep in there, as the one sleeping wasn't his husband, regardless how similar he looked.

Both of them watched Ichiru sleeping in silence. This twin had been a weak kid, but was sound and healthy now. The two powerful vampires could easily sense pureblood's blood in his body, which indicated his close relationship with Shizuka Hiou. He had come here openly, asking for Zero. Seiren and Minori met him, they agreed to inform Kaname instead, considering the hunter's current situation. However, it's definitely unexpected to Ichiru. Even if his visit wasn't in Shizuka's plan, she's going to find out where he was soon.

"It's unlikely that she won't notice his absence." Takuma surmised. Purebloods being strongly affected by sexual desires weren't at their best condition in mating season, they wouldn't like to stay away from their partner too long. "Either he isn't her lover."

"Or she's around here." Kaname finished their conjecture. They understood this chance was highly possible, basing on the way she treated him. If they kept him in custody, she would come to them.

Nobody could guess what's going on in the crazy princess's mind, unfortunately, she's Zero's 'master', whom he, with all of his strengths, wasn't able to kill, let alone his current state. However, he needed to drink from her to get stable, or drink from his brother, but with Ichiru, he would have to drain him dry to achieve enough of her blood. While Zero would rather die than do such thing, Shizuka wouldn't flinch from squeezing him out to get Kaname's blood in him.

They hadn't gotten any luck in seeking her out for years, Ichiru's showing up by himself produced a great chance to catch her. The hunter had been so far relying on Kaname to maintain his lucidity. Although they didn't sleep with each other anymore, the pureblood kept giving him a glass of his own blood through Minori every month.

"We'll wait for three days. If she doesn't show up, we'll let him go." _And follow him._ Kaname turned away, Ichiru's peaceful sleeping face was arousing him again. Takuma got it straight off as he himself was feeling the same way. He had tried his best to be decent when talking to Zero a while ago. Mating season had only started a few days, he already felt unwell, it's unbelievable how Kaname could go through it all alone, year after year. The noble was ready to leave, but somehow irresolute, knowing his friend wouldn't like to hear what he wanted to say.

"**He **didn't mean those words four years ago." He murmured "They just slipped out in anger."

Kaname stared at him, getting uncomfortable that Takuma still remembered the shameful moment of his life. His intention was good, but purebloods didn't want to be pitied. Kaname had held back for a year, but finally failed when mating season returned. Four years ago, in the top floor, he knelt down in front of Zero, swearing to do anything for his forgiveness.

"_Forgive you? I will do it after your death.__"_

He thought his heart had died since, but it still ached continuously, his ignoble body still desperately yearned for his husband's embrace. Kaname left home during this period every year, isolating in the old mansion of his family, wearing himself out, using physical pain to quell his thirst. Living such life was many times worse than death, yet he lingered on it because Zero still needed his blood. Things would be rougher this year as he couldn't leave, couldn't strip his strength off. Some unseen forces were rising against his husband, right in mating season when purebloods failed in completely taking control of their minds and bodies to exploit their full abilities, but he would be strong and ready, at any cost, to protect him. It will end soon. After drinking from Shizuka and regaining his memories, Zero would be fine with Takuma and the rest.

_Only a few steps left, then I will be released._ "I know what to do." Kaname said.

ZxK

In the large living room of his own floor, Shiki was finishing a heart of candle around him, sad melody spreading sorrow in the air, his shade wavering, lonely and resigned. Zero was bewildered at such moving scene. All memories had been erased in his mind, this young guy here alone celebrating their time together, he had forgotten the nature of their relationship, Shiki still held a part of his life tightly with him. Those furnishings remembered their best moments, yet one person had become a stranger.

Shiki looked up, dim light glittered his face "Zero-san!"

The hunter stepped in the heart of candle, sitting down, putting his gift box nearby. Shiki handed him a burning candle to light those last few ones by his side. Zero didn't know how a straight man would feel, doing some romantic thing with another man, but it's quite pleasant at the moment. The half pureblood opened a bottle of wine and poured into two glasses, his expression had turned radiant as it should be, and suited the Shiki that Zero would imagine, though he had no idea how Shiki was before. This vampire was his only younger wife, even having turned twenty two, his teenage look was still well-preserved.

Shiki bit a finger, dropping his blood into one glass, then gave it to Zero. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary." The hunter whispered back. Wine mixing with blood brought a very torrid taste, the first gulp running down his throat emitted a feeling of intimacy, warmth and desire, he decided to empty such delicious liquid before putting his glass down.

Shiki smiled, filling it up "Beside your loss of memory, does your body feel alright?"

"I'm physically fine, … just not feeling myself." Zero answered "There are many things about me that I don't feel right with my current senses."

"Don't worry, we'll sort them out together. I'm willing to help whenever you need me." Shiki wasn't good at foreseeing and planning things like Kaname or Takuma, but he would do anything for Zero. He loved him, and sincerely glad that the hunter had other wives who were more useful and could take better care of him.

"Thank you." Zero pushed the gift box toward his youngest wife "Takuma helped me prepare this for you." Shiki might be happier hearing his lie as Takuma hinted, but Zero had decided no lies. Each of his wives was elite in both societies, and basically didn't need to share the same husband if what tying them together wasn't love. The only thing Zero could offer them was his sincerity, good or bad, he would like to show them his true colors.

Shiki wasn't waiting to be spoiled tonight, and absolutely appreciated his husband's honesty, though he would have pretended to believe whatever the hunter said. He untied the ribbon and wrapping paper. "Oh, I really wanted to have it."

"I wish I bought it by myself." Zero smiled shyly.

"I know you will." Shiki assured him. "If you remembered, I'm sure you would." Digging a garden pond for him was impossible, but his husband would certainly observe what he liked and buy it for him. In fact, they hadn't been quite sure that the pond Zero had built was for Kaname's birthday, because the hunter wasn't home on that very day, he chose to stay with someone else instead, which resulted in his loss of memory.

Candle light danced around them, yet dolorous melody wasn't suitable to their celebration, it felt as if something shattering, hopeless, weepy. "The song..." Zero stuttered.

"Your work."

Bitterly beautiful. He's indeed a talented composer, unfortunately, the song didn't seem like he was sitting somewhere imagining things, but written from the bottom of his broken heart. Future was vague, past in the dark. This tone pierced in the audience's insides, saddening their space.

"Tell me about us. How did we start?"

"We studied at Cross Academy, but nothing happened between us back then. You were dating Kaname at that time." Shiki's mind drifted on his own memories "We started three years ago when you already had four wives." He laughed embarrassedly as if falling for such a man was a silly thing "Takuma and I had been roommates during school time. After he's married to you, I often dropped in on him, then we got closer little by little. In mating season that year, we... slept with each other."

"Mating season?" Zero heard about that term for the first time.

"Yes, this month. It's when vampires are especially in heat." Shiki flushed.

"Now? Why am I not feeling anything?"

"Coz you're not a vampire by birth." His youngest wife explained. "We understand your confusion. You don't have to do what you don't want, Zero-san!" He added.

Taking advantage of his friendship with Takuma to approach him, using his particularity in mating season to tie him down. No defense for the hunter, especially when he wasn't affected and already had four wives to take care of. However, sitting there to accuse himself of his past was useless. _I__'__ll be a responsible husband._

"It doesn't matter if you want me just because I look like Kaname. I'm the latest, I don't mind not being the one you love at most, or not being the one you spend most of your time with. I simply love you, and happy that something in me can satisfy you."

Was it silly? Was it blind? Shiki didn't need Zero's whole heart, because the hunter had accepted his whole one. That's enough.

Shiki filled their glasses again and bit his finger, a drop of blood rounded on his wound, Zero took his hand, gently sucked it, and smiled "Trust me, my feeling for you is because of yourself." Real blood was much tastier than fake one, he kept sucking until the bite healed.

"Can we make love?" Zero whispered, supporting his upper body on his hands, leaning toward the young half pureblood.

Their lips brushed, getting acquainted with each other again, a kiss initiated by itself when desire burned fiercely up. It awoke other parts of their bodies, deepened the sensation of their touches, pulled them back together. Zero lost in a wonderful feeling when his tongue was fervidly drawn and sucked by Shiki, he's not comparing, pretending or imagining doing it with anyone else as this was the very first kiss he tasted and remembered, and it's just perfect.

"Is it alright?" the half pureblood asked tentatively, his husband had been pushed backward and lying on the back with him on top.

Zero wanted to say something, but words weren't the best choice in this moment, he pulled Shiki close to resume their kiss, hands leisurely wandered up and down his youngest wife's back and thigh. Shiki managed to unzip the hunter's pants while still lingering on their passionate kiss. Zero almost gasped as his private part was molded, rubbed and finally got free from his underwear. Shiki adjusted his position to concentrate on the newfound place of the hunter's body. Zero relaxed himself when discovering his legs stiffening as a response to so much sensation born from having his throbbing flesh in Shiki's warm mouth, he also lessened his grip on the vampire's hair, worrying about hurting him. It's his first time for all these things with uncontrollable and inexperienced actions from his part. He would like to hold Shiki in such position forever, though his hard-on was getting closer and closer to climax.

"Hang on!" Shiki said hastily, pulling his own pants off, then straddling his husband, facing the opposite side. Zero made a moan as the half pureblood's pale, firm cheeks lowering on his erection, and shuddered, feeling an entrance on the top of his tip. Shiki had prepared himself while giving oral, so both of them were perfect to join each other at this moment.

"Ah… ah…"

Zero reached out to hold Shiki's waist still, after his manhood was completely swallowed in. It's fantastic! Trying to calm himself down, he found the half pureblood was also sweating, budging a little, his passage contracting to squeeze him tightly. Lost in deep passion, Zero started moving by instinct, Shiki eagerly responded, together they kept their rhythm in and out, sending waves of pleasure all over their bodies. Shiki thrilled everytime the hot flesh hit his sweet pea, his moan hummed endlessly and more loudly as Zero deepened his thrusts while their joint orgasm were strongly rising up.

_Posted: 2 August 2010_

_Revised: 15 December 2012_


	4. Feeling Ichijou

_**Disclaimer: **"Betrayal" belongs Wang Chung/Peter Wolf_

**Chapter 4: Feeling Ichijou**

_Crescent moon_ quietly_ soaked the garden with its soft, dim light. A lonely breeze trailed over sleeping flowers before flying up, fondly caressing on the heavy curtains. Night was on its wane._

_Golden light warmed up the luxurious living room where a slender, beautiful man was kneeling in front of him. His face looked down, hiding his expression._

_This man, who had vowed to love him till the end of this world, had broken his heart into pieces._

_His amethyst eyes glinted a subtle pain. He didn__'__t want anybody to know he was hurt, or how much he had loved him._

_The elevator dinged, Takuma hesitantly stepped out, realizing he__'__s walking in the middle of something he shouldn__'__t._

_Zero glanced at him, then looked back to Kaname __"__Forgive you? I will do it after your death.__"_

_Was it a promise?_

_An annulment of their vow to live and die together?_

_A challenge to see how much Kaname would be willing to do for him?_

_Or it simply meant Zero would never forgive it, because purebloods would live forever._

The hunter started up from his dream, finding himself sleeping with Shiki.

Large bed, soft mattress, warm blanket.

Sun could never got through those thick curtains to disturb their sleep. Last night was his first night home.

He seemed to hear a light knock on the door, but everything immediately sank back to quietness, it might only be an imagination.

Shiki knitted his brows a little, still keeping his eyes close, his hand reaching out to touch him. "Good morning!"

"Good morning!" Zero turned to look at his youngest wife. The half-pureblood's face really shared some similarities with Kaname's.

Last night was their third wedding anniversary. Zero planned to talk with him and learned some more about their past, however, a few glasses of wine mixed with his blood aroused him and they made passionate love with each other. It turned out sex with a man was fantastic. Perhaps his subconsciousness still got attracted to men, though he had forgotten.

"Minori is waiting outside." Shiki mumbled.

So he didn't imagine things. Someone had really knocked on the door. Because vampires possessed very keen senses, Minori just waited patiently after making a slight sound, being sure his master had heard it, and assuming he didn't answer yet because he didn't want to.

Zero sat up, checking the clock on the nightstand. 12:06PM. Not morning anymore. It's the result of staying up too late last night, though he had been used to getting up early at Cross Academy. Anyway vampires normally started their day around this time. When he awoke in that hotel after losing his memories, it's almost twelve too.

"Good morning, Kiryuu-sama!" Minori greeted him as soon as the door was open, his hands were holding a clean set of clothes "Ichijou-sama invites everyone to have breakfast together."

Zero nodded, receiving his clothes and walking to the bathroom. He wasn't used to having servants in his house, or being married to several guys at once. Why couldn't he be an ordinary man with a wife, two kids, a dog and a cat? Was **this** his life or a weird dream?

"_Forgive you? I will do it after your death.__"_

Somehow he believed it's a piece of his lost memories.

What had led them to such a situation was forgotten, but the piercing pain in that dream had waken him up.

A sting of loss writhed in his heart, suddenly he found tears damping his face.

Tears or water drops?

_Kaname__…_

_How did you hurt me?_

"Senri, are you alright?" Zero gently touched his shoulder.

The half-pureblood fluttered his eyes "I wanna sleep a bit more."

"You look tired. Do you need Aido to check on you?" Zero wasn't sure, but intuition said his youngest wife wasn't feeling well.

"No. I'm fine." Shiki squeezed his husband's hand, his face suddenly blushed "Please go!"

"OK. I'll bring your breakfast to you." The hunter nodded, not having a solid reason to be worried. Noble vampires were strong and immune to all human diseases. Perhaps Shiki's hormone was up again, that's why he turned red when being touched.

ZxK

Zero couldn't remember this house, but felt familiar with its luxury. The red walls of their lounge made it look quite cozy and aristocratic. Red was vampires' favorite color. An exquisite work of calligraphy in sousho caught his attention. He really adored this grass writing style at most.

"Kuran-sama wrote it." Minori whispered.

Zero slowly took his eyes off. There was something between them that hurt his feeling every time he thought about Kaname. Minori carefully observed him. His pain had probably been engraved in each cell of his flesh and blood. Without memories, he still felt sad when this name was mentioned.

"Do we always eat together?" They continued walking towards the left side.

"Only on special occasions. Each of you has a different schedule. Normally, you'll eat with one of them or sometimes eat alone." The boy kept his voice low so that other servants couldn't overhear their conversation.

White color brought a fresh and pure feeling, a crystal pendent lamp above the table lightened the dining room rather than natural light from the outside.

"Good morning, Zero!" Aido greeted him with a hearty smile, assuming his late appearance hinted that staying with Shiki was quite acceptable. He's not as **straight** as he thought.

"Good morning!" He sat down on one end of the table.

Food had already been ready. Typical Japanese breakfast, including miso soup, rice, broiled fish, seaweed, pickled vegetables.

Minori, Seiren and other servants quickly finished their work and left the room.

On his left side was Takuma and a vacancy which was supposed to be Shiki's.

Kain and Aido were on his right side.

Kaname was at the opposite end. Wavy hair on his forehead hid his longing look at the hunter. He appeared so graceful and elegant that everyone thought it would be a great honor to meet him once. Yet Zero had seen this elevated pureblood kneeling in front of him in his broken memory.

"How did you sleep?" Takuma's warm smile usually carried an effect of relaxing the others' nerves.

He was in his dream too, witnessing that moment.

"Very well." Zero said briefly.

Kain poured a cup of green tea for him. There's a shiny, delicate platinum ring glittering with a mounted diamond on his fourth finger. A wedding band. Zero had seen Shiki wearing a similar one last night. Aido and Takuma also wore the same design. But the ring on Kaname's hand was plain, a little thicker and darker, with no diamond.

Zero gently stretched his own fingers. He's not wearing anything.

"Yesterday chairman Cross informed us you have lost your memories, even forgotten all of us. We were shockingly scared." Aido said.

"Although we have signed the peace treaty and most of people respects our family, it doesn't mean we're absolutely safe." Kain continued.

"My memories have been lost for five days. I met father right after leaving the hotel and stayed with him since. He explained many things to me." Zero elaborated, not knowing he hadn't called chairman Cross father before, and started calling him so on the day he woke up without his memories "Things about vampires, hunters, my parents, the peace treaty, our marriage."

"Right, he raised you after your parents passed away. He surely knows a lot." Takuma avoided saying his family were destroyed by Shizuka to spare him the puzzlement over something he had forgotten. "I'm sure he also said you could ask Minori more as this boy has followed you for five years. However, we're your actual family. When you first moved to Cross Academy, we had already been there too. Please come to us first whenever you need something."

Takuma was afraid their husband would keep a distance from them while being closer to other people, since they were a different kind than his.

"I really appreciate it. Thank all of you for staying. I will rely on you to find my past." Zero got what his second wife meant. He's a hunter, the HA president, but his wives were vampires. Without his memories, he might got scared and doubtful being surrounded by them.

Cross was also worried he wouldn't feel comfortable if returning home, and suggested him staying until his memories were back.

However, each person had their own place, where they belonged to.

Zero wanted to see the house he had called home.

The persons he had married.

The life he had led.

To the point everything was erased.

"Where's Shiki?" Kaname asked.

"He said he wanted to sleep more." Zero answered, feeling kind of embarrassed with a guess that the half pureblood might stay in to do it by himself, because Cross had asked them to go easy with him.

"Do you feel anywhere unwell?" Kaname seemed to presume another possibility. Worries flashed in his beautiful claret eyes.

"I'm fine. Nothing wrong."

"Aido, please check on Shiki and do a blood test for Zero!" Kaname suggested. His cousin knew Takuma wanted a get-together to discuss about their husband's situation, he wouldn't be absent just because something like his desire was up.

"Sure! We'll take your blood tomorrow, before you have breakfast." The blond noble winked at Zero, his lips perked a mischievous smile.

Kaname pretended not to get the hint in Aido's words. For years had he learned to get used to seeing Zero being intimate with the others, and accepted that the hunter's love, happiness, and sexual pleasure would never come to his life again.

"Did you find any clue of who stayed with you on that night?" His voice sounded calm and emotionless, though asking about the person who slept with his husband.

"No." Zero suppressed a sigh. He would prefer Kaname to get mad at him, to yell at him that he didn't have the right to play around. If Kaname cheated on him once, he wouldn't just accept it, he would pay a hundred time back so that the pureblood could understand how painful it was to be cheated on by the person he loved. "I didn't smell any scent or see anything that could belong to another person." He didn't mention the message, since it might be from his secret lover, who his past self had refused to reveal. There might be a reason for it.

"They want Zero to stay alive, meaning erasing his memories was just the first step of their plan or they want to cause a slow death." Takuma surmised.

"Right. We should make a reconnaissance on other pureblood families." Kaname told Takuma, then looked at his husband "Zero, you should be careful to everyone who tries to approach you. What more important is how to undo their act."

"Could it possibly be some magician's act?" Kain uttered. It might be, considering it had only taken a night and Zero didn't get any injured. He had recently met Ruka, and her love for him seemed unchanged after all those years.

"Shou Souen?" Kaname gazed at him. Shou was Ruka's cousin, and Ruka was Kain's ex-fiancée.

"I'll check him!" Takuma added "If he isn't the culprit, he might know a solution."

"Good." Kaname agreed.

"I'm resuming my work at the HA." Zero stated. Cross had helped him to take a week off. It's time to get back. He didn't want them to smell anything strange.

"Bring Minori with you. He can help you deal with the people there." Kaname suggested, actually worrying for his safety.

"Nope. I'll go alone." Zero shook his head "Let keep everything as usual. I want to see their next step. About your investigation, I know I'm unable to help now, but please share with me whatever you find out."

It was his own problem, he should be the very first person who worried about resolving it. Luckily, he's having many supports, however, he wouldn't sit at home, waiting for them. Loss of memory couldn't disable him. He had decided to confront it, uncover the past, and cope with whatever were thrown to his face. Somehow he had a feeling that the culprit was someone close to him. What were left when he woke up saying they hadn't fought, but had sex with each other on that night.

ZxK

The president of the Hunter Association was an important role, however, it's kind of a boring job nowadays. Both sides had entered a peace treaty and were living peacefully together. Their last fight were ages ago. The HA headquarters had become a historical place for commemorative activities of martyr hunters and preserving all books, documents, other precious things since it had been founded.

The HA president and the vampire leader's responsibilities were to keep both sides comply with their peace treaty, and handle any infringement occurred. It's not something that happened frequently. Zero Kiryuu was only present at his office in the afternoons and spent most of his time studying and composing music.

Except special occasions, there was just a few staff. Minori had given him a sketchy map of the building and described those people's looks, so he didn't have any problem locating his own office. Greeting him was a young, beautiful girl, who was his assistant.

"Good afternoon, Zero! Did you have a good rest?" she asked.

"Hi, Yuuki!" he smiled. This girl didn't address him as 'Kiryuu-sama', but called his first name directly. Both of them were raised by Kaien Cross. As his foster sister, she had been close to him for years.

"Chairman Cross didn't say why you needed a week off." She followed him to his room "He told me not to contact you if unimportant. Um, is everything ok?"

"Yes. I just wanted to take some time for my family." Zero answered politely, observing the girl's reaction. Her cheeks blushed a little. She probably understood what he meant. It's mating season and he's married to five vampires, he really needed more time to be with them.

However, she's not leaving, her head turned to another side to avoid his eyes "I'm glad you're back. This place needs you too."

"Anything important when I was away?" Zero asked.

"Not really. There were some letters. Ah, you have an invitation card." Yuuki walked to his desk, picking up an envelope on his tray and handing it to him "A live concert tomorrow evening."

Long fingers, shining, manicured nails, her complexion was like porcelain. Zero took it and looked up to her face. Lovely eyes, dainty nose, a thin pink gloss on her lips made them somehow… kissable. While his wives gave him a feeling that they were smart, powerful and quite capable of looking for someone better, this girl seemed to be fragile and need his protection. Young, pure, simple were what she's carrying herself.

"Would you attend, Zero?" Yuuki asked.

He quickly open the envelope, giving a cursory glance at it "No."

Had his past self felt the same about this girl? If yes, what did he do? According to the laws, he couldn't marry a girl while being married to five men.

ZxK

Zero checked on Shiki to make sure his youngest wife was alright, kissed him good night and left. In the elevator, he stared at the "6" button for a long moment, confused mind drifting back to their wedding photo. Their hands entwined to each other, Kaname looked so happy and contented that Zero started feeling it would be his responsibility to keep this smile on forever. When he first came back home, his heart throbbed seeing the pureblood's tears. That beautiful smile had been lost, they had already fallen apart. He knew it wasn't right, uneasiness and sorriness urged him to talk to him and find out their problem. However, his dream last night held him back, his thumb gently touched on the "6", then moved down, pressing on the "5".

Takuma was listening to a report on their reconnaissance on his phone. Television was on a foreign channel of stock market news. His voice was firm and serious, quite different than the way he spoke with his husband, long fingers ran quickly on light blond hair. Zero sat down next to him on the couch, hearing a part of his conversation. No matter where he stayed tonight, Takuma was still in his own floor, working on seeking out who had harmed him. At this time his other wives were probably thinking about how to help him too. Was it smart to worry for someone who wasn't completely committed to them? Zero realized he could never do enough to requite their love.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" He asked after Takuma finished the phone.

"You're welcome." The noble replied, happiness glistened in his look.

"Have they found anything?"

"Not yet. All seem normal. It's just the first day." Takuma switched his phone to silence mode "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please."

The noble went to boil some water, and coming back with a tray of tea equipments, shutting his laptop to make room for it on the coffee table.

"Father said you're an expert of tea ceremony." Zero said.

"Yes. Since we got married, I sometimes host a tea ceremony for him, Yagari-sensei and the other senior hunters. They love the tea I make." Takuma gave him a sweet smile.

When Zero announced their marriage, everyone was surprised. Although vampires and hunters had agreed on a peaceful co-existence, they didn't expect to have a mixed couple soon. That's why they had objected his relationship with Kaname before. However, Zero was determined and insisted in marrying him. The HA finally gave in, considering Zero had been turned into a vampire. With this marriage, the Kiryuu hunter line wouldn't be degenerated by having a half hunter half vampire generation, since Zero wouldn't have children.

A few months later, this young HA president suddenly decided to create a plural marriage based in vampire customs. The only good point in his crazy story was he himself was marrying again, not his pureblood wife. They couldn't help looking down on Takuma, who accepted to be his concubine. But Takuma had been praised for being human-like, he wasn't arrogant or distant as a typical noble, his friendliness and sincerity were patent in each of his acts, little by little convinced their support. Nevertheless, taking part in a plural marriage was normal in vampire culture.

"How did we get married?" Zero asked. Last night he also asked Shiki about their relationship, but in a more polite way. Takuma was smarter, stronger, and cleverer. Zero had married him just a few months after marrying Kaname, who he had loved passionately during his school time and willing to go against everything to be with. The others might not know, Minori might not know, but Takuma must be aware of what had happened between him and the pureblood. This noble had been acted as his first wife since then.

"You… you proposed to me, and I agreed." It's a vain answer, yet Takuma didn't say they had fallen in love. He looked uneasy as if it was a disgrace in his life. The kettle rang, he immediately took that chance to run away.

Takuma rinsed the pot, bowl, and cups. They kept silent, assumably focusing on his preparation. After putting tea powder into the pot and filling it up with water, he boiled the mixture on a small stove. In that short interval of a minute, he had soothed his nervosity, his eyes turned back composed.

"To be a part of your family, to follow you on your path of life are all I wish for." He murmured thoughtfully as though telling to himself "But I can never deny the fact that we got into a relationship when your marriage with Kaname occurred a problem. What would you actually want to ask me? Please ask!"

Zero didn't imagine him as a type who would take advantage of his brother's problem to steal his happiness away. Takuma didn't think he would become a second wife either. He had been hiding his feeling for Zero since the hunter was dating with Kaname at school. Five years ago, he thought they were going to get divorced.

"Kaname and I…" Zero halted. It's rude to ask Takuma about his relationship with another person, but there was no choice. With his current condition, he could only collect the others' memories to draw his past. It seemed the noble's amicability had totally made him comfortable to raise such a question "What was our problem?"

Takuma smiled sadly. Even after forgetting everything, the hunter's heart still laded with his feeling for Kaname. He took the pot off the stove, pouring a cup for his husband. Limpid green liquid shaking in the cup, pervading an enjoyable smell, thin smoke flimsily rising up.

"You caught him and another guy in bed." _So I thought he didn__'__t love you anymore. I thought it__'__s my turn to be with you._

We met as friends of friends while still at school  
I was all you ever really knew  
When we met it was like a dream  
For all I knew we could not fail  
But now I know of your betrayal

Your betrayal  
If only I could hold you close  
But now I know how love grows frail

Hurt, anger swiftly rushed in, awaking the smoldering agony buried in his heart. That extramarital scene had been erased along with his memories, why was the pain still?

"I listened to my 'Betrayal' at the office this afternoon." The hunter's voice was low. He hoped Takuma would say something else, though the truth wasn't difficult to guess from what he had heard. His song was named 'Betrayal'. Why could Kaname do that? This act was too ugly and sickening.

"You sang it and cried with me." Takuma mumbled.

Their relationship had started in such a situation. Kaname betrayed him, and he slept with Takuma to get even. This morning Zero thought he would pay back a hundred time if Kaname ever cheated on him. It's exactly what he had done. However, those retaliatory actions couldn't make him happy at all.

"Did he apologize?"

"Yes. He got on his knees to express his deep remorse." Takuma recalled the moment he accidentally witnessed four years ago "It's a taboo for purebloods, they would never kneel down in any circumstances. But… you didn't forgive him."

Zero sighed, thinking about his dream. A headache suddenly stroke him, all thoughts were cut short, Takuma seemed to be saying something. He squeezed his forehead, trying to listen.

"…If the past has been forgotten, why don't you take this chance to try again with Kaname?"

Zero took a sip of his tea. The cup had been cooled down when they were carried away with their conversation. Its great taste now became flat.

Four years had passed since the day Kaname begged for his forgiveness. Would he still be waiting?

"How did he go through the mating seasons?" Zero whispered. Vampires couldn't control themselves well in this period. Lust for sex was their natural desire, something they couldn't put out without real intercourse. His past self understood it thoroughly, yet he hadn't touched him on purpose.

"He… went away." Takuma bit his lower lip.

_To sleep with other men? _Zero smiled bitterly. It wasn't the pureblood's fault, because he had forced him to do so. They had been separated for five years. During this time he himself dated with a lot of people and married four other wives. If coming back to each other, they should learn to forgive each other's past first. It's easier to say than do. Zero realized he was a selfish lover, his heart edged on making peace with his first love, yet somewhere deep inside still couldn't overlook the fact that Kaname had received other guys.

"But he would return home for a night." Takuma continued "You need pure blood to delay the process of falling to level E. Every month Kaname gives you a glass of his blood. He's never missed it, even in mating seasons."

He still cared… Did it mean he still loved? Their relationship had reached to a point of no turning back. Zero had made it clear that he would never forgive him, and his marriage with the others proved they couldn't return to their happy time. Then what was Kaname hoping for?

"We've been tracking Shizuka Hio down for years, he is the most fervent one. When we heard you get in an incident and forget everything, he almost passed out. For a pureblood to lose his control, this emotion must be extreme." Takuma felt it was his duty to repair their broken relationship. He had focused on himself so much that couldn't see Kaname still loved Zero five years ago, he intervened in their marriage and tore them apart. "Kaname loves you. You're his weakness."

Takuma left his seat, stepping out, leaning on the door frame. His arms hugging around his own chest. Many times had he stood there alone, looking up, wondering what his best friend was doing. Zero couldn't stay with him all the time, he still had three other wives to take care of. So Takuma had to be on his own for a few nights, before the hunter dropped in again, pulling him back to his embrace, warming up his lonely bed. Waiting was suffering. But having nothing to wait for was a real torture.

After indeliberately witnessing that moment, Takuma had come to talk to Kaname. Other purebloods wouldn't hesitate to kill their love rival, but his best friend hadn't done anything since he started going out with Zero, married him and moved in their house. Nevertheless, what the pureblood said was totally out of expectations.

"_Please take care of Zero!__"_

Takuma hugged himself tight, his heart lumbered up with guilt and shame.

"Why are you speaking for him? Don't you… love me?" The hunter was standing by his side, confusion, melancholy filled in his eyes.

"I didn't think about telling you my feeling. I congratulated on your wedding, I wished you happiness. I thought I was a generous person." Takuma meditated "But when your marriage occurred a problem, instead of helping you to reconcile with each other, I took advantage of it to steal you away."

"You're ashamed of your action, that's why you supported me to marry more to reduce your burden of guilt. And you're interceding for Kaname because you owe him." Zero's critical words seemed to expose the truth behind his second wife's kindness and understanding long since.

Takuma stared at him in surprise, his lashes stooped down gradually, having no defense. At some point, Zero was right. Takuma hoped Kaname wouldn't hate him if their husband had other affairs. In addition, he didn't deserve to keep the hunter exclusively for himself. Zero didn't plan to stop either. Aido joined them before their first anniversary came. Then Kain, and Shiki. He should have advised him not to do it, because it wasn't the hunter's real character, it's just an act of vengeance, and would result in deep regret after getting calmed down. However, he didn't open his mouth, afraid of bearing the guilt on his own or being abandoned.

"Don't accuse yourself." Zero said softly "What happened between Kaname and I wasn't your fault, but I took advantage of you, drew you to my disordered life, and never cared about your happiness. I'm sorry."

Takuma turned around to throw himself to his husband's chest, wrapping his arms around his back. The familiar, attractive body scent started arousing him, he tightened his embrace, feeling lucky that his face was on the other's shoulder, his embarrassing expression could be hidden.

Zero pressed a hand on his wife's back, another hand slipped on his hair down to his neck, tenderly rubbing it "Thank you for loving me and remaining by my side in misfortune."

He had forgotten all previous things, but his hands still remembered how to make this sensitive neck tinkling, yearning for some fiercer act. Takuma whimpered a little, trying to break their contact, but Zero kept his hold firmly, and started spreading kisses from his shoulder up to his earlobe. The noble's fingers progressively gripped his husband's back.

"Could I bite you?" Zero whispered.

"Yes… please!" Takuma inclined his head to offer his neck willingly.

The hunter just took blood tablets last night. He wasn't in thirst, yet blood drinking between vampires was not only about providing nutrition. It could be a sexual act which gave pleasure to both of the giver and the receiver. Shiki had let him know how delicious real blood tasted, and how good having sex with a man could be. This knowledge put more confidence in him to fulfill his responsibility (or benefit) in their plural marriage.

Takuma trembled lightly, gradually pressing his weight on his husband, Zero slowly took little sips, using his moist tongue to clean the dribbles of blood falling down on the noble's clavicle. Pleasure flowed to harden their arousals, Zero licked those bite holes close before snatching Takuma's lips for a kiss, sharing the sweet taste which he had just enjoyed, sharing his hot breath and his passionate desire.

They took their clothes off on the way to Takuma's bedroom. Zero pushed him on the bed, getting on top of him a second later. Their tongues twined into each other again, Takuma rubbed on the hunter's strong muscles, feeling his husband's hardness touching his stomach teasingly, he reached down to grab it, giving it a squeeze. Zero groaned, whispering into his ear "Show me how to prepare you."

Takuma got on his knees, bending down to show his most private place, his hands pulling his ass apart. Zero didn't need any other instruction, immediately licked on that inviting hole, his slippery tongue made fast movements around it, greedily pressed on, then shoving as deep as it could reach inside. Takuma panted rapidly, managing to hold his position still.

Mating season had started a week, he really couldn't wait any longer. Last night, he had advised Shiki to drop his blood in the wine to excite Zero, even carefully told him to turn his front to the opposite side, so that the hunter wouldn't see his manhood when they were making love, helping him to accept them easier.

Takuma was smart and clever. He loved Zero, trying hard to make him happy, trying harder to let him know how dedicated he was toward him, so that the hunter wouldn't leave him, because all he wished for was to be by his side forever.

"Lube!" He murmured between pants and puffs, stretching his hand to pull the nightstand drawer out, groping around to find the bottle of lubricant.

Zero received it from him, pouring a good amount in his hole, coating his own fingers with it, before pushing them in, lubricating the inside.

"Zero… please!" Takuma gasped.

The hunter also rubbed lubricant on himself before rising up to balance his and the entrance. Pulling his fingers out, his other hand held his hardness, placing it at the inviting ring, and gently pressing in. When the tip had easily entered, he grabbed the noble's waist, gathering his strength to thrust in, not intensely, but strongly enough for his lower belly to hit the other's ass.

"Ahhh…"

Zero moved slowly to get used to his new territory, while fumbling a hand down to stroke the noble's arousal. Being stimulated in both places, but not on the needed rate, Takuma proactively pushed his hips backwards to urge his husband's movements.

"Harder please!" He grumbled as soft friction was getting him crazy.

That's all Zero was waiting for. The demand was immediately satisfied. Erotic sounds of their bodies hitting each other mixed with their breathless moans, Takuma reached behind to clasp his husband's leg, pushing it up as if encouraging him to use more strength, shoving his member deeper into his body. Zero get lost in great pleasure, instinctively increasing his speed to serve his highly aroused wife.

ZxK

Ichiru woke up in a strange room. It seemed to be another day already, Kaname was sitting near a small table with hot, good-smelling food. The young human remembered coming back to Japan with Shizuka, then going to his brother's house as her instruction. They had heard Shou Souen saying Zero had lost his memories and wanted to check if it's true.

In mating season, all vampires were in heat and couldn't gather their full strength. Shizuka found these two facts creating a great opportunity to kidnap Zero, whose blood was heavily mingled with pure blood. After drinking from him, it would be quite certain to defeat Kaname. Fighting for domination and power rarely happened in this season, however, she was sure any pureblood would be ready to fight if getting the news of Zero's memory loss.

"Are you hungry?" Kaname asked.

Ichiru felt his stomach was absolutely empty, the food stimulated his nose, worsening his hunger. Brushing the blanket off, he quickly got on his feet, walking to the table. There's only a bowl and a pair of chopsticks.

"Make yourself at home!" Kaname stood up, keeping a distance from him.

Ichiru laughed, feeling perky that his presence was giving a hard time to the pureblood, or to be straightforward, was giving him a hardness. Without turning around, he knew Kaname was standing at the glass wall which was opposite to his bed. It's not a large room, yet beautiful. The bed was comfortable and brand-new as if it had just been bought since he came. Ichiru guessed these rooms were for the pureblood's private use.

"Where's Zero?" he asked leisurely.

"In another floor." Kaname replied.

His brother didn't stay with him last night, not tonight either. Ichiru wondered if he would go to his wives' places or call them to his own room when he would like to sleep with them. One sure thing was the pureblood behind him must be waiting impatiently for his turn.

"Why did you come here?"

"I heard Zero has lost his memories and in danger." These words were honest.

"You care?" Kaname quipped.

Ichiru ceased his chopsticks. As conflicted as it was, it's true. Though he might not have the right to care anymore, he had left Zero behind to follow Shizuka, who murdered his parents and turned his brother. He betrayed them, because he felt being betrayed by them. His parents and all other people didn't have faith in him, they're convinced that he's useless and worthless. Zero was always kind to him, but Ichiru believed he would also do the same to his feeble twin if he ever walked in his older brother's shoes. It's only pity. He hated being pitied. Nevertheless, he felt worried hearing Zero had lost his memories, and Shizuka was going to harm him. He wanted to defeat his brother, not wanted him dead.

Ichiru took a few spoons of his soup, trying to swallow his worries down, then putting more rice into his bowl.

"Does Hio know where you are?" Kaname raised another question.

"If you're waiting for her to come to my rescue, you're wasting your time." Their plan was letting Ichiru approach Zero and earn his trust. With the hunter's personality, he wouldn't turn his back to him, and protect him from his wives. Then Ichiru would lure him to meet Shizuka. They hadn't planned for a rescue if he failed. "She's busy mating with her admirers."

Sometimes words had a stronger effect to the listener than the speaker could expect. Kaname got uneasy as soon as Ichiru mentioned 'mating', sexual desire overtook his body. Both of them remained silent for a while until he could manage to say "We'll wait and see."

Ichiru didn't mean to tease him, he's just careless. When figuring out the woman he had betrayed all to follow didn't love him, Ichiru lost faith in life. Yet he kept going to wherever she went, doing whatever she asked, because he would be totally lost if leaving her. At least she remembered his name, wanted to take advantage of him, while the rest of this world didn't need him at all.

"Each of you has a whole floor of your own?" Then he would help her, so that she would still keep him around.

"Yes." Kaname knew Ichiru wasn't simply curious, but trying to collect information "Do you know our order? Our floors are in the same order. Zero's in the top, I'm in the sixth, Ichijou's in the fifth, Aido's in the fourth, Kain's in the third, Shiki's in the second. Zero doesn't often sleep in his floor, he'll stay wherever he feels like."

Seiren appeared at the open door, putting her basket down, stepping in to leave a set of clean clothes for Ichiru on his bed. Without a word, she left in an instant, retrieving her basket and disappeared.

She had been Kaname's reliable subordinate for a long time, it shouldn't be her job to do these stuff. However, she was the only person who was allowed to get in his bedroom in this season, to clean the room, changing his bed sheet, collecting his dirty clothes, because Kaname could only trust her with his secret.

Ichiru calmly finished his meal until she got out of the floor, leaving them alone. Being used to the way other vampires treating him, he wasn't surprised that Seiren threw her caution away with him. All of them thought he was a mere human, but forgot that he came from the strongest hunter line, and having drunk a lot from Shizuka. His senses were as keen as a noble, and very sensitive to blood. He had smelt a strong scent of that special crimson liquid inside Seiren's lid-on basket, the most sacred kind, pure blood.

He left his table, striding up to Kaname. The pureblood smelt pleasurable with new-showered scent. His claret eyes glared at Ichiru in question. Gazing back was a pair of amethyst orbs, straight, silver hair falling freely on his forehead. Kaname was drawn to those beautiful eyes, his throat suddenly went dry.

"I want to shower, and restroom." Ichiru whispered.

"O…k-kay…!" Kaname's voice quivered, his hand crumpling the curtain behind.

After Ichiru got out of sight, he leaned on the glass wall, managing to sooth his breaths, knowing his behavior was being very clumsy. That's why he hadn't dared stay around Zero in mating seasons, being afraid his lewd actions would disgust him. Ichiru looked so much like his brother and almost made the same influence on him.

Make the same influence…

That sinful night was replayed in his mind one more time…

Zero came back home all of a sudden… catching him wrapping his legs around… that person's waist… sobbing with pleasure…

His world collapsed since. His hideous adultery had ruined their marriage. How could he blame the hunter for not ever holding him again…

"_One day I__'__ll find my better half to share an everlasting love with, and be together through life and death like our parents.__"_

Kaname looked at the door where Ichiru was standing. His voice sounded too similar. He's wearing a light yellow t-shirt and tartan flannel pants, Zero's old clothes. They're so much alike. The pureblood used to see his husband walking around in those clothes when they were still at Cross Academy. He had also heard Zero saying those words, before they became lovers.

'Together through live and death', he didn't know who Zero was dreaming about, but wanted to be that person. They met just a few days after his family's catastrophe and developed a good friendship until mating season affected Kaname at the age of 16. Despite of being different kinds, they had shared everything with each other, including what they had, what they learned, even comfortably talked about the changing of their bodies, their new-found adult desire, how to make themselves feel good…

"_You__'__ll feel better if putting it in me.__"_ One day Kaname suggested to Zero, who had no clue that two males could do it together. They started making love everyday, and the young hunter had nobody else, but him in his eyes.

Ichiru saw adoration, passion, longingness clearly in the way Kaname's looking at him. Although those feelings were actually for his brother, Ichiru would like to comfort him, promise him that things would get better, told him he wasn't alone. Their distance was shortened step by step, before he realized, his arms had already pulled the pureblood into his chest. Their hearts were yearning for the same thing, love and concern, they were willing to give everything they had, but both of them had been forgotten in the world full of people. The pureblood's body was so slender and cold, shivering a little in his embrace.

This warmth in these strong arms felt familiar as five years ago, reminding of the sweet moments they had shared, somehow Kaname wanted to cling to it, to linger on what he was being kindly offered. After all he wasn't a saint, but a living creature, thirst for being wanted, loved, and cared. Yes, he needed it desperately. His body shook with desire… and fear. Was he failing again?

Kaname gathered all will and strength left, weakly pushing Ichiru away. He looked down, avoiding catching those amethyst eyes, and losing himself more.

The young human released him in disappointment. He knew he would be able to yank the pureblood to his bed, and do whatever he liked right now. Not because he was stronger, but with his looks, and in this season, Kaname couldn't reject him. Yet he didn't want to hurt someone who was similar to himself.

He had smelt blood in that lid-on basket, and deliberately aroused Kaname to distract his attention, then sneaked in his bedroom. Everything had been cleaned up thoroughly, however, there's a knife in the glass contained his toothbrush and toothpaste in his bathroom. Its steel blade was more shining than usual.

He used to ask why his father's hunter sword was so shining, the answer was because it had soaked a lot of vampire blood.

This knife was a normal one, with a vague scent of pure blood on. Right in Kaname's bathroom, what could it be used for?

Blood on his knife, blood on his clothes…

"What happened?" Ichiru asked tentatively "Aren't you afraid he'll find out you're keeping me here? Has he abandoned you?"

For the first time he felt hating his brother. He had been very jealous for all the better things Zero had got, he hated fate for being unfair, he suffocated with his brother's kindness. But tonight, Ichiru hated him for how he was treating the pureblood. If only Kaname would look at him, would love him as he did to Zero.

"I don't need to explain anything. If you're done, go back to your bed." Kaname's face had turned back cold. Except time for meals, he intended to keep Ichiru asleep.

In previous mating seasons, he usually got back to his family palace, where nobody could find him or know what he was doing. This year he couldn't leave home, but resigned himself to lurking in his own floor, shamefully struggling with his sexual lust in the soundproof, scent-proof bedroom.

"How are you going through the night?" Ichiru's voice was somewhat concerned, somewhat seducing "Am I not a perfect substitute?"

Kaname raised his hand for a slap, but stopped before hitting the human's face. They exchanged an ardent look, Ichiru didn't try to dodge, just smiled weakly.

"There are two of us, but the world only needs one. Say Kaname, if both of us went to Cross Academy, would you have chosen me instead?"

Why did he regret for going with Shizuka now? He had always believed it was rightful. His biased parents, his perfect twin brother, all people he had got to know, they weren't worth staying…

"If you went to Cross Academy, your life would have been better. A nice home, a steady job, maybe a lover should be in hand." Kaname would have been willing to strengthen him with his pure blood as Shizuka had done, because he loved his brother. "You wanted to be separated from him, so everyone couldn't compare two of you."

"Was it wrong?" Ichiru remembered the pressure he had to endure in those years, when everyone was excited to see his brother's abilities growing strong in early age, and expected him to become a new legend in the future, all they ever hoped in Ichiru was the boy wouldn't get sick again too soon. He really couldn't stand their attitude, he wanted to escape. "If you were me, wouldn't you do the same?"

"I wouldn't mind at all." Kaname answered immediately, thinking about his own situation. "If you were Zero, would you forgive yourself?" He challenged. "He's been looking for you to say he wants you back." The hunter had been very angry at Ichiru, but time appeased his rage, he started missing him, finding reasons to defend his action, even accusing himself for not looking after him well. Twins were closer than other siblings, they had even been together ten months before coming to life. "He didn't pity you, because you were flawless in his eyes."

To secure a place in his heart, to earn his forgiveness, no matter what he had done. Kaname used to hope Zero would be generous to him as he did to his brother.

But that fragile dream was shattered the day he announced to get married again.

The pureblood's heart was broken, yet he chose to congratulate him,

ignoring what other people thought, ignoring criticism,

all night long making friends with his own shade.

Three years as lovers, three months of marriage weren't long enough to survive an eternity.

He loved him…

without a hope…

without a future…

Still love him passionately…

Blindly, unconditionally…

…If loved him that much, why hurt him that much?

_Posted: 16 January 2011_

_Revised: 17 December 2012_


	5. Feeling Aido

**Chapter 5: Feeling Aido**

Alarm clock awoke Zero exactly at 12:00PM. An unfinished dream was still prowling about somewhere in his mind, vaguely, gloomily, he couldn't remember its details, but its grief seemed to be haunting. His eyes fluttered open, easily adapted to the dim light. It's his third day home, he's waking up in another bedroom with another person beside.

Takuma smiled "Morning.", the blanket unmindfully wrapping around his waist, exposing soft, silky skin on his naked back, light blond hair covered his nape clumsily, both arms folded on the pillow to support his head which was turning aside to face the hunter, happily finding appreciation, contentment glittering in his amethyst eyes.

"Morning." Zero gently touched his shoulder.

Life was imperfect, but there were perfect moments as in this whole instant when their hearts beat in rhythm, their minds were cherishing each other.

A light knock on the solid wood door, Zero understood Minori was calling for him. He got up, looking around for clothes. Last night they had undressed each other on their way here, his shirt and trousers were probably lying out there, where the boy was waiting. Right, he still hadn't learned to be considerate in his own home yet.

Lucky enough to find the underwear by his feet, he quickly slipped it in, and opened the door. Minori was nowhere to see. Standing in front of him was his third wife, Aido.

The noble took a glance at his lower stomach, then carefully judging him from head to toe. Zero felt somehow tickling and awkward, but Aido seemed satisfied with what he saw. He had come at the same time with Minori, and asked the boy to leave when seeing their clothes scattered around.

"I need your blood for the test." Aido's gaze moved down to his husband's bare chest.

"OK."

"Shower, and go with me!" He handed the new clothes, which Minori had prepared, to his husband.

Zero was about to close the door again, letting him wait outside when Takuma called "Aido!"

"Huh?"

So he just left it open, and went to the bathroom. To think about them being friends since their childhood, it's unbelievable that they still kept good relationships now, even could live peacefully together.

When Zero returned, Aido was sitting on the bed, talking to Takuma, who was still naked under his blanket. The first frowned slightly as if something was wrong in their conversation. Zero threw his hands into his trouser pockets, and walked towards them.

Aido looked up when hearing the footsteps. "Are you ready?"

Zero nodded, turning to Takuma "After you take a shower, Aido will have done taking my blood." He suggested both of them "Let's have breakfast together."

"I'm sorry, I have an important meeting scheduled at two. Next time." Takuma smiled.

Knowing the hunter would like to talk a bit more with Takuma, Aido excused himself "I'll wait for you outside."

He walked out, politely closing the door behind, their clothes still lying here and there as a proof of a passionate night. Aido suddenly felt hot, imagining leaning on his husband's toned body, feeling those strong hands on himself…

Zero appeared a minute later, some undone buttons of his shirt exposed the sexy neck and clavicle. Aido tried to suppress his growing desire, pretending to look at somewhere else.

ZxK

Each floor has a different design for its owner's particular taste. Shiki has a big bowl of candies and flowers on the coffee table, thick carpet under his bare feet. Takuma's rooms were tidy, having all conveniences for a modern life.

Aido went straight to his study to prepare necessary tools for taking blood, leaving Zero alone in the living room, where displayed a long narrow table pressing against the wall, with full of dolls in brilliant traditional costumes from many countries around the world. Above it was a nude black and white photography art. The model posed in an exquisite position that could cover her private places, but showing off her long, delicate arms and legs, drawing the spectators' eyes to those gorgeous curves, even her face was hidden in soft, shining black hair. It's really a beautiful art.

"Don't look at her in such a craving way." Aido was pissed off, especially when his husband didn't realize he had returned.

Zero didn't believe his look could be that naughty as his mind was only admiring the model's beauty and the photographer's talent, however, it raised a new matter when Aido said so. This noble was his **wife**, wasn't it a little odd that he collected so many babe dolls and loved nude women photos? "Why can't I contemplate her, but you can?"

"Because I know your worst side. All I want is to look at her beauty, but you'll bring her to your bed."

Unbelievable. They glared at each other in challenge. The noble didn't seem to be telling lies. Zero wondered what bad things about himself which he would learn from him.

"Really?"

"Well, both of us quit playing after getting married." Aido turned to the picture "But I still feel uncomfortable when you look at them."

He had seen how Zero react around the girls. If a girl wanted to approach him, she didn't need to try hard, because he never refused an invitation. And when a pretty girl got in his sight, she didn't had to do anything, he would just get attracted. People thought he was promiscuous, nobody understood what had turned him into a bad boy. His first time happened at the age of 15. He was still naïve and unaware of his own sexual desire to the person he liked. However, that person continuously encouraged him and seduced him when mating season was coming. _"__You__'__ll feel better if putting it in me.__"_

The hunter felt hurt thinking about how satisfied he had been with his relationship, and completely faithful to his cheating lover.

Aido got close to him at that time.

Though all memories disappeared, Zero could guess how strong his debauch had impressed his wife, otherwise, Aido wouldn't be so cautious. He turned around to walk towards the noble's study, proving his interest in the picture wasn't that much. Aido immediately followed him.

Zero sat down, rolling a sleeve up over his elbow, resting his arm on the desk. His median cubical vein appeared visibly under the skin, Aido was opposite to him, placing a tourniquet on the upper part of his arm, and taking out a syringe. When Zero thought he was going to push the needle in, Aido bowed down to lick on his skin, disinfecting the area by his saliva. Each touch from his moist tongue amazingly created a stimulative feeling. Though surprised, it's quite pleasurable.

The needle was inserted in with no pain, dark red blood gradually filled up the syringe. When it's full, Aido released his tourniquet, gently pulling the needle out, pumping blood into a tube, then putting it on the stand. It seemed he had forgotten to bandage Zero, blood kept leaking from his wound. The hunter stayed unmoved, as if knowing what his wife was going to do. As expected, Aido once again pressed his tongue on, Zero welcomed such special method of hemostatic, enjoying getting licked until his wound was cleaned and healed. His hand slipped into the noble's hair, playing with those soft, blond strands.

Aido looked up, Zero bent down, their lips attached to each other, tongue to tongue, warmth to warmth, passion was blown up highly. The noble smiled, running his hands down to pull the hunter's shirt out of his trousers, flirtingly touching his semi hardness. Zero grabbed Aido's hands still.

"Don't misunderstand me!" The blond simpered "Both Shiki and Ichijou got hurt after sleeping with you. I need to test your semen."

Sexually transmitted disease? Impossible. Zero was too strong to be infected by human diseases. Even if he got it, it couldn't be transmitted to Shiki and Takuma, who were powerful nobles. As far as he knew, semen test was for checking fertility only. Wasn't a blood test enough to say what disease it could be? However, the only thing mattered was his two wives had got hurt.

"How are they?"

"Shiki is fine now. Ichijou is feeling a little uneasy." Aido felt sorry for exaggerating their states, but glad to see his concern. There was another tube of blood beside Zero's on the stand.

"Is Takuma resting in his room now?" Zero asked.

"No. He really has a meeting." Aido grinned "Now you know why we need a semen test."

"OK. Let me do it." The hunter insisted. It seemed he didn't only lose his memories, the real situation was more complicated than that. At least he hoped it wouldn't affect his family. Anyway a test was necessary to make sure it would not.

"You don't want my help?" Aido got disappointed.

"I'm infected." Zero argued.

"So what?" The noble's blue eyes were widened innocently "I've already tasted your blood. Come on, it's not that serious."

"Don't be careless!" Zero glared at him, pulling his chair backward to stand up "Give me a tube!"

Aido also got on his feet, suddenly embracing him tight "I was joking about a semen test." His arms gripped the hunter's shoulders "I want you."

He liked looking at the girls, flirting with them, teasing them, enjoying their admiration, but the only one he would like to spend his life with was Zero, his beloved husband. He had never regretted for leaving all of those young, enthusiastic girls to share a man with four other guys. It seemed to be out of character, he would admit. However, Aido believed getting married to Zero was the greatest achievement he had ever obtained.

Zero hated being lied, but couldn't open his mouth to scold him. It's the third day home, yet he hadn't stayed alone with Aido once.

Wrapping his arms around the noble's back, he asked softly "When will we have the blood test result?"

"After three hours."

"Hanabusa, if it won't harm you, can we stay together tonight?"

They stood there, in each other's embrace. Aido was happy. Being by his husband's side was the only time when he's really alive.

ZxK

Zero saw Aido to the door. The noble promised to call as soon as he received the result, and assured that they would find a way to cure him, despite of whatever it was. The hunter didn't want to show his worries, and put more pressure on them, feeling he had already owed them a lot and incapable of returning their favor. Having them was his great fortune, ironically, they only needed to spend some time with him to get all happy and excited.

Minori walked in the lounge, keeping silent until Aido's car was driven off. Five years ago, he thought a hurricane would destroy their house when his master announced to marry Takuma. But nothing had happened, Zero continued marrying three more. And they lived incredibly in peace together. All of a sudden, his master's memories were gone, he said would like to get to know them again. It only took 3 days, and what the boy was seeing now had no difference than before. Was it a good thing?

"Kiryuu-sama, shall I bring breakfast to your floor?" They had prepared food in western style today.

Zero glanced at the clock, it's over 1:00PM, he was already dressed up for work, not really having any reason to go back upstairs.

"I'll eat in the dining room."

"Eh…" Minori wanted to tell him something, yet unsure if it's right to say. His past-self would appreciate it, but the current one might not care at all. He hesitated for a few seconds, then decided to go to the kitchen to get his food.

Unlike yesterday, the dining room was quiet and empty, vacant chair placed close to the table. Zero stood right at the entrance, looking at the only person in this room, who was sitting at one end of the table, focusing on his daily newspaper. Their eyes swiftly met when he looked up, surprised, confused, and somehow indescribable. The pureblood's beautiful face had a power of captivating any beholders, Zero suddenly felt inane. It had always been this feeling of loss, misery, and desire every time he saw or thought about Kaname. Probably because love and hatred mingled with each other. His past was like a previous life or someone else which the current self had to deal with its consequences.

"Good morning." Kaname murmured. His husband had never in five years walked in the room where he was, except when the whole family gathered for a discussion. Kaname wanted to greet him as soon as he came, but afraid the hunter would immediately turn around and leave. His demur to get in obviously showed how displeased he felt, seeing him here.

Zero had been thinking about talking to his first wife, getting closer to him right after seeing their wedding photo. There's an unexplainable feeling inside that urged him to reconcile with Kaname to fill up the void in his heart, to be whole again. However, that painful dream and what Takuma had said held him back, somehow he was afraid of giving a promise he couldn't keep, or doing something he would regret after regaining memories.

This person…

… had betrayed him…

Nonetheless, Zero stepped in, pulling a chair out, sitting down at the other end. Minori appeared with a tray of food, placing it in front of him, then left, not forgetting to close the door. Their conversation shouldn't be overheard by any servants, including himself.

"Are you getting late for work?" Zero asked politely. They had already finished breakfast around this time yesterday.

Kaname gazed at him, but within an instant managed to droop his eyes, bowing his head down, his hands gripped the edge of the table to pull himself up. An absurd hope had arisen when Zero stepped in. Without memories, the hunter's hatred might not be too intense, Kaname might be allowed to stay with him, even if all he could do was to look at him, smell him with a distance, or luckier, having some of his words.

Some words that Zero said exclusively to him…

Despite they would only be a common courtesy…

Despite they could possibly be his questions or insults about that night…

Any words was fine as long as they had a conversation…

Didn't Zero just say something?

He reminded him to leave for work…

He told him to… leave this room…

"I'm sorry…" Kaname stammered "I'll go out." How shameless he was to think his husband would let him stay. The hunter didn't need to remember that scene, hearing it was more than enough to feel disgusting.

"I didn't mean it." Zero realized Kaname had misunderstood his words. The pureblood wasn't calm and confident as in their breakfast yesterday. He looked so broken, wretched, sombre. Without a jacket, his body was skinny.

He…

… had apologized…

"Talk to me," Zero suggested "if you have time."

Kaname was amazed, trying to take a deep breath to calm himself down, his heart beat in disorder, "Thank you.", being deeply grateful for this act of grace.

Zero saw him walking closer, suddenly feeling scared of a rising desire. All of his wives were great-looking, but Kaname was incomparably beautiful, everyone else would become dull in front of him. It must be the reason he had been attracted to this pureblood at first, then failed to keep him for his own, failed to keep his faithfulness.

Kaname touched the chair which Kain had taken yesterday. Zero dropped his spoon.

Before he could recover his composure, Kaname easily caught it in the middle of falling, and returning it to his tray. The plain, flat ring shone on his fourth finger.

Desires and worries. Love and hatred. Things suddenly grew hazy, heat brimmed over, Zero squeezed his eyes shut, scratching on the tattoo, his old bite to be exact. When those amethyst eyes opened again, they had been turned into dark red, glaring in deep thirst. Kaname gasped, it's a sign of a D descending to E, which shouldn't happen to his husband as the process had been successfully postponed by taking his pure blood in regularity. He just provided him a glass two weeks ago, now wasn't time for it again yet. What was wrong?

"You need my blood." Kaname said urgently.

"Please… use… the cup!" Zero managed to restrain himself from jumping on the pureblood beside him, and shakily poured green tea out of his cup.

Even in such an emergency, he was still sober enough to refuse a direct bite. Not that Kaname would take advantage of the hunter's current condition to satisfy his own craving, but such action was like a sharp stab in his heart.

Quickly sliding his sleeve up, he grabbed a knife in the tray, making a vertical deep slash on his wrist, which caused the artery to open longer and bleed faster. Blood scent rushed in Zero's nose, his fangs throbbed while he's desperately struggling to keep control. Kaname stuck the knife deeper, edging on bleeding and preventing it from getting healed. Painful, yet it wasn't the first time he'd slit his vein in order to wear himself out, it wasn't the only place he had cut on his body. Pain had become an effective method to quench sexual lust in mating seasons. However, pain didn't stay long, while lust kept coming back. Those cuts were repeated over and over, until blood dyed everything red, and consciousness gone.

Zero hastily snatched the cup, emptying it within a second. Pure blood efficiently abated his thirst, dark red eyes turned back to amethyst, fangs also contracted to normal. He glanced at the pureblood's wrist, which was bleeding, the knife still planted in his wound "Enough. Please take it out!"

Kaname nodded, his husband hadn't bitten him for five years, nor drunk in front of him. There were many things they had stopped sharing with each other.

"How many times has it happened?" He plucked the knife away to allow his cut healed.

"First time. My previous headaches didn't go that bad." Zero answered, realizing this symptom had come frequently these days, anxiety filled up the pureblood's face, he quickly added "Hanabusa will let me know my test result soon."

"I'll give you another glass tonight." The wound had been closed, blood still lingered on his hand, slowly dropping on the table.

"No. I'm ok." Zero refused, feeling like he was using Kaname, especially when their feelings had died. It's a great shame to receive such a huge favor, unfortunately, his lucidity depended on him. Two persons in a relationship couldn't be equal if one depended on the other. Was that why Kaname thought he would turn a blind eye to his adultery?

"Please, Zero!" the pureblood entreated "I won't show up. Minori will bring it to you."

On the contrary, what would Kaname get from this relationship? Why should he try to cling to him? His hand still red with blood, the tempting scent spreading subtly in the air. Zero gently touched it, those long fingers were too beautiful to convince people that they could belong to a man, smeared with such delicious, sacred liquid. Holding them close, Zero started licking on the wrist, down to his palm, slowly sucking each of his fingers.

Kaname melted with pleasure. Though he hadn't allowed himself to have this feeling since that night, **it** was being given by the love of his life. To feel his tender touch, to feel his soft, moist tongue on his own skin, Kaname almost cried. His husband wasn't after blood, because he would be willing to provide him as much as he pleased, till the very last drop, all Zero needed to do was order.

It might be an act of appreciation, reciprocity, gratitude, or whatever Kaname could imagine, Zero just hoped he wouldn't recognize it's simply his desire to be intimate. The pureblood's attraction was quite irresistible.

After cleaning his hand thoroughly, he set it free. Kaname was bewildered, regretful that the moment couldn't last long.

"Why is your ring different than the others?" There must be a meaning behind it, which the hunter wished to know.

"It…" Kaname stroked the plain, flat ring which he had never taken off after their wedding "… originally belonged to your mother."

His mother. They had wedded with his parents' rings. In those old days, Zero must be happily, madly in love, and plural marriage was something he would call crazy. His only dream was to be with this pureblood through live and death. Giving him an important thing from his late mother demonstrated how infinite he loved and trusted him.

That night…

… was a fierce slap in his faith…

Throw Kaname out of his floor, but not out of the house…

Not looking at him again, but not letting him go…

Marrying more, but not divorcing him…

Full of anger, but still feeling sorry…

Full of hatred, but still… love…

Love him… in deep hatred…

Love him… revenge him…

Torture both of their hearts… day after day… month after month… year after year…

Tied to each other. If not in happiness, let it be in misery. They must be through live and death.

Kaname had accepted it, accepted anything Zero arranged. His role in the hunter's life for the last five years was merely his source of pure blood. He kept taking, but not giving.

Kaname knew he wouldn't give anymore…

That night…

That mistake…

… were unforgivable…

Yet he shamelessly begged for forgiveness…

Shamelessly hoped they could start all over again…

Full of sadness, but still lingering…

Full of pain, but still… love…

Love him… in deep remorse…

Love him… protect him…

This torture was too painful… day after day… month after month… year after year…

No longer tied to each other. Their destinies had been split. They wouldn't be through live and death.

One day he would leave this world… alone…

"If you want a divorce, I'll agree." Even without memories, Zero knew it wasn't what his past-self wanted, however, what his past-self wanted was too cruel. It might be Kaname's fault, but he had already paid more than enough. What Zero had done in the last five years surely left a big wound in his heart, despite he was the one who started everything. This wound, Zero's afraid of unable to heal. Free both of them from this suffering, let Kaname find happiness with another person.

Divorce? Kaname wrapped his hands together to hide his tremble. He didn't have a right to object it. Since he committed that sin, Zero was the only one who could decide their marriage, yet Kaname hadn't thought about living without him. The hunter was his whole world, his whole life, everything he wished to hold till the last breath.

"Could we talk about it after solving these issues, when you're fully safe and sound?" Kaname whispered. Shizuka and some unknown hostile forces were coming at the same time, he couldn't leave him right now. _Please bear with me for a little longer__…_

ZxK

Zero had a study in his own floor, where he kept a lot of books for his career as a hunter and a composer. Just by looking at the large number he had collected, it's easy to know he loved reading, there were also books about science, biology, horses, even vampire novels…

A hunter sword was solemnly placed on its old wood stand. This ancient sword had been handed down from generation to generation in the famous Kiryuus, its last owner was his father. He lifted it up with both hands, carefully pulling the blade out of its sheath, light shiningly reflected along the sharp length. Cross said thorns would emerge from its trunk to sharpen their attack. Its last fight was with Shizuka. Zero tenderly touched the cold steel blade. One day he would like to see it piercing through her heart.

His desk was very tidy with a few books and a calendar displaying this month, two of the cells were marked in red with some scribbles "Kaname's birthday" and "Senri's anniversary". Wasn't his relationship with the pureblood very bad now? Takuma was right, the others could only tell him the facts, he had to feel them with his own heart, and realize his true wishes and desires.

The past-self didn't want a divorce, not only because he wanted to pay back, he might also have another reason, which couldn't be unveiled to the others.

Zero pulled a drawer out, finding the legendary Bloody Rose, it's once his inseperatable weapon. Cross said he stopped using it all of a sudden. Since their peace treaty was in effect, it wasn't necessary to carry weapons around, but the hunter had never explained why Bloody Rose disappeared. It was a silver gun with beautiful rose icon and letters along both sides. Zero could feel its strength under his touch. Unlike other anti-vampire guns, it could only be used by the strongest hunter. Some familiar feeling rose up as if reminding him of countless times he had hold it in his hand. Zero removed the magazine, pulling the slide back, and shaking it to unload the powerful silver bullets. Only four, one was missing. He had shot someone before leaving it there.

The lower drawer held a small jewelry box, containing two different wedding rings. One was thin with an engraved diamond, one was similar to Kaname's. He's not wearing any. Certainly not wear the ring matching with the pureblood's one, since their marriage had been broken. His damaged memory refused to tell him why he hadn't worn the other…

But his current mind had an explanation …

How could he wear a dissimilar ring with the one in his love's finger…

…

"Hey, I'm back!" Aido appeared at the door with a smile. He had been waiting for this moment all day. To come back home, running into his husband's embrace, kissing him fervently, having the whole of him to ease his sexual lust.

Zero shut the box, returning it to his drawer. Aido walked toward his desk, placing his hands on to support his body, gazing at the disassembled gun.

"What are you doing? Do you remember Bloody Rose?"

"No. I just wanted to see." Zero reloaded it skillfully, threw it back to where it was being kept, then glancing at his wife's empty hands "Where is my blood test result?"

"In my floor. I've told you everything is normal." Aido turned away to evade the hunter's doubtful look "Well, we got a problem…" He didn't want to get him worried, but understood Zero hated the others keeping secret from him "You've resumed falling to E."

D vampires needed their master's blood to stop themselves from losing their mind completely and committing monstrous things. It had been ten years. No other D's could last that long. Zero didn't only survive, his powers even developed much stronger, because he had fed on pure blood.

This resumption must be involved in his loss of memory. Someone was trying to kill him.

"Don't worry! We're going to catch Hio soon." Aido grabbed his husband's hand, assuring him it wasn't an impasse yet, and he wouldn't face it alone.

"You know where she is now?" Zero heard they had tried hard to track her down, but couldn't even locate where she was. The last time they saw her was 3 years ago, no news from that princess since.

"Yes." Aido stated firmly "She's in Japan. We're not letting her escape this time." Takuma had shared this information to him, Kain and Shiki, asking them not to take any trip away from home, and getting ready for a big fight. "We're having a family meeting tomorrow to discuss about our situation."

"OK." Zero grabbed his wife's hand back. "We'll think about it tomorrow." He's worried, with all knowledge he had learned from Cross and the hunter books, in addition to what he had experienced earlier today, he should be terribly worried. His blood lust was getting out of control, his memory lost. However, sitting in worries couldn't solve anything.

"Will I infect you?" The question was unclear, but both of them understood what he was talking about.

"Not at all." Aido's face turned red "Because of your current condition, your body fluids are… strange. We just need a little time to neutralize it."

The hunter sighed of relief. He hadn't bitten Kaname this afternoon due to worry of infecting him. He would never forgive himself if carelessly transmitted an incurable disease to any of them. Like it or not, they had become his family, his closest relationships. It was his responsibility to take care of their well-beings. The bond between them started reconnecting to him little by little.

Pure blood scent spread in the air. They turned around, seeing Minori with a tray.

"Kiryuu-sama!" Since the door was open, he believed it's fine to get in after they saw him "Kuran-sama sends this glass to you."

Blood was an essential part of any creature. Vampires were monsters because they not only needed their own blood, but they took it from the others for survival. Due to this specific feature, blood giving between vampires was an expression of love or respect.

The glass was full to its brim, fresh crimson liquid still warm as it had just been extracted for a few minutes. Zero stared at it in daze, remembering how Kaname had thrust the knife in deeply, lengthening his cut to bleed more, not caring at all for his damaged wrist.

He emptied the glass with one large gulp, trying to find a slightest idea of what the pureblood had felt. Unfortunately, blood no longer reflected its owner's feelings and memories after leaving the body. But, did he really need to taste his feeling to understand it? Kaname received nothing from offering his blood, gaining no pleasure from filling up this glass, even unwelcome to make a presence.

If it wasn't because of love, what could it be?

He's probably wrong. The pureblood wouldn't want a divorce.

Minori quickly disappeared, returning privacy to his masters. It's only 7:00PM, which was considered daytime to vampires, and Zero would often be alone in his own floor if he's home. Kaname was usually careful to avoid disturbing him while he's staying with one of his wives.

Today, Aido had managed to come back as soon as possible, since he wanted a long, whole night with Zero. The pureblood had called him to ask about their husband's test, so he wasn't surprised when Minori showed up with this glass. Kaname loved him, Aido knew it better than anyone else. For years, as his request, Aido had tried to make many kinds of drugs to reduce his sex drive in mating seasons. However, purebloods were too strong, none of them was really effective.

Not having a heart to see him writhe in a constant thirst, Aido suggested telling the hunter, but Kaname resolutely opposed it and forced him to keep silent.

Five years ago, Zero said Kaname was a wanton for committing such a sin. Four years ago, in mating season, he even knelt down to apologize him because he couldn't stand his burning lust. It had exposed his true face in front of the hunter. He wasn't human, despite of how similar he looked. Just like other animals, there's a time in a year he would be in heat and get out of control. It would only make Zero disgust him more if seeing how desperate he needed sex.

Aido felt frustrated and hopeless for unable to help, but didn't dare suggest him looking for other men. Why their relationship had turned out like that, Zero and Takuma refused to say, however, Aido could vaguely guess the reason. It's incomprehensible to think Kaname could do it while being happy with the hunter, but refused to repeat it when abandoned.

Or things just became precious after they were gone?

Zero scanned around his study "I've been sitting here, wondering how my life was."

"Many of us do it. But what more important is whether we're satisfied with our current situation." Aido said thoughtfully. "Things in the past can't be undone, all we can is to make them right, make them better for the future."

Zero looked at Aido. This noble was attractive, but his handsomeness seemed immature, playful, unsteady. He could make you happy tonight, but might leave you tomorrow. He's perfect for some fling, but didn't look like a serious type for long-term relationships. Yet his thinking had a great depth, which was quite contrary to his appearance. "How long have we known each other?"

"At the same time with the others, ten years." Aido obtained his Doctor of Medicine at the age of 21, and was considered a genius of the world. People would be stunned to know he had spent most of his time playing, instead of studying.

"Were we good friends?" Zero knew he was dating Kaname back then, however, they might be friends since the noble was his lover's friend.

"Nooo." Aido rolled his eyes "We hated each other, because I kept making your prefect job difficult. All day-class girls got crazy about me!" He wasn't the most handsome guy, but Kaname had already fallen in love with Zero and acted coldly to the others "You know how they called me? Idol-sempai! And I responded to their enthusiasm, I cheered them up!"

He used to like girls? Zero thought about his collection of babe dolls and the nude photo in his floor. Aido also said… "This afternoon you said I'd sleep with girls too."

"Yeah." The noble's voice was soft "You were a playboy. Human or vampire, male or female wasn't a matter at all."

"Yet I still won your heart?" Wasn't it sarcastic? What so good in a dissolute guy did he see?

"We met right there. We fought for those hotties." Aido laughed.

"Huh?" Zero astonished.

"We both were top!" Aido crossed his arms "I wanted to destroy your fun because you left my best friends at home to go out alone. I'd pay higher for the ones you liked. You retaliated against me too. Eventually I found that I wasn't interested in stealing your chicks anymore, but I was…" his look turned ardent. This hunter, his husband, had always been his best pride "…interested in you."

Aido possessed more than enough to be haughty. He's rich, handsome and intelligent. Being successful at an early age, having a ton of admirers surrounding him, he couldn't find anyone equal to love. He needed a person who was able to challenge him, compete with him, and conquer him.

Zero perfectly matched his conditions. Stronger, braver, harsher, and tougher, except that he wasn't a bottom and wouldn't convert to be one. The cocksure Aido decided to change for him.

"I wouldn't refuse you. I wouldn't refuse anyone, right?" Zero smirked. Now he understood why Cross had reprimanded him in front of that hotel. His seniors must be very disappointed of him for falling in love with a pureblood first, then creating a plural marriage, and finally becoming a debaucher.

"When we got close, I realized it wasn't your nature. You agreed to marry me and we stopped playing." Aido had made the proposal. He didn't expect Kaname and Takuma to thank him for bringing their husband back home, but hoped they would accept him in the family. Loving Zero, he also realized playing around wasn't his nature either.

Hanabusa Aido becoming Kiryuu's third wife was shocking news in the fast-set. But who cared? He wasn't coming back there again. Surprisingly, he had never missed those days, the only good thing of his debauchery time was already married to him.

"How can you love me? How can you accept it?" Zero asked. Love someone and accept anything to be with that person didn't seem his way. Perhaps he wasn't generous, perhaps his love was selfish.

"Accept it because I love you. Love you because my heart can only be cheered up by you. This feeling is marvelous. You can make everyone love you, but you only need love from a certain person."

Shiki, Takuma, Aido… All of them loved him. If that day he woke up and just one of them were his wife, he would have felt lucky and satisfied enough. They were very good, he appreciated them, liked them, enjoyed staying with them. But love, he only needed love from that certain pureblood, the love which they had lost, and couldn't be replaced by anyone else.

Nevertheless, he had indulged himself too much, and taken advantage of them. This mistake, he would use the rest of his life to compensate for. It could be a few days to thousands of years, yet it would never be enough…

…

"I've been wondering for a long time…" Aido broke their kiss.

They were in the hunter's bed, naked, sweated, their manhoods were throbbingly erect after a hot foreplay. Aido was on top, his fangs protruded from arousal.

"What?" Zero murmured.

"I want to take you!" The noble grinned.

Zero knitted his eyebrows "You think about me as your husband or your wife?"

"Husband." Aido answered immediately. "But… well…" his hand seducingly rubbed the hunter's nipple "I'm a man too, and I did **top** before!" So he knew the feeling, and missing it.

"You mean I didn't satisfy you?" Zero asked calmly, somehow seriously.

"No… no… you put words in my mouth!" Aido sulked, getting off him, changing to a sitting position.

Zero also sat up, his wife turned to another direction.

"Why do you want it now? Not before?"

"I did." Aido corrected.

"What did I say?" Zero was curious.

"Let's fight! The winner will top." Aido repeated what he had told him.

"I see. You've never won." Zero concluded. "Now I'm powerless, you think it's your chance."

"Who wants it?" Aido lied down, pulling his legs up "Come!"

The hungry hole was beautifully waiting. On his stomach, the indomitable member was so hard and big. Such an erotic view, but not romantic at all. Zero chuckled, grabbing his wife's roused flesh, sending a new wave of pleasure to the noble's mind.

"We can skip the fight tonight. I lose." He pumped it teasingly "Take me!"

"Are you sure?" Aido got up again, his eyes flashing with joy.

"Sure that you can take me." Zero smiled "Not sure how I'd like it."

"It'll be fine." Aido assured him.

They kissed again. The noble reached out for a small bottle of lubricant which was already lying on their bed. Zero co-operatively laid on his back. It might be painful at first. Anyway all of them were men, if they could enjoy it, he should be able to enjoy it too. He had taken advantage of them and couldn't truly love them as they did to him. Their relationship was unfair. If there's an aspect he could make it fair, so be it.

Aido squeezed a lot of lube on a palm, then starting to rub his own standing. He bent closely down to Zero, using the same hand to grab both of them together, stroking up and down, crushing, squeezing them. His tongue continuously caressed the hunter's sensitive skin, licking, sucking inch by inch, his other hand touched on their tips, feeling a little pre-cum leaking out.

Aido rose up, pushing his husband's folded legs straight, pressing them flatly against the sheet. Zero didn't really understand why, probably the noble wanted to try some different position than missionary. However, he was quite surprised to see Aido straddling him, slowly lowering his ass on the hunter's slippery erection, a hand kept pumping his own one.

"Hanabusa?"

Zero's member had been swallowed in half. His wife smiled, pushing down harder to receive his whole length.

"What I truly wanted was your consent to be taken by me." Aido bent down again to kiss him, a third of the hunter's arousal was slipped out from his hot passage by this action "I've got it."

"But you said…"

"Some day I probably will." Aido cut in his speaking "But Kaname hasn't taken you, Ichijou hasn't either. I don't have the right to be your first."

Words were soon replaced by pants, moans, and sounds of their movements…

ZxK

Ichiru returned to his room after a shower. He had used the pureblood's private bathroom once again. Just like yesterday, everything had been freshly cleaned up. A light smell of a specific solution to decontaminate blood scent was in the air. New bed sheet, no dirty clothes. Traces of what Kaname had done an hour ago were gone, but traces of cleansing were still.

The pureblood looked like in deep depression tonight. He leaned on the glass wall, silently watching his husband's twin brother having dinner. After finishing his meal, Ichiru left for thirty minutes. When he came back, Kaname was still in the same position. In fact, he hadn't made any move in a couple of hours.

To redeem his sin, Kaname had accepted anything the love of his life wanted to put him through. Everyone laughed at him when his marriage with a non-pureblood became plural, but the one getting married again wasn't himself. Zero wanted him to witness his additional marriage one after one, going out with them by his side, making love with them by night, praising them to the others, but never mentioning him. Zero wanted each of his mating seasons was a miserable, desolate, starving experience. Shamefully, he wasn't strong enough to endure them as long and as much as his love liked. He had cheated again by asking Aido to give him sex-reducing drugs, even thinking about putting an end to his pain and agony once and for all. After these issues were resolved, he would strengthen the other fours by his blood so that they could continue protecting their husband, then went back to his family palace alone, turning into crystal splinters and vanishing from this world.

In the afternoon Zero said he wanted another thing. A divorce. Before losing memories, he detested him. Without memories, he wanted to brush him off. What other ending an unfaithful wife should hope for? Yet Kaname couldn't help getting devastated. He would like to be married to his love till the last minute. Should he ignore the hunter's suggestion to fulfill his wish or comply with him to end the most and only meaningful thing of his life before his life itself was ended?

Ichiru slowly approached him, looking deep into his dewy claret eyes "What happened?" It couldn't be Shizuka had killed Zero or something like that. But whatever it was, the human wanted to hold this beautiful pureblood in his arms, easing his dolefulness. "If you were my lover, I would treasure you and do my best to make you happy."

Those amethyst eyes were full of care and endearment, sincerely showing their owner's affection. How long had Zero stopped looking straight at him? Kaname almost cried to see them again. _Treasure me, do your best to make me happy? _Unshed tears were shakily held back from falling down. "I… belong to Zero." These words were spoken in a low, weak, ashamed voice to remind himself more than a statement to Ichiru. This person wasn't his husband, regardless of how alike they were.

"I don't understand why you still love that rotten bastard after what he had done to you. What's he doing now? Having fun with another person?" Ichiru gnashed.

"Don't talk badly about him," Kaname sputtered "…especially when you don't know anything."

"Does he have a good reason for it?" Ichiru challenged "Did you cheat on him?" Though the pureblood was unlikely to be that type, he couldn't guess what else had been able to change his upright, honest brother. A sincere and a devoted, they should make a happy couple.

Kaname blanched, astonishment invaded his glamorous eyes, Ichiru's look had turned harsh, gazing at him, sending a chill over his body. He wanted to turn away, but couldn't move, being mesmerized by that glacial, yet charming look, graceful brows wrinkling slightly, silver hair pretty messy, those fascinating lips parted a little…

Was it too obvious to guess why his husband had enlarged their family by marrying more? Purebloods were lewd by nature, he could never change it. Right in this moment, he wanted… vehemently, desperately… to… kiss Ichiru…

Kaname got terrified with his unchaste, dirty thought. In mating seasons he endlessly yearned to be touched, kissed, to be made love to, especially when seeing a man with a silver hair or happened to be a remote relative of a hunter family and inherited a washy hunter scent. The person right in front of him was his worst, he's carrying his love's appearance. Just one step far, Kaname could snuggle up to him, enjoying his embrace, satisfying his scorching thirst.

Ichiru's eyes softened when the pureblood's despairing expression changed into desirous. He reached out to touch his cold hand, not wanting to scare him or anything, all he would like to offer was consolation, letting him know his desire was acceptable.

Kaname shivered. Zero had also held this hand earlier, affectionately licking on each of his fingers, making him melt with joy. Ephemeral joy was still lingering in his heart when the hunter suggested getting divorced.

He took his hand back, walking toward the door, giving them an adequate distance. He had lost him, but Zero would forever have his love, devotion, and… faithfulness, though they had become meaningless after that night, despite of how hard he tried later. His beloved's process of descending to E was starting again. They needed to lure Shizuka in, and catch her.

"It's been three days, Hio really ignores you?"

"I told you already. Just me following her, not vice versa." Ichiru said bitterly, still standing near the glass wall. Their plan was he would get in the house, observing them, and finding a way to kidnap Zero based on practical circumstances. After a week, if he didn't contact her, she promised to come to his rescue. However, they hadn't calculated how to help him survive while waiting for her. In fact, he knew she would simply leave Japan. "Who on earth will think about me?"

"She let you drink from her." Kaname pointed out. Purebloods didn't give their sacred blood to someone they didn't care. Shizuka and Ichiru had lived together for ten years. There must be a reason for the princess to take him around with her.

"She loved being bitten. Who could she allow to bite her beside me?" Ichiru laughed "That's why she refused to bite me."

Kaname offered his blood to Zero because he wanted to maintain the hunter's lucidity and strengthen his powers. But Shizuka let Ichiru drink from her just because she enjoyed the biting pleasure. Though it's a similar action, each of them had a totally different reason. Shizuka could run around, sleeping with as many guys as she wanted in mating seasons, yet she couldn't let any bite her, especially when most of her mates were vampires. She hated taking risks of improving them, getting them stronger than they were supposed to be. As a human, Ichiru was perfect for this lust, her blood could only get him healthier, sharper, and live longer.

"I wanted her to bite me, to become her lover, but she just treated me as a brat." For ten years had Ichiru considered Shizuka the best on this world, and accepted that she didn't love him. To follow her, to serve her was already enough to be happy. But coming here and meeting his brother's pureblood, he started to have a change of heart.

"Doesn't Hio need you in mating season?" Kaname asked. If she loved his bites, she should need him by her side right now. Their close relationship would be an advantage for them. However, Ichiru's feeling to him proved that they didn't love each other.

"Of course, she's very sensual." Ichiru laughed, thinking about what they had done. Unfortunately, he's not her only man, Shizuka would tug anyone in her bed just to satisfy her need, then throw them away or even kill them. She would have sex with Ichiru until falling into sleep, and not remembering anything in the day after. "How about you? What do you do after putting me to sleep? Why don't try with me? I'm very good in bed, you know."

Seductive words, yet melancholy tone, showing a deep wound in his heart. The princess had sex with him without loving him, even not caring for his enjoyment. Sex to him was an act to please the other, he had researched to improve his technique for her pleasure and satisfaction, nothing for himself. Nevertheless, he had done it willingly, happily, because he had love. Kaname didn't find excitement or lust in his eyes, but sympathy and understanding.

Both of them were lonely…

Both of them were lost…

He knew the pureblood would appreciate him…

He knew the human needed love…

Ichiru would like to try…

"If you want to leave Hio, I can arrange a place for you." Kaname offered.

Leave her? He had never thought about leaving her, even though she didn't love him, even though she's taking advantage of him, she's also the only person who needed him and didn't compare him with his twin brother. Happiness wasn't for anyone. On the other words, happiness had different definitions to different people. Ichiru hadn't thought about a better happiness which could be larger than what he's having with Shizuka.

A place for himself, which only Kaname knew. It would be a new start. Make a break with the past, his future would no longer have Shizuka. When he's with Kaname, she wouldn't disturb him, had no reason to disturb him.

When he's with Kaname…

_Posted: 26 January 2011_

_Revised: 18 December 2012_


	6. Feeling Betrayal

**Chapter 6: Feeling Betrayal**

Darkness had fallen down in the well-cared, luxuriant garden. Another day was finishing. Zero followed Minori to their family meeting room, which located in the new building they had constructed after their house was renovated to accommodate to him and his five wives.

The beautiful pond appeared in a far distance. Takuma said Zero had dug it on his own, paved each brick on the round edge, chosen each plant to grow, for a reason that his damaged memory failed to remember. Violet water orchid floated on the peaceful surface, quivering lightly in a gentle night breeze. There were probably many other things he had been planning to do, many important things had been buried in the past.

"I think Kuran-sama is keeping someone in his floor." A soft, strange voice whispered.

"What?" Another one murmured back.

"Seiren-san ordered me not to enter his floor. She's cleaning it by herself, even the meals she brings to him seems to be for two." The first chattered "Think about it! Kuran-sama is a pureblood, and his husband has many wives. It's hard for him in this season. I bet…"

"Shhhhh! It's none of your business." The second interrupted "You still remember who he is? You dare backbit him? Even you do, I haven't enough gut to hear."

When Zero came, those two servants were already gone, yet their little conversation had reached his ear.

They said…

… Kaname was cheating on him again.

It wasn't the story five years ago, it's happening right now, right there. Anyway it's not the first time Kaname brought his lover home, was it?

In those previous seasons, he had left to gratify his lust somewhere else. However, Zero had forgotten everything and become a fool now, so he's just fucking another guy right in his husband's very nose, wasn't he?

The hunter held his hands into fists, trying hard to calm himself down. What kind of feeling was he harboring for Kaname, why did he hurt? What did the pureblood mean in his heart, why was he jealous?

Minori kept walking before him to show the way, unaware of those servants' gossip. They arrived at the staircase when Kaname was coincidentally heading to them from the opposite direction.

"You can leave." Zero told Minori. His courtier dutifully made a bow and removed himself from where they're standing.

If it was Takuma, Aido, or Shiki, they would greet the hunter with a smile. Kaname wasn't smiling. In fact, Zero had never seen him smile, except in their wedding photo. A pleasurable scent of soap and steam on the pureblood's skin, he had just taken a shower. Zero remembered each time they met, Kaname usually smelt like he had just showered.

It's mating season…

Pureblood could go on and on…

There's someone in his floor…

Aversion and contempt radiated from his expression, his gaze, his essence, as intensely as five years ago, when he first found out the betrayal.

Kaname felt suffocated. He deserved the hunter's abomination for that sin, not meaning he could take it with no pain. If only there's something, anything he could do to be rewarded a single smile, or a soft look from his love… Those had become a fantasy long since. No matter what he did, his husband would never forgive him.

_Zero, why didn__'__t you kill me__…_

_Why__…__ why__…__ didn__'__t __**that person**__ kill me instead of luring me__…_

Yesterday the hunter's attitude was distant, but not too harsh. Was it because he hadn't accepted to get divorced immediately? All he needed was a little more time…

Getting to know each other since 14, he had adored the young boy from a famous hunter family who was so strong, independent, and undaunted, even in such an early age. After falling in love, he had promised to assist him to take vengeance on Shizuka and bring his brother back.

_Zero__…_

_Ichiru is back, but still full of jealousy. I feel insecure if you meet him in your current condition. I__'__m helping him to settle down and redress his balance before reuniting with you._

_This time I__'__ll make sure we catch Shizuka, at any cost._

_Just give me a little more time__…__ please__…_

Fresh scent irritated Zero for what he imagined the pureblood had done with his lover before taking that shower.

Before taking that shower, Kaname had injured himself, hoping pain would keep his lust in control while his husband was around during their meeting.

Hurt, disappointment boiled up rage, amethyst eyes suddenly turned red, his fists shaking. A strange, uncontrollable feeling urged Zero to tear Kaname up, draining him dry straight away. Blood, he wanted his blood.

In an instant he wasn't himself anymore. His hand finally raised, nails elongated. Before his overcast mind could define what he's doing, a fierce slap smashed the pureblood's face with no mercy. Sharp, pointed nails scratched on smooth skin, hot, sweet-smelling blood dripped down.

Zero was horrified, struggling to gather all of lucidity left, hesitantly stepping backward, hugging his trembly body. He didn't mean it. Those emotions just overwhelmed and took control abruptly.

Kaname was shocked to realize his love wanted to hit him. This slap actually hurt his feeling a hundred time harder than its physical pain. But in an instant, he figured something was wrong.

"Zero?"

The hunter reached out to grab his shoulder, stopping him from getting closer, trying to analyse what he had just done. He… had just attacked for blood, even though Kaname already fed him yesterday. His grip tightened on the pureblood's shoulder, wavering between pulling him up to slake his dry throat or pushing him away.

"Zero?" Kaname called in a soft voice. The hunter was accidentally squeezing his barely-healed wound "Bite me!"

Zero knew pure blood would help him to calm down fast, prolonged fingers dug in Kaname's skin, managing to resist such a tempting offer, and to deny his falling into an insane, heartless, blood-starving monster. Kaname silently endured the piercing pain, which had been so familiar to him for years. If Zero really broke him by his own hands, he would be happy to accept it. However, his husband owned a gentle nature. That night… Bloody Rose muzzle had been aimed at his heart, yet he never pressed the trigger…

"I'm sorry." Zero muttered, loosing his grip, exhaustedly pulling his hand back.

"I'm fine." Kaname assured him. It didn't matter, especially when he was going to injure himself more after getting back to his place from their meeting. Purebloods could go on and on in mating seasons. What else should he do to quell his excessive lust?

The hunter glanced at him, scratches had disappeared, but blood stains still on "Your face…"

Kaname took out a handkerchief to wipe them off, then burnt it to ashes by his power. He just bled a little, so the scent shouldn't spread too far to put everyone in the house in hysterics.

They started walking up to their family meeting room, which was next to the conference hall. The other floors of this building were well-furnished to serve as gym, home movie house, guest rooms, and party hall.

Opaque glass windows blocked light from the outside, a wall was painted dark purple as a point of attraction in the room. Takuma and Shiki were sitting next to each other. Kain leaned on a cabinet behind his own chair, Aido stretched his hands out vertically on the table with his head pillowed on. They had been waiting for ten minutes. Normally none of them would be late.

Takuma knew Kaname needed to talk to Ichiru every night as the boy played an important role in their plan, he also needed to convince him that Shizuka wasn't his only chance to be happy.

Aido knew the pureblood had to subdue his lust before going out, this was another thorny issue. Although Shizuka was less powerful in mating seasons, these four nobles were still no match for her, they're actually affected by the season as well. Everyone else didn't know, but Aido knew Kaname used pain to replace sex everyday, his strength was weakened until all those injuries were totally healed. He wasn't strong enough to defeat Shizuka, unless… with their assistance and at the cost of his own life.

They straightened up as soon as hearing light footsteps on the corridor. Zero and Kaname appeared together, looking like they had the same reason for being late.

The hunter quickly took a seat beside Shiki, glancing around and stopping at Kain. This noble didn't draw lots of his attention or actively go look for him as Takuma and Aido did, yet he could feel his silent, unobtrusive concern from the way his eyes followed him as soon as he showed up at the door. In general, he had learned that these fours loved him and were willing to share joys and sorrows with him forever. He could be a scum, but so lucky to be a great person in their eyes.

The pureblood stood near a window, not joining them at the table, though their distance wasn't very large. Aido left his seat to give him a copy of their husband's blood test result, after giving one to Zero, then walked back to the others.

"As I said yesterday, Zero is degrading again." He turned to his husband "In your test 3 months ago, everything was fine, I can say you were steadily D. This big change after 3 months is absolutely abnormal. I don't know the reason, but… you're very close to E now."

Everyone shuddered with fear, for a moment they found themselves speechless with this horrible news. Yesterday Aido only said the hunter was falling again.

"Please don't be discouraged!" Aido still talked to Zero "You'll have Hio's blood in time. I swear. We're catching her very soon, aren't we?" He looked at Takuma, then turned around to Kaname.

The others also gazed at him, anxiously waiting for an answer.

"Three days." Kaname's voice quivered "Could Zero wait that long if having my blood everyday?"

"I didn't mean that close. We still have one or two months." Aido whispered. They couldn't say he was overstating the situation. one or two months to E was a very short time, and it wasn't like Hio had already been in their hands.

"Three days later is our best chance." Kaname said firmly.

"What's your plan?" Zero asked, feeling warm that he got a lot of concerns from them. On the other hand, he was worried for his own condition as well as their safety in that plan.

"She wants to kidnap you." Kaname just heard it from Ichiru tonight "We'll use her plan against her. Let her come here. We have five, and it's only herself."

It sounded good enough. Mating seasons affected all vampires, none of them benefited from it.

"But you…" Aido argued. They had five, four nobles and an injured pureblood. It was a suicide.

Kaname threw a glare to shut his mouth.

"How can you know she will come three days later?" Zero questioned.

"We'll tell her through her connections that it's only you and one other at home, the rest were out in a short time. She wouldn't like to get involved in a serious fight now. It's her best chance." Kaname answered.

The hunter had forgotten Shizuka was alone, and having no subordinates, or connections, except his twin brother, Ichiru.

"Everything will be fine!" Takuma ensured him "All of us will overcome it together."

Aido looked anxious. This plan could only work if Kaname possessed his full strength. Otherwise, they're staking their lives without any guarantee of winning her. He wasn't afraid of getting killed, but what if Shizuka escaped? Yet the pureblood had forbidden him to disclose his real condition.

"Aido, is there anything else we need to know?" Kaname knew what he's thinking and didn't want the others to suspect his attitude.

"Ah…" The noble managed to put his anxiety aside for now "I would like to remind you a couple of things about Zero's condition." Waiting for everyone to get focused, he started "Due to the change, sometimes he may lose his temper, and become critical, even violent. Please handle it carefully, don't take it wrong that he means to hurt you!" He turned to his husband "Please keep things as usual, don't worry too much or think about issues that will stir your bile!"

These high class vampires had seen crazy, cruel E's and D's on the process of falling to E, but never thought about having to do anything with them rather than kill them off. They surely didn't remember their husband, a powerful hunter cum talented composer, was also a D. It's depressing to think this problem was happening in their family.

Zero retraced his mad behavior to Kaname at the staircase earlier, and asked them sternly "Please stop me! I'd rather die than hurt any of you."

"Don't say 'die'. All of us will go through it alive." Kain said.

Zero gave him a weak smile. The others also exchanged a nod of agreement.

"One other thing is your bodies are allergic to his fluids now." Aido continued "It's not a big problem though, we just feel a bit uncomfortable as you've experienced, that's all."

"The uncomfortableness lasts several hours, doesn't it?" Zero felt guilty and embarrassed "I'm the only one enjoys, and you hurt. I don't want it."

"Should we use condom?" Shiki mumbled.

"Nonsense! You're buying them yourself or who are you asking to do?" Kain protested. Their race had never needed this invention, thank to their sturdy immune system. They're the first vampires who thought about condom, also the only ones sleeping with a budding E.

"Don't need to." Aido agreed with his cousin "Any of you allergic to his saliva? It's okay, right? If Zero comes outside, we'll have no problem."

The hunter stared at them in disbelief, unsure if it's called lucky or ridiculous. Sharing a husband seemed absolutely fine, they could even discuss about those stuff openly.

"Enough, guys!" Takuma warned "Here isn't your bedroom."

This topic had obviously turned them on, mating season was reaching to its peak, they're getting hot just by talking about some issue related to sex, reality suddenly slipped out of their mind. They had forgotten one person in this room who had been living in solitude for five years.

Kaname was still standing alone near the window, forehead damped with sweat, an arm crossing his front, another hand pressing on his heart, hoping to slow down the rising arousal. Everyone gasped, it was quite different than the temperate, confident image of his which they had been used to. Vampires instinctively understood it's no good to be around a pureblood when he's in thirst, either for blood or sex. Kaname didn't look like he could concentrate any longer.

"Can we stop here? We can call for another meeting later." Takuma suggested.

Zero carefully observed his first love. Human was the only kind that didn't have a mating season. All other creatures did. Vampires, purebloods to be exact, seemed to be the worst. It looked like they could think about nothing else, but sex in this period. Hadn't Kaname just had it before their meeting? _Here really isn__'__t your bedroom, Kaname!_To think he used to love this person, it's so embarrassed! Nevertheless, all proofs showed they had been in love with each other. Then this pureblood didn't have enough with him only, and cheated on him. Right now, he probably loved him still, but Zero bet all he could think about in this moment was running back to his floor with his lover.

Kaname blinked his eyes open, slowly meeting the hunter's disdainful glower. _You disgust me__…_Vampires weren't human, why should they possess an ability of falling in love with human? He craved for this hunter's love, wanted him, wanted to be with him. Ten years, since the first time they met each other, he had been drawn to him, adoring him, devoting his life to him, not as his brother, wanting to be his wife. _I__'__m sorry that you have to see me like __this__._ He exerted himself to look away, evading to face his love's loathful eyes.

"Akatsuki, can you stay with me tonight?" Zero asked.

"OK." The noble was surprised to hear him asking it in front of everyone.

Takuma gave his husband a black look for using words to rouse Kaname. It seemed his effort of persuading him to try again with the pureblood had been in vain.

Zero left immediately with Kain.

"Kaname!" Takuma called softly.

"Please go!"

They couldn't say anything right now. The pureblood needed to be alone, and definitely not wanting anyone to see him in such a situation. Takuma inclined his head as a gesture to suggest the other twos to leave as well.

"Good night!" Shiki murmured awkwardly. They weren't close, though Kaname was his family in many ways. He felt bad that all of them couldn't be happy together. There were many things he would like to say, but words became hard to find at this moment. "Please take care of yourself."

It's just Kaname and Aido left. The noble quietly collected all copies of Zero's blood test result which were left on the table. Seeing Kaname like this made him more worried.

"You have something to tell me?" The pureblood started first "I can stand a few minutes. Let's talk."

ZxK

Back to obscurity, back to somberness, back to his own place. Kaname silently walked into the cold, cheerless floor, where he had been staying in the last five years. No light was on. All of servants weren't allowed to enter in this month, even Seiren wouldn't come without an order. Darkness embraced everything, those walls stood quietly, year after year witnessing their owner's self-destruction. This floor was so spacious for a single person, a few furniture for his basic use, no adornment, no decoration. Kaname hadn't really lived since that night, his sole purpose of existence was to catch Shizuka and stabilise the hunter's lucidity.

He had good subordinates who were helping to take care of his business, and loyal followers like Seiren, who would be willing to sacrifice their lives to fulfill his commands. Yet he had no family. His parents had passed away since he was a kid. Lonely at a tender age, no ones considered him their family, he finally found great sympathy with Zero, who was also an orphan. They had grown up together, depended on each other, one day the hunter proposed marriage.

"_Kaname, these were my parents__'__ wedding rings. My father said I would keep his, and Ichiru keep mother__'__s. But I would like to borrow both of them to marry you. I want us to make our marriage vow on them and be together through live and death as my parents did.__"_

Yes, he would wish for nothing else. From then on, Zero was his family, his world, the only meaning of his life. When the ring was inserted into his fourth finger, Kaname was touched into tears, holding him tight in his arms, pressing their bodies against each other. Just like that, just Zero was enough.

"_Kaname, you__'__re so warm. Don__'__t ever leave me, let me hold you forever!__"_

How could he leave him if he couldn't live without him? Though they were different kinds, coming from different sides, they were so glad to have found each other, willing to change themselves to adapt to the other's life. Happiness overwhelmed their hearts, soaked in each of their moments.

"_Kaname, wake up! Come see sunrise with me! The light is very soft, you won__'__t get burnt!__"_

You're definitely not a vampire, Zero! No vampires was interested in seeing sunrise. Yet the pureblood had got used to it after 3 years sleeping with him. His lover often kept all windows open at night to enjoy soft breezes and fresh air, then the very first light of tomorrow morning would gently shake them out of their dreams. Zero needed to get up early for class, however, he would close those windows soon to prevent baking sun from disturbing his dear pureblood later.

Kaname drew up all curtains in the living room, dim light from their garden feebly reached to his floor, now he was alone. The hunter never stepped in this place, nobody would help him lower them tomorrow morning. He had lost his family once again, life become hollow and meaningless since.

"_Kaname, am I the only one who can do this to you? Am I the only one you want?__"_

The pureblood fell on his knees. Tonight was windy, cold air rustled on the sleeping garden, blowing up his solitude, cutting into his wounded heart. Zero wasn't the only one, he had received another man, shamelessly cried out with pleasure, greedily begging for more. His husband had caught him wrapping his legs around **that person,** squirming under him right at their sweet home, right on their private bed.

"_Forgive you? I__'__ll do it after your death.__"_

Zero was gentle, he could never say those merciless words if the wound wasn't deep. To be his first love, first sexual mate, Kaname had totally changed his faith and standpoints by that ugly action, the hunter no longer believed in one-on-one or everlastingness. When he married Takuma, Kaname hoped the noble would ease his fury. Unfortunately, their new marriage wasn't enough, Zero's sinking in vice was the hardest part of his remorse. For that, Kaname was grateful to Aido, who helped him to end those debauched days. The hunter started getting calmer and more rational. As for Kain and Shiki, Kaname believed his husband did like them, time seemed to be effectively practicing its healing power. He didn't hate these four's, on the contrary, he owed them for helping his love to appease those losses and damages which he had caused on that night.

Purebloods had to keep their pride…

Kaname torpidly stood up, heat was rising again, starting to burn his body. Night had become totally quiet, thick curtains fluttering, shading the weak light out there, flirtatious breeze lovingly caressing his chestnut brown hair, kissing on those juicy lips, spreading a vague flower scent in the air.

Purebloods couldn't lose their control…

His lower body was hardening, craving for comfort, clothes getting cramped, brushing on his bare skin. After undoing a couple of buttons to release the heat, he hesitantly held a hand close to his chest, yearning to rub on those perky nipples. Since that night, he hadn't allowed himself any pleasure, but this would only be a simple, light, quick touch, it wouldn't be counted pleasure, would it?

Purebloods shouldn't cry…

Long, delicate fingers clenched to the palm, his hand shakily dropped down, breathes became heavy. His last orgasm was with a strange guy, from that moment, this sinful body wasn't worth any more pleasure, even very little, even just for a second. If too much to constrain, pain was the only thing he could receive. Tonight all he could see in those amethyst eyes of his lover was blazing abhorrence. The process of falling to E made Zero easily lose his temper and became critical when something stirred him up in a wrong way. Kaname pressed a hand on his cheek, remembering his husband's slap and hateful look. If Zero didn't really mean it and those actions were under the influence of his falling process, then Kaname had obviously become the source of his irritation.

In another room, Ichiru was sleeping soundly. Soon he would reunite with his brother, start a new life, and one day find his true love. Hopefully he would at that time understand for what Kaname was doing now. There's no love between them, though every time looking at him, the pureblood couldn't help getting aroused, desiring for his embrace, wishing to have sex with him, because Ichiru looked so much like Zero, with that shining straight, silver hair, the way his eyebrows frowned, the same amethyst color, the same melodious tone… Yet their auras were different, his husband slightly carried his superior odor due to drinking a lot of his blood for years.

Purebloods weren't allowed to make any mistake with their keen senses…

… because it was unforgivable.

His face blushed with heat, arousal increased body temperature, drops of perspiration rolling down on pale, immaculate skin, the bulge getting his pants tight. Shamefully, even a hug by his own arms could generate a joyous thrill through his burning body. He rushed back to the bedroom, shutting up the door behind him, hastily pulling his nightstand drawer out, grabbing the only thing inside. A steel dagger.

Its double-edged blade took no time to thrust into his chest, up to its handle. Blood quickly flowed out from the open wound, carelessly dying his shirt red. Pain immersed his feeling even faster, efficiently distracting him from sexual lust. He lied down on his bed, keeping the dagger buried deep in his bleeding wound, blood started imbruing the sheet.

Kaname had once shared this bed with Zero, they had chosen it together before their wedding, along with other furniture for their sweet home. It was where they had made passionate love to each other, it heard their heartfelt confessions and promises, it also witnessed his betrayal on that night…

The injury started getting numb to ease its fierce pain, bloody fingers touched up to find the handle, trembly grabbing it tight, drastically pulling it down to widen his wound. He needn't to heal yet, his recovery only meant lust was also recovered. Without pain, these solitary nights would be insufferable. Twenty days more to the end of this mating season. It would be his last.

Kaname started feeling like he was floating, his vision getting blurred, a dizziness was swaying his consciousness, blood flowing profusely. He had put too much strength on that slash, which caused the dagger to break a few ribs and probably cut some organ, breathing turned hard. The pity was such severe injury couldn't kill him. When it was time, he would have to use a hunter sword, stabbing straight into his broken heart to free his lonely soul from the anguish which had been prolonging since that night. His worn-out body had become too weak to make any move, yet he managed to turn his head aside, where several photos were being placed on the top of his nightstand. There was none of himself, none of them together, all were Zero's, taken before their marriage.

It's piercingly cold to the marrow, Kaname was lying on the bed of his own blood. His obscure, dilated eyes had failed to find his love's image. Not seeing anything, not hearing any sound. All left for him was an agony of loss and loneliness.

"_Kaname, I love you.__"_

Miserable tears fell down silently. _Even if I lived for an eternity, I would never hear you saying those words to me ever again. Zero, would you forgive me after my death?_

ZxK

Five years ago…

There weren't many incoming flights at 4:00AM, Narita airport was pretty empty and quiet. Zero quickly passed through a small group of people who were waiting to meet their family at the gate, knowing his beloved pureblood wasn't among them, though he could imagine Kaname would have rushed to him for a big welcome-back hug, right in public eyes, if he was there. They were very newly-wedded, only three months, and two out of those three months they were separated. No words could describe how much they missed each other. Zero wanted to create this sweet surprise by saying he was coming back next week, even providing a fake flight schedule, Kaname had been very excited to hear it, and promised to see him as soon as he arrived at the airport. The pureblood must be overjoyed to see him home tonight.

Taking a cab to their town, Zero knew he should keep patient for a couple of hours more. If letting Kaname to pick him up, he was sure that they would be doing it right in the limo. Two months, it's really beyond their limit. Everyday Kaname repeated how much he missed him, wanted him, craved for him. Many times had he suggested visiting, but Zero refused over and over, being afraid of getting distracted if his beautiful pureblood was around. The hunter looked down on his left hand, a grayish, flat, plain ring was on his fourth finger. Parents didn't have much savings at that time, a pair of titanium wedding bands were inexpensive, yet they had become a symbol of their everlasting union. Zero hoped these rings would also bless his marriage with a lot of love and happiness.

Kaname thought he had seduced Zero to fall in love with him, as a matter of fact, the hunter had liked him for a long time. Although both of them were male, vampire and vampire hunter to be exact, they had always been comfortable with each other's presence, even enjoyed spending time alone with just each other as a couple. Everyday Zero found a pretext for meeting Kaname, saying some trifling words, and seeing his fascinating smile, the pureblood often smiled with him, though usually appeared as a cold, arrogant person to everyone else. Zero knew Kaname liked him, it might be strange, but he was very happy with it.

His beloved wife must be sleeping in their bedroom now, what was he dreaming about? Zero laughed at his own thought, wishing he could have the power of turning into bats and flying to anywhere they wanted. His ancestor was capable of seeing and hearing things in a different place than where he really was. Zero was considered the strongest hunter nowadays, even fed on pure blood regularly, yet he hadn't achieved that convenient ability yet.

Since getting to know each other, it was their first time of being separated. Zero had been offered a chance to improve his composing skill with a famous professor, and attend an international music conference and composers' forum in New York. They decided to get married a month before he had to leave. Two months of separation was too long, the last couple of hours became interminable. All he wanted right now was to pull Kaname into his arms, kissing him passionately, telling him he had returned. At the age of 18, Zero had already become well-known in Japan with his sad songs, however, his next work would definitely be a happy melody, composed for his ardent love.

Because Zero couldn't foretell things, he had no idea that his next song would actually be named "Betrayal" due to this very eventful night. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine their home, which must be all quiet at that time, most of people were sleeping heavily, except some bodyguards on watch outside of the house. Kaname preferred all dark while sleeping, so there would be no light in their floor. _Zero felt as he__'__s already standing right in the foyer, everything was exactly like he imagined. Behind that closed door was their bedroom, his heart suddenly danced with delight. It was a dream, yet much clearer than any imagination, it__'__s so true to his senses. He tentatively stepped up, their bedroom door getting closer and closer. Wrapping the handle, he could unmistakably feel the cold metal under his fingers, __and __carefully pull__ed__ it down__ to__disengage the lock__. To his surprise, the door was really open, their bedroom came to sight. Though he was moving very silently, his presence had awaken his dear pureblood on their bed. The room was lightened in an instant. Kaname looked at him in amazement. __Z__e__ro__ smiled, shoving the door close._

He smiled, pressing his shoes on the car floor to remind himself that he's actually still on his way home. Entwining his fingers together, he heedlessly looked out of the window, seeing outside view changing along with the car movement, _…__and his pureblood__'__s captivating, stunning look. Even if it__'__s only an illusion, he would still love to rush forward, holding his arms out to embrace this illusiveness. Kaname was sitting on their bed, legs under warm blanket, arms throwing around the hunter__'__s waist, rashly pulling him down for a kiss. Zero responded with enthusiasm, brushing his blanket away._ Their interaction felt so real to him.

"_You told me next week.__"__ Kaname murmured. Before he could reply, their lips attached to each other again, Zero seized that chance to thrust his tongue into the pureblood__'__s mouth, stealing his breath, edging their desire, his hands gliding up and down the other__'__s back, silk fabric was so cool and smooth, these pajamas were actually his, Kaname must be wearing them to ease his longing._

"_I miss you.__"__ The pureblood caressed his jaw, up to his cheek, long fingers fondly enjoying the smoothness of his clean-shaven skin, the other hand messing those soft, silver hair strands._

"_Miss you too.__"__ Zero smiled. These words had been repeated day after day through their phone calls, but tonight they could speak them in person while looking straight into each other__'__s eyes, feeling each other__'__s hot breathes brushing on their sensitive skins._

_The beautiful claret eyes were full of desire, it needn__'__t to be a pureblood in mating season to feel that hungry. Both of them were young, vigorous, and hadn__'__t had it for two months, they should probably resume their honeymoon from this moment. Clothes became slovenly after lots of eager, impetuous hugs and touches, they undressed each other in a hurry, while trying not to interrupt their kiss. When the hunter__'__s back just hit their bed, his pureblood already pressing on his chest, starting to suck on his earlobe, down to sensitive neck, tickling his shoulder and chest with those soft, moist lips. Zero inserted his hand on wavy chestnut hair, arching with the pleasure of those sensual contact on his skin, enjoying feeling the pureblood__'__s weight on his body. If not him, he wasn__'__t willing to hold anyone else, from the bottom of his heart, he also believed Kaname would like to be intimate with him only. Five years ago, fate robbed everything from him, turning his world totally black. Then this pureblood came and colored it again. All his life had Zero tried to stand on his own feet, however, he knew his happiness completely relied on Kaname. Luckily, this pureblood loved him very much._

_Kisses spread to his stomach muscles, then sliding up on the other side, sexual sound of tender lips touching on flushing skin and warm, wet tongue licking on every inch of his body were like a big dose of stimulation, their eyes met again, the hunter__'__s enjoyment was so clear in his loving look, Kaname reached a hand down to rub his husband__'__s increasing erection, and inclining his head to continue sucking the tattooed side of his neck. Zero tightened his arms on the pureblood__'__s back, tilting his head to provide more easiness. There was time he hadn__'__t let anyone, even himself, touch that side, memory of Shizuka__'__s bite along with his family__'__s catastrophe connected closely to this particular area. However, Kaname had shown him another kind of bite which vampires used to express love to their partners. In fact, the hunter__'__s first bites to him were pretty clumsy and rude, yet Kaname still called them love bites, and happily received them anytime Zero felt like biting._

_His hand wandered from warm back down to those round, firm cheeks, sending a wave of delighted anticipation to the pureblood. Kaname__'__s heart always cheered up with joy when Zero showed a sign of wanting him. Although they had been married, and the hunter said __he __lov__ed __him everyday, Kaname still worried their happiness wouldn__'__t last long, because they__'__re totally different kinds, because Zero would descend to E without Shizuka__'__s blood. His husband had been bitten for five years, even with his pure blood, he wouldn__'__t survive longer than ten years. When the very first chance of catching that crazy princess came up, they must take it and mustn__'__t fail. Kaname had decided to sacrifice anything, even his own life, for this mission. So their time together was actually very short. It might end a few years later, a few months later, or who knew, maybe tomorrow. Life being long or short didn__'__t matter, as long as he still had this hunter__'__s love till his last minute, it would be enough._

_In the last two months, he hadn__'__t had a good sleep, worrying Zero might accidentally cross Shizuka alone, worrying the hunter would lose to her. He__'__s probably overanxious, yet he couldn__'__t tell his husband about those worries, wanting him to fully enjoy his trip, follow his interest and develop his career. Now he had come back to him, safe and sound, tonight would be sleepless, who cared sun was rising up out there. Kaname moved down to engulf his husband__'__s hardness in his mouth, Zero stiffened with a sudden pleasure after waiting impatiently for a while, the whole member disappeared in hot, wet cavern, tip reached deeply to throat, tongue brought sweet pressure along the length, lips greedily surrounded his base, hand skillfully played with aroused balls._

Zero crossed his legs together as a reaction to what's going on in his erotic imagination. The car still on its way, home was in a long distance, yet he could feel arousal growing patently, swiftly _as Kaname repeated blowing him up and down. It wasn__'__t only the feeling, he also loved looking at his elegant pureblood working on his hardness with fervency. What a provocative scene that no ones else, but him, could enjoy. High pleasure rushed into cloudy mind, orgasm was drawing on, his hand hastily tugged the pureblood__'__s hair to stop his movement._

"_Come in my mouth!__"__ Kaname whispered sweetly._

_Zero had to try his best to hold back from those lascivious words, and laughed __"__Don__'__t want to!__"__, before pulling him up for another kiss __"__Your turn to enjoy.__"__ He raised from their bed, letting Kaname lie on his stomach, and starting to kiss his shoulder._

_When they were kids, Zero used to feel jealous with those day-class and night-class girls that some day one of them, one of the girls on this world would have this beautiful pureblood. Though he had never wished to be a girl, he wanted to keep Kaname for himself. It__'__s the secret reason why he had been a strict prefect who __was __usually very dynamic in fulfilling his job, __because __he didn__'__t want any of them to approach his precious. To be married to Kaname was like a deepest dream coming true. He__'__s just afraid that things went wrong, he couldn__'__t survive in the fight with Shizuka and left Kaname alone. Sometimes he had a crazy thought of making the pureblood get tired of him, driving him away so that Kaname could have another chance to fall in love with someone who can spend an eternity with him, however, he found himself too selfish to do such a generous deed._

_Talk was easier than do, people usually thought for themselves first. He wasn__'__t human anymore, yet he__ ha__d never been a saint. Like in this passionate moment, he would never want to end. Random pecks scattering on both of the pureblood__'__s shoulder blades got his breathes faster. Three years together, Zero had learned his body so well, where he would love to be touched, where was his most responsive. Adoring kisses slowly stretched along the spine, down to his sensual slit, Zero rose up, massaging those plump, firm twins with greedy hands, lips pursed to plant soft kisses on, Kaname eagerly responded by raising them for more. Zero pulled his love__r__ up on his knees to achieve the best height for admiration, spreading the pureblood__'__s legs wide to expose his rosy, private place completely. A sight of that hole got his flesh throbbing, pink and tiny as a virgin, looking impossible even for just a finger, yet beautifully inviting to be explored. Zero tried to restrain his own pants, bending his head down, tongue ardently ran in circles, pressing on the entrance, managing to push its tip in, saliva soon covered the whole area. Kaname purred with pleasure, elbows which were supporting his upper body started shaking. The hunter__'__s left hand suddenly appeared in front of him, his look burnt in heat, without a word, he understood what his husband was asking, and immediately took those fingers in his mouth, coating them wet. When Zero pulled out, Kaname rest his head on a pillow, hands reaching backward to part his own cheeks for the penetration._

_Middle finger shoved in first, up to second knuckle, soft walls fervently squeezed it tight. After swinging to stretch the cavern a little bit, it was taken out, Kaname kept yanking his cheeks apart, waiting for a deeper intrusion, his hole stubbornly closed up when the foreign part left. Two fingers entered, forcing it open again, tongue suddenly licked on his balls, Zero used the other hand to pull his manhood backward, deftly taking its glans in his mouth._

"_Hmm__…__ hmm__…"__ Kaname budged as the hunter took his already-hard member. When a man was turned on, their rousing part would naturally stand upward, parallel with their stomach. It__'__s a strange, yet exciting feeling when his erection was tugged rearward and got sucked in a reversal way, but Zero really enjoyed it, by this way he could take care of both places at the same time. Fingers thrust up to their bases, wriggling inside while tongue swirling around sensitive tip, Kaname didn__'__t realize his hands were snatching his cheeks tightly, overwhelming with the dual provocation. Unexpectedly, Zero released his flesh, discontinuing all of his tease. Several dull seconds passed, the pureblood stirred with frustration, his husband__'__s hands gently wrapped both of his hands, hot tongue affectionately sucked those swollen balls, licking them up to his hungry hole, which had been so wet with saliva and was dilating and contracting under slinky tongue._

_Zero hoisted him higher, then straightened himself up, touching his own rock-hard pride. Kaname got on all fours, extending the distance between his knees, wet, open entrance was ready, erect part dangling. Zero almost went crazy, the pureblood must be well aware of his own charm, yet he kept tempting him all the time by those seductive poses. A single stab pushed his full length in at once, his hands seized the pureblood__'__s hips to keep him still, Kaname nearly lost balance by that intense occupation, fingers couldn__'__t stretch deep inside, his husband__'__s long, thick part cramming to his core right in the first thrust felt like his body was torn off. Soon Zero__'__s hot breathes swept on his hair __"__I__'__m sorry.__"__, his chest leaned closely on the pureblood__'__s back, supporting his own weight by his hands. Kaname smiled, turning around to meet his lips __"__I feel great.__"__ They exchanged a kiss, before Zero started moving his embraced member in the tight passage, asserting his possession, expressing his love, satisfying his wife__'__s desire, pleasing his own lust._

"_Ahh__…__ ah__…__ ah__…__ ahh__…__ ahh__…"_

_T__he hunter__'__s manhood seemed to be inflated larger when hearing those repetitive moans in rhythm with his movements. He bent down, lovingly sucking Kaname__'__s hot skin. He would love to do it face to face, to enjoy his beautiful pureblood__'__s lustful expression, but this position helped him reach to the deepest, and satisfy his love__r__ to the greatest._

"_Uhhmm__…__ Ahhhhh__…__ ah__…__ ah__…__ ahh__…__ umm__…"_

Zero smiled, quietly changing his sitting on the car. It's turning so hot here, sweat had already bathed his back as if he's really making love. They were pretty close now, probably just half an hour later he would be able to meet Kaname in reality, then they would start it straight away. _The pureblood__'__s sob in ecstasy echoed in his ear, keenly, voraciously, encouraging him to thrust in harder, faster, making up for their separated time._

_They laid down side by side, still connected passionately, Kaname__'__s leg plac__ed__ on him, arms wrapp__ed__ around his neck, their kiss restrained the pureblood__'__s whimper in his throat. As soon as Zero changed attention to his nipples, lewd whine __resum__ed in the air as if he was in pain, as if he__'__s weeping, yet Zero knew the true meaning was he__'__s crazily enjoying their combination._

"_Umm__…__ um__…"__ Kiss ceased them again._

_The hunter teased __"__Yes? What would you like?__"__ His hand started rubbing his love__r__'__s erection, giving it a strong squeeze._

"_Ahhh__…"__ Kaname gasped __"__I__'__m coming.__"_

"_Let__'__s come together.__"__ Zero occupied his lips again, keeping pumping his member, while pounding harder into the hot cavern, urging their climax._

_Kaname wrinkled his eyebrows, crying out when a tsunami of pleasure hit him, his fingers scratching the hunter__'__s chest when both of his front and back were being stimulated vehemently._

"_Ahhhh__…__ Ahhhhh__…__ Ahhhhhhhh__…"__ Ivory juice shot on his stomach, his claret eyes dull with bewitchment. The hunter rammed in and out rougher for a little longer, then spurting his passion in the well-excavated hole, his head f__ell__ on the pillow, panting hard. Kaname fondly played with his silver hair, he loved being taken by Zero, loved all feelings the hunter gave him, loved becoming one together, loved holding his husband deep inside, letting him reach to his furthermost. He wasn__'__t a girl, and never wished to be one, yet loving Zero, making love to him felt just right. Both of them were absolutely contented with their relationship, happiness wasn__'__t measured by how long it lasted, but how profound it was._

_The hunter disengaged their bodies, moving down to lick on his love__r__'__s juice, slowly cleaning his stomach, tenderly sucking his belly-button. This beautiful body belonged to him, and he surely knew how to make his mark of possession on. Of course Kaname would never protest his wish. Two fingers gently stuffed in the gaping tunnel, whirling to cover them with his thick release, then bringing them to the pureblood__'__s mouth. Kaname eagerly swallowed those coated fingers, licking his soft tongue around, savoring his love__r__'__s precious fluid. Zero__'__s hand once again returned to the slippery passage, scraping the inside for more. When he took out, Kaname hungrily grabbed his hand, sucking each finger, wetting them with his tongue._

Zero felt like he was on fire. His imagination self had come, but he didn't. It's so cramped down there, what his eyes were seeing just got things worse. The pureblood worshiped his juice, it had been odd to him at first. The fluid wasn't really sweet or tasty, moreover, wasn't it usually hard to take in what the body had eliminated? _"__You don__'__t have to do it to me.__"_ Kaname had told him so. Nevertheless, Zero wouldn't deny that it's a very erotic, provocative view, he could get hard again just by seeing Kaname swallowing it after giving head to him, or taking it out from his inside. His love and trust to the pureblood also grew deeper. You wouldn't do it to anyone, unless you're a slut. Gradually the hunter learned to return this favor to his lover. After getting used, it wasn't that nauseating, on the contrary, he had been missing it in their parting days.

"_You__'__re mine, only mine.__"__ Zero sputtered. He wouldn__'__t lose to Shizuka, he couldn__'__t. He had to be with his beloved pureblood for an eternity, not leaving him alone, not letting him go with anyone else._

"_I__'__m yours, Zero! Only yours.__"__ Kaname kissed on his hand._

"_If you betrayed me, I__'__d make your life worse than death.__"__We__'__re tied to each other. If not in happiness, let it be in misery. We must be through live and death._

_Kaname pulled his __husband__ on top of him, happily held him tight __"__That__'__s the only thing I__'__m unable to do.__"__ The hunter__'__s hardness pressed on his stomach. Once was absolutely not enough after two months of separation. __"__Take me again! I want more.__"_

_He didn__'__t have to repeat such an invitation, Zero rose up __immediately__, grabbing his erection to nudge Kaname__'__s entrance, quickly packing the empty passage. Total filling overflowed the pureblood__'__s senses, inside muscles contracted to crush __the other__'__s flesh, his arms threw around __his husband__'__s back, sliding up and down in contentment. Zero tenderly licked on his neck, when the area was damp and relaxing, fangs sharply pierced in, Kaname trembled as blood was drawing out, great pleasure took over his body, growing his craving, hardening his manhood. The hunter had become very ski__l__lful in performing a love bite, his fangs stirred lightly, sometimes pulling up, then pushing down, slowly sipping dripping blood, tongue pressing right under the wounds which were being plugged by his fangs. His hips also started moving to grind the hot, insatiable alley down there._

Zero could taste his lover's pure blood on his tongue. What an imagination, everything felt so clear. But he's going to have it in reality soon. He's already standing right before their gate. "Kaname, I'm home!" He whispered.

_Blood speckled the sheet with red color, falling on the pureblood__'__s chest, their eyes met each other infatuatedly, Zero cupped his hands on his wife__'__s face._

"_I love you.__"_

"_I love you too.__"__ Kiss was always ardent, even after countless times, the pureblood__'__s hands squeezed his hunter__'__s legs, pushing them up, urging him to move. __The__love__ bite had put him at __his __limit again._

_Zero didn__'__t want to wait either, his hands propped his upper body up,__ while __throbbing member pound__ed__ strongly, steadily into his love__r__'__s body. Friction of rousing manhood and supple walls, pleasure of hardness touching prostate gland, all in all out, fully opening, fully closing, Kaname kept both hands loosely on the hunter__'__s back, wrapping legs around his waist, moaning loudly, they wouldn__'__t be able to hold it long this time. It just felt fantastic._

"_Ahh__…__ uhhmm__…__ ahhh__…__ ahhhh__…__ ahhh__…__ yess__…__ yesss__…"_

Zero couldn't believe in his own ear when the door clicked open, his lover's sweet tone was too clear to his sharp hearing, Kaname was in ravishment, these sounds would never be mistaken with anything else. Sex. He was having sex… The couple indulging themselves in deep pleasure didn't seem to realize his presence, all blood in his body boiled up, amethyst eyes burnt in red, the guy on top kept moving his hips elatedly. There's something he thought would never happen in his life, something he thought would never lose. Was he too naïve? Wasn't this whole thing too unreasonable? Zero pulled Bloody Rose out. Silver hair, his legendary gun pointed right at the head.

Kaname felt quite dizzy from so much intensity, but he could still hear the door being open. Unfortunately, _his husband_, who was on top of him, blocked his sight toward that direction. Everything stayed calm and quiet, there was no strange essence, only their own auras in the air. It's possibly that the door hadn't been locked properly when _Zero_ entered a couple of hours before. _The hunter _might have heard it as well, _his_ thrusts into him paused for a few cadences, then all of a sudden turned furious. Kaname gently stroked _his_ back to relax _him_, legs hooking together on _his_ waist, willing to receive _his_ passion, though _Zero_ seemed like _he_ had already lost control in what _he_ was doing.

A cold, dry sound of gunshot ended the pureblood's effort.

_His husband_, the love of his life collapsed on him, immediately transforming into ashes. _His_ weight suddenly gone, leaving a disastrous void in his embrace. Ashes was soft, light, separate, dropping on his sweaty body. He couldn't breath anymore, heart seemed to stand still. Untrue. It couldn't be true. Even being shot by a hunter gun, Zero couldn't be killed immediately, he's himself a hunter, wasn't he? Even if he's dead, he wouldn't turn into ashes once his warmth still on. Vampire only turned into ashes when their corpse became cold…

Nevertheless, it all didn't matter anymore, his love had been killed. Kaname gathered all strength to clear up his dizziness, and raised his hand, looking up to the murderer. Whoever he was, he must be a reckless, crazy person to commit such a crime. Today was the date of his death, Kaname wouldn't allow his love's murderer to keep on living.

…

…

…

His hand loosed down in daze. The person standing in front of him was… also his husband, luggage was by his side. Red eyes glowed in anger, Bloody Rose aiming straight at his heart. This weapon was special and could only be used by the strongest hunter. He was the real Zero Kiryuu. He's alive.

Happy?

_Pull the trigger! Kill him!_ The familiar gun suddenly became heavy, Zero managed to swallow a lump in his throat. _Kaname, why do you do that to me? _This room was inundated with sex and blood scents, blood stains getting dry on the pureblood's body, his mate's ashes sticking his chest. Five minutes ago, Zero still believed he was the only one who attained the honor of owning his heart, feeding on his blood and enjoying his body. His imagination was still full of love and joy. Kaname was saying he was his, only his. Maybe he's too greedy. His wife was a pureblood, and he was a D. They didn't match at all. Then why he said he loved him and got married to him? Or Zero should take it as a great honor and turn a blind eye to what Kaname did behind his back? The pureblood had intended to attack him to revenge for his mate, but stopped when realizing it was him. Meaning he still had some regard for him? Zero had never thought about falling in love with a pureblood, he just loved Kaname Kuran, in spite of his being an A, B or C-class. Was it wrong? Unexpectedly, he felt an intense pain as if his head had been shot.

They didn't say anything. Kaname quietly looked at the hunter. If this was his real husband, then who was _the __husband_ who had come earlier and made love to him? Possibly some extraction from a powerful... pureblood? It explained why he turned into ashes very fast. And that extraction's owner somewhere must be enjoying when his piece was screwing him here. His whole body, in and out, filled up with plenty of marks from that extraction. He hadn't realized any difference, hadn't felt any strange things. Kaname took a long look at his husband for the last time, then closed his eyes, showing his surrender. _Pull the trigger! Kill me!_

"You are a wanton."

A teardrop rolling down his cheek. It's the first time Zero used bad word to him, it's the first time he cried. His happiness was ruined, his world was collapsed. Empty hands and a broken heart. He's waiting for an end.

The hunter wearily lowered his gun, unable to kill Kaname. Damn it! He still loved him. His head was so painful. Bloody Rose dropped, he also fainted.

Kaname ran to him in panic, Zero looked so pale with short, heavy breathes, lying lifelessly in his arms. He held him close to his dirty body, hastily ripping his wrist to feed him.

ZxK

People often believed what they saw, but sometimes truth was hidden beyond the eyes. Purebloods were capable of extracting a part of themselves to show up in two or more places at once, and interacting with things in each place. The ancestor of the Kiryuus possessed a weaker, yet similar type of that ability. If he concentrated, he could see and hear things in another place. Zero was the strongest descendant in his family, and he had drunk a lot of pure blood. That power had grown inside him without his awareness, without his control. His ancestral ability had been developed to the point that he could make a presence in another place and act as if he was truly there. His impatience to see Kaname had unconsciously, accidentally urged him to extract a piece of himself and appear in their home before he himself really arrived.

And Kaname didn't imagine the extraction on that night belonged to his husband. Zero was disappointed at his explanation. Purebloods' senses were too keen to be deceived. The hunter didn't believe there was someone else who could look so alike to him that Kaname failed to distinguish them. It hurt him since the pureblood apologized with such a 'false' explanation. He would rather him say something nasty but more reasonable like he was lonely on that night and couldn't control his lust.

Kaname had made a lot of efforts to seek the person who tricked him, wanting to prove to his husband that his betrayal wasn't because of his lustful nature. A few purebloods were under suspicion, yet all investigations couldn't collect any steady evidence that they were responsible. After a year, he gave up. For lust or mistake, it's still a betrayal, he had allowed another person to take him and break his husband's heart. He decided to focus on tracking Shizuka down.

Zero had made it clear that his sin would never be forgiven. His marriage with the others re-affirmed their reconcilement were hopeless. Kaname never complained for anything the hunter had put him through, despite of how oppressive and heart-rending they were. He accepted them all because he hurt him first.

The slash had been healed, except where the dagger was being buried, Kaname plucked it off, slowly closing his exhausted eyes. Six hours until he had to go out, it's enough. Three days later, they must be ready for a fight with Shizuka. He needed full strength, not as a pureblood in mating season, but as in normal state. It's the only way to guarantee their victory. They weren't allowed to fail, Zero didn't have much time left.

Sun was rising outside, first morning light illuminating the living room which all curtains had been drawn up. Another day was starting…

_Posted: 7 __February 2011_

_Revised: 27 December 2012_


	7. Feeling Kaname

**Chapter 7: Feeling Kaname**

**FEELING YUUKI**

_I was all you ever really knew  
When we met it was like a dream  
For all I knew we could not fail  
But now I know of your betrayal_

_If only I could hold you close  
But now I know how love grows frail_

This garden had a lot of ancient trees with great shades. It's a cool, gentle afternoon, several little birds were hovering, swinging from branch to branch. A white flower fell into his lap, Zero picked it up on his palm, inhaling a long breath of its light scent. He was sitting under a big tree in flower, spring was the most beautiful season, time of bloom, time of love, when people's hearts became softer, easier to touch, easier to melt. This flower was still fresh; premature, shy, delicate petals hadn't fully opened yet, unfortunately, it had fallen down. Breeze sometimes was too cruel.

"Could you stay with Kaname tonight?" Kain had asked him before they left the dining room today.

Zero turned away to avoid his pleading eyes, then walking out without an answer. Sharing the same husband, four of them felt sorry for the pureblood's desolation. As vampires, they understood how difficult it was to be alone in mating season. Kain wasn't the first one who had spoken for Kaname. Regardless of their complicated situation, Zero found lucky to have a solidary and harmonious family, all of them were in good terms with one another, and honestly loved him. Five years had passed, even memories had been gone, he did think about leaving it all behind and reconciling with Kaname, yet he was unable to control his feelings in front of him. Yesterday he had seen how Kaname reacted when they unintentionally dug in the sex topic. A decent, experienced person wouldn't get aroused that obviously, one should know how to control his lust and behave himself, however, Kaname was deeply under the season's influence, Zero didn't think they could have a serious talk even if spending a night together, it might just create an awkward situation for both of them. On the other hand, he didn't want to be used as a dose of antifebrile.

This early afternoon, Seiren had passed him with a tray of food on her hands, looking like Kaname was going to have breakfast in his own floor. It was late, and there were two glasses, two bowls, two pairs of chopsticks on the tray. Zero walked as rapidly as he could out of their house, afraid of losing his temper and charging down upon the sixth floor, tearing both of them off.

Now he was sitting under a big tree at the HA headquarters. There wasn't many things to do at work, except answering some letters, and reading periodic areal reports. Everything was quiet and peaceful around the world. Tomorrow Yagari would come back from his annual visit to other areas. Zero had been spending most of his time reading books in their large library, trying to re-collect the knowledge which he had forgotten. However, that sad tune withered his concentration. Yuuki was studying to be a professional pianist. Beside official classes, she needed to practise as much as possible. She used to play piano in a pub at night as a part-time job, but it wasn't quite safe to work in such an environment and staying out late. Two years ago, Zero offered her this assistant job to create good conditions for her to complete her study.

This girl was chairman Cross's adopted daughter, who had already lived in his house when he came. Cross used to hope they would become a couple after growing up. She was gentle, kind-hearted, usually knew how to warm up the others and made them feel at home. Many young guys would like to marry her, though she was sweet to all of them, she didn't accept any proposals. Cross said she had moved out for two years to have more private time with her boyfriend, though he didn't meet that guy yet, their relationship seemed steady and serious.

Under her slender fingers, the piano modulated a very pleasant sound that could convince any prissy ears. "Betrayal" appeared to be her favorite, which was played many times a day, softly and weepingly, melancholic tone cut deep in the audience's hearts.

_I was all you ever really knew  
When we met it was like a dream  
For all I knew we could not fail  
But now I know of your betrayal_

Zero wanted to cry for the event which he couldn't remember. Whenever hearing this song, he almost got crazy with many feelings blending, whirling inside. This afternoon he had thought about intruding into the pureblood's place, destroying his new affair with that guy, but exerted himself to leave their house. The past had been erased. What was exactly his current feeling for Kaname to be jealous? Or it's only a selfishness when seeing someone else was making use of his possession? Their marriage was still in name only, they had been separated for five years, he even married four others. What right did he hold to accuse him? On the other day, Kaname said they could talk about divorce after he was fully recovered. They might have reached an agreement to keep their marriage for some other purpose. He wasn't blind to the pureblood's concerns, yet he didn't understand what his intention could be while trying to help him and cheating on him at the same time. A book said two of them had teamed up with each other to defeat Rido Kuran, who wanted to expel Kaname out of the position of vampire leader. Their union was believed to make themselves invincible in this whole world. The current target was Shizuka Hiou. Purebloods were hungry for powers. Zero needed to stabilise his lucidity. If they successfully conquered her together, her blood would benefit to both. Was it the reason why Kaname still stuck around and kept providing his blood to him? Unexpectedly, the hunter lost his memories and forgot how to utilize his own powers. Kaname seemed to be using the four nobles to replace him.

What Zero didn't remember was a large number of nobles didn't make them stronger in front of a pureblood. Shizuka had finished her battle with his parents less than ten minutes, even though they were well-seasoned hunters. Kaname had killed the whole council of powerful nobles with just a raise of his hand. The gap of strength between purebloods and nobles was too large. Shizuka wouldn't put his four wives in her eyes, this upcoming fight was actually the fight between Shizuka and Kaname, pureblood on pureblood. With the hunter becoming temporarily powerless, Kaname had to face her alone, and made sure he would win at any cost.

"Zero, let have a cup of tea!" Yuuki offered sweetly, bringing his drifting mind back to reality. She poured green tea into a porcelain cup, gently pushing it toward him, then taking a small plate of wagashi out of her tray, placing it nearby "Try some! Aren't they your favorite?"

Each day she prepared a different type of wagashi to serve with tea. Her pastries were not only tasty, but their beautiful flower-shape and diversified colors easily attracted his eyes and stimulated his appetite. Zero took one, biting off a bit, savoring the delectably sweet taste on his tongue, somehow thinking her boyfriend was a smart and lucky guy. To come home with a piping hot, delicious dinner which had been cooked with a lot of love and care by his own wife, this happiness was very simple, yet valuable. He had piping hot, delicious meals at home too, prepared by a professional cook and lots of servants, his wives also loved him, but they surely wouldn't know how many shirts he had in his wardrobe or when he needed a new razor, their plural marriage were obviously lack of the closeness which other normal couples shared.

"Very good." Zero murmured, wondering if his past-self had ever felt regretful. He didn't support plural marriage, not wanting to come back home and thinking which bedroom he should stay for a night. He would like to love with his whole heart, but now had to divide it into five. If continuing the previous life and taking responsibilities for his old deeds, he would never obtain the simple happiness which he truly wished for, no matter how long he could live. Had this problem ever made him feel tired and wanted to escape?

"Then have more. It's all for you." Yuuki smiled "What would you like me to make tomorrow?"

"You shouldn't take much trouble. Aren't you already busy all day?" Although Zero loved those pastries, it wasn't right to let her make them frequently for him. She had classes every morning and stayed at the headquarters all the afternoons, the rest of her day should be used for herself or spent with her sweetheart.

"If not making wagashi, I have nothing to do." Yuuki looked down, twisting her hands together. With this modest posture, her petite, delicate figure softly touched the others' eyes, appealing them to hold their arms out for her. "Idle time just makes one feel lonelier."

By the way Yuuki looking at him and trying to create a good impression in his heart, Zero felt that she liked him, though it seemed unrightful. In the human world, he was a single, successful composer, but she knew his true identity and his plural marriage. Why was she still interested? In addition, she's already in a serious relationship with someone else. Or he just misunderstood and this whole thing was simply because their friendship was very good?

"Where is your boyfriend?" Zero asked tentatively as his broken memory couldn't tell him how close they had been, yet she mentioned being alone. As her foster brother, he shouldn't pretend not to hear anything.

"I'm afraid he has forgotten me." Her smile became strained, tears dewed in beautiful eyes "If we're meant to be, I believe one day his heart will remember me."

Her words seemed to be implying his own case as he had literally forgotten the past, or she was just talking about the end of her relationship while she still loved the guy, but he'd already moved on. Would she feel comfortable enough to confide her problem to him? "Have you just broken up?" His words uttered in a low, quiet voice.

"I'm sorry for crying." Yuuki picked out one of the tissues which had been prepared for their tea break, and wiped her bloodshot eyes "Could we talk about something else?"

They turned away, avoiding each other's eyes. Leaves fluttered in a breeze, a few other flowers fell down. Each of falling flowers brought a part of the tree's life with them. If trees had souls, they would haven been driven crazy after so many partings. Ten minutes later, Yuuki left. She didn't stay in front of him for a long time to disturb his reading, but never missed changing a hot pot of tea for him every hour. Her care for Zero was also as silent as those trees' grief to their lost flowers, which invisible, but could easily be felt with a sensitive heart.

Out of sight, yet Yuuki was there, subtly reminding him of her presence by each cup of hot, redolent tea, or that plaintive tone from her piano. Zero usually stayed in late to finish his book, and become the last one to leave the HA headquarters. She would also stay, treasuring each moment being with him, though there was nothing to do and they weren't speaking at all. When he left, she would follow, mildly stepping behind him until they reached the entrance, where their paths were separated. Zero stopped to wait for his car, and she continued her walk alone.

"Yuuki!"

Today he didn't let her go, his heart wasn't made of stone, he couldn't neglect all of those caring stuff she had been willingly offering. His effort of taking responsibilities for the old deeds wouldn't be sufficient if he just concentrated on his five wives at home. Yuuki was a sister, though he somehow doubted that their relationship was deeper, it's his duty to look after her.

"Let me give you a ride home." He suggested.

"Don't let me bother you!" She refused, but hope glowed in her eyes "I just have to walk 5 minutes."

"5 minute can't be a bother." Zero opened the door for her as soon as his car arrived by his side.

Yuuki didn't try to decline his offer anymore, but docilely got in. The drive was quite short, they only had enough time to exchange a few words before his car stopped in front of a luxurious apartment building. Zero didn't know if she owned or rent such a place, however, either options seemed beyond her capacity. Perhaps the boyfriend helped to pay her rental.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" She suddenly held his hand. This manner could be normal between close friends, but hers was pretty unnatural. Her palm touched the back of his hand before those fingers laid on, a second of awkwardness, then a firm wring, finally she loosened up, waiting for his reaction. It made him recall how Takuma had held his hand on the first night he came back. The noble was tender, letting him decide to break their contact or leave it on. Their hands seemed to know each other, in that moment, Zero realized he could be able to accept Takuma, accept their relationship, unlike what he was feeling right now. Yuuki had never touched him before or she knew about his loss of memory?

"_Zero, you should be careful to anyone who tr__ies__ to approach you.__"_Kaname's words echoed in his mind. But take precautions of his sister? Her eyes turned despondent, seeing his reluctance. A wrong step would put him in danger, however, she said her evenings were lonely.

"Okay!" Zero decided to make a bet with his intuition.

…

The apartment was beautiful with luxurious furnishing, but what surprised Zero was that her curtains were exactly the same design and materials as his, even the same wall painting, the same doormat. It couldn't be a coincidence, it's an evidence. Both of them stood side by side in quiet until his astonishment was subdued.

"I'll go make coffee." Yuuki said.

No, inviting him to come round was merely a pretext, she wanted him to see those things, to recognize their true relationship. Had they been lovers, she must have figured out his difference. Although they're foster brother and sister, Cross asked him not to tell her the truth, since she was a normal human, he didn't want her to get involved too much in vampires and hunters. As a matter of fact, she had sunk deeply into their world.

"Yuuki!" Zero grabbed her elbow to keep her with him.

She inclined her head, using hair to cover distorted expression, eyes squeezed shut, yet strong emotion couldn't be held back. At last, she broke into tears, both of hands reaching out, her whole body falling on his warm chest. Zero gently stroked her long, brown hair, giving her as much time as she needed to calm down. Those tears, that reaction had exposed their true relationship in his forgotten past. Strangely, this feeling was awful. After waking up, he considered himself a straight guy and got confused at his plural marriage to five male wives, yet the reunion with them turned out smooth and propitious. Now a beautiful girl revealed to be his girlfriend, why was he feeling difficult?

His mind was willing to learn what had happened and see what they could do, but his heart wanted to deny all. It wasn't like the first time seeing those five guys, he had felt sorry for not remembering them, felt guilty for his own unfaithfulness, felt pain with Kaname's tear. A single teardrop from the pureblood had crushed his heart up, while Yuuki's bitter cry couldn't draw his full concentration. Heart was unfair, and a man with many wives had to use his mind to maintain harmony.

"Please tell me about our story."

They sat down on a couch, Yuuki managed to fix her tangled hair, and raised her head, teary eyes looked straight at him "I'm your girlfriend."

It was in expectation, she had done a lot of things to give him this concept before saying it out loud. Those words were a confirmation to stamp out his last uncertainties.

"But nobody knew about us. You said you didn't want to make any other scandal." She continued "This apartment's former owner saw us together, but thought we're brother and sister only."

Zero had done more than enough ill fames in his life. As a hunter, he fell in love with a male pureblood. As a person with good family breeding and raised by a very moral man as Kaien Cross, he entered a plural marriage, even became a playboy. If people knew he's dating Yuuki, it would only become a new laughing stock, especially since he couldn't legalize their relationship. Zero wasn't proud of what he had done, and unsurprised to hear his past-self was selfish. To the guys, he could use the rest of his life to compensate for them, however, continuing with Yuuki only meant continuing taking advantage of her. The best solution for an extramarital affair was a break-up.

"You must have found I'm different. Why didn't you ask me?"

"Because you asked me to keep silent." Yuuki whispered, yet this revelation thundered in his ears. She didn't wait for him to raise another question "You said it would've been good if you had fallen for me instead of Kaname. But I was only a little girl back then, and Kaname seduced you to a wrong way. Your marriage with him wasn't happy, you even got bogged down deeper when marrying the other fours. If you lost your memories and divorced them, it would minimise the hurt to everyone."

"You mean… I've erased my own memories?" Zero couldn't believe what he had heard. Was it true? Was he not only a selfish person, but also a coward? After playing with their feelings, this method was perfect to escape without provoking their anger. However, his plan was backfired by what he had been doing after waking up. Without memories, he decided to go back home, getting to know them all over again, strengthening their bond, though his own reason now and then was struggling to tell him he didn't want a plural marriage.

Yuuki nodded slightly "And you asked me not to say anything. You wondered if there's another chance, who you would fall in love with."

This wasn't another chance, their circumstances were quite different than before. Yuuki wasn't a little kid with no idea of love, but a blooming girl and knew exactly how to touch a man's heart. Kaname wasn't a high school student either, he had betrayed his husband and had nothing left to attract him. Fate once again refused them a fair competition, and the loss of memory seemed to encourage Zero to make a definitive decision for his plural marriage.

"How did I do that?"

"You arranged everything by yourself. I even didn't know when and where you did it. I sent a message to you by my second phone number on that night, but you didn't answer. The next day chairman said you took a week off and I shouldn't call you if unnecessary…" She spoke slowly as if recalling those moments "… I assumed your plan had been executed."

Zero remembered the unknown text he had received. Beside that, there was nothing else to prove what she said was true. Their relationship was a secret, he couldn't check with anyone else. From all he heard from the others, his marriage wasn't happy, the first love's betrayal had changed his point of view in life, and it might lead him to some mistakes which he found difficult to go on, however, Zero didn't believe his desperation had driven him to the point where he's willing to harm himself to wipe the miserable past off. Even if he had wanted to forget it, he would have been more careful in selecting a safe, innocuous way. Yuuki didn't seem to know about the extra effects of this brainwashing method, or pretended not to know. Her words were very suspicious.

"I'm sorry for not keeping my promise. But you've been indifferent to me. I can't take more of it. I miss you." She leaned toward him, kissing on his lips. Skillful technique, passionate desire, her arms wrapped around his neck. It wasn't false, there's something between them, that boiling her heartbeats up, and encouraging her hungry tongue. Unfortunately, such intension couldn't set Zero in the right mood, he didn't push her away, but when it's long enough, he gently finished it. Yuuki was beautiful and the kiss was really great, yet his mind in a quandary. He didn't feel comfortable and relaxed with her like with the other fours.

Zero sighed, hanging an arm around her shoulder, still letting her rest on his chest. That sweet message belonged to her, she might be the secret wife whom Minori had once mentioned, and she admitted to know about his accident in advance. Could she possibly be the culprit? And why?

**FEELING KANAME**

Dawn came from the horizon, trailing along sleeping, dewy garden. Light in all floors had been turned off. Zero was still awake in his living room, trying to analyse the inputs he had collected. Yuuki's coming out and her story seemed to have resolved the puzzle he was in. Zero Kiryuu got tired of his plural marriage and wanted to be with his new girlfriend, so he erased his own memories to make an absolute break with the past and start all over again. Was that it? Cross said Yuuki didn't know anything, it turned out she kept the key to his problem.

Zero raised both hands to hold his head in frustration. He hated to think his little sister was involved in this crime, however, her words were too fishy. Although he didn't like a plural marriage, it wasn't right to run away as a coward. In addition, Yuuki said he didn't want another scandal, wasn't divorcing five male wives to marry a girl going to be his biggest scandal? Trying to keep her promise, then unable to suffer his indifference and disclosing everything, she acted as a simple, gentle girl who never forced her way into the other's life, but silently approached their heart by sincere concerns and attentions. He appreciated her as a nice girl and truly wished her happiness, sometimes compared her normal romance with his complicated one, yet he didn't find himself interested in her in that special way.

His past self must have been regretful. If only he could be more generous to overlook Kaname's betrayal, their marriage would've been repaired, they would've been happily like all other couples, the pureblood would've been with him right now. Tonight he wanted to be alone. Four days at home, he had spent with four wives in turn. Tonight was supposed to be with the one left…

Zero didn't remember his past self also kept a day break after sleeping with four of them. They thought he used it with the secret lover, and believed this sixth person held a steady position and equal to them in his heart. Nobody knew exactly where he had stayed in those days break.

Just like he didn't know what Kaname was doing with his 'boyfriend' at this moment. Had they finished and were sleeping together or still going on and on until the pureblood had to leave his floor? Zero laughed, yes, they had to stop sooner or later, because Kaname was going with him to meet Yagari-sensei tomorrow. Without that guy, how long would the pureblood be able to stay calm?

_Kaname, you__'__re not the only one who felt uneasy__…_

_I also found it hard to keep control in your presence__…_

_Though I__'__m not influenced by this season__…_

_I still want you__…_

_And want you to want me__…_

_Not as a tool to release your racial heat__…_

_But as your lover__…_

_Tell me__…_

_Tell me__…_

_Tell me__…_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

A hysterical shriek of an E vampire tore the new morning off. Everyone was pulled out of their dreams, sleepy minds were unsure if that stridence could possibly be real, let alone imagined it was from the lord of this mansion.

Bats coming from the balcony quickly formed into the person who had provoked his insanity. Takuma, Kain, Shiki also ran up the staircase to appear one by one. Zero threw a turbid, soulless look at them, his eyes were bloody red, nails black and long, pointed white fangs protruded from parting lips in a threatening way. In this moment, he no longer realized anyone, a wave of his arm created a gust of wind to push three of them backward, falling to the floor, only Kaname remained standing in his same place. They managed to get up, their husband's wild snarl leaked out from his throat as a warning that he was ready for more attacks. Ironically, Zero could access his powers in a frenzy.

"Where's Aido?" Takuma murmured. Perhaps the noble doctor could give him an injection of tranquillizer. They couldn't have a fight or afford all servants to hear Zero shrieking again.

"Don't disturb him!" Kaname objected "Get out of here! Leave him to me!"

Aido must have heard the noise, but trusted them to handle it. He was trying his best to make a solution which helped Kaname achieve his full strength to guarantee for their victory. Vampire to possess full strength in mating season was against the nature, yet they didn't have another choice.

"But…" Takuma argued.

"Didn't Zero say not to let him hurt any of you?" Kaname reminded their husband's words in the family meeting.

Yes, Takuma remembered it, that's why he argued. Zero didn't want to hurt them when he was out of mind, and he meant all of them. If Kaname stayed, he would get injured.

"Go!" Kaname used his power to emphasize his word.

Three of them felt the pureblood influence and instinctively chose to obey him by walking toward the balcony and jumping down. Zero was also hit by that influence, on the contrary, it blew his rage up instead of getting him surrendered. He wasn't normal, but an E who had drunk too much pure blood. A satisfied smile ghosted on his lips, eyes brightened in red, he wasted no time to snatch the precious prey in his arms, yanking those soft, brown curls to tilt the head, exposing that attractive neck. Without preparation, hungry fangs plunged in deep, eager to drink the rich blood flowing out.

Kaname happily held his arms around the love of his life. Five years, they hadn't been this close for five years, to feel the hunter's warm body leaning on him, to enjoy the pleasure of those exciting fangs moving under his skin, to hear the sound of contented swallowing.

_Thank you, Zero! For giving me a bite when I still can feel it!_

Kaname moaned as his husband tried to widen the bite holes while tugging his head cruelly to a side, blood kept streaming down his chest and heat rising up, but it shouldn't be a problem, he would have lost too much blood to stay aroused when Zero was awaken. With this thought, he was assured to tighten his greedy arms around the hunter, pressing their bodies against each other.

It seemed stifling, Zero broke his embrace, glaring at him with those spiteful, bloody eyes, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. He didn't regain his senses yet, why did he stop? Kaname looked at him longingly. Though those eyes didn't realize him, though all his husband concerned was the delicious liquid running in his veins, he would like to take this advantage to be close to him. Tonight was his last chance to feel his love, he wanted to take as much as possible. His mind might accept to be abandoned as a punishment for that night, his heart couldn't stop craving for the hunter's touch. Kaname used nails to cut on the newly-healed neck, letting fresh blood worsen his husband's hunger. Zero snorted, rushing toward to shove both of them down, ripping off the pureblood's shirt, and sinking his fangs back to the inviting neck.

Kaname smiled, loosing his arms on the floor, giving Zero total freedom to do whatever he wanted. The hunter's fingers roamed about his body, raking long nails on silky skin. Blood from those cuts attracted his nose, he carelessly pulled his fangs out, thrusting them in random places. Since other areas weren't soft and rich of blood as the neck, he made rougher bites to reach the deepest, but quickly gave up to try another one. Shortly after, the pureblood's chest and arms were full of teeth marks. In an insane blood thirst, Zero didn't know what he's biting was a living person with feelings, yet being treated no better than food. Kaname couldn't predict where he was going to be bitten next, hasty fangs retreating rent all the wounds wider, pain after pain made his whole body ached. At last, Zero came back to the other side of his neck. When invaluable blood soaked his tongue, he satisfactorily adjusted his position for a long drink.

Kaname felt blood were flowing out ceaselessly, Zero couldn't take all, a lot was falling down, wetting the carpet. In the old times they would prepare a large towel first, and the hunter would be very gentle with a lot of licks and sucks to prepare him. He wasn't complaining, his life and everything he owned belonged to his husband as well, that's what they had promised to each other. A vampire's thirst could only be quelled by their beloved's blood, Zero once said Kaname could drink from him whenever he liked. Such thought got his own fangs throbbing, he wanted to bite him back, to taste the blood which used to carry a lot of love for him. However, the hunter had revoked all promises and vows between them, Kaname didn't have a right to get access to his blood now. Hopeless fangs unconsciously pierced the lower lip.

_Place changed all of a sudden, they were no longer in the 7__th__ floor of their house, but Zero__'__s old room at Cross Academy. Blood had pulled him into Kaname__'__s __memories__, where he was an invisible observer, and seeing his past self on top of the pureblood__'__s past self, who was lying on the floor, exactly like their real position at that moment. They were exchanging an ardent kiss, clothes looked quite slovenly._

"_Kaname, vampires are eligible to get married at the age of 18, right?__"__ the young hunter broke their kiss to ask._

"_Yes.__"__ His lover answered absently, pulling him down to continue._

_But Zero didn__'__t co-operate, he grinned __"__We__'__ve just finished my 18__th__ birthday party, so I can get married to you now.__"_

_Amazement filled the pureblood__'__s face, his wish just came true in an unexpected instant. He knew Zero loved him, but thought he would have to wait for at least a few years until the hunter was ready. It turned out both of them wanted it as soon as possible. After three years together, Kaname was sure he would love Zero for eternity._

_His fingers playfully inserted the silver hair locks __"__Are you proposing to me? If you do, you must get on your knees instead of being on top of me like this.__"_

"_OK.__"__ Zero briskly pulled away, intending to perform a formal proposal as he was asked._

"_Hey,__"__ Kaname chuckled, grabbing his hand __"__Why don__'__t I see your sincerity?__"_

_Zero widened his eyes, not understanding what his lover meant. They had been together 3 years, the pureblood should have known his love was sincere._

"_Where__'__s my engagement ring?__"__ Kaname challenged, squeezing the hunter__'__s hand, joy glittered in his beautiful eyes __"__Let me remind you. I__'__m an honorable pureblood, the head of the Kurans, the vampire leader. You have to buy a diamond ring for me, at least 3 carats, or you__'__ll be rejected.__"_

_Amethyst eyes stayed stunned for a couple of minutes, then a big smile bloomed on his lips, Zero got back to his old position which was between his lover__'__s legs._

"_It seems you__'__ve calculated how much I got from my songs. That__'__s fine. I__'__ll empty my pocket to buy you a pink diamond. Then you__'__ll have to pay for everything else. Deal, Kuran-sama?__"_

"_Pink?__"__ Kaname raised an eyebrow. No men wore a pink diamond ring._

"_Yes, pink. You__'__re my wife. If I want you to wear a pink diamond, then you do.__"__ Zero stressed his words in contentment._

"_Who is your wife, Kiryuu-kun? I haven__'__t accepted your proposal.__"_

Fangs were carefully pulled out of his neck, Kaname winced a little, getting ready to bear another bite. But nothing happened, the hunter's body on him stayed unmoved, breathes calm and even, he fluttered his eyes open, unexpectedly catching those charming amethyst orbs which were gazing at him with intensity. The E craziness had been subdued, Zero was back. It meant their time was ended, he had to leave. His arms still spread out on the floor. As soon as Zero got off of him, he would stand up and leave.

Right in this living room, four years ago, the hunter said he would only be forgiven after his death. Behind that door over there was the bedroom where he had betrayed their love. This floor had the person he loved more than his own life, also held the worst memories he wished to forget. All furnishings were the same as before. His husband hadn't changed or moved anything out of its original place. The only difference was it didn't belong to him anymore. He wasn't allowed to step in, just like Zero never entered his private floor. Kaname had strictly complied with that command four years, but tonight an emergency arose, he had to ignore it.

Zero bent down, licking the blood drops on his lower lip, sucking it gently, passionately as if he was no longer after blood, sweet sucks advanced the upper one, moistening both of them, trying to part them for deeper exploration. Kaname eagerly welcomed the intrusion, he had been struggling hard to stay faithful in each mating season, isolating himself to stop all cheating chances, exhausting his strength to pass the time, but his husband wanted to kiss him now, there's no way he could resist it. _Even though it__'__s only a whim, or you would despise me more later, just hold me tonight, please! _His tongue twined with the other, wet touches sliding, sucking around to create continuous stimulations. Zero felt something strange, and wanted to pull out, but the ardent pleasure kept drawing him in. Each time a tiny bead pressed on his tongue, the feeling just got greater. He shifted from thrusting in deeper to chase it to relaxing to enjoy its moving one after another.

This burning kiss was the best he'd ever had and remembered. The other fours and Yuuki made it sweet and skillful, but they were nowhere close to this one, which seemed to squeeze out all of his energy and turn his everything on at the same time.

"Your tongue?" Zero whispered.

Things seemed to be getting much better than expected, a direct, rough bite was all Kaname had prayed for. Fortunately, his blood not only calmed the hunter down, but also transferred a scene of their past which was playing in his mind to him, introducing a peek of their happy time. It might have touched the hunter's heart and resulted in their passionate kiss. Claret eyes clouded with satisfaction, body temperature increasing, he obediently showed his tongue out, revealing the little secret that his husband was asking. A round, silver-colored bead with a narrow, fine line "Zero Kiryuu" on its smooth, shining surface, those words were difficult to read to normal eyes, but the hunter could recognize each acute stroke of his own name. The tip of his tongue teasingly brushed, pushed, pulled it up with excitement, sending intense pleasure to the pureblood's sensitive nerves around it.

"Ehmm… hhmmm…" Kaname leaked out a moan which produced an enormous influence to his husband's lower body. Their play immediately developed into a new kiss, wild and hot as if they had never done it before, long and amorous as if it was the only thing they needed in this whole world.

Zero lovingly stroked his pureblood's hair, enjoying the soft, sleek texture on his fingers "When did you get it?"

"At the same time with your ear piercings." Kaname answered, seductive lips moved lightly, giving the others no chance to see his sweet bead. "Seven years."

Zero had felt interesting when seeing those piercings on his own ears reflected in the mirror after waking up, he liked their designs and shapes, perhaps his liberality as an artist urged him to create a distinction, demonstrated independent and individual standpoints on his own body. In addition, some hunter books mentioned the valiant hunters had a tradition of piercing themselves in the old times. But Kaname wasn't a warrior or an artist, he carried himself as a royal, serious person, nobody could ever see his tongue piercing, unless kissing him. It's quite a private place, done for a personal purpose.

"You wanted it?" Zero asked curiously. A piercing should be the last thing Kaname Kuran thought about.

"Yes."

"Why?" Earnestness and decency might just be a mask, any guy could say what a person wanted to do when piercing their tongue. It was totally useless, except for rousing the others' sexual desire and giving a better… blowjob.

"Because you liked it."

To please him. The bead wasn't plain, but had his name on, as a mark of possession. Zero's hand slipped down to the pureblood's face, tracing his soft, juicy lips. Not that every guy would think tongue piercing was sexy or feel better when his partner had one, but him in particular, definitely loved it. Those kisses had driven him crazy with pleasure, if… if… that bead rubbed his part down there, the feeling must be incredibly good. Even a single thought of it was able to harden his already-grown member, he stirred lightly, heaving a long sigh, trying to repress the natural need.

"Do you have any other body piercings?" His question sounded silly, but the answer was astonishing.

"Yes. One more."

Where could it be? Zero sat up as Kaname fumbled the last button open, pulling his shirt apart, the ring from his husband's mother shining on his finger. Pale, silky skin exposed under bright light, Zero stared fixedly for a full minute, speechless.

"You've given it to me five years." Kaname uttered.

Pink diamond. 3 carats. On his belly button. Glittering beautifully.

"My proposal." Zero choked with all emotions from the scene he had just seen in the pureblood's memories. His past self did exactly what he said, but it wasn't a ring, so that Kaname could wear it for his own admiration. They had once been in deep love, once believed they would be together forever.

A tongue stud with his husband's name, a pink diamond, and a flat titanium ring, Kaname was grateful that Zero hadn't asked him to move out of their house or take these three things off. To him they're sacred, they're the symbol of their love, the remains of their happy time which he would like to wear till his last minute, and when these three things lied by themselves on the ground, they were a notice of his death. It would be good for everyone, he would be free from all anguishes, and his husband could finally move on. These years had been hard to Zero. Living under the same roof, but they rarely met each other, the hunter usually avoided going to the same place where he was in, and to make him more comfortable, Kaname stayed in his own floor most of the time.

But fate was giving them a last chance. Kaname raised a hand to grab his husband's upper arm, rubbing it gently down to his wrist. He shouldn't be doing it as Zero wouldn't appreciate it when his memory returned, what happened tonight would just darken his stained image in the hunter's heart, yet he wasn't strong enough to resist this temptation. He wanted him, wanted to please him. Not only because mating season was on its peak, but this would be his last time.

_I__'__m sorry! You__'__re right, I__'__m a wanton. Could you__…__ could you__…__ just for a moment? Please__…_

Kaname brought the hunter's fingers to his lips, seductively putting a kiss on, then thrusting them in his warm mouth, avidly sucking them in, pressing his bead along the length. Zero was dazed, his instinct yelled to replace those with a longer, thicker, hungrier part, wanted that hot tongue to satisfy his burning desire. In no time, he pulled the fingers out, the pureblood's smile was invitingly beautiful. At last, Zero had seen that smile in reality, much better than in their wedding photo. Amethyst eyes moved down his chest, lowering to the bulge of his pants.

Kaname was highly horny, that's why he's trying to seduce him, even showing that lustful expression. His chest was smeared with dried blood from the earlier biting session. How could Zero not realize sooner that Kaname had been enjoying it very much? Those brutal bites got him all worked up, so he eagerly lengthened their kisses and was now tempting him to the main course.

"You want me?" Zero asked.

"Uhmm…" Kaname didn't hear the coldness in his husband's tone, hands reaching up to unbutton his shirt. Zero started feeling uneasy, thinking the pureblood was being overwhelmed by seasonal heat, these weren't something he would do exclusively for him. Time skipped a few moments, when Zero could concentrate again, Kaname had already got up, holding him closely, adept hands fondling his back while he was kissing his sensitive neck, down to firm torso, hot, pierced tongue brought shivers through his whole body.

Ardor was increasing vehemently when Zero felt both of his own hands were pulled forward to place around a skinny waist. Too skinny for a man, and it wasn't beautiful. He had seen it when Kaname opened his shirt, but touching could give a clearer comprehension. In a suit, the pureblood was gorgeous. Without the jacket, he looked slender. And now, in nakedness, he emaciated. Did the immoderate libido wear purebloods out in mating seasons? That explained why they couldn't gather full strength during this time. Suddenly Zero felt offended, his pureblood wife got exhausted from sex, but he had done nothing with him. They hadn't, they even hadn't talked. He always started by talking with the other fours, asking them about their past, getting to know their personalities, but he and Kaname hadn't exchanged enough ten sentences tonight.

The pureblood rubbed his husband's manhood and undid his pants. If staying quiet, Zero was going to get the incredible blowjob which he had hoped for. That's it, all Kaname could do these days was to be turned on and have as much sex as possible, no matter with whom.

"Stop." Zero said in determination, managing to stand up "I don't want you."

"Could I …"

"Go out!" The hunter struggled to curb his seething desire. If this pureblood kept lingering for a few minutes, he wouldn't be able to hold back, but he didn't want to give in and admit the fact that Kaname had turned him on no less than a pureblood in mating season.

_Could I give you an oral?_ Just an oral, no more, to take pleasure in bringing an orgasm to him, and to be allowed to swallow his sweet juice as a reward. Kaname didn't expect the hunter would make love to him or do anything back, desolation had taught him not to keep high hopes, but his greed was up after Zero kissed him again and those amethyst eyes turned softer. He thought the hunter would hold him and accept his service if he made him feel good. Unfortunately, his husband was a very rational person, and he no longer possessed any alluringness in his eyes.

I don't want you

I don't want you

I don't want you

Lustful, stupid pureblood, trying to do an impossible thing. This moment was like that broken night four years ago, kneeling on this carpet, being rejected by the love of his life.

Black bats heavily waved their blood stained wings out of the balcony, where they started throwing themselves down. If only they could fall into nothingness and never had to open their eyes again.

ZxK

Aido walked through the empty, spacious living room, knocking on the closed, thick wood door. He had been working non-stop for a full day, no rest, no food, no sleep, but the seriousness of their situation didn't allow him to blunt his senses.

"Kaname! It's me."

The door opened, light turned on, the pureblood was leaning at a window, curtains were down, sun had been high out there. He had showered and changed to new clothes as soon as coming back.

"I heard Zero screaming a few hours ago." Aido shut the door up.

"His E broke out." Kaname answered "He's fine now."

"Thank you." Aido murmured in relief.

_For helping your husband? He__'__s mine too._

Aido didn't mean it, he just wanted to express his gratitude to Kaname for saving his beloved. Sharing the same husband, he wasn't close to him as he and the others were. As friends, their different ranks kept a distance in their friendship. However, Aido had followed Kaname for a long time and chosen to spend his life serving him. Nobody knew, his feeling for this pureblood had been old as in a previous life. In those days, who could predict he would share the same husband with the person he liked? Fate was capricious. If only he could sacrifice himself for his love and his old flame. Unfortunately, he's useless…

"Is it done?" Kaname asked.

Aido nodded "Could you think twice about this decision? Life is long, maybe one day you will…"

"Please show me!" Kaname ignored the noble's words, time didn't wait for them, he had already made up his mind, and what happened tonight just bolstered it.

Aido took out a small box from the toolbox he carried with him, carefully opening its lid, revealing two short, thin needles which made of ancient vampire magic. "As soon as these are put in, they will melt and disintegrate your sexual desire permanently. Its effect is very strong, mental stimulation, direct stimulation, even mating season can't affect you anymore." Aido got scared of his own words, sex was the very first natural, instinctive, ultimate need for any creatures, the best gift of life. He would rather die than end this instinct. It's not only because sex brought a lot of pleasure and tied lovers closer, but this ability is a great pride, especially to male. No males ever wanted to be impotent. "One in the testicles, and one in the…" _I hope it will make you think again, Kaname! _"… prostate gland."

Kaname hugged himself, trying to calm his trembled body "Why prostate gland?"

"Testicles secrete most of sexual hormones, but not all. Purebloods have a higher sex drive because their bodies work differently. In mating seasons, sexual hormones are produced ten time more than usual." Aido explained "If use only one needle for the testicles, you can gain 80% of your normal strength. You can't get hard anymore, but… the inside can still give good feelings."

Aido couldn't say it straightforwardly, but hoped Kaname would consider this option. If the pureblood didn't think about sleeping with any girl and happy to be in the receiving end, he would be able to achieve pleasure through sphincter muscles and prostate friction.

"Do you think I can win Shizuka for sure with 80% of my strength?" Kaname understood the noble's good intention. However, it's their only chance to save their husband, they couldn't take a risk of failure. Zero was falling to E within a month or two. The original plan was Zero and Kaname teaming up to fight against Shizuka, their union would certainly defeat her, but Zero lost his memories and couldn't control his powers now. When the mating season finished, all purebloods recovered their full strength, Kaname wouldn't be able to win her alone. That's why he needed his full strength right in this period, two days later, to gain an advantage over her.

"Please help me put both the needles in." his voice was low, yet clear. It could be an awkward situation, but what needed to be done must be done. Zero didn't want him anymore, leaving 20% left would only torture him and weaken their effort.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Aido shut the box, turning away. "If it's done, you can never have sex again. All attempts to get aroused, especially penetration will result in fierce pain. It's… cruel." He had accepted his suggestion, had spent all day to create them. But in the moment he had to use them for the purpose which they had been made for, he suddenly felt helpless. When both of them were kids, Kaname used to ask to be his friend. Had he accepted, he might have been the first person who reached his heart, not Zero, and they might have fallen in love. In those lonely, loveless days, Aido had grieved for their unbegun relationship. Until the hunter appeared and became the new meaning of his life. Was fate playing its capricious game by forcing him to ruin his old flame to save his true love?

"Would you prefer Hio to kill Zero?" Kaname challenged, he didn't want to be stern to Aido, but didn't want the noble to think his hesitance was acceptable "If your sacrifice is needed, I won't be hesitant to demand it. Think nothing else, all we do is for him." Their distance was shortened, face to face, their eyes fixed each other "You've helped me to reduce my sex drive and kept it a secret for years. Now I want you to swear that you'll never tell Zero about this, even after I'm dead."

If Aido didn't say, Zero would never find it out, because he wasn't going to make love to him in the rest of his time. Kaname didn't expect to live long, the rest of his time wasn't an eternity, it would probably end before this season, then everything would be buried in an obscure past.

Dead. Aido stared at him in consternation. If they used the needles, their victory would be guaranteed, then why did Kaname have to die? Though they still had another problem, which was Zero's memory loss and whatever reason behind it, the pureblood didn't sound like those words were spoken out pointlessly, it sounded like his death had already been planned.

"I'm waiting."

Aido felt the pureblood wasn't using his power to force him, but wanted him to say it by his own will. "I swear." Green eyes turned miserable, he squeezed the box tight "Don't kill yourself!" His voice quivered "When you're alive, hope is alive." For years had he tried to persuade Zero to reconcile with him with no result. To think the pureblood had given up and was planning to commit suicide, his heart shattered in pieces.

"Thank you, Aido!" Kaname gently touched his shoulder "Now should we start?"

Purebloods didn't need the others' understanding and sympathy, sometimes they're quite reckless. Kaname didn't want them to feel pity for him, he usually ignored their concerns, refused their comforts, because all these kindness couldn't subside his pain and bring his love back. Aido knew he was talking out of his rank, he had no right to change the pureblood's decisions, all a noble could do was to obey his pureblood leader, all he could do was to accept and appreciate his sacrifice.

"Our interferences have destroyed your marriage, we'll never be able to repay you, but we benefit by what you've been doing for Zero. In this critical situation, we can't shoulder the difficulties with you, now these worthless hands have to damage you to protect our love." Aido knelt down, bowing his head close to the floor in a formal way "I'm sorry that between you and Zero, I'm putting him first. Before I do this cruel thing to you, please receive my kowtow as my deep gratitude for everything you have done and will do for this family."

There was a big difference between them. They were nobles, he's a pureblood. They're the wives Zero would like to spend his life with, he had been abandoned. He's jealous with them, but also touched by their strong love to the hunter. At least he knew his husband wouldn't be lonely, these fours would stay with him through ups and downs, take care of him, and probably make him happy again. He couldn't pretend not to realize he didn't belong to this family. The family he and Zero built together had failed, now he's only an outsider, walking beside their marriage.

"I accept it." Kaname held his hand out as a sign to allow Aido to get up. "There's a way you can repay your debt to me."

Aido looked up hopefully, he was willing to do it, no matter what it was, his skills, his blood, his life, anything Kaname wanted.

"Continue my work! Protect him!"

ZxK

Aido slowly put surgical gloves in his hands, trying to reassure himself that this was a very professional act. It wasn't like he wanted to think about sex in such a situation, yet he's a young man, even worse, a noble in the peak of mating season, and Kaname wasn't his normal patient, pureblood beauty usually created naughty thoughts to their beholders. Aido hadn't imagined one day he would have a chance to see his favorite person naked, sadly he wasn't cherishing him, and making him feel good, to engrave those sweet moments in their memories, but he was destroying his ability to derive pleasure from sexual intercourse. A beautiful person without sexual desire was like a blooming flower with no scent, a delicious-looking, yet inconsumable dish, which made people feel sorry, but who would like to keep?

Aido silently looked at those dainty toes, up to long, slender legs which were folding up at their knees, spreading open to show the most private place. Smooth, porcelain inner thighs led down to tasty, round balls which setting lonely under pink, semi-hard flesh. This charming part for years hadn't been fondled, indifference was its best friend, yet the influence of the mating season encouraged it to rise up in rebellion, enduring vigor of a pureblood kept it craving for those happy old days.

"Kaname, I'm going to put a needle in your prostate gland first, through your rectum wall. With this method, I have to make an anal penetration."

Both of them understood it thoroughly, however, Aido wanted to say his specific steps in advance, so the pureblood could be mentally ready for what they're doing, and anticipate what would happen next. Aido had strictly followed the instruction in an ancient book to make these needles. Although it was trustworthy and logical in theory, it's the first time he had made them. He was inexperienced, and they were untested. If something turned wrong, the result wouldn't simply be an ineffectualness, it might cause fatality. Yet the pureblood trusted him, they were doing it for their beloved husband, even dangerous, they had to try.

"OK." Kaname pressed his hands on his stomach, right on the pink diamond engagement gift, trying to relax himself from anxiety, and tolerate the upcoming pain, which would be quite different than his previous ones. It was the last he had to endure to stamp out his sexual desire, and it would rise from the very source of this instinct.

Aido opened a brand new bottle of lubricant, pouring its content on a sterilized rectal speculum, soaking those shining blades thoroughly with slippery, smell-less liquid. All these were done to express his respect rather than for sterilisation purpose, as a pureblood never got infected by unclean medical instruments. He decided to treat the prostate first, and get it done as fast as possible. Although he was ordered to do this action, and it's definitely not involved in sexual stimulation, looking and placing his hand in that private place got him all tense.

Cold metal gently touched the pink flower bud, Kaname shuddered, his toes unconsciously curved down, fingers crooked, a feeling of fear worming inside. Fear of being penetrated by another man. The memory of that unfaithful night manifested in his mind, he had allowed an unknown person to take him, because he thought that man was the love of his life (*). This time he was quite aware of who he's staying with, yet spreading his legs wide, waiting for him. Though Aido could act totally professional, Kaname knew what a pureblood would react to a penetration in mating season. Furthermore, this current situation subconsciously reminisced about that event, a deep loathing to his own body raised in his innermost. He felt mortified, and wanted to run away from his own decision. Hands clenching tight reminded him of a ring on his finger.

"_Kaname, these were my parents__'__ wedding rings. I would like to borrow them to marry you.__"_

He gradually relaxed his body, long tapering digits touching the flat grayish ring to seek for encouragement. For Zero, he would accept anything, even that thing would torture him mentally or physically to death. This should have been done for a long time, he didn't deserve any more pleasure, and his husband didn't want him, there was no reason to keep this ability. Aido had pulled the rectal speculum back, standing still, waiting for his next command.

"I'm sorry." Kaname said softly "Please continue!"

The noble sighed, getting deeply shameful of his own relief. Despite of the cruelty and injustice of its nature, it was the only way to guarantee their victory over Shizuka. If only he was a pureblood, he wouldn't hesitate to use those cursed needles for himself. It's a pity that he was merely a low noble, who willingly did cruel things to the others in the name of his love.

Once again he pushed the lubricated rectal speculum back, slipping its long blades smoothly in. Solid metal reached deep inside, pressing on sensitive wall, slowly, emotionlessly gaping the cavity open. Kaname felt more uncomfortable as his hole was being spread wider than he had ever experienced, Aido fixed the medical instrument to keep him stay open for their work, two spreading bare legs started shaking lightly.

"Kaname!" Aido called to get his attention before squeezing his hand to help him calm down and express his deep sympathy with vampire nature. They're not having sex, he wasn't doing anything further than his professional job, yet the pureblood's member was rock-hard. Their kind couldn't control themselves well in mating season, those strong blades pressing stiffly on soft, resilient wall had roused Kaname to his worst. Normally, he didn't let anyone to see him in such a sensitive moment. But they had no choice.

Everyone, no matter who he was, had at least a fear. The pureblood's fear was to see his love's death. He had experienced this absolutely forlorn feeling when witnessing his husband turn into ashes in front of his eyes. The whole world stood still in that very moment, he thought he was screaming, but couldn't find his voice, air seemed to be drawn out completely as he couldn't breath, and the only matter he could think about wasn't what they wanted to kill Zero for, but why they haddn't shot him first. As soon as he looked up and the shooter turned out to be his real husband, a bitter happiness brimmed over his feeling. It meant he had been tricked to sleep with someone else (*), it meant he had broken their marriage, it meant he had to pay for this mistake by his own life, but it also meant the dead wasn't Zero, his husband was safe and alive, that's the only thing mattered.

Since then Kaname had resigned himself to being desolated, and holding all beautiful moments they had shared in three years to linger on this life, yet time indifferently consumed their lustre, overlaying a coat of dust on, pushing them further in the past. Yesterday he had signed to transfer their penthouse to Ichiru, the place where they had enjoyed living as a normal couple, going out and coming back together, doing housework by themselves, where Zero cooked and Kaname washed, where they made love in every room, trading all energy for vigorous pleasure. Because those old days would never return, because he would be a handicapped pureblood, his love for the hunter, despite how deep and passionate it was, could only be spiritual from now on, it would be a waste to vacate that sumptuous place longer. By giving it to Ichiru, those rooms would have another chance to witness love and happiness, though Kaname would never experience the feeling of being happily in love again.

He lightly shook his hand to let go of the noble's hold "Go on!"

Aido felt tears in his eyes, but understood they couldn't procrastinate any longer, the pureblood would need some time to recover, and maybe he was helping him to have a good rest after years by killing his unquenched lust. Aido found himself trying to make up some stupid good-point from this serious damage to gather his gut and carry out what he had to. "I'm injecting a needle in now. Because this area is very sensitive, the pain will be fierce. Please bear with it!"

"I'm ready." Kaname murmured, more to himself. His right hand lapped on his left as closely as he could feel the ring pressing on his palm, claret eyes turned around to look at the hunter's pictures on his night stand. He had injured himself countless times, then relied on that beautiful, warm smile in those pictures to help him get through the pain. _Zero__…__I__'__m feeling scared._

Aido didn't need a surgical lamp to have the best view, his keen faculty of sight even allowed him to perform an operation in darkness, yet it's his first performance without proper light. Nevertheless, he was seeing the aroused chestnut clearly inside the pureblood's open cavity. Using his surgical pliers to pick up a needle, he carefully pushed it in, aiming at that swollen area. Kaname soon felt the needle tip on his prostate, with a slow and smooth speed piercing his wall to reach its destination. The act was very gentle and accurate, but he had to gather his whole strength to stay still, keeping the uncontrollably trembling legs from shutting close, teeth clenching hard to suppress painful sobs in his throat. The spot which supposed to give sweet pleasure was burningly on fire, blowing all of his senses up. This awful feeling was like thousands of needles transfixing his body at the same time, sharper than any stabs he had ever got, worse than any imagination. These needles weren't made of any kind of materials, but an ancient magic, which contained a tremendous power to cripple a pureblood ability, in other words, to kill a part of the pureblood. The insufferable pain they begot destroyed his last effort to sustain the mask of imperturbation, hot, reluctant tears rolling down his face.

Rectal speculum was unfixed and dragged out with caution, injured hole hastily contracted, still couldn't shut tight after being stretched open for a while. Aido heaved a sigh, picking his other needle up, carefully looking at the pureblood's taut balls and blood-filled erection. It was expected after a needle was in, however, purebloods always aroused in mating season, he couldn't tell whether Kaname was hard because of the needle's effect or natural effect. Yet it had been done half way, they couldn't go back anymore. "After this one is in your testicles, you have to release the semen which has been built up during our process. The semen will be mixed with blood as these parts are injured. And as I said previously… you'll get pain when doing it."

"I understand." Kaname stammered with a sobbing voice that denounced he was crying, the sheet under his body damped with perspiration. In this moment, he was no powerful pureblood or influential businessman, but a weak, desperate person who recklessly sacrificing himself for the love of his life. Pain and mortification had stripped off the image of the honorable, almighty vampire king, a hand unconsciously reaching out toward his husband's pictures, wavy brown hair locks carelessly covering tears on beautiful face.

Aido felt a lump in his throat. Even after an eternity, he would never be able to forget this pathetic moment, yet wasn't allowed to tell anyone. The noble believed he himself was also the type who willing to die for love, but he was different than Kaname, he would want his lover to know about it and remember it forever, to hold his image and their memories dearly in his heart. Perhaps he was selfish, but he couldn't stand being forgotten by the person he had died for.

Holding the pair of rousing balls in a hand, Aido started puncturing them from right to left. As soon as the needle got in, Kaname jumped out of his skin, it turned out to be a hundred time worse than his first experience, as testicles were very important, sensitive and vulnerable to a male. Even the craziest sadist wouldn't think about needling his submissive in that place, since a piercing through them would hurt severely and cause a permanent, irrecoverable damage, not the sexual kind of pain which could turn into pleasure, not the injury that could be easily healed with time. Malignant sting hid its length little by little behind the scrotum, blood and premature juice flooded Aido's hand, dripping down his cold fingers. White pale feet pressed hard on the bed sheet, vision dimmed with tears, a freezing chill ran through the pureblood's whole being, though his body bathed with hot sweat, Kaname rashly covered his mouth when silent sobs threatened to burst out.

"_Zero__…__I hurt__…"_

Zero… In this entire world, he only had him. He had called him in happiness, called him in misery, in solitude, in pain, called the only name his despairing mind could remember in those despondent moments, called the only person his fragile heart relied on, though his callings wouldn't be answered. So he was lying alone, trembling hard with a ferocious attack of pain and emotion, swollen manhood had turned dark purple, violently striking the eyes as lying on pallid, flat belly, blood staining maltreated balls, fetching from damaged cavern.

"Kaname…" Aido mumbled, placing a hand on his shoulder. The job had been done, he had taken his gloves off and put everything back into the toolbox. "Please make the ejaculation. If these needles work right, the pain will be gone."

Claret eyes fluttered open, looking deep at the pair of aquamarines bending close, for an instant wishing them to be amethyst. Hands slowly loosed down, his lower body was too painful to make any move. Kaname had to get himself off in the noble's presence, just in case those needles were wrong and he had to die, Aido would call the other fours in time to eat his remains before he turned into crystals. It's a disgraceful death for a pureblood, yet he had thought about it for a long time. Giving them his blood to improve their powers, so that they could continue his work of protecting Zero. But he would prefer not today, and he would want it to take place in his family palace, where all of the Kurans had died.

Zero… Zero wouldn't stay with him in his last minute, either now or later. Aido had sworn to keep what they're doing a secret to their husband forever, Kaname didn't wish Zero to find out and feel uneasy about owing a favor to someone he disgusted. If they're successful, the hunter being safe and sound was already his greatest reward.

"Aaahhh…" Kaname cried as the first squeeze procreated an impetuous pang. Aido shamefully turned away. Even mating season couldn't make him think about sex in this moment, how could he get excited knowing the pureblood was suffering a fierce pain while stroking his throbbing erection, forcing it to come for the last time?

One last time, because he could never get it up again. Two hands enveloped the hardness tightly, pumping it over and over, bruises forming along distended length, spasms of pain jolting continuously to his brain, burning his thoughts, seething his feelings. Heavy pants turned into some meaningless sound of an immense anguish, his mouth gasped wide, eyes unfocused and savage. It didn't take long, it was very fast, but when he came, he had lost the concept of time, blood dyed both of his hands red, spurted on his belly, dripped from exhausted, limp member. Kaname laid unmoved, fixing his gaze on the ceiling, slowly feeling his tempest of sexual desire fading away, and strength growing up. Pain eased, his whole body got calmer.

"Kaname…" The noble called tentatively.

"It worked!" Kaname said, his voice turned back firm and clear as usual. "Thank you, Aido! Could you leave me alone now?"

So there was no mistakes, it's successful! They would win, Zero would have Shizuka's blood for sure. If the price wasn't that much, Aido would probably jump for delight. He bowed to the naked, blood-stained pureblood without looking straight at him "Please take a good rest!"

ZxK

Zero had slept very well, and felt totally fresh, energetic after waking up, his mind also more balanced and sensible. Dried blood spots on the living room carpet reminded him of what had happened a few hours ago. He couldn't understand why it was fine when his other wives wanted to make love with him, but got furious to the pureblood. Perhaps the others just nicely dropped some hints, and it depended on him to decide whether he would like to take the chance, while Kaname usually got very close to lose his control, despite they were alone or not. The pureblood's excessive arousal scared him badly. This morning Zero felt like Kaname was forcing him to pay for his blood offering by sex, and the fact that he was craving for the same thing got him angrier. However, he might have been too critical. _"__I don__'__t want you.__"_ His words were exactly contrary to what he thought.

They were in a Bentley five passenger limo, on their way to Cross Academy for a meeting with Yagari-sensei. They sat on opposite seats, but each of them facing a vacant one. In a slanting angle, Zero couldn't see the pureblood's whole face, yet enough to know he was somber, a hand supporting his forehead, another hand placing heedlessly on his thigh, white suit made him more elegant and attractive. Zero wondered if Kaname was quite aware of that, and chose white on purpose for their trip. He sent a quick glance to the place between the pureblood's legs, no bulge, a soft shower scent spreading from his body as usual. They were sitting in silence, the limo moved smoothly on the street, time leisurely passing.

_Where there is hope there is a dream  
To rise above, to remit and to redeem  
To go back, to go where there__'__s no hurt or anger  
To find the song that you once could sing_

Music fainted in the middle, Zero was stunned, it's his own voice, sweet and sincere, suffusing a deep grief for a broken relationship. He didn't know if it's his work, yet he must have felt a strong connection with this song to sing it on his own, considering he wasn't a singer. Kaname dreamed those words were for him, and listened to them repeatedly in his lonely nights, used it as his ring tone, deceived himself that he was still loved, though from the bottom of his heart he knew it was for another person.

"Kuran." He answered the phone earnestly.

"Good afternoon, Kuran-sama! I've got a report on Shou Souen." The other voice said.

Zero didn't mean to overhear their conversation, yet it's absolutely audible to his sharp hearing. He could remember Shou Souen was Ruka's cousin, a vampire magician. They were suspecting he was involved in his loss of memory.

"Is there any suspicions?"

"No, Kuran-sama! His days have been normal. He goes to work and comes home as usual. He has no contact with any pureblood families. He doesn't have any plan to go back to Japan in the near future."

"Keep watching him." Disappointment written in the pureblood's face.

"Yes, Kuran-sama!"

Kaname put his phone carelessly on the seat. Shou Souen shouldn't still be alive. The one who had ordered him to erase Zero's memories should have killed him right after he completed his mission, unless his own memory was also interfered, and he no longer remembered the instigator. But why did that person want him to stay alive? In mating season, purebloods were weaker than usual, they could only influence vampires and humans who were in a short distance. However, Kaname was in full strength now, he wanted to interrogate Shou by himself.

Black bats escaped from white suit, flapping their wings out of the limo through the slit of close window. Zero knew it was a pureblood power, Kaname was extracting himself to appear in another place. There was no special or urgent issue in his subordinate's report, sun was still high outside, the hunter didn't think those bats were able to fly across a long distance in such a condition, he assumed their destination must be somewhere close.

_In Europe, Shou was alone in his study room. Bats suddenly fluttered in front of him, soon forming into an incomplete image of a pureblood._

"_Kuran-sama!__"__ He stood up in a hurry, his eyes were full of surprise._

_Only surprise. No fear. Kaname was assured that Shou had forgotten what he had done to the hunter, or his reaction would have been different. He floated close to him, fangs pointed out. Shou didn__'__t know what was happening, but a noble had no choice but provided whatever a pureblood wanted, he inclined his head to a side, offering his neck. Fangs immediately plunged in soft skin, drawing fresh blood out through the wounds. This bite gave him no pleasure, though he wondered why Kaname had to travel to such a long space for his blood, he must want something more than that. A few minutes later, Shou started feeling a heavy dizziness, a lot of scenes ran swiftly in his mind, all feelings, all thoughts buried for years were dug in, all people he had met, all he had seen, heard, read in his whole life__…__ His brain finally failed to deal with continual changes of various memories, he was swooning. Before lethargy embraced him, he understood what his uninvited guest was doing. The pureblood came to read his mind, though Shou wasn__'__t sober enough to wonder why Kaname possessed this strength in mating season._

They stayed silent together for an hour. Zero turned to another direction, refused to think where the pureblood's extraction could possibly be staying. Their servants said Kaname kept someone in his floor. If he's really cheating on him, this early morning he must be either having sex with his boyfriend or sleeping with him after an all-night hot session, yet he immediately showed up when Zero broke out. No matter how the hunter treated him, he still kept looking for a solution to resolve his case. With a clear mind, Zero could easily see it was love. He believed his past-self wasn't blind either, and had always known it. When they first met after his loss of memory, he felt hurt seeing the pureblood's gloom, and wanting to get to know him, to ease his depression, to make things right. However, the more he heard and saw about Kaname, the deeper he put himself into the position of a cuckold. His mind became prejudiced, and he gave up on trying to talk to him. In the last couple of days, thoughts about Kaname drove him insane. If not because of the large amount of pure blood which he had drunk earlier, what he was thinking now would have radiated his E nature again.

Bats returned and quickly merged with their owner as the limo was getting through the high gate of Cross Academy. It stopped close to chairman's residence, the driver had an umbrella on, waiting for his master. Kaname walked out first, Zero later, the hunter didn't mind sunlight and immediately stepped forward to his foster father's open doors. Kaname looked after his back adorably, even without sexual desire, he still loved him with all his heart. In Shou's mind, he had found a cure for him. His husband would soon be recovered and become invincible.

"_Zero, please keep your promise!__"_

ZxK

Yagari was still young in his early forties, an eye covered with a patch, thick curly hair hid that side of his face, appealing a mysterious impression. Zero heard this wound was to save him from an E a long time ago. Yagari and Cross had brought him up, taught him, supported him to success the position of the HA president. They used to object his marriage with Kaname, but in the end gave in for his happiness. Sometimes Yagari thought he might have been wrong, his dear disciple wasn't happy, it had been many years, he couldn't remember when was the last time he saw them together.

"Have you recalled something, Zero? Can you recognize me?" Yagari asked.

"No." The young hunter felt embarrassed "I'm sorry, sensei!"

"How is everything at home? Are you comfortable there?" Cross asked with concern. Last week Zero was uncertain about his own sexual preference, he wondered if the boy was getting along with his male wives.

"We're fine. They're very kind to me."

Both of the seniors were relieved. At least their son didn't have any problem adapting to his own life, thz1qqqqqqat meant his nature remained unchanged. All of them were sitting together around a low, square table, on soft cushions in the traditional style, hot tea smoking in their cups.

"All vampires around the world are behaving themselves. There's no serious breaches. I'll send you a detailed report within this week." Yagari briefed his trip.

"Thank you, sensei!"

"I've got an important information about your case." He added "Ruka Souen invited her cousin, Shou Souen, to Japan two weeks ago to help her perform some magic. Kaname, can you investigate him?"

"We've been watching each of his moves for four days, but haven't found any clue yet." Kaname couldn't say he had already met Shou in person, and found his trip to Japan had been erased in his memory. It's a strong evidence that the noble was involved and there's someone else behind him.

"I'm afraid Zero doesn't simply lose his memories. The magic may damage him more than that." Cross said worriedly.

"Yes, I only have a month left to the E level. I've been acting ruthlessly these days." Zero gave a sorry look to Kaname, who was sitting beside him. The pureblood answered with a soft smile as if saying "Don't worry about that."

With little details, they couldn't analyse who benefited from putting Zero in danger. They wanted to wait and see if somebody tried to approach him. After a week, the only one appeared was his brother, Ichiru. Yesterday Kaname asked Cross to receive him to his school. Because Zero had forgotten everything and was currently powerless, the pureblood didn't want them to meet yet, he's afraid Ichiru might lure his brother to the crazy princess's place.

"Shizuka Hio is possibly behind it." Cross presumed.

If Ichiru came to check his brother's situation, Shizuka must have known something, she could even be the one who had ordered Shou Souen to harm Zero. The whole thing about Ruka inviting Shou to Japan might just be an act to distract their investigation.

"She's coming tomorrow. If she's the instigator. It will be solved completely." Though Kaname wasn't quite convinced yet.

"Her blood can stabilise Zero, but the magic is performed by Shou Souen." Cross was pensive. "After she's dead, you can call him here to break his magic."

"Yes. After Hio is dead, we'll break his magic." Kaname confirmed.

"I'll assign some hunters to guard him until then." Yagari offered "How can you be sure you can defeat Hio alone, Kaname? Would you need our assistance?"

"Thank you, sensei! But we can handle her by ourselves. All of us are vampires, the hunter charms will hurt us too. If you are there, she'll smell your hunter aura and won't get in." Kaname refused his kind suggestion "Please don't worry! We're well-prepared."

"If we can help anything, just tell us!" Yagari nodded.

In his whole life he never wanted to be close to any vampires, yet he found himself sympathy with this particular one. The pureblood loved his disciple and had been generous to him all these years. Yagari believed Kaname, just like him, would be willing to sacrifice his life to protect Zero if necessary.

"I'm afraid Hio isn't the instigator of this whole thing. After Zero has steadied his condition and regained his memories, please help him finish this upheaval." Kaname bowed in front of them.

Though his words were vague, the two seniors suddenly got a feeling that he was trusting his husband in their hands, as if he would no longer be around.

Zero gazed at him. _Are you getting tired of me finally? Are you leaving?_

ZxK

On their way back, Zero took the seat opposite to the one he had previously occupied. Kaname vacillated between sitting in his old place, meaning side by side with his husband, and choosing the opposite one. He wanted to be close, yet afraid of being evicted. Though he didn't blame the hunter, it hurt terribly. If there's only some time left, he would like to avoid getting his husband irritated again and hearing those caustic words.

"Please sit with me!" Zero suggested softly.

He moved to this seat because he wanted to sit together. The back bench was enough for three. Kaname stepped in, carefully took the outside one, leaving a good space between them. Their limo started moving, he longingly looked back to the school, trying to seize the whole scene in his eyes, this stone-paved path was where they had walked together countless times before, all those trees, each corners had followed their growing up year after year. Most of his happy memories were saved there, leaving this time, no more chance to come back, how long could these lifeless things still remember?

Tomorrow Shizuka would come, ironically, Zero had forgotten his deep resentment to her, he couldn't participate in fighting her either. She had ruined his life more than she ever knew. Tomorrow he hoped to get her blood and stabilise his lucidity. Somewhere deep in his heart, it felt like his worst fear coming true. He sincerely regretted for slapping the pureblood and casting him out in such an outrageous way. He might not like his behavior, he might feel uneasy, but shouldn't react as a brute. Unfortunately, his fickle mind wasn't certain what kind of feeling he was harboring for Kaname. A part of him wanted to hurt the pureblood as deeply as possible, another part was tormented seeing him in agony, wanting to pull him into his arms and asking for a new chance.

"I'm sorry..." His voice was slow and clear "…for being rude to you."

Kaname was speechless for a moment as not expecting to hear those words. After drinking from him this morning, his husband seemed calm and gentle as he had naturally been. "I know you didn't mean it. You're being affected by the falling process."

"You should've left me alone. I said not to let me hurt any of you." Zero muttered, not that he was ungrateful, yet he felt bad for behaving as one.

Kaname wanted to say he couldn't stand seeing him in such a condition without help, but it would probably make the hunter feel worse for acting unkindly right after that. If he left as soon as Zero regained his senses instead of lingering and trying to seduce him, the hunter wouldn't have got mad. "I'm sorry."

Zero hung a bitter smile on his lips in disappointment "You're dishonest, Kaname! I would rather you shout at me for being a scum. Why are you saying sorry while it's all my fault? Was I the one who never admitted my mistake?"

It turned patent than ever that love and sex were two different, unrelated categories. Although the pureblood no longer desired to be intimate with his husband, what Zero said still wounded him dreadfully. After eight years devoting himself to the person he loved, what left in his beloved's eyes were his being wanton, unfaithful, and dishonest. Zero might not be totally cautious of how he was expressing his opinion, but Kaname was at the brink of his grave, he became supersensitive, especially what came from the hunter. By saying sorry, he wasn't trying to tolerate blindly what his husband said, or pretend to be generous and take all the guilt. He truly meant it.

"If you were sober this morning, what would you do? Would you gently ask me to leave because you were tired and wanted some sleep? Do you think it would make me feel better?" Kaname unconsciously folded his arms to hug himself "I don't blame your rudeness, I know it isn't your true nature. Gentle or rude, you just wanted me to leave. I was shameless, I forced you to say it."

Zero turned to gaze at the pureblood, amethyst eyes softened as he realized it wasn't the way he expressed himself, but what he felt that led to such expression hurt Kaname. However, he was only feeling guilty and apologizing for his behavior, not his thoughts. So the apology seemed to dig their gap deeper.

"What I feel about you…" Zero wavered, not wanting to select wrong words again.

"Don't." Claret color glinted subtly in chocolate eyes, surging a desperate plea. "Could I not hear it?" No matter how Zero would sugar-coat his words, his meaning was the same, he didn't accept an unfaithful wife like him, and their reconciliation was completely hopeless. Without his memories, he had conveyed those explicit meanings very clear these days.

Their looks crossed each other, Zero nodded, hesitantly darting his eyes to another direction. Right, they shouldn't open that wound in this emotional, tender moment. It's just hours, yet something important had been changed, he could feel the pureblood's passionate desire toward him was gone. What happened in his floor this morning was probably the last stab Kaname needed to separate from him. Everyone had a limit, even though he betrayed him first, he couldn't stay to suffer him forever. Nevertheless, he was willing to help him get steady and recovered first. For it, Zero was deeply thankful. If only he could remember their relationship to voice his intentions by right words and be sure that his heart truly wanted to make peace with him. He's afraid his current feeling was ensued from uncertainty and gratitude. Besides, he still had four other wives and a girlfriend, Kaname had been in misery for years, he shouldn't keep him if unable to give him happiness.

"My secret lover has contacted me." Zero changed to another subject, which hopefully wouldn't bring intense feelings to both of them. His past-self didn't want to reveal her identity, probably because she was a girl. But in their circumstance, Zero needed assistance to resolve his problem. The pureblood might know more about her background.

"Yuuki? Did she tell you yesterday?" Kaname asked calmly. Since his husband refused to bring Minori with him, he had asked some bodyguards to watch him loosely whenever he went out, so that they could inform him in time if something unexpected occurred. Yesterday they reported that the hunter stopped by Yuuki's apartment for a while.

"You know about her?" Zero was amazed. Minori said none of his wives had an idea who she could be. Takuma had even suggested him marrying his lover many times, thinking it was a male.

"You told me."

Not with a good intention, Zero guessed. He had always let the pureblood know about his new partner, as if wanting to hurt his feeling. However, Kaname would only hurt if he still loved him. In other words, the hunter must have known his love for him remained unchanged after all those years.

"She said I had erased my own memories to make a break with my past and start over again." Zero repeated her words, but cautiously cut her saying about his wanting to divorce five of them, being afraid it would touch the pureblood's sensitivity.

"No, this magic isn't to remove your memories, it's destroying your brain." Kaname clarified.

It wasn't a surprise, Zero never believed he would do such a reckless thing to himself. Yuuki had lied for a reason. Maybe out of jealousy. Maybe she wanted to have him all for herself. He didn't understand her part, but was positive that he didn't want her now. It's kind of strange, as he felt quite comfortable and natural being with the other fours, though couldn't remember their relationships. That's why he was curious about how much he had loved her.

"What do you know about Yuuki?" Zero whispered.

"She loved you since we're in school, but you weren't interested. Two years ago, you started with her." Kaname contemplated "I was too careless, I thought she loved you and wouldn't harm you."

"Don't make difficulties for her. She probably didn't know it'd harm me." Zero wasn't trying to defend her, yet he didn't forget her sweet attention and sincere concern. At first, he thought she might, but after thinking carefully, his intuition concluded that she just wanted to have him by stealing him away from his place. However, he would like to know how she had contacted with Shou and asked him for help. "I'll talk to her more and inquire into it."

Kaname felt his heart saddened "Please be careful and don't meet her in private. Shou Souen wouldn't have a chance to put his magic on you if you're conscious at that time. Someone you trusted might have lured you in."

Even though it had been apparent that Yuuki lied to Zero about his loss of memory, he still trusted her feeling for him. Yet he didn't trust Kaname, after all they had shared, he never considered the possibility of the pureblood being tricked on that night. Probably because she was a human, he was a pureblood. So she was allowed to have unwise moments and imprudent steps, while it's unforgivable for him to mistake another man with his own husband. As his senses were sharp and accurate, his explanation became too inadequate to be accepted.

Looking at the pureblood's desolation, Zero found his own heart also lade with grief, wanting to insert his fingers into that shining brown hair, turning the beautiful, yet sorrowful face toward him, putting an ardent kiss on those succulent lips. Since he forgot the past, Kaname had to prop up their family alone, since their relationship was broken, the pureblood had been unlikely to be comforted. Would his new man be kind to him to heal his heart? Or would it be too late for them to try again? Kaname said he didn't want to hear, but Zero thought they at least could make a promise.

"Since I woke up without my memories, everything has been so blurry to me. There are things that I have different feelings than what I heard my past-self did, and I don't know if they're my true feelings or this experience has changed my point of view." He said softly, they were sitting side by side, yet the gap between them was too large "I hope when I can relate with my previous thoughts and feelings, you will accept to listen to what I want to say."

_(*) Kaname thought he had betrayed Zero by sleeping with another man, but the truth was that man was his husband's extraction._

_Posted: 12 March 2011_

_Revised: 1 January 2013_

_Revised: 1 January 2013_


	8. Feeling Kain

**Chapter 8: Feeling Kain**

The limo drove smoothly into their yard as a servant pushed two large gate doors back close behind it. Morning was dawning. In this silent time of the day, most of vampires and humans were sleeping soundly in their beds, however, Kaname had just returned home from the penthouse, where he spent one last night before Ichiru moving in, to touch the furniture which he and Zero had carefully chosen and arranged together, to lie on the bed where they had slept in each other's embrace countless times, to dispose of all personal stuff they had kept for use during the stay. Clothes, towels, slippers, colognes, toiletries, and a bottle of lubricant. All of them reminded him of their happy time, created an intense pain which consumed his whole being, clutching his already-broken heart and shattering it in tinier pieces. Sarcastically, a person like him, who could no longer be a lover, still wished to be loved. His desireless body couldn't satisfy his man anymore, yet he dreamed of getting back to the hunter's arms, and hearing those sweet, sacred words from his mouth again.

Light was off in all floors, except the third one. Kaname didn't know whom Zero was staying with tonight. His husband wasn't the type who accepted whatever fate threw to him. If he didn't like something, no matter what it was or what the others said, he would never take it. The fact that he felt comfortable being with these fours even after forgetting them, and they chose to go through difficulties with him evidenced their relationship was deep and steady.

Kaname quietly retired to his own floor. He had been hoping for the day when he could release himself from all pains and found peace in nihility. But why was he feeling sad when this day was coming? His heart was laden with worries of someone harming his beloved or something bad happening when he was no longer around to help. Despite of how much he prepared for him, who could be sure Zero would last an eternity safely?

Kaname emptied the container of blood tablets into a glass of water. He had just drunk from Shou earlier, yet the more the better. Everything needed to be perfect for their fight. While waiting for the tablets to be dissolved, he went to draw the curtains up as a habit after years. His husband loved night breezes and the first rays of sunshine. In the old days when they were still together, Zero often opened all windows before going to bed.

Their garden was quiet in dim light, a figure sitting at the pond. That figure looked up, amethyst eyes glinted behind some thoughtless, silver hair locks on his forehead. Kaname was astounded, Zero wasn't staying with any of those fours, but sitting alone there. He wanted to jump down to him, but… but… it might not be appropriate, his husband might not appreciate it. He hastily got back inside, snatching the cell phone to call Kain.

"Kaname?" The noble was surprised to see his call at that time.

"Please talk to Zero!" It was a calm, emotionless voice from the other side. "He's at the pond."

Kain didn't answer immediately, but stood up to look out. Their husband was really sitting there.

"OK." He hung up, leaping over the balcony rail to the garden.

Kaname stayed still behind the curtain, watching Kain walk to his love. Zero was more sober now, however, he had better not show up and irritate him once more. This afternoon, the hunter said he wanted to tell him what he truly thought and felt about him after regaining his memories. Indeed, they hadn't had a personal talk for five years, and for the same length of time Zero hadn't looked straight at him. Kaname was afraid their coming conversation would hurt him more. As a coward who had no courage to face the truth, he sincerely hoped his husband would spare him from listening to his true thoughts and feelings. After all those years, the hunter's behavior had made it so clear, and Kaname had already got it. He had been tormenting himself since their separation, he had damaged both his mind and his body, but to hear Zero voice those thoughts and feelings by his own tongue would cause an utmost pain which all of what Kaname had done to himself couldn't be compared with. His last hope was his husband would be merciful to him at his dying minute and not say it out loud.

ZxK

"What are you doing here?" Kain stopped beside the hunter, who was contemplating introspectively the serene violet water-orchid pond.

Zero turned around to look at him. He knew Kain was awake, since his floor still had light on, while all others sank in darkness. About fifteen minutes ago, the sixth was brightened, Kaname appeared near the door to his balcony, they had exchanged a look, yet the one who came to talk to him was Kain. _He__'__s avoiding me._ Zero thought sadly, unsure if himself with full memories would like to make peace with Kaname, he's also worried the wound they had caused to each other was too rotten and irreparable now.

"I can't sleep." He said briefly.

Kain pulled out another armchair to sit with him. There were four ones left, all surrounded a table. Zero had bought them after building this pond, probably for their family to gather sometimes, having a snack and enjoying the garden view. He had chosen a set of **six** chairs, who said it's simply a coincidence?

"Neither can we," Kain sighed "though Ichijou said we should have enough rest to relax our nerves, and Aido has given us a dose of drug to enhance our physical strength and endurance. This fight will decide the rest of our lives. We're on fire as long as it hasn't finished. Waiting is unbearable."

Tomorrow didn't only decide the hunter's fate. If they failed and Shizuka escaped, he would descend to E a month later, their family would be broken, all of them would become widows. They should have known this possibility before their marriage, yet they believed in the hunter and his first wife, Zero and Kaname were invincible when they joined forces. With the four' additional support, such catastrophe had no chance to happen. Unfortunately, life was unpredictable.

"We were once close to catch Hio, weren't we? How did we fail?" Zero asked.

"Not very close. You found her trace, but didn't encounter her." Kain answered "It's three years ago. We haven't got married yet. Just you, Kuran, Ichijou and Aido."

Zero gazed at his fourth wife who owned a perfect appearance of a grown-up, sturdy man. His light orange hair curled lightly, amber eyes conveyed deep fidelity, loyalty and passion. Though it might be funny that Kain was even taller and more muscular than his husband, he and Zero had several similarities. Both of them enjoyed watching and playing many kinds of sports, plus, they shared the same political opinions in both human and vampire worlds. They hated formal dressing style, the first buttons of their shirts were usually undone and the jackets always open. Kain also wore an earring since his high school time. He and Zero didn't imitate each other, they're just compatible.

It would be quite understandable if they were best friends, especially when Kain had originally been straight and engaged with Ruka Souen. Zero didn't remember how much they had loved each other, however, he heard Kain canceled his engagement to marry him.

"The other day I was rude." Zero murmured, thinking about their first time after the family meeting. He had been exasperated by the pureblood's apparent arousal when they unintentionally mentioned sex in their discussion. In his rage, he asked Kain to sleep with him in front of everyone to let Kaname know he wouldn't have a chance. That night Zero didn't care much about what they were doing, and the noble had to talk to him and calm him down after they had finished.

"Your rudeness could be exciting." Kain chuckled "But I hope you'll think about me when you're with me."

"Why did you choose me? Why not Ruka?" Two of them had been an adorable couple in high school and happily engaged after graduation. Why did Kain refuse to be her husband and become his wife?

"She's my first love, I thought I would marry her and be together with her forever." The noble shone a smile. It wasn't a happy one as he's talking about his separation, but it wasn't miserable. This wound had been healed. "You found Hio's trace and drastically hunted her down. She decided to take over another body to leave Japan, and she picked Ruka." Amber eyes obscured as that gloomy period manifested in his mind "She weakened her body, however, you took very stringent precautions of Ruka, she couldn't kidnap her. At the end she took Maria and left."

"How about Ruka? Did she get better gradually?" Zero asked.

"She was going to die." Kain shook his head "She needed Hio's blood and venom or the blood and venom that contained hers. At that time we only knew you as the one who had been bitten by her."

"I asked you to marry me as a condition to help Ruka?" Zero was shocked, not believing he could take advantage of the other's weakness for his own benefit. However, he seemed to have changed a lot after losing his memories. There were things his past self had done which he didn't like, such as being a playboy, or loving Yuuki.

"No. You were willing to help unconditionally." Kain got surprised that his husband thought so badly about himself "The problem was Ruka wasn't in a normal state. She's very weak and hypersensitive. A bite would excite her body and arouse her sexual desire which could only be quenched by the biter." He swallowed a lump in his throat "She begged me to let her die, because she didn't want anyone else, but me, to sleep with her."

There were two types of bites, bite for blood and bite for pleasure. When two vampires bit for pleasure, they would have to have sex right after that, and with each other, not with anyone else. It's a strict rule of nature, though not so inconvenient, as vampires only bit for pleasure when they planned to have sex with each other. However, for vampires who were in an unsteady, oversensitive state, any bite could arouse them. Yesterday, Zero's bite just gave pain, yet Kaname was absolutely turned on. Back to three years ago, Zero would have stimulated Ruka if they bit each other, then he would have had to have sex with her in order to cool her down.

After being bitten by Shizuka, Zero carried her essence in his blood and his venom, this essence was driving him down to E, because he was originally a human, his system couldn't handle it. When he bit or was bitten by someone, her essence in his would be transferred to that person, but with a very tiny amount that wasn't enough to turn a human into a vampire. In case his partner was already a vampire, her essence would just stay in the body and take no effect at all. However, if Zero and a vampire bit each other for 81 times, that vampire would receive enough Shizuka's essence in his to be able to transfer it to another one.

Blood could be extracted to a cup, but venom wouldn't shoot out if one wasn't biting. Ruka refused to barter a bite with Zero as she didn't want to sleep with him. She would like to stay faithful to her fiancé, furthermore she despised the hunter for his debauched life, and not wanting to be another girl in his long list of people he had slept with. Kain couldn't close his eyes to her decision. If she didn't want to do it, then he would. He would exchange blood and venom with Zero 81 times to be a Shizuka's essence carrier and heal his love.

Since there wasn't much time at hand, Zero and Kain had to bite each other five or six times per day. At first, they made them as simple and normal as they should be. After a few days, Kain's neck became so sore due to their frequency, though he let Zero bite both sides of his neck while the hunter only let him bite his plain one. Kain was doing it for his fiancée, however, Zero was suffering it for no reason. If not in mating season, vampires just wanted to be bitten a few times a month at most. Even with three wives, Kain was afraid the hunter had never been bitten that often before. To make it less uncomfortable, he started getting more careful in their sessions, performing his bite gently and nicely, paying attention to how Zero reacted, and licking the wounds close after that.

Their bites soon turned pleasurable before they found out. Zero realized the noble's behavior had been changed. When they held each other closely and waves of pleasure from the place their fangs embedded flooded over their bodies, they were like lovers. Now they're not only exchanging blood and venom, but also arousal. They got turned on by those sweet bites, and what should be followed had naturally, instinctively, eventually happened.

Six bites a day, plus sex, they stayed together all days and nights for two weeks, even no time to have a serious thought of what they were doing. After it was done, Kain immediately returned to his fiancée. Zero admired Ruka for choosing death to keep her virtue, admired Kain for going through all shame because of her. Though they didn't love each other for starter, though Kain wasn't the type who would accept such a relationship, Zero found their two weeks of passion unforgettable. It's different than the time he had spent with no-named, no-faced people in his dissolute days. He and Kain just followed their instincts, yet they cared for each other's pleasure, learned what made the other feel good, and tried to give as much as received. Their feelings had grown deeper than grace and appreciation between two sexual partners. It all started by a lofty purpose, and ended up building an unwanted feeling. They could manage to ignore it, deny it, stamp it out, but it would forever remain an experience they had shared and enjoyed together. If they had to avoid seeing each other from now on because of that, Zero felt like it was a loss. Soon he heard Ruka was recovering well, and they canceled their engagement.

- flashback-

_A few days later, Kain stopped by the hunter__'__s home to collect his belongings. He had brought in some clothes and other things for his two-week stay. When walking in the guestroom where he had occupied, Kain was surprised to see Zero sitting on their bed, holding a pillow._

"_I come to take my stuff.__"__ He struggled to speak in a normal voice. Maybe after a while they would be fine when their feelings were cooled down, but right now it__'__s too awkward and confusing. Zero was his cousin__'__s, his leader__'__s, his friend__'__s husband. What happened between them had only been triggered by instinct, not their free wills._

"_Okay.__"__ The hunter looked at his tall figure. Such a man wasn__'__t spontaneously a wife type. He admired Kain as a great lover, who would pay anything to save his love. Their break-up made him feel bad as he strongly believed the noble still loved Ruka._

"_Have you found a place?__"__ Zero finally asked when Kain finished putting all clothes in his suitcase. _

"_No.__"__ The noble pretended to focus on his work, he entered the bathroom to get other items __"__I__'__m staying at a hotel.__"__ He had moved out from the house he was sharing with Ruka after their break-up, but didn__'__t want to return to his family home._

"_You can stay here as long as you wish.__"__ Zero offered, then laughed at his own suggestion. It sounded like he__'__s pursuing him, despite the fact that he already had three wives and Kain was straight. Hopefully the noble would understood it as a kind offer from a good friend._

_Kain threw his things which had just been gathered from the bathroom on a table, standing still for a long moment, facing his back to the hunter. Both of them stayed silent. Zero started wondering if Kain took his words as a court, and getting vexed._

"_Can I stay forever?__"_

_Could it be counted as a proposal? The noble knew they wouldn__'__t look at each other again if he was rejected. Nevertheless, he wasn__'__t a shy girl, he should say out what he thought. In the last time he made love to Ruka and healed her, all feelings had been changed, he appallingly learned that their relationship could no longer be continued, something happened, and unforgettable, their bodies became unsuited, a distance formed between their hearts. To save his fiancée, he had betrayed her._

- end of flashback-

Zero silently looked at the noble who had abandoned a chance to build a normal, happy family to become his fourth wife. When Kain decided to turn himself into a Shizuka's essence carrier to heal Ruka, he might have estimated which price he might have to pay. Biting each other and blending their blood excessively, continuously in a short time as they did would make them fall for each other. It could be a forced feeling, yet it was totally true and honest. Three years ago, they decided to give in instead of struggling to resist it.

"Did you ever regret it?" Zero asked.

"I've never regretted for saving Ruka," Kain answered "or taking the result from it." His eyes chased the hunter's look until they found each other "We've been having a good life. You treated me very kindly. I have no complaints."

"I've forgotten how I treated you." Zero managed a strained smile "But I can see you treat me very kindly. Thank you for staying." Not only Kain, all fives had decided to overcome this difficult time with him.

"Ruka asked to meet me tomorrow afternoon." This afternoon to be exact, it's already dawn. The noble wanted his husband to know about his meeting with his ex-fiancée.

"OK. Just see if she needs something." Zero wasn't jealous, as he trusted Kain. Though their first feelings were 'forced', their commitment was absolutely voluntary. He didn't remember that his past-self felt guilty to Ruka for stealing her fiancé, and she had unofficially seceded Kaname's bloc since. Amethyst eyes turned around to look up to the sixth floor, light had been turned off. Their whole estate sank in a deep slumber, the garden was quite placid, all plants bathed in dew. When darkness returned again, they would receive a special guest.

"I'll be back soon." Kain promised "All of us will stay by your side tonight."

ZxK

"How have you been?" Kain asked after the waiter left with their drink orders. They were in a coffee house where used to be a favorite place when they started going out several years ago. Many things had been changed, time was really moving.

"I've always missed you." Ruka was as beautiful as before. Long, tan hair flowed glossily down her front. A floppy black satin ribbon above her forehead was his old present. She didn't want to be periphrastic. It's time to confess her confidence in the last three years.

Kain sighed, sneaking his look away. There're things he tried not to tell her directly, afraid of hurting her pride and feeling. "You should look for someone else."

"I'm a stupid girl. I've driven you away by conducting myself badly." Her beautiful eyes drowned in apologetic tears. When Kain came back three years ago, the shade of what had happened between him and Zero haunted their love, discolored his perfect image in her heart, they felt strange in each other's familiar embrace.

"Not only you. Both of us changed." Kain said softly. After their bite to heal her, Ruka avoided his physical contact, he felt forsaken, another part of him kept craving for Zero, his body longed for the sensations which could only be provided by that hunter. Everyone heard about their story, Ruka found it hard to accept a husband who had been taken by another man. They decided to cancel their engagement.

Since he was out of her life and things lulled, she started thinking carefully about the whole event, and getting remorseful. If she had an open mind, they would have been happily married.

"It's been three years, the result of that act should've been quelled. Are you free now, Kain?" She looked at him ardently.

Continuous bites could generate a deep passion which vampires weren't able to resist, however, it would fade with time. Ruka remembered all promises, dreams and plans they had made together. Once a relationship reached that far, it couldn't be broken up easily.

"Yes." Kain didn't want to be straightforward and hurt her, but his evasion had cost her three years of nurturing a vain hope. "Now I love Zero at my free will."

Ruka turned pale, it was the very last thing she expected to hear from him "Even when he's forgotten you?"

Words slipped out of her mouth incautiously. Both of them gasped. Ruka stood up in abashment. Kain reached out to hold her hand, she turned away in a quandary. It's no good to let him know of her participation, however, she had just admitted that she was aware of Zero's memory loss.

Kain slowly released her. If Ruka wanted to leave, now she could. But he understood her, she might be reckless to achieve what she wanted, in the innermost she was responsible. Still he wondered why she had chosen to give Zero a slow death. He… he… could spare her life, however, Kaname would kill her as soon as it was found out.

Ruka decided to sit down and answer whatever Kain needed to ask. A waiter brought their drinks out. Their minds were so tense that they forgot to say 'thank-you'. Each turned to a different way. The coffee house was quiet at that time, most of tables were vacant. Looking at a no-people view, Kain recalled his past.

"When we separated, I still loved you with all my heart." He confided gently "Both of us were selfish and narrow-minded. We had planned a lot for our future, we wanted to be together for the rest of our lives, but we didn't trust the other's love enough. You were afraid I couldn't accept if you slept with Zero. I was afraid you couldn't see me as your husband after I slept with him. We should have waited until the bites' impact on me faded to repair our relationship, but we chose to break up instead."

Tears fell on her cheeks. That's what she had been regretting for. They thought their love was strong, yet it was shattered in the very first obstacle. Even if they slept with the others, it wasn't at their free will, their hearts were still pure for each other, why couldn't they overlook it?

"Beside you, I didn't want to marry another woman." Kain continued "At that time, everyone knew about Hio's attempt to take over your body and my affair with Zero to help you. If we separated and I pursued other men or women, they would laugh at both of us. But if I chose Zero, they understood a feeling created between us, it's natural that I left you for him."

"You married Zero so that people wouldn't say I was an ungrateful and insular person who left you after you sacrificed for me." Ruka choked with emotion. Indeed public opinion had been sympathy with her as her fiancé canceled their engagement.

"I actually thought more for myself." Kain shook his head "I wanted to settle down, but my heart was injured, I could only offer a piece of my heart which was holding my feeling for Zero to himself, and equally received a piece of his heart for me. He was kind enough to understand my situation and accept my proposal."

"Are you happy?" Ruka asked. As what he said, she couldn't imagine they were madly in love as she and Kain had been. The noble needed a place to stand in this life, the hunter provided him one to give a good closure for this disreputable event.

"If we were married, I think our happiness would be glittering. My marriage to Zero keeps my inside warm and my soul tranquil." Kain placed a hand on his chest "From the bottom of my heart, I'm contented with my life. We used to have a lot of dreams and plans for our future, but right now I'm having a family, where I would like to belong to and protect with all my abilities."

A possibility with Ruka could sound better, but Kain wanted to cling to his reality. He looked straight at her and spoke with a calm voice "Last night Zero slept with me. Even without memories, he's still very himself. He doesn't stay with me every night, but each time it's a totally satisfied experience."

Though it was kind of rude to tell her, it was true. Kain had adapted to his current situation and didn't wish to change. Ruka had a right to know it.

"I wanted to free you from him, but I've ruined your life again." Her look shamefully lowered. "If you say he's still himself now, I hope it'll be fine. You can create new memories in the future."

Those words sounded like she didn't know about other effects Zero was suffering. "What did you do to him?" Kain asked.

"I asked Shou to erase his memories." She answered honestly.

"Do you know how to undo it?"

Ruka suddenly got terrified.

"Please tell me, Ruka! I don't want Kuran and the others to question you." Kain encouraged her. If she said now, he could plead them to forgive her deed.

The panicked girl just stared at him in silence.

ZxK

Yuuki invited Zero to her apartment for dinner, but he suggested going to a restaurant instead. According to their deduction, he had been tricked by someone very close and totally got his trust. In addition, that dried juice covered his member on the other night didn't smell like lubricant, but a natural substance from a woman. These two facts, plus her lie about his causing the memory loss by himself evidently inferred her participation. However, there was someone else behind this plan, who linked her and Shou together, because she wasn't fully aware of what's going on, and didn't have any relation with Shou to ask for his help. Zero needed to know who that person was.

They ate in a restaurant inside a shopping mall, and talked about casual things. He would like to take this chance to check his feeling for her again. She was a gentle and caring girl with considerate words and attentive manner, yet lack of familiarity and intimacy which lovers were supposed to have. Their time together was somewhat unnatural as if they hadn't been in that way before. Zero wanted to get to know her more, but Shizuka was coming tonight, he couldn't get back late. They finished their meal quick, and he offered to bring her home first.

Though he didn't say anything, Yuuki realized he wasn't treating her as a girlfriend. Walking side by side, their hands were very close, yet alone.

"I'm sorry for breaking my promise and telling you about our relationship. Do you hate me now?" She said softly.

"No." Zero assured her "I don't know why I asked you not to. But I'm grateful that you did. I don't want to hurt anybody because I have forgotten them."

Yuuki understood his meaning was he wouldn't hurt the other fives either. Though all memories had been erased, things didn't change at all. What she had done probably went in vain. "How are your family treating you?"

"They're very kind and understanding. I feel lucky to be married to them." Zero knew it wasn't what Yuuki wished to hear, but she needed to know how he truly felt for now, and the loss of memory didn't give her any advantage.

Her face turned pale, fingers hitched onto the purse in her hand "How about me?"

They stepped on an escalator with other people, and had to hold their conversation. Those silent moments tortured her heart, she wondered what answer Zero would choose to say.

"Could you give me some more time?" He whispered as they reached the first floor and people around them dispersed.

His words were an evasion to her question, instead of saying straightforwardly he had no feeling for her. She couldn't answer him. He opened the glass door, together they walked out of the mall.

"Do you know the method I used has some extra effect?" He suddenly changed their subject.

"What is it?" Guilt and worry glimmered in her eyes. She sincerely didn't know about it.

"I've become irritated and uneasy recently." They stopped to wait for his car. He lowered his voice to keep it audible to her only "And thirstier... you know,... for blood."

She looked into his eyes, her love drifting in those amethyst depths, his distance crushing all of her dreams. He was so charming. She had always felt shy when they were together, too shy to make a long sentence, let alone confessed her feeling, until she found out Kaname was more than a best friend to him. Zero was a vampire, and Kaname owned the most delicious blood. That's something she could never compete with him. If the memory loss got Zero thirstier, it would bring him, Kaname, and his other wives closer, instead of separating them as she wished.

Zero observed her expression carefully, disappointment and worries were clear on her face. After this conversation, she would surely talk to the one who had introduced her to Shou. He didn't hope she could find out a solution or something, he only needed to know who incited her to lure him in.

However, there's another thing that Kaname and the other fours could never compete with her. A couple with lovely kids passing reminded Yuuki of her advantage. "Would you like to have children, Zero?"

Children. His look unconsciously followed the happy family. In another circumstance, he would love to. After waking up on that day, his mind had been occupied with so many issues that he hadn't thought about it. He used to wonder why his past-self was into men, why created a plural marriage, why lived as a playboy, but never thought if he ever wanted children. Probably not, or he wouldn't have chosen five men to keep him company on the journey of life.

"In my situation, I better not." Zero said resolutely. He couldn't be a good father, what he had done would set a bad example for his kid.

She found her ears buzzing, in an instant the bustling world suddenly disappeared, leaving her alone, facing an unknown future, she pressed a hand on her stomach, was it his rejection? Had she just miscalculated something?

But the world didn't disappear in his eyes. On the other side of the street, two men were walking out from another mall with many shopping bags. One of them was his **wife**, well, at least officially was, that shoulder-length brown hair, that slender figure, that graceful posture, he could never mistake those features with anyone else. Walking beside was a young guy who looked pretty similar to himself with same height, same hair color, unfortunately, the direction they were heading hid his face behind Kaname. It wasn't really shocking, yet it felt like a deep loss, the hunter's heart distressfully ached.

ZxK

A new day to vampires was starting, electric light had been on outside, yet the Kiryuu mansion seemed to be lingering on a lazy sleep. Zero walked into his youngest wife's quiet living room, his own footsteps echoed solitarily on stone floor, Shiki wasn't around. He didn't know why wanting to see him when thinking about Kaname, or Shiki was right that he really considered him a substitute? Two cousins actually inherited several similar features from their family, however, their eye colors were quite different, and eyes were the most important part on one's face, Zero believed he treasured Shiki more than just a copy of Kaname, in this depressing moment, he wanted to see his half pureblood's simple, sincere smile. On the other night, there was a large heart-shaped circle of candle here, Shiki sitting alone in their wedding anniversary was an unforgettable image. Unfortunately, he was sharing a husband with four others, since that night his husband hadn't stayed with him again.

But Shiki didn't need Zero fully for his own. Four of them had seen the hunter return home, joy surged him thoroughly when Minori informed them that Zero had come to his place. Shiki believed deep inside his husband's heart there was a spot for him, and this single spot was enough to make him feel happy. However, he didn't protest when Aido stood up, saying "I'll stay with him."

None of them protested it, though it could mean they were relinquishing the last chance to be with their husband… Who knew how the battle would turn out…

Shiki still lacked of maturity and wisdom. Zero wanted to see him now, but in such a moment one of these fours was more useful and suitable to be by his side. Shiki was willing to do anything, however, he needed instructions, while the others could manage to handle an unexpected situation on their own.

Aido went down to the second floor, finding Zero standing silently in the middle of the living room, being deep in contemplation. Each of them was being torn off by anxiety and worry, Takuma, Kain and Shiki thought this battle could be fatal, they were going to launch their most fierce attack to injure Shizuka before their minds were dominated by her. A noble had no chance in front of a pureblood, but they were ready to sacrifice their own lives to fulfill this supporting role. Once Shizuka was injured, it would help Kaname to win her.

"What are you doing here?"

Zero immediately recognized his third wife without turning around to take a look. "I wanted to see Senri."

"All of us are gathering in Takuma's floor to wait for Shizuka." Aido walked close to him, keeping both hands in his pockets.

"Why his place?" Zero frowned.

"We're pretending that it's only you and Takuma home." Aido explained "You know, help her to locate where you are."

"Shouldn't you stay with them? What if she comes now?" Zero remembered they mentioned their plan in the family meeting. Vampires didn't want to get involved in a serious battle in mating season, so they would spread a rumor that most of them were away tonight to lure Shizuka in. Didn't it mean they would be waiting for her all night until she showed up?

Aido shook his head "Kaname will inform us when she comes."

Zero heard they would leak this deceitful information to her follower, however, it seemed impossible that Kaname would know exactly when she came. "He's still out, isn't he?"

"Yes, he's arranging for it." Aido nodded trustfully.

_No, he__'__s on a date with his boyfriend!_ The hunter's innermost laughed bitterly. Why was he feeling so hurt thinking about it? Kaname would never expect his little secret to be found out easily by accident, these four nobles were trusting their lives to him, nobody doubted his love, what other reason could it be to explain his decision of keeping their marriage after his non-pureblood husband got married more? But Zero had heard and seen things which were behind public imagination. Silly, he still had a heart to think about this matter while the moment to decide his fate was coming.

"Hold me!" Aido suddenly embraced him, pulling their bodies together "I'm anxious."

"You worry we'll lose?" Zero asked. Though they had an advantage in quantity, any battle was dangerous.

"Kaname will certainly win." Aido tightened his grips on the hunter's back. They had assured Zero by lying that their victory was guaranteed since they had five and Shizuka was alone. The truth was nobles could never have a battle with a pureblood, no matter how many of them. Takuma, Kain and Shiki were willing to sacrifice themselves to injure and weaken her. However, there was another truth that only Aido was aware of. Kaname didn't want to run a risk of failure, because their failure meant Zero would die. To ensure their victory, he had asked Aido to help him gain full strength in mating season by extinguishing his sexual instinct permanently.

"I'm not at peace with myself." The noble muttered, not hoping Zero could understand what was bothering his mind. He had sworn to keep it a secret as long as he lived, yet his conscience kept telling him it was an irreparable mistake that he would regret for the rest of his life. Regardless of what sin Kaname had done which led to their separation, Zero would surely forgive him if knowing of his sacrifice. The pureblood worried their husband would feel obligated for something he wasn't willing to do, but the hunter had always been upright and considerate, it's unfair for both of them if this truth was buried forever.

"We've decided to share our lives with each other to the very end, please don't shut me out of your problems." A gentle voice poured into his ears.

_With each other to the very end__…_ In their wedding, they had vowed to be together till 'death do us part', but Aido thought Zero only said it as a necessary formality. He didn't question how much of sincerity his husband put in that sentence, since it's already enough that Zero accepted to say it. However, in this least expected moment, those words were spoken out naturally as if it had always meant for their relationship.

Aido gazed at his husband, lips hungrily seeking for lips, wanting to kiss those loving words, swallowing, savoring them, savoring the sweet taste of that warm, alacritous tongue. Zero didn't get the meaning of his wife's sudden emotion, but sensitivity told him closeness and intimacy was the best way to soothe one's nerves. Aido leaked out a moan after their kiss, pressing his body covetously against the hunter's. Something seemed out of control, his lower part awoke and wanted to be taken care of.

"Are you ok?" Zero could feel it clearly, even through all clothes.

"I'll be fine." Aido groaned "It'll resolve by itself."

It's not like they're having a whole peaceful night for themselves. When Shizuka came, his arousal would go thoroughly down for sure. The noble felt pretty embarrassed, it's quite a bad timing to get worked up. Damn mating season, damn the vampire nature, their kiss had just been too passionate for his tolerance.

"Let's do it!" Zero wrapped a hand on his bulge.

"Ahh." Aido decided to give in. Instead of struggling to reject it, it's smarter to get it done.

They moved to the couch, hastily taking their pants and underwears off. Almost no foreplay as both were ready and time was running out, they shared another fervent kiss, Zero thrust in deep, each movement edgily hastened their orgasm. Aido cried out loud, scratching nails on his husband's back, their hearts beat faster, sweats rolled on hot bodies, five minutes, ten minutes, it felt like an eternity, it seemed too long, it seemed too short, tense minds turned blank when they finally reached climax. Gasping for breath, spent shaft detaching from gratified sheath, arms still longingly holding around.

"Aido."

They startled as reality was roughly flowed back by that soft, yet urgent voice behind the door. It's time for actions. They separated, the noble put his pants back on in a hurry, pulling up the zipper while running to yank the door open. Zero stood still, somehow feeling awkward about their situation. Should it be normal in a plural marriage that one of them walked into his being with another? The other day Aido had knocked on Takuma's door when Zero had been staying with him. And now, it was Kaname. This room wasn't scent proof, he must realize what they had just done.

After leaving Ichiru, the pureblood had turned into bats and flew home at his fastest speed. He had given him their penthouse as promised since the human accepted to leave Shizuka. Ichiru was very excited, and suggested going shopping together for some stuff for his new place. Kaname took that chance to tell him Zero was staying alone with Takuma, while everyone else was away. Before leaving, he influenced his mind and 'ordered' him to call Shizuka, convincing her that it would be her best chance to get the hunter's blood.

"She's coming." Kaname said briefly.

As soon as Shiki said where Zero was, Kaname ran down, not thinking about what situation he might find him in. When he reached them, they had already finished, yet the scent of pleasure was still thick in the air. It's mating season, his steps halted, something like that could happen anytime when they're together with their partner. Kaname managed to suppress a sigh, since he no longer felt it, the knowledge of vampire nature in mating season couldn't find a place among serious worries, and heedlessly slipped out of his stressed mind. Perhaps Aido had involuntarily got aroused, then Zero decided to help him cool down by doing a quickie while they still had some time to waste. Although Zero wasn't affected by this season, he had always been mindful and solicitous about his born vampire wives.

Yet the day before yesterday…

… he had refused him.

Kaname tried not to think about it, he couldn't be distracted at this moment. Aido took a swift glance at them before rushing up to join his friends. Things were working out as planned.

Zero found strange emotion in those claret eyes, how the pureblood usually reacted dawned to him, he thoughtfully pulled his unbuttoned shirt close. Kaname was still wearing the same clothes as earlier re-confirmed he hadn't mistaken someone else in front of that mall, however, there was no fresh-showered scent or the scent of male release on him, Zero was pleased with the idea that Kaname and his boyfriend hadn't done anything this afternoon. _Don__'__t look at me! You don__'__t want to get aroused now._

The pureblood turned away, understanding his husband wasn't comfortable to let him see his half-naked body, probably afraid of his getting turned on and needed something that he wasn't willing to give. _Don__'__t worry! I can__'__t anymore!_

Kaname bent down to pick up his pants, and gave it to him, still keeping his look down. No longer a couple, they're now acting as strangers, regardless of countless times their bodies had united with each other in the past. It's all in the past. After Zero put his pants on, Kaname grabbed his hand. "Go!"

With no further explanation and not enough time to wait for the hunter's consent, he dragged him out of Shiki's place.

_Posted: 18 May 2011_

_Posted: 18 May 2011_


	9. Feeling Severance

**Chapter 9: Feeling the severance**

Minori was shocked to see his master being lugged out with unbelted pants and an open, slovenly shirt. More shocking was he didn't make any objection. A few seconds ago, Aido walked out, looking rather decent, who could imagine what they had been doing in such an exigent moment? It didn't seem to be a good idea if joining them in the elevator, Minori rushed to the staircase, quickly climbing up by foot.

Kaname brought Zero to his top floor, going straight to the study, where kept all hunter materials and stuff. This room pervaded a scent which wasn't quite pleasant to vampires, the other day Zero had found Bloody Rose and his two wedding bands in those drawers under his desk, also the calendar with a couple of circled days and scribbles _Kaname__'__s birthday_, _Senri__'__s anniversary_. It was an evidence that Kaname still had a place in his heart after their separation. When he first came back home, his intention was to get to know the pureblood again and make things right, however, his falling mind, bad rumor and suspicion about Kaname prevented him from having a calm, proper talk. Each time they met, it's another experience of their hurting each other's feelings.

"Please wait here. Minori will inform you when it's safe to come down." Kaname let the hunter's wrist go, before he shook himself free from his hold.

Zero actually didn't intend to take his hand back, he could see the pureblood was avoiding him since the day he expelled him from his floor. His attempt to apologize for it only made things worse between them. But no matter how bad their relationship had become, Kaname was here for the battle because of him. _If I want to start all over again, will you agree to leave your lover and give us another chance?_

"I've researched about Shizuka Hio. She has no followers. How did you let her know I'm alone now?" Zero asked.

"She has one."

"How could you approach him without her knowing it?" If Shizuka only had one follower, this person must be special and totally loyal to her, as well as had her full attention. Even though purebloods could manipulate the others' minds, it's not easy to manipulate a loyal follower of another pureblood.

Kaname couldn't tell Zero it was Ichiru, who had come to their house to check out his brother's condition as Shizuka's order after hearing he had lost his memories, then Kaname took advantage of it to invent a vain hope and persuade him into betraying her. "I'll explain later."

They had no time now, and Zero wouldn't need any explanation when his memories were back. Kaname walked to the sword stand where placed the most powerful hunter sword which were descended to the heads of the Kiryuus from generation to generation. Zero didn't use sword, the last one who used it was his father, now it was respectfully kept in his study as a memorial. Putting the instinctive fear of hunter weapons aside, Kaname reached out, with resolution, grabbed the handle, unsheathing it to lay its shining metal blade bare. Ten years ago this sacred sword failed in the battle with Shizuka, now had to serve a vampire, it glowed in anger, ardent heat burnt its enemy's palm fiercely. His hand trembled with pain, but still held it firmly, he couldn't trigger those thorns as a Kiryuu could. His finger slid along its sharp edge, pure blood dripped down, provoking poisonous thorns to emerge over the trunk.

Delicious scent filled up the air, rising a poignant feeling. If Zero hadn't lost his memories and able to control his powers, they would have co-operated to defeat Shizuka. Their battle didn't start, Kaname's blood had already shed. For the first time, the hunter vaguely realized those four nobles couldn't replace himself, otherwise Kaname wouldn't have to touch an anti-vampire weapon. However, this sword was dangerous not only to Shizuka, if it fell into her hand, it would cause fatal wounds to five of them.

"Be careful!" Zero uttered "All of you!"

People used those words so often that they had lost their true meaning and become words of common courtesy, however, Kaname knew what Zero just said started from the bottom of his heart. For years the hunter had never shown any appreciation for what he did. Not that he wanted him to be grateful, but his husband's indifference had corroded all confidence, dignity and his will to live. In this moment, those kind words were like a dream came true after years of waiting. "We will be fine." His voice was soft, mixing with a tone of happiness.

_I wish I could participate in with you._ Zero thought. Now he believed all of them loved him and their fates were connected to one another. Since returning home, he decided to take responsibility for his past and make things right. With the other fours, they had managed to show him how their life had been, how they felt for each other, yet he had never talked to the pureblood.

"You must be safe and alive. Later I want to talk to you. I want you to tell me what happened between us by yourself."

_I wish you would never know__…_Kaname turned to leave as if running away from the hunter's insistence. Zero had forgotten all his past, forgotten that repulsive night. In previous days he had held his hand, carefully licking his cut close, they had exchanged passionate kisses, he had given him a direct bite… Each of those acts were like rains in a desert, beautiful and invaluable. Yet Kaname knew it was only because the hunter had forgotten his past. Before memories were lost, he had never expressed a bit of compassion to him. _Tomorrow we will break the charm to help you regain your __memories__, then you will remember what happened between us._

ZxK

When Aido entered, the other threes were already standing, being ready for their fight. He silently joined them, four pairs of eyes looking out. It's pretty quiet outside, they could even hear leaves rustling in a breeze.

Shizuka had no follower, except Ichiru, who had told her it would be a perfect time to intrude the Kiryuu home and drink from Zero, the human who she had turned into vampires ten years ago.

His blood was heavily mixed with the strongest pure blood on this world, the Kuran's.

Normally, no vampire thought about winning him in a single combat as he was the most powerful hunter of all time.

But he had lost his memories, lost his powers.

After drinking from him, she would easily defeat Kaname to own the purest blood.

In mating season, vampires avoided getting involved in a fight, but it was a chance of a lifetime, and it wasn't supposed to be severe.

Furniture shook as if an earthquake was coming. Window glasses broke into pieces, falling down from their frames.

Shizuka flew in from the balcony, landed gracefully in front of them.

Takuma raised his sword, being the first to attack.

Shiki swung his blood whips at her. It was a Kuran power, which inherited from his father's side, however, its strength was less ferocious than one created by a real Kuran.

Their assaults were from opposite sides. Shizuka had to jump out of her place to evade them.

She swiftly realized things weren't like what Ichiru had said. Four nobles were all here, Kaname might be at home too, and Zero might not lose his memories at all.

It's a trap.

She intended to escape, but Aido blocked all exit ways up by his ice.

Temperature in the room sank as ice radiated its coldness.

Fire flared from Kain's hand, pushing her back to the battle with Takuma and Shiki.

Wind emerged in her open arms, quenching his fire, melting thick ice into a thin layer.

Takuma and Shiki re-attacked, blood whips were longer and could wrap around its target, but weaker and slower than sword slashes from a more powerful noble.

Shizuka found it lucky that they're not in the same level. Mating season made her reactions less accurate.

"Stop!"

A majestic command of a pureblood was given.

Completely dominated their wills. In an instant, they couldn't struggle but obeyed her order by instinct.

Nobles could never have a battle with purebloods, because purebloods controlled their minds.

Shizuka smirked, yanking Shiki up. This vampire was a half Kuran, his blood carried abilities that his physical strength wasn't enough to develop them to their highest effect. He wasn't the strongest among these fours, but his blood was best.

Her fangs thrust in his skin.

"Fight her!"

Another command from another pureblood who had just entered the room.

The one they had vowed to be loyal to since childhood.

Reversed Shizuka's order, set their wills free.

Subtle scent of pure blood dashed in their noses, her interest in the half-bred blood of the prey in her hand disappeared.

She covered her front by his body, a hand squeezed his neck.

"Stop! Or I'll kill him."

"Ignore me!" Shiki choked.

Shizuka tightened her grip, glaring at Kaname "You tricked me."

"We need your blood." Kaname said calmly.

His hunter sword rushed toward her with determination.

Her threat wasn't quite effective as four of them weren't facing her, but surrounding her, she couldn't protect her back, whether she killed Shiki or not.

Aido created ice to freeze the hand which was strangling Shiki.

Kain and Takuma aimed at her back.

Ice broken, Shiki collapsed, Shizuka jumped up, bursting out laughing.

Hysterical laughter made their brains reel, now they couldn't be influenced by any orders.

Indeed, they knew they couldn't team up. They just wanted to free Shiki.

Only pureblood could fight against pureblood.

Thorny sword assailed Shizuka rapidly, it's a hunter weapon, each cut would weaken her strength considerably.

His palm was burning.

All of her movements were to defense herself.

She decided to bear a slash for a chance of riposting him.

It wouldn't only be a riposte, but gathered all of her strength. Though their powers were weakened in mating season, she was an ancient vampire who had drunk a lot of real blood in the old times.

Artificial blood could quench their thirst, but wasn't as nutritious.

Kaname was young, and his source of real blood was his hunter's.

They could be the same kind, they were not in the same level.

His slash was painful, thorns stung her wound with no mercy, poison flowed in her system.

Her fingers nabbed his chest, piercing deeply in an attempt to pull his heart out.

Kaname snatched her wrist tightly, taking advantage of the second of her astonishment, launching another stab through her heart.

Shizuka felt suffocated.

Hot blood flooded out freely.

The sword was pulled back, blood spurted on his face.

Mating season didn't affect Kaname.

Shizuka gazed at him.

Stun.

She had realized it's a trap, but couldn't imagine…

He was in full strength.

A pureblood in his full strength right in mating season. Which price had he paid for it?

Kaname caught her when her exhausted body falling down.

She listlessly leaned on his shoulder.

Death was coming.

Sacred scent bathed the room. Four nobles were struggling to restrain their lust.

But Kaname didn't bite her.

Though he said he needed her blood.

Seiren banged the door open, Minori pushed Zero in.

He looked around, spotting Shiki lying on Aido's lap, unconscious.

Takuma said to Kain "You two bring him back. Take care of him!"

He himself went repressing the vampire servants' fuss caused by their battle.

Zero looked after them, worrying for his youngest wife's condition.

All furnishings broken.

Melting ice inundated this whole place.

Walls singed.

His father's sword lied alone on the floor, blood mixing with water.

"Zero, hurry up!" Kaname urged.

The hunter turned to the direction of that call. Shizuka looked like a young girl with long silver hair flowing on her shoulders, skin had got white pale, yet colorless lips remained a haughty smile. Kaname held his arms around her waist and chest to keep her dying body still. It's not that Zero hadn't seen them. He even smelled her blood before walking in. All vampires couldn't help getting crazy about pure blood, but he was _**not**_ thirsty. The humanity which he had been born with guided him to be impressed by his _**family**_'s effort more than that delicious scent. They had put their lives at risk, facing danger, going against their instinct to fight a pureblood who had no old scores to them, however, achievement was for him, only him.

Luscious, nourishing liquid soaked his throat, edging on his craving, both hands clasped her shoulders, fangs penetrated deep, each gulp was large, blood fell down the corner of his lips. After starting drinking, he could hardly think about anything else, until full to satiety. Her body was turning cold, eyelids were too heavy to stay open. She decided to squeeze them close. In her long life she had drained many humans, tonight she came here for his blood, ironically, turned out to be his feeder. It's fate, no purebloods had a natural death, the end of all purebloods was to be killed. _**This**_ was her end.

Zero removed his satiate fangs. There was an exquisite, familiar blood scent beside hers, stronger than what he had smelt in his study. Kaname was injured.

"Take some!"

He had thought the pureblood still stayed after their relationship was broken because both of them wanted Shizuka's blood and they needed each other to achieve it. After he lost his powers, they were informed she was coming for him, one could easily figure out she was trying to take this chance to strengthen herself, and the next targets would be Kaname and other purebloods. Since their co-operation was impossible, all Kaname should do for his own safety was to hide Zero from her. Without his blood, her plan would be thwarted. However, Kaname chose to fight her to save his husband from degrading to E level. Zero didn't know what the pureblood had done to guarantee their victory, all he could see was Kaname hadn't drunk from her at all, though he absolutely deserved it, he could have bitten her before Zero came. After all she was his booty.

"I don't need it. Please drink more!" Kaname gleamed a smile. Ten years knowing Zero, eight years in love with him, he had kept worrying they couldn't capture Shizuka in time, one day he would have to witness his love falling to madness without the ability to stop it. Fortunately, fate had arranged this perfect chance for them to stabilise the hunter's lucidity, resolve their problem and end their pain once and for all. His life was coming to its end, his only reason to keep living had been fulfilled, it was pointless to waste her blood to someone who was going to die, while it could be quite useful to his husband, the more Zero had it, the stronger he got.

The hunter bent down to bite Shizuka again, trying to draw as much of that rich liquid which was coagulating in her veins as possible to absorb her strength and abilities, not only for himself, but also for sharing with his wives, who had selflessly put his priority before their own ones in difficulties. Without memories, he couldn't remember how they had ended up together, however, this event had helped him realize their commitment and devotion to the plural marriage. After ten years, the orphan in that catastrophe had grown up to be a powerful hunter and found a new family. His 'master' blood irrigated his whole body, freshened his mind, rubbing out all restrictions of an ex-human to allow him fully embrace the vampire nature and develop his vampire powers. Flowing with blood, many images of her life were displayed in his mind. Shizuka finally fell into unconsciousness.

Purebloods didn't have a burial service, purebloods didn't have a grave. Other vampires still left ashes, crystal splinters of a dead pureblood would vanish in the air. A few minutes later, it's only two of them left, facing each other in almost no distance. The hunter's expression turned melancholy, without any word he just looked at Kaname, unsure how to share what he was feeling.

"Zero?" The pureblood guessed his husband must have seen something in Shizuka's memories and it was affecting his mood.

"She knew your uncle set it up, it wasn't my parents' fault."

In ten years Zero had always wanted to catch her, to give her the most ignoble death of a pureblood by squeezing her heart out and drinking her blood to the very last drop. However, it's unexpected that she had known from the beginning Rido was behind all that. "But she wasn't strong enough to kill him. Ichiru and I are the only twins that survive in a hunter family, she knew my potential and decided to use me."

Kaname was surprised, who could imagine they had been pieces and moving in her chess match all along. Zero showed his potential of the strongest hunter since he had been born, Shizuka turned him into a vampire so that his abilities would develop quicker and higher than a human could. Yet Zero alone was still unable to defeat Rido.

"She met you at the vampire council headquarters and asked you to find me at Cross Academy, because our union would help you take revenge on your parents' murderer." The hunter continued.

Kaname didn't say anything, silently admitting it. He had never told him he had once seen Shizuka or his motive to go to Cross Academy. Everyone knew he supported the chairman's idea of co-existence between two kinds, however, the true reason was he wanted to meet Zero, his perfect partner. He had taken the initiative in building their relationship since day one.

"After we killed Rido, her wish was fulfilled. She started thinking about a way to kill us to end her fleeing life, knowing we would never separate as long as we're alive." The hunter spoke out Shizuka's thought which he had found in her blood "I was your perfect partner, our union made us invincible. If you teamed up with another pureblood, it could never be as strong as the strength we could create together. Purebloods are after powers and standing all their life. That's why you would never leave me, no matter how I treated you. Kiryuu and Kuran must go together to steady our ruling positions. But Shizuka wasn't the only one who wanted to eliminate us. When she heard about my memory loss, she came back, looking for a chance to kill me and preventing you from amending our union to protect what you're having."

"No, that's not true!" Kaname opposed. When they first met, two kids suffering the same situation had felt great sympathy for each other, they got closer and encouraged each other in training for their vengeance. The pureblood's initial intention was to see who his perfect partner was like, but after two years, he sincerely fell in love with that ex-human. What he had done for Zero wasn't because of their union, or his own benefits "It was her own view. She didn't know what I thought. I… love you."

His voice quavered, those words were shameful on the lips as images of that unfaithful night flowed in to remind him how he had betrayed the person he claimed to love. He didn't have a right to say it anymore, though that feeling was still burning in his heart. Purebloods were after powers and standing, yet they also had a high pride which wouldn't allow the others to disrespect them. They could enter a marriage of convenience, not meaning they would accept a partner who didn't put them in his eyes. Shizuka thought Kaname had his own lovers and didn't care how Zero was living his life. The truth was he had been alone all those years, struggling to stay faithful to his husband in each mating season, willing to protect him at any cost, even if he had to barter all he had, or destroy himself.

Zero would so much like not to believe Shizuka, but her blood which had just joined his body was flowing all over, carrying its old owner's opinion to his brain, priming his own thoughts. Loss of memory had never made him frustrated as in this moment. He struggled to analyse how he had previously pondered on this issue. His past-self must have seen all of the pureblood's efforts in those years, yet refused to reconcile with him. There should be a reason for it. Was it because he had learned that those good deeds proceeded from another purpose rather than true love? "If I were not the Kiryuu twin survivor, but a normal orphan, would you still love me? If I tell you I want to get divorced right after you help me recover my powers, will you still help me?" He challenged. "Please give my mother's ring back! It's improper on your hand now."

Everything suddenly turned skeptical. Zero had never felt disheartened like this since he couldn't remember. Funny that he was regretting for drinking from Shizuka. If he just died next month to stop himself from turning into an E, he would die peacefully with a belief that he had been loved by wonderful people, including this charming pureblood. Since expelling Kaname from his floor the other day, he had been thinking earnestly about their relationship and tended to be convinced that they should try to rekindle the beautiful love they had once shared. Unfortunately, Shizuka re-appeared to destroy his life again by showing him another aspect of his story which he had failed to see. All of what had happened to him so far weren't fate, but a plan that he was drawn in and forced to move for their purpose. Shizuka killed his parents because she wanted him to kill Rido. Kaname married him to form an invincible union. Beside him, no other purebloods was married to a lower-class vampire, yet Kaname was their leader. His marriage with an ex-human didn't make them look down on him, but on the contrary, they submitted to him completely. It's a firm evidence of the hunter's great value. That's why Kaname concerned him, protected him, patiently endured his bad behaviors, and kept trying to patch things up with him. _I love you._ Those words were so mellifluent, Zero had yearned to hear that, yearned to know Kaname wanted him because of love, not for cooling his seasonal heat. If he was only an unknown orphan who Cross had picked up somewhere, would the pureblood ever look at him?

Kaname turned away when claret eyes darkened with hurt, his wounds on the chest bled harder as emotion struck him profoundly, blood saturated his white shirt, dying it appealing red. If Zero wasn't the Kiryuu twin survivor or he wasn't the Kuran orphan, they would have never met. Among an immense sea of people, he might not be able to find him, and had to resign himself to living a grey eternity as nobody else would ever accept him, love him and make him happy as the hunter had. Luckily, they had been born to be the perfect half for each other. Three years as lovers, three months of marriage, Zero had brought colors into his dull world, lightening each of nooks and crannies, giving him a family support that he thought had been lost forever. When receiving this precious ring, he knew his life and heart didn't belong to himself anymore, from then on he would live and die for his husband, depending on which way was better for him.

Shizuka had used all her strength for the only chance she had to injure Kaname in a hope of reversing their situation to her advantage. Although it was unsuccessful, her fingers had raked through his flesh, long, sharp claws ripped his chest off, creating five deep, grave ditches which was still bleeding ceaselessly, yet the pain overwhelming his senses wasn't from those serious injuries. Today brought the moment he had been waiting for in eight years, the moment they caught Shizuka and stopped his husband's falling process permanently. For this accomplishment, he had disabled a part of his own body. Ironically, the very first thing Zero said to him right after that was he wanted to end their marriage. Kaname struggled to keep balanced on his trembling legs.

"Can I keep the ring until you regain your memories?" He pleaded.

"What is the difference?" Zero asked. Purebloods didn't love anyone else, but themselves. That's what written in many hunter books which he had read those days. Kaname was a pureblood, and in five years his past-self had maintained their marriage in name, though they no longer slept with each other. The hunter wondered if his past-self also needed their union to protect their peace treaty and his position as the HA president. That's probably why Kaname was trying to delay it, knowing he would change his mind after regaining memories. If so, his point of view had absolutely changed, he now believed it was wrongful, marriage wasn't a place for those purposes. He would rather die than being in a marriage which the couple stayed together not because they loved their partner, but what their partner could provide. "You can kill me right now to take back whatever you have done to me. Even after my memory is back, I will remember today I've decided to break up our union." His tone became harsh and resolute "Maybe you do love me, but that's not the kind of love I want."

The pureblood's shirt had turned scarlet, sticking closely to opening wounds, crimson liquid dribbling down at the edge of his flap as sopping wet fabric failed to hold such a large amount, yet its physical pain surprisingly became unfeeling…

"_Kaname, these were my parents__'__ wedding rings. My father said I would keep his, and Ichiru keep mother__'__s. But I would like to borrow both of them to marry you. I want us to make our __marriage vow__ on them and be together through live and death as my parents did.__"_

Shaking, rigid fingers wrapped around his left hand, one last time feeling the wedding ring on its fourth finger. He had been obliged to the hunter for letting him keep his mother's ring even after their separation. It was like Zero acknowledged his love and respected the moment they promised their lives to each other, though his unforgivable betrayal on that night had destroyed their happiness and torn them apart. This plain, titanium ring used to be worn by a woman who had died together with her husband in a fight to protect their kids. If she was alive, she would probably never accepted a male, and on top of that, a pureblood to be with her son, however, Kaname hoped his mother-in-law could rest in peace now knowing both of her twin children were safe and going to be reunited soon. He wished he could do more for the Kiryuus, but he had already reached the end of his path.

The ring left a paler line around his finger when it was removed from its place, being slowly slid off, and falling into the palm of his hand. He thought there was nothing he would refuse Zero, it turned out there were some that he was unwilling to do. Holding it tight, his mind vaguely wondered if the hunter would feel pity and allow him to wear it for a couple of days more if knowing these two days were all his time left. Returning it to Zero meant accepting their divorce, accepting to cut off their bond completely, accepting not to belong to his. _No._ His innermost cried in distress, hoping to delay it until he vanished from this world, so that he couldn't see, couldn't feel it anymore, his heart wouldn't writhe in agony as it did right now. His husband couldn't remember, but the trees in their garden had grown taller after five years, the place they were standing used to be their entertainment hall where they had shared a lot of fun together. Things kept changing with time. His sixth floor would soon hold no traces of him after his demise, so there should be no hurry in this moment. If he begged Zero now, would the hunter grant it?

"_Maybe you do love me, but that__'__s not the kind of love I want.__"_

"_I don__'__t want you.__"_

Those merciless words echoed repeatedly in his ears. Right, who needed love from someone they despised? Zero didn't want his love, but Kaname couldn't stop loving him. Unwilling, yet he wasn't going to refuse the hunter's wish. For years had Zero done many things which he found unwilling to accept, but he had never made an objection, regardless of how much it hurt him. For this last thing, he would satisfy the hunter as well.

Time had finally come…

he had to return this ring…

let it find an immaculate finger…

His quivering hand stretched out with the ring on its open palm.

A light touch brushed on, the ring was taken away.

All empty…

He had lost everything…

Blood loss was trying to strike him down. He managed to drag his feet out of the room. Movement became difficult as dizziness encircled his mind, both legs didn't seem to follow his will anymore. After a few tottery steps, he reached out, hastily looking for a support to his whole body. Zero ran toward him, but Kaname had found a wall nearby, and leaned on it desperately to keep himself from collapsing, not expecting to receive any help from his husband, though they were together in this room. Zero stopped behind, looking at him in silence. The battle had worn Kaname out, his slender body was covered with a lot of blood, not only Shizuka's, her blood actually didn't splotch him much, most was his own one. He was injured. _Damn it!_ Zero quietly cursed himself, he had seen it as soon as her body disappeared, revealing his front. How could he be that cruel to raise such an issue in this moment? The hand pressing on the cold, wet wall looked so lonely with a paler line on its fourth finger, where his mother's ring had been on for five years. He clenched his teeth, unconsciously squeezing the ring which was now in his palm.

He had got exasperated hearing Kaname confess his love…

He distrusted him…

_How stupid!_ Wasn't it evident when Kaname ceded all of her blood to him while he was the one who defeated her and got injured? If not love, he would have wanted a bigger share of this trophy. If not love, he would have flown in rage with such an ungrateful attitude. _You have crushed his heart to get your answer, Zero!_

A tentative hand held out, grabbing the pureblood's right hand. Warm, intact fingers gently interlaced with scraggy, stiff ones, all of a sudden getting panic when finding the burned palm. Kaname's hand had been damaged, anti-vampire poison from the hunter sword had infiltrated into his system through those burns, weakening his healing power, that's why the wounds on his chest kept on bleeding. He certainly knew what result of touching an anti-vampire weapon could be, but ignored it to hold the most powerful one. Because it was their only chance, he needed to win Shizuka at all costs.

"I'm sorry." Zero murmured "Her influence was too intense. I couldn't control myself." Brain decided actions. However, this rule was only correct to humans. As for vampires, sometimes brain failed to perform its decisive role when a stronger vampire attacked it and forced it to swing to their will. The hunter's brain had been ruined by that charm, and Shizuka was his 'master', who held the ability to dominate him easier, deeper than any other purebloods. Though she lost this battle, she had successfully given him the last order through her blood which he instinctively obeyed.

Shizuka thought Kaname cared for Zero just because of their union. If the hunter drastically showed his non-cooperation, she believed Kaname would walk away, leaving him alone with his dying brain, or even kill him immediately. That meant Zero would still be dead at the end, though he wasn't falling to E anymore, and their union could never be mended. None of purebloods had a natural death, the end of all purebloods was to be killed. She couldn't escape the fate of her kind, but she wouldn't allow her murderers to benefit from her death.

Kaname carefully took his hand back, even though his heart had been lightened up when feeling the warmth from his husband and hearing that simple apology. Did the hunter know even some trivial gestures or words of his could mean considerable to him? Somehow he got jealous with Shizuka, if only Zero would also hold him and drink his blood to the very last drop as he had done to her, so that he could feel his warmth, inhaling his sweet scent until death came to take him away. But Kaname knew it was a perfect dream which would never come true, even though Zero originally had a gentle nature and a soft heart. All those years the hunter had tried to avoid him, if not for his falling process and Shizuka's influence, he would never say out what he truly felt. Kaname remembered how much he had craved for his husband's attention, how desperate he had tried to be intimate with him, and how painful he had been refused. Seeing him in this condition must have touched the hunter's heart deeply, if he would like to take advantage of it for some closeness, he might get it now. Yet he was afraid Zero would have to tolerate discomfort and contempt to give him a moment. Five years had been more than enough, his husband needed a new start, and he needed a closure. He would only linger until being sure the hunter had regained his full memories and powers.

"You're free, Zero!" Kaname whispered "Our union is finished. After tomorrow, you will never have to see me again."

_Posted: 18 May 2011_

_Posted: 18 May 2011_


	10. Feeling Love

**Chapter 10: Feeling Love**

Kaname remembered how much he had craved for his husband's attention, how desperate he had tried to be intimate with him, and how painful he had been refused. Seeing him in this condition must have touched the hunter's heart deeply, if he would like to take advantage of it for some closeness, he might get it now. Yet he was afraid Zero would have to tolerate discomfort and contempt to give him a moment. Five years had been more than enough, his husband needed a new start, and he needed a closure. He would only linger until being sure the hunter had regained his full memories and powers.

"You're free, Zero! Our union is finished. After tomorrow, you will never have to see me again."

"Kaname!"

Ichiru appeared at the open door, gazing at them with amazement. Seiren showed up from nowhere, extending an arm to stop him from walking in, however, chaotic view immediately enlightened him about what had just happened. Coldness embraced the whole place, burnt walls, ice dripping from window frames and broken furniture, blood stains everywhere. A familiar scent of blood still lingered in the air. Shizuka had vanished. Ichiru curved a bitter smile. That was it. That was the truth. After saying good bye to Kaname this early evening, he had got an urge to call Shizuka and convince her it was her best chance to kill Zero, though he had never really wanted to harm him. He might feel unfair, he might be jealous with his brother, he might _hate_ him, but not that much, not to the point of wanting to kill him off. Agreeing to go check on Zero wasn't because he supported her plan, but out of worries for his brother's condition and wanted to know everything would be fine.

When their phone call finished, Ichiru realized he had just endangered his brother by inciting Shizuka to go to his home right now. He ran out as fast as he could, taking a cab to the Kiryuus house in a hope to save their situation, though wasn't sure how much he could do, just knowing he wouldn't let Zero die. When Ichiru arrived, Takuma was trying to calm a group of servants in the garden. It's obvious that something bad had occurred. He rushed hastily to the fifth floor and got more surprised seeing Kaname, their battle had already finished. Truth suddenly dawned in his mind. If the pureblood had come back by car as he was supposed to, he should arrive a few minutes before Ichiru at most. But in reality he had used another method to return much earlier, which meant he knew Shizuka was coming, and he was the one who had influenced Ichiru to make that phone call. Kaname had used him, that's why he took time to go shopping with him, to inform him there's only Takuma and Zero at home this evening. A few days before Kaname had purposely let him know which one stayed in which floor so that he could tell Shizuka exactly where Zero was.

"It's all well-done. Now I'm useless. Don't want to see me anymore?" Ichiru sneered.

"Seiren." Kaname said briefly. She understood his command and lowered her arm, giving way for the human.

Ichiru stepped in slowly. He had come with full of anxiety, being ready to try his best to stop Shizuka from killing his brother, yet he didn't have to do anything and his brother was still very safe and sound, why was he feeling totally exhausted? His heart lade with frustration, he had been played again, by another pureblood. Every time his hand was about to touch the happy dream, it suddenly broke as bubbles. Spotting his father's sword lying on the floor, he ran to pick it up, blood mixing with water dribbled down its point. Even after ten years, he still remembered the shape of the handle and its thorny blade. This sword finally could stab through the person who had killed its owner.

"I trusted you. I thought you were serious with me, but you just used me to lure her in!" He aimed it at the pureblood's heart "Asking me to leave her, arranging a place for me, spending time with me. It's all lies to serve your plan!"

Kaname grabbed his burnt fingers around the sharp, poisonous blade to prevent Ichiru from thrusting it in. His life would end soon, but not now, not this way, there's still one thing worrying him, he must see Zero regain his memories and powers first. "I do concern about you. Have I not kept my promises after you accepted to leave her?"

Ichiru squeezed the handle tightly, hurt yet irresolute to stab Kaname. He didn't know how much strength left in the pureblood or whether he could protect himself now. His face looked quite pale, all of blood seemed to have flowed out from those injuries on his chest. It touched Ichiru profoundly, just because of his brother, Kaname had done all those for his brother, who standing nearby, on the contrary, was freshly vigorous. Before Zero could shove the sword away, Ichiru let it go to embrace the pureblood in his brother's complete daze. "You wanted to save him from Shizuka, you wanted to steady his condition. Now they're done, let put everything behind, we'll start together, shall we?"

Kaname reached up as a gesture of caressing his soft, silver hair "Seiren!"

She appeared immediately in front of him, holding her hands out to catch the human who had magically fallen asleep.

"Take care of him. I'll see him tomorrow."

She nodded and left.

Zero remained unmoved right at his own place. Tonight all of his wishes had come true. Shizuka repaid her debt to his family. He met his long-lost brother after separating for ten years. And Kaname said he loved him. Love him, yet tomorrow the pureblood was going to see Ichiru, then disappeared from his sight forever.

"What did you promise to my brother?" He whispered. Kaname had got injured because of him, had conceded Shizuka's blood to stabilise his sanity, but pulling the pureblood into an embrace was his brother. Ichiru just did it naturally right in his very presence, while shame and hesitance had stopped himself from doing that earlier.

"A recommencement." Kaname said. He had talked to Yagari and Cross, who agreed to help Ichiru resume his study and get back to normal life. In addition, Zero would surely look after him when his memories returned. Being with Shizuka all those years must be tough, his loneliness, his yearning for love were clear in his expression, Ichiru deserved a new start, and be happy.

_Are you leaving with him?_ The hunter thought in silence. Kaname had just stated his love for him, he shouldn't doubt it, however, he recalled the rumors from their servants and the day seeing Seiren bringing a tray of breakfast for two to her master's floor, now he could guess who that secret person was. After all Ichiru wouldn't be acting that way if Kaname didn't sow any hope in him. Though jealousy overwhelmed every bit of his being, he found no right to grieve for their break-up. He had asked for it by himself, he forced Kaname to return his mother's ring. For his decayed mind or for Shizuka's blood, all damages had been done. They hadn't talked yet, but would the pureblood still be willing to listen? Their marriage was like a ragged shirt… Not seeing each other ever again, this time Kaname had initiatively told him those words.

ZxK

A few hours later, all activities in their house were back to normal. Zero sat in his study for the rest of the night, a pair of titanium wedding bands was in front of him. They were the symbol of his late parents' happy marriage, and remains of his broken one. Without their long history which he had unfortunately forgotten, they had little values. Lying by themselves on his desk, they were like insentient, meaningless things. Zero couldn't remember how many times he had picked them up, gazing at them desperately, squeezing them in his palm, then putting them down in despair.

It had only been a week, yet it felt like an eternity passing over, each day was too long and tough, Zero gradually understood the other fours' sincerity, also collected bad rumors about Kaname which hindered him from getting to know the pureblood rationally and comprehending his love through his words and actions. He didn't know the truth, didn't know what Kaname had done or planning to do. But contrary to what he had read and heard in these seven days, which much lesser than his past self's knowledge, the pureblood who he was married to didn't expect to earn his gratitude or receive anything back while kept giving willingly, unconditionally. No matter how bad his behavior was, anytime he needed help, Kaname would appear.

Zero stood up, walking out of the room. He didn't want to wait any longer, they needed to talk, those rumors and problems between them needed to be cleared up. This ragged shirt, he would like to mend it properly, and he owed Kaname his thanks. Coincidentally, when he passed by the elevator, it spread open.

"Zero! Where are you going?" Takuma called after him. His husband looked like in a hurry as he couldn't wait for the elevator and was about to take the staircase.

Zero turned around to say quickly "I want to see Kaname." The fifth floor had been ruined, Takuma would be staying with him until his own place was repaired. It's getting late and they hadn't talked since the battle, but everything could be put off, he just wanted to see his pureblood right now.

"Wait!" The noble grabbed his husband's wrist tightly to stop him from running down. "Aido has bandaged his wounds, they're deep and extended to his abdomen. Please let him have some rest!"

Takuma had stayed with Kaname when Aido was treating his injuries. The pureblood's healing power was greatly weakened, Aido had to give him a big dose of sedative to relieve pain, hopefully the anti-vampire poison would be neutralized fast so that his body would be able to cure itself. After treating the burns on his right hand, Aido checked his left hand, that's when he and Takuma realized his wedding band had been disappeared. They sensitively ignored it, but deep inside they knew Kaname hadn't taken it off at his free will. It's obvious that he still loved Zero very much. Something must have happened between him and the hunter after they left the floor.

He had probably been forced to return it…

Takuma couldn't guess why Zero wanted to see Kaname now, but afraid it wouldn't be a good thing. The pureblood was very weak, both physically and emotionally, in this moment. If he got more hurt, he might… it might… lead to some reckless action.

In fact, Takuma had been worried that Kaname wouldn't let Aido take care of his injuries, that's why he came along with him. But they didn't have to say anything, the pureblood accepted to receive treatment instantly, yet refused to drink from them. Without real blood, it would take longer for recovery, however, Takuma was relieved that at least Kaname wasn't planning to commit suicide.

Zero nodded, then turned around to walk back to his study. His second wife was right, he must be the last person who Kaname wanted to see now.

Many things had happened…

let him rest tonight…

He thought it's urgent because the pureblood said they would never met again after tomorrow, and Zero didn't want any more regrets. To think about it carefully, they still had 'tomorrow', they would sort things out tomorrow.

Takuma watched his husband picking up a pair of wedding bands, looking at them avidly as if they were the only thing existed in his mind. He could realize those titanium rings, Zero had really taken it back.

"It's a miracle that Kaname survived this battle. We couldn't tell you earlier, but we nobles cannot fight a pureblood, while Kaname is young, Hio was much stronger than him. Before we thought you two would co-operate to fight her. Unexpectedly, you lost your powers, but he didn't step back when the chance came. He could have died in her hands, but for you, he's willing to take that risk." Takuma found responsible to defend his best friend. He truly loved Zero, yet marrying him was a mistake as it had ruined his best friend's marriage, for years had he always felt guilty about it. The pureblood didn't give up and left as predicted, he lingered to devote his life to the hunter. Without their fours' interference, they must have reconciled with each other. Now Zero had taken his ring back, it's too harsh for Kaname. No matter what sin the pureblood had committed, he had done more than enough for compensation.

Zero put the rings into their box, precisely shutting its lid, and placing it in his drawer. They're invaluable, would forever be, because they're his late parents' remembrance. As for Kaname and himself, if they ever got back together, they would make more memories of their own. A thing could sponge on love to become special, but love shone by itself. After this ordeal, they would treasure their relationship better and keep things right.

"Even Kaname couldn't be sure he would win Hio, four of you were no match to her, yet you still participated in the battle. Wasn't it suicidal?" Zero left his desk to get close to the noble "Just because of me, you wanted to assist Kaname, despite that you might get killed in the end." Their eyes locked with ardency, the hunter finally turned away, his head shook lightly "I can't understand. What have I done to deserve your sacrifice? I definitely don't deserve it."

"You definitely do." Takuma smiled. It was so good to see his husband walking around healthily, and his thoughtful, perceptive nature came back. "But it's not about deserving or not. We're family, you would do the same if one of us had trouble."

Shiki said his past self would buy anything for him if knowing he liked it. Aido said he had promised to end his debauched life to be a good husband. Kain said he would within his ability help the others in need. Takuma said he would be willing to take risks for them as well. Somehow Zero felt happy that he was still considered a good person in their eyes. "Yes, we're family."

"Let's go to bed. We're gathering at nine o'clock in the morning. There's just a few hours left." Takuma ran his hand along the hunter's arm, unconsciously desiring for intimacy.

Minori had informed about their family meeting. Kain invited them this time, he had found out a way to undo the cursed charm on their husband, and it must be done when sun was rising brightly.

"I want a shower first." Zero said "Let's shower together."

Takuma grinned. Mating season was still at its peak, but he didn't expect to be making love after such an eventful day. He had planned to get himself off quickly in the bathroom before joining Zero in the bed, yet his husband was always solicitous.

ZxK

"_I, Kaname Kuran, hereby declare that I am of sound and disposing mind to make this Last Will and Testament to express my wishes without undue influence or duress.__"_

Sun was finally rising out there, yet light rays still gentle, it's going to be a beautiful day. All windows were open, the place was lightened softly. Kaname took his clothes off, then slowly undressed his wounds, avoiding getting bled again. Aido had made a thick bandage all over his torso to help the healing process, it was necessary earlier as he had been bleeding heavily, but not anymore, the rest of his time wouldn't be long enough for complete recovery, now he only needed to cover those wounds to move around without re-opening them.

"_I am married to Zero Kiryuu, to whom hereinafter referred as my Husband.__"_

His wardrobe had all brand-new shirts which were prepared by Seiren. In the last five years, she had carefully gotten everything ready for her master's need, knowing he had lost the sense of taking care of himself. In mating season a lot of his clothes were burnt instead of being laundered, because they were stained with pure blood, a result of his self-abuse to overcome sexual desire. Among those new shirts with quite pristine scent, there were two similar black ones hanging at the end of the row, which Kaname had just brought back from the penthouse the other night. One was his and one was Zero's. They had been bought to be worn on Valentine's day six years ago. Same color, same design, same size, the hunter loved such idea and suggested buying 'couple shirts' for that special day every year. However, those were their only ones as an ugly event happened and ruined their love before they could get another pair next year.

Although it had been a long time and they had been washed thoroughly, Kaname still smelt his husband's vague scent on one of them, he took it out, squeezing the fabric, bringing it close to his nose and inhaling a long breath. He so much wanted to wear it in his last day, to have that sweet scent embrace his body, but…

… but it couldn't get stained… He shouldn't dirty Zero's belongings with his blood.

Kaname reluctantly put it back, giving it a final longing touch, then pulling out his own one. Same color, same slim fit design. The hanger became vacant, leaning close to its neighbor.

"_I do not have any children at the time of the signing of this Will.__"_

Light had become bright, sun beams went through large windows to illuminate the whole room, it's getting warmer in this season. When spring was leaving, it's time for the bloom of Lily-of-the-Valley. There's a vase of those delicate lilies on his desk, dainty white bell-like flowers pervaded an elegant fragrance in the air. All curtains were up as Kaname still kept his husband's habit of opening the windows at night. Since vampire skin was very sensitive, and easily got burnt in the sun, when they were still together, the hunter would close all windows before those rays turned blazing and disturbed his pureblood's sleep.

In the last five years, Kaname closed them by himself.

In the last five years, Zero actually had stopped that habit, since he didn't need to get up early for school anymore, plus, his dissolute time had helped him to adapt to vampire biological clock.

Things had changed… things would keep changing…

This beautiful morning could be the beginning of the end…

Kaname pulled the windows and doors close one by one, conscientiously lowering their curtains until no more light could slip in, darkness once again returned to reign in the empty floor. There was one thing left he needed to do before going to their meeting…

… where his husband would regain his memories and powers,

… and their union officially eliminated.

The meaning of Lily of the Valley was Return of Happiness. Legend had it that they sprang from a lady's tears. Such fragile, graceful bloom, it's hard to believe they actually carried a fatal poison in every part, though deceitfully, their little flowers would aromatize a sweet taste to tea.

Thin smoke was whirling up from a cup of hot tea on his desk…

Falling in love with Zero, Kaname knew he would be the last Kuran, yet he had always craved for a happy family with lovely kids, lots of laughter and talk at home. When Zero was studying in America after their wedding, Kaname thought about adopting one or two babies from an orphanage, however, it's a serious issue which he would like to discuss with his husband in person. They might not do it right away, but some time in the future, if things ever turned stable. Unfortunately, when Zero came back, all dreams and plans collapsed.

_I relinquish my power of selecting and approving the person, from the list of nominees which shall be submitted by the Council of Elders, who will success my position as the Vampire Leader to my Husband._

Because sun would rise again tomorrow, life would go on… he had tried hard to prepare for his husband in the future where he was no longer around. His demise would break their peace treaty and initiate a struggle for a successor. Although Zero would be more powerful than any of them, Kaname wanted him to hold solid arguments to spread his influence in choosing the next vampire leader and continuing their peaceful co-existence.

On their wedding night, Zero had shared with him his two deep concerns. One of them was to maintain their peace treaty between two kinds, the other was to bring Ichiru back. The hunter even considered these things more important than his own life. Peaceful co-existence was also his parents' ideal. He wanted to complete it, wanted to make up to his brother for what he had taken away from him since both of them were still in their mother's womb. With their hands clasping together, Kaname had whispered into his ear _"__Your goals are my goals, your wishes are my wishes. I__'__ll help you fulfill them.__"_

Green liquor shaking in the porcelain hollow, spreading a gently sweet-smelling scent…

It was the last cup from the pot of poisonous tea with Lily of the Valley…

He calmly finished it off and put the empty cup down…

It's all…

… for Zero.

Ichiru was now staying in one of the guest rooms in their new building. Last night he fell into sleep after finding out his _old_ lover, the woman who he had lived with for ten years, was killed. Last thing he remembered was holding the man who had promised him a _new_ life. He had betrayed and was betrayed. Shizuka kept him as a pet in her custody, Kaname used him as a piece in his chess match.

In a dim, quiet room, he gradually woke up, knitting his brows a little and opening his amethyst eyes. It wasn't the familiar room where Kaname had detained him before, but standing at the closed door was a familiar figure.

Ichiru felt really tired, somehow wanting to get back to sleep and never having to wake up again. Wrong, he had been wrong as always. Going with Shizuka was wrong, leaving her was another wrong thing. All he wanted was a place for himself, and a person who gave him the feeling of being welcome, appreciated and loved. While it's so easy for many people, it wasn't his own home where he had been born, wasn't the woman who he had tried to please in ten years, even not the one who he thought had been through enough pain and agony to understand the value of love. It's not that they're heartless, they just didn't have a heart for him.

"What are you doing here? Your beloved husband has been saved. What else do you want from me?" His voice was totally tired and frustrating.

"I do care for you." Kaname said softly. The human sounded indifferent, yet he could hear bitter in between his words. He never wanted to play with anyone's feeling, let alone the feeling of his only love's twin brother.

"You've broken my heart." Ichiru screamed. The pureblood's gentle words unexpectedly had an opposite effect to him, his amethyst eyes flared up with anger. He wanted to accept that he was a loser, he had failed in approaching another pureblood's heart and was again used as a means for their benefits, but this truth was too cruel and painful. He met Shizuka when she had just lost her lover, he wiped her tears off and tried his best to comfort her. Yet she never loved him back. He met Kaname when his brother had abandoned him for years, he held him tight in his arms and promised to treasure him forever. Yet the pureblood took advantage of his feeling to achieve his goal. Squeezing his forehead with thin fingers, Ichiru managed to shut his eyes close. Shizuka and Kaname might use love as a great reason to explain what they did. But why had to hurt him? Did they forget he was also a living creature with a mind and a heart? That he also had dreams and hopes, that he would feel sad as well?

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth? If it's for Zero, I would have been willing to help." He spoke slowly and understood each of his words. It wouldn't be easy to betray Shizuka, whom he had wanted to be with for the rest of his life. But if he had to choose between her and his twin brother, Ichiru felt that he could never be able to ignore him. Though they hadn't met for ten years, the link between them remained strong, he couldn't stop yearning to get back, to be close to his brother again, he was just unsure how possible it was.

"I'm sure you would, if Zero asked for your help by himself." Kaname leaned on the door with arms folded, pleased to know he was right that Ichiru still cared about his older brother "But it was me. If I told you from the beginning that I would help you settle down and restart your life after you helped me draw Shizuka in my trap, would you trust me?"

Ichiru opened his eyes to gaze at him. Yes, he had forgotten their stands when they first met. Kaname was his brother-in-law while he was with Shizuka - their worst enemy. There's no way he would trust him, there's no way he would feel safe to help him defeat her.

"This plan wasn't only for Zero, but also for you." The pureblood continued "To let you make a choice if there were other choices. To let you see if you could leave her and look for happiness again."

What Ichiru felt for Shizuka finally became clear. After leaving home and betraying his own kind, he believed she was the only one on this world who needed him, even though just as a servant or a toy. He had seen her worst days and worked hard in a hope that one day those feelings would be for him. He loved her because he admired how she had loved her lover, it's ultimately the way he wanted to be loved. When meeting Kaname, Ichiru found a greater love. He was touched by this pureblood's faithfulness and devotion, which grew his desire to get closer to him and have him belong to his.

Ichiru found himself standing in front of Kaname, hands reaching out to hold the other's one. This soft, warm skin… suddenly he realized the ring was gone. A delight swept past his mind, hope was revived and got stronger. This plan wasn't only for his brother, but also for all of them, giving them a chance to look at their own situations and creating options for their future. If Kaname was another option to encourage him to think about his relationship with Shizuka, then he could be another option for the pureblood as well. "Will you consider me a choice? Will we try to look for happiness again?"

"That isn't what I meant." Those words were hurtful, though they had never started, they had actually just met each other for the first time a week before. It couldn't be love, it was like a lifebuoy for a drowning person, it was a chance. Kaname hadn't considered any chances since his husband abandoned him. Everyone knew there were many fish in the sea. If opening his heart again, he could find another person and another happiness, yet he only wanted the happiness with Zero. Stubborn… silly… or blind, one picked their own choice and went along with it. On the night his husband refused to forgive him, he had made his choice. "I can't live without your brother."

"But you've already lost him." Ichiru snapped, suddenly found pain flashing past the pureblood's claret eyes, his voice softened with regret, slipping out of his lips as gently as a plea "I don't ask you to leave him right now, you want to help him get recovered, don't you? I want to stay with him too… I don't ask you to love me either, I will wait as long as you need… Just don't refuse me… You don't need to say anything…" His arms wrapped around the pureblood, chin resting on the other's shoulder "If Zero loved you, I would never do that. I would leave instead of competing with him for anything, but…"

"Zero said you love him more than he loves you." Kaname whispered. It would be a lie if saying he wasn't touched by those sincere words, but all he could do was to thank Ichiru for his good intentions, since he only had one heart, and that heart only held one person. Thoughtfully letting the human press his body on himself, Kaname didn't push him away to avoid worsening his feeling. With his current condition, this physical contact didn't irritate him anymore, except the idea of it being unrightful. However, Ichiru was being too emotional to worry about it. "You were born weak because you had let him consume your powers without fighting back or trying to do it in return. When both of you still lived together, you never fought with him over toys or food, never fought with him for your parents' love or attention. You might think it was unfair, you didn't want to suffer it all your life, but you never wanted to destroy him."

Ichiru tightened his arms as old memories struck his mind. He thought his brother must have hated him very much. It was all his fault, he destroyed their family, turned them into orphans, separated them from each other, got him lost his humanity. He didn't know how to apologize properly or what he could do for compensation, but his brother still thought kindly about him and tried to defend his action. This bloody sin, he had already been forgiven.

"Zero wants you back." Kaname wished the hunter could treat him as generously as his brother, yet he had no right to complain how harsh Zero was, his betrayal had changed both of their lives, changed the hunter's point of view in love. To many people, love was important, but love wasn't life. It's impossible to promise a love through life and death because there were many other interests in life. Shizuka kept on living after losing her boyfriend as she still had an indulgence in powers and standings. Ichiru had a will to look for a new chance as he hadn't experienced true love and he had a brother to care for. Zero couldn't promise his life with anyone exclusively as he's now married to many wives and had responsibilities to all of them…

_I bequeath the whole of my estate, property and effects, whether movable or immovable, wheresoever situated and whatsoever nature to my Husband._

… But to some other people, love was even more important than life… Future had crumpled the day Zero caught him sleeping with another man, on that sinful night Kaname wanted to die, yet the hunter passed out and he realized one thing of his filthy body was still useful to his husband - his pure blood. He decided to prolong his lonely days. That torturous period of time had finally been over, he hoped his death would fix what had broken in Zero's heart, convince him to believe in his compunction and from that, restore his faith in love.

It all depended on how one shaped a chance into a future. Kaname couldn't return the human's intentions, but not wanting him to get more disappointed. That passion, that earnestness, he just knew a girl who deserved to receive them and gave them back to Ichiru in return. "Do you remember Maria? She can't forget the time you took care of her when she was in Shizuka's captivity. She told Zero she likes you and has been waiting for you since."

Another chance? Maria was an innocent girl who hadn't seen much of this world, her heart was simple. Ichiru loosened his embrace, he kind of understood what she felt for him at that time, however, she was too young. He thought she needed sympathy, someone to comfort her, someone she could rely on when being confined. He didn't expect her to remember him after being free. It had been three years, he had obliviously let her wait for him. It's awful waiting for someone, especially when that person hadn't promised to come back…

The human straightened up, both hands hanging by his sides, he pulled a step backward, slowly looking up to hold their eyes together. They had made eye to eye contacts a few times and all the times he only saw loneliness and despair in those beautiful claret pools. If only the pureblood gave him a chance to bring a lot of love to fill in his depths and make them shine. Ichiru didn't have that power because he wasn't the right one. Kaname had sown an idea of looking for happiness with someone else into his mind, given him courage to leave Shizuka, and now brought him to Maria, who appeared to be weak and inexperienced, yet she was actually very attentive and tolerant. If never heard about her again, he might not think about her again. But he just heard her waiting for him, he's feeling flattered and honored.

When they were still kids, Zero wished to find an everlasting love one day and build a happy family as their parents did. Not so profound and thoughtful as his twin brother, Ichiru couldn't comprehend it thoroughly, however, happiness must be something like being together with their better half and having kids running around in the yard. Mother's ring would belong to him, and he would give it to the person he truly loved…

Ten years ago, Ichiru left home. Zero gave that ring to Kaname…

But it's not on the pureblood's finger anymore…

"Where's my ring?"

His question wasn't quite intelligible, yet Kaname quickly understood which ring he was talking about. His left thumb gently touched the paler trace on his fourth finger of the same hand, which curving down to his palm "You can get it back from Zero."

"Have you broken up with him?" Confusion, uncertainty poured in the human's heart. A few minutes ago, he clung to Kaname as if the pureblood was the only meaning of his life. Now he seemed to incline to Maria, the nice girl who he had stayed with a couple of months and understood pretty well, who suitable for his new, normal life and could accomplish his dream. Yet he didn't want to leave Kaname in sorrow. The pureblood was the very first man he had ever been that physically close. He hadn't thought about things further than an embrace, however, what important was he cherished his heart and wanted to make him happy. From the stand of wanting a chance to be with Kaname without having his love, Ichiru unconsciously moved to the stand of wanting to grant him a better life.

"We won't. I'm going to become one with him." The pureblood smiled, sadly yet contentedly "Don't worry about me. That's my wish. This is where I want to be. You should go meet your girl! Please remember you're not alone. Zero loves you, Maria is waiting for you, chairman Cross, Yagari-sensei care for you too."

Although Ichiru didn't understand all of those words, his whole being felt completely refreshed and energetic. Perhaps it's not that people turned their back on him, but he's turning his back on them. Time couldn't be reverted, yet a new chance is starting…

"Thank you, Kaname!"

_I appoint Takuma Ichijou as Executor of my Will. I hereby give and grant my Executor all powers and authority as are required or allowed in law, and especially that of assumption, to assist my Husband, if it is also his wish, in fulfilling my Will; and to improve or to sell all or any assets of my estate as will be in the best interest of my Husband._

…

ZxK

Verdant grass hugged around large flat-smoothed pebbles creating a pathway snaking through the splendid garden, radiant rays brightened everything in the vision, reflecting glitteringly on the surface of the pond. Violet petals of water-orchids stayed deadly still among rounded leaves. No wind.

Zero considerately slanted the umbrella in his hand toward his youngest wife, making sure Shiki wouldn't get burnt walking in the open around this time. It's pretty weird that they're gathering at such a time in the morning, Kain said the ritual to undo Sho Souen's evil charm must be taken place when sun was bright.

No wind. Heat mercilessly rubbed on their sensitive skin, perspiration started wetting clothes. Last night Zero slept with Takuma, but he left his own room very early to check on Shiki, who had fallen into a faint after getting free from Shizuka. Luckily, his noble only got some bruises and scratches which had already been healed.

When passing by the pond, Zero glanced at the side of the beautiful pureblood who was standing quietly with closed eyes. Kaname must have sensed his presence, but chose not to join them. No wind. No shade. Sun heedlessly burnt his whole body with baking rays. He's wearing a black shirt, a few buttons being undone, as if purposely trying to catch as much sun as possible. Purebloods had a better endurance, however, sun was an enemy to all vampires, it not only reduced their powers' effect and stopped their healing, but with enough sun, they could even be burnt to death.

Kaname was currently not at his best condition…

An uneasiness arose in the hunter's heart. A part of him wanted to yank the pureblood into his umbrella and shout at him for such a silly carelessness, another part kept him on his way, pretending what Kaname did wasn't his business. He had spent a whole night thinking about their relationship, his unreasonable attitude and the pureblood's generosity. He planned to give them another chance. He intended to treat him nicely the next time they met…

But…

This early morning, from his balcony, he had seen Kaname walking toward the new building, where his brother was staying. It was normally the best phase of a vampire sleep at that time. All of them had just had a rough day, their nine o'clock meeting today was supposed to be the very first thing they did after getting out of bed, and each of them would have to try hard to make it on time, yet Kaname started his day by going straight to Ichiru, as if he couldn't wait until their meeting finished. Kaname had told Seiren he would see him today, however, the hunter didn't think he would give that meeting a higher priority over theirs.

As silent as a breeze, Zero had followed him to appear in the guest floor, facing a quiet, soft-lighted corridor. In that sudden instant, he realized he didn't want to find their room and break in to surprise two of them in the very act. Kaname's new man being his little brother made a good reason why he shouldn't do it. He couldn't imagine how three of them, with their complicated relationships, would react in such an awkward situation. He couldn't tear them apart, nor give them his blessings. Eventually, he just left for Shiki's floor and stayed with him until it's time to meet the others.

Takuma and Aido were sitting at opposite sides in their family meeting room, both greeted the couple with a warm smile when they walked in. They asked for each other's condition, not as a courtesy but truly from their deep concern. There were two empty chairs left.

"Zero…" Takuma mumbled. He and Aido had been worried since seeing Kaname at the pond and failing to invite him to go inside with them. The pureblood had stood there for a while before they came. Though rarely exposed to sun, all vampires remembered exactly how painful that experience was. Lower levels would get blood circulation problem and trouble with breathing almost immediately. Higher levels relied on their healing power to endure the disturbance of their body functions, but it could be compared with getting themselves on fire non-stop once the healing got weak. Takuma supposed Kaname was using the sun to damage his body more severely to the point it stopped healing itself. Wasn't it cruel? Even if death was his ultimate goal, why did he have to choose such an excruciating method?

Before Takuma explained his deduction and asked Zero to stop the pureblood's suicidal intent, Kain appeared in a dark blue shirt, and bewildered all of them with his looks. Kaname was behind him, silently stopping his steps at the threshold. Dry lips, bleary eyes, sunburnt complexion, both of them looked like they had stayed outside for a long time, usual gorgeousness totally disappeared on exhausted faces. Smell of sun from their bodies drifted in the room, sneakily bringing a presage of separation along with it.

"What happened to your skin?" Aido's voice turned hoarse. Sometimes knowing too much wasn't a bliss, as in this moment he wished what he's thinking was wrong. Sun had just risen high for two hours, powerful vampires like them should have no problem staying in the open in such a short time, unless their healing power had been ruined…

"Where did you come back from?" Zero asked the orange-haired noble, who had called for this meeting, then showed up in a sickly manner. It seemed Kaname wasn't the only one who needed to settle something before coming here. What he couldn't understand was why they hurt themselves by not covering properly in the sun. As to vampires, getting sunburnt could never be an accident. They must have done it for a purpose.

"My parents' house." Kain answered "I wanted to discuss a few things with my father."

"Is everything alright?" Zero was worried. He heard that the noble usually went to visit them every Saturday. Today was already Friday, what emergency had happened that he couldn't wait a little more, but had to go back right now?

"All done." Kain nodded, his voice was too low "Don't worry."

"If there's any problem to you or your family, please tell us. We'll deal with it together." Takuma said, though he had a feeling that it was something directly affecting all of them.

"I know."

Aido carefully observed the two sunburnt vampires, and decided to ask his cousin straightforwardly "Kain, you said you knew how to cure Zero?"

"Yes. I met Ruka two days ago. She confessed to having asked Sho Souen to erase Zero's memories." Kain walked in to take a seat beside the others. He's feeling worse, and afraid of not being able to stand much longer. "She wanted me back." He murmured, then turned to his husband "But she only asked Sho to erase your memories. She didn't know the charm would kill you."

Zero could see his clear defense of her, and nodded to assure him he wasn't going to oppose it. "Is there anyone else involved?"

"Yuuki Cross helped them to call you out." Kain answered. By that, they would be able to guess who their husband's secret lover could be, but it wasn't time for it now.

"Who else? There's at least one more person." Kaname wrapped his arms around himself, leaning his side on the door frame, managing to exhale a heavy sigh. After walking up to their meeting room, he had started having difficulty with breathing. The empty chair left was supposed to be his, but… sitting with them now would provoke a harder feeling. Though they avoided saying it out loud, all of them knew his calm, serene mask was hiding a deep embarrassment and agony under. Though they treated him with respect, all of them knew their husband had paid no attention to him for years since catching him having sex with another man. Thank to the hunter's kindness, he could keep a part of reputation by remaining to be his first wife, instead of getting divorced.

"That's all. Just three of them." Kain replied. It was what Ruka had told him, and he trusted her.

"It's not true. Three of them wouldn't have enough guts to go against me." Kaname elaborated. No nobles would want to collide with a pureblood, unless they were supported or ordered by another one. "We have known what Sho cast on Zero wasn't a normal memory loss charm, but it meant to take his life. If Ruka wasn't lying, her mind must have been interfered in." Longing claret eyes unconsciously floated to his husband, then couldn't help lingering on the handsome profile, quietly savoring each of his gorgeous features, from his straight bridge of nose, his perfect oval chin, some silver hair locks covering a few strokes of his tattoo to those tapering fingers laying indifferently on the table. If only he could be touched by those fingers one more time… just one more time before everything ended.

In the last minute, one usually wished to stay with the person they loved most…

but he had taken his hand back when the hunter held it yesterday…

_Zero__…__ Zero__…_

_Do you know it hurt so much when you kissed me__…_

_then pushed me out__…_

_you told me to be careful before the fight__…_

_then forced me to break up__…_

_You said sorry to me__…_

_then at the pond, you ignored me__…_

In a selfish moment, he had wished his husband would extend the shade of his umbrella to him, wishing Zero to show a little solicitude, wishing to see something left for him in his heart, but…

…Perhaps it's for the best.

He had failed to bring the hunter happiness, he shouldn't cause any sorrow. If his husband didn't care, he wouldn't feel so sad over his death. He would quickly move on and be happy again. Today their destinies finally parted. This challenge was going to demonstrate the other fours' love and strengthen their bond. Without him as the fifth wheel, they would make a cozy home together.

"Please remember the real enemy is someone behind them." His weak tone made them sound like last words.

Aido got a chill running down his spine, sensing a disaster was forming "Did Ruka tell you how to undo that charm?"

"Yes." It came the hardest part, Kain turned to his husband with a serious attitude "I've promised that she will be safe after telling me the remedy."

Forgive her? Ruka had committed a crime which Zero had all rights to lay a charge against her. Yet, as a person, he could be sympathy with how she felt. She still loved Kain, and from the bottom of the said noble's heart, what they had shared could never be completely wiped off. Since becoming his fourth wife, Zero believed it was the first time Kain had asked for a favour. "I absolve her from this guilt."

"Thank you." Kain was grateful, his look moved to the pureblood, waiting…

Kaname squeezed his biceps so tightly that his knuckles turned white, lips quivering, teeth clenching together trying to suppress the tears dewing on the brims of his eyes. Why was he the only one who couldn't get another chance? Zero intrinsically owned a kind heart, especially to those who he loved or felt in debt with. When judging their fault, he always tried to think about it in their point of view, tried to understand why they committed such thing, tried to defense their act, because no matter what they had done, he just couldn't hurt them back…

Ichiru was forgiven, though he had chosen to leave his parents, who had sacrificed their own lives in an effort to save them, leave his brother, who had just been turned, to go with their family's mortal enemy, love her and serve her.

Ruka was forgiven though she had almost killed him, and wouldn't regret it much if he really died.

But… Zero had refused to forgive him…

"His words are supreme." The pureblood murmured. He hadn't opposed any of his husband's decisions. As a matter of fact, his opinion wouldn't matter as he wouldn't be there when they could sit down to judge Ruka and the others. _**Here **_was already his end.

"_Promise me, Kaname! If I die one day, you must stay strong and keep on living. Because your heart will be where I__'__m still alive.__"_

"_My heart forever belongs to you, but please don__'__t ask me to live such a lonely life. If one day__…__ one of us has to die, let it be me.__"_

Kain nodded. With their promises, he could rest assured that his ex-fiancée would be safe. Now everything had been done, he was ready. "Zero has to eat the heart of someone who truly loves him to free up his sealed memories and powers."

"Nonsense." Zero hissed.

The rest stayed silent. In proportion to human biology, heart was an important organ, yet it was only made of flesh as the others were. It's invaluable to its own holder, but no better than a piece of meat if not doing its special function. However, they were another kind of creature, who drank blood as an essential food. The heart was their source of powers, held their deepest feelings and linked directly to their mind to control actions and emotions. It made sense in its abnormal way that a heart was needed to unseal oblivious memories and awake blocked powers.

"If her mind has been interfered in, how can we trust what she said?" Takuma muttered.

"I found the same remedy in Sho Souen's mind." Kaname said "His recent memories were manipulated, but further ones remained intact. He has learned this charm, how to cast it, how to reverse it since he was 15."

It might be strange that the pureblood could be powerful enough to read someone's mind faraway in this season, however, the Kurans were believed to be stronger than other lines. Plus, in such a moment they needed a reassurance, not an analysis. If this remedy was confirmed by Kaname, they had no doubt.

Ironically, what to cure their beloved husband wasn't rare or unattainable, it's right there, in hand, available… just…

too savage…

No wind outside. The room suddenly turned suffocating. That wasn't what they were expecting.

Yesterday…

… thought life was getting better.

"If not because of me, Ruka wouldn't have done it." Kain lowered his head, ashamed to face the others "It's my responsibility to fix it. Please use my heart."

"No, you can't be responsible for another one's action. I will never accept it." Zero snorted. Honestly, he had hoped, he had been waiting anxiously, impatiently since Kain said there's a way to undo the charm. Waking up and not recognizing himself, he thought finally could pretend that morning and these harsh days were the worst nightmare. He's going to wake up again, and remember who exactly he was, know his own feelings, his deepest regrets, his most passionate desires… know what he wanted… know where he stood… Past was over, but everyone needed their past to understand their present. He's willing to pay anything for it, anything by himself. Unfortunately, it required a sacrifice of his lover.

Zero would rather live his last month in ignorance…

"It should be mine." Aido uttered "I'm no doctor if I let my beloved die in front of my eyes."

"You've just said it, Aido!" Takuma cut him short "You're a doctor, not medicine. Zero still needs you by his side for many times. I fit in this case more than you."

"Zero needs your wisdom and charisma. You dare leave him?" Aido snarled.

"Who are you to argue with me? Remember I got married to him before you. When I talk, you can only listen." Takuma raised his voice. "My words are your order."

"Please calm down!" Shiki stood up "If one of us has to sacrifice, it should be the useless. All of you are capable, I'm the only who hasn't contributed anything to our family. Having me or not makes no difference."

"Shut up!" Zero shouted at them angrily "What are you talking about? How can you belittle your own life like that? Let's finish here. Don't ever tell me about it again." He shoved the chair off, walking rapidly toward the entrance, where Kaname was standing. A quick look exchange revealed his watery eyes. He struggled, but finally surrendered to intense emotion, tears traced down, wetting his desperate face, long silver lashes fluttered, amethyst pools bathed in distress.

It's fabulous to see how love could encourage people to overcome challenges and fears for the one they loved. Four of them had put their lives at risk to fight Shizuka because he needed her blood, they're now willing to give their own hearts to cure him. What had he given them to deserve it? They even couldn't have him fully for themselves.

"I don't want to lose any of them." He whispered in desperation.

Life was so unfair…

Their volunteering touched his heart fervidly, and now he was crying…

for their love…

their devotion…

his unworthiness…

his shame…

crying for them in front of the person who he had put into disfavor for years…

crying in front of him…

though those hot tears drowning his face, there was no single drop for him…

Kaname gave Zero a soft smile, his look was deeply affectionate and gentle as encouraging his husband to believe in those fours and be embraced by love. What happened in that sinful night had shut the hunter's heart off, he started indulging in countless relationships which began at sunset and finished when sun rose up again. Although he had now ended those depraved days to settle down with four wives, he didn't appreciate their sincerity appropriately, he didn't trust them enough to think their feelings would survive great obstacles.

So thischancewas to let him comprehend how much he meant to them and how much he was loved. Kaname had stayed silent for such revelation. If his husband was going to live for an eternity, he wanted him to spend it in happiness. He wanted him to be in love again, though this time it wouldn't be him who Zero fell in love with. Nevertheless, what he felt wasn't important anymore, all his dreams, his hopes, his cravings… would soon follow him to pass into nothingness. Heart suddenly throbbed with pain. The poison which he had taken earlier was causing its malfunction.

Kain looked worn-out, though sunburnt complexion cleverly hid the paleness on his face. All of them had stood up since Zero flew in rage and wanted to get out. Attention poured to the two men facing each other at the threshold. It's probably the first time since their separation they had held the other's eyes on themselves that long. Aido shuddered, as much as he knew, Kaname was going to offer his heart to Zero. Takuma also shared the same thought with him, Shiki, Kain soon reckoned what's going on. Without a word, they were unanimous in protesting the pureblood to sacrifice more for their marriage.

"No, Kaname!" Takuma sputtered "It's my turn. You've already done too much for us."

"Stop squabbling about it! Let me finish explaining the remedy!" Kain said before any of them could argue with Takuma "To prepare his heart, the sacrifice must poison himself with Lily of the Valley, then use sun to cease his healing, so that the toxic won't be eliminated and can follow blood to imbrue his heart." His head spun, he reached out to snatch the edge of the table, however, his grip was too weak to be able to keep his balance. "It must be used before the sacrifice became unconscious."

"Kain!" Aido shouted.

Zero turned around quickly to catch his fourth wife in time, and tightened him in his protective arms. Without their knowledge, the noble had prepared himself for this sacrifice, it was too late to change anything now. "That's why you couldn't wait until tomorrow to see your family. You wanted to pay them your last visit before… before… coming here." Zero mumbled, pressing the other's head on his shoulder "Akatsuki, if you love your parents that much, how could you leave them alone? How do you think they can deal with this loss?"

"I regret that I have to leave them… I've even more regret for leaving you…" Kain raised his feeble fingers to caress the hunter's face "Not enough… We haven't had enough time as I wished… But… this is something I need to do."

Resting his cheek lightly on the noble's head, feeling soft hair sticking on wet skin, Zero realized tears had never stopped falling down on his face. It wasn't what they had expected when they met, wasn't what he had imagined when coming back home without his memories. Kain had sacrificed once for Ruka, Ruka didn't deserve it. Now he's giving away his life for him, and he… he was definitely unworthy. "Stay with me, Akatsuki! We'll find a way to detoxify your poison." Zero looked out to the others "Then we will live together as long as fate allows us. I need all of you, all of you by my side."

"My healing has stopped working. I can't be recovered anymore." Kain guided his husband to face him "Even if you don't take my heart, I'll die in a few days. Could you not satisfy my last wish?"

Lily of the Valley's toxic was fatal to humans. It wasn't to high-class vampires as their immune system was stronger and they were able to heal themselves faster. However, healing power didn't work in the sun. Kain had stayed outside for hours, the toxic had damaged his system to the extent it couldn't heal itself anymore. He didn't expect to survive, he had turned his heart into a cure for his husband.

Zero stayed still, holding the noble in his trembling arms, feeling totally worthless, powerless, and hopeless. He wasn't scared of death, he would rather be the sacrifice, he was willing to do anything for his beloved family. Yet his parents had died for him, his mentor lost an eye, and now Kain was giving him his heart. They all tried to protect him, however, he had never considered their feelings when deciding something. Yagari and Cross had been disappointed and embarrassed by his personal life. Kain had never been his number one. Memory wasn't necessary to conclude it. Since the first day coming back home, his mind had always been occupied with thoughts of the pureblood who had betrayed him. Although staying with them, sleeping with them, his heart was wandering somewhere else, dreaming of someone else. Even before stepping in this room, before hearing the remedy, he was only thinking about the meeting between Kaname and his brother, and not bothering what might be going on in the others' minds.

He had married five people. Shamefully, he didn't give each of them an equal share as they deserved to have.

"Pure blood can heal everything." A low, yet clear, unwavering voice came.

Zero looked up to the person who had just kindled a hope "Kaname, please save him! Please give him your blood!"

"I can't." The pureblood sadly rejected his husband's request. It's bittersweet to hear the man he loved asking him to save his other wife. He had wished for it, had tried to convince the hunter to open his heart for new chances… but why in this moment… a feeling of loss shamelessly swept along his whole being. For years had he seen his husband being sweet to the others on purpose, just to let him know how agonizing it was to witness the one he loved with someone else. One being ignored, one holding another, none of them was truly happy. But from the way Zero holding Kain now, from his pleading look, it's obvious that he was finally falling in love again.

And it's only his husband's desires that mattered, whatever Zero needed, he would get it for him… whatever Zero wanted, he would satisfy him… "My blood has that toxic too."

In the utmost misery, nobody had a clear mind to figure out something wasn't right. Kaname hadn't said a word while four of them were fighting to be the sacrifice. It wasn't how he would usually act. Yet he stood aside, staying out of the touching scene and letting them spontaneously express their true feelings, letting them understand each other deeper and become closer. They forgot he had also learned the remedy from Sho's mind. Just now Takuma got it why he had accepted to receive treatment for his wounds, Aido got it why he had endured the sun for hours before their meeting.

"If you have my heart, you will be equal to a pureblood." Kaname said gently "Don't be hesitant! It's the only way to save Kain."

Wasn't it an invitation? Zero stared at him in daze. Why didn't he feel honored, but trapped? It meant his right of rejection had been taken away, he must choose one of them, he was being forced to do a thing which he could never forgive himself. How could they ask him to do such a cruel thing with such a calm attitude? No, never in his whole life, he wanted to move in the others' arrangements.

Lowering Kain and loosing his embrace, he rose on his feet…

Letting Aido take the place to support his cousin…

He walked out, resolutely, rapidly, without a word to any of them.

ZxK

Zero wanted to leave, but all of a sudden, realized the person who he would like to avoid at most was himself. No matter where he was, it wouldn't change the fact that he was a worthless loser with no memories, no past. The other day, Kaname had assured chairman Cross and Yagari sensei that he was going to get recovered soon. If he got there now, he would only bring worry and sorrow to them. Sarcastically, you were nothing if you couldn't remember who you were. His wives had a great intention of saving his life, yet he felt they had lost their regard to him, as if they didn't think he could judge the situation properly or make a right decision, so they just arranged this remedy on their own, not bothering to discuss with him first.

All servants in their residence were sleeping soundly under a charm of Aido's. Everything was absolutely quiet on his way back to the top floor. Sun had never been a problem to him, yet it was a serious danger to Kaname when he managed to follow. The distance between the extra building to their main house became so faraway in his current condition, he almost fell down in the garden, but tried to keep walking as fast as he could, because if he collapsed, he wouldn't be able to get up, and it wouldn't take much time until sun burnt him into crystals. Those wounds which Shizuka had raked were right on his heart, now writhing in piercing pain. He pressed a hand on them by instinct, but it only worsened his suffering, a moan leaked out of dry, chapped lips, he dropped the hand, and gathered all his last strength to teeter toward their house.

Zero sensed a frail pureblood aura behind him. He had thought it was because of his injuries from the fight last night, but truth was more than that. Beside those injuries, Kaname was poisoned, his healing ability was completely extinguished. A lover's heart poisoned by Lily of the Valley was the only cure. How tragic! Zero couldn't imagine how one felt and thought while destroying himself to save the other. To love someone more than their own life, he had finally learned its meaning.

Yet he wasn't going to accept…

"Go out, Kaname! Leave me alone!"

The pureblood had once again stepped in the place where he was banned to enter. All same furniture was at their original positions as the time they were still together. A nostalgic feeling wriggled in his senses, he unconsciously rubbed some fingers on the antique mahogany wall table "Kain has passed out, the rest are crying." They had no choice, but went ahead as things had already been settled. The noble's heart couldn't be used anymore. If Zero insisted in not accepting his sacrifice, Kain would die in a few days, then he himself would also die next month. "Please think about the others. The persons who got married to you trust their lives in your hands. Happy or miserable, their future depends on your decision. You've been looking for Ichiru for ten years. Now he's back, and needs your support, your guide to keep on the right track. Beside them, you still have responsibilities to the association, the peace treaty, the safety of this world. Many destinies rely on you, Zero! You can't give up!"

Right, one couldn't live solely for himself, they must be responsible to the people who came to love them, who dependent on them, but… "What about…" The hunter ghosted a strained smile "… thinking about yourself?" To live for larger purposes… he wasn't such a noble soul, he didn't believe this world needed him that much. If he should keep living, how about his sacrifice? Did that person deserve to be dead? "What about your own dreams? Your own wishes? Your own goals?"

Dreams? Kaname used to have dreams as everyone else, he dreamed about a family with his hunter, dreamed about an everlasting happiness, waking up with him by his side and sharing a good-night kiss before falling asleep. In the last five years, lonely dozes couldn't bring those sweet dreams back to him, but frequently rushed the memory of that sinful night to startle him in the middle of quietness. When opening his eyes in panic, he realized he was alone…

Wishes? His wishes were unfortunately as impossible as his dreams. He wished to see love in his husband's look, he wished to be forgiven. Among numerous powers he possessed, if only he could trade all for the ability of converting time, to correct that night, to be faithful to the one he loved. Zero didn't believe it was a mistake, because he had seen it with his own eyes, seen his desire, his pleasure, his satisfaction… seen him squirming lustfully under another man. Such a scene stated more than all of what he had ever said, and put an end to their passionate romance.

Goals? There was only one goal left. After that night, it was all he lived for. "I want to be useful to you."

Pure blood scent subtly floated in the air, as delicious as usual. Zero felt his throat getting dry. He had just drunk a lot from Shizuka, but strangely, it couldn't be compared with what he's smelling now. Was it because this blood was from the person he loved? The other day his E craziness broke out, Kaname came to feed him. Right in this room, he had devoured the pureblood until utterly satiate, then cast him out with no mercy. He got mad for the other's arousal, he didn't want to be used as a tool to satisfy his sexual desire. One thing he wasn't sure at that time was Kaname honestly loved him. _Want to be useful to me?_ They had separated for five years, somehow it's wrong to keep the feeling that strong. Zero grimaced, unintentionally took a look around his room. He had seen this room clearly not in the first time coming here, not the second time, or the third… He remembered it clearly from a weird dream…

"I had a dream." He turned around to look at his first wife, the man he got to know since 13 and became his true love, who turned his life into a new period "In my dream, you were kneeling in front of me..." Fate seemed to be teasing them as their current positions happened to be exactly where they had been on that night four years before "… pleading for my forgiveness, but I said…" It was the first day sleeping at home after losing his memories. He hadn't seen this place carefully yet, but able to set it perfectly in that dream, so he knew it wasn't just a dream, it's actually a piece of his lost memories. Takuma later confirmed he had really said those words. "I would only forgive you after your death."

The pureblood dropped on his knees, stupefied that Zero _remembered _it. He thought his husband was cold to him because of the influence of those rumors, it turned out his betrayal was still loitering in the hunter's mind, though everything else had been forgotten, including his own name. That's why Zero couldn't stand his attempts to get close,that explained his disgusting look when seeing his arousal.

"Could you… please… keep your promise?" Kaname closed his eyes to hide the shame loading within.

No, Zero didn't intend to hurt him more than he had already done. That piece of memory was like a stinging thorn in his heart. Even erasing everything, the charm couldn't erase it. Probably because it was engraved too deeply, probably he had never meant to forgive him "I can't promise it. Kaname… have you ever thought it was just a way to tell you I would never forgive you?" It's cruel… but it might be the truth. If the pureblood was trading his own life for his forgiveness, then what should he do? Zero had forgotten his past, his personality. There were many things which his past-self had done and he now found unacceptable. Greedy, selfish, narrow-minded… What if those characteristics came back when memories returned? What if he just couldn't forgive him? "We might have been deeply in love. There might be a good reason for you to love me. But we… after that incident… have separated. Our love was abandoned since, I didn't understand why you remained by my side, taking care of me… Was it your redemption? Are you trying to redeem your sin?" His voice was soft. There was no hatred in this moment, he only wanted to make things clear and not to put two of them in another regretful situation. "I'm afraid I'm just a bigoted guy and can never overlook what you did. So please stop caring for me. You're a pureblood, that poison can't really kill you. You can drink my blood to heal yourself. I don't mind even if you drain me dry, I don't want to end my life as an E. Saving Kain, maintaining our peace treaty, all rely on you."

Sun was reaching its zenith. No wind. The dying pureblood melted in tears, bony fingers hastily covering distorted face when bitter sobs uncontrollably leaked out. Pain rushed through his body, throat seemed to be strangled, breath was cut, and when pain successfully took over him, blood came out with a cough…

Dark crimson…

Blood was poisoned…

Blood… as captivating as ever…

Blood… dyed all vision red…

"Kaname…" Zero didn't imagine the pureblood would react that much after hearing his words. _Are you regretting for having sacrificed a lot for me?_ He calmly walked closer, and knelt down, offering his neck. He couldn't grant what Kaname wanted, it's just fair to return him what he had given. "It isn't late yet. Here, bite me!"

"I… have understood." The pureblood's voice was almost inaudible. Shaking, bloody fingers reached up, trying to touch the handsome face he so much longed for, but shamefully stopped in the middle. No, he couldn't soil his husband with such a dirty hand. He… didn't have a right to touch him. Another outburst rising stifled his respiration, hands pressing on throat desperately, he turned his head away, blood being vomited out, staining his own clothes, soaking the beige carpet.

He couldn't swoon as Kain did. He had to stay conscious and suffer until the toxic completely destroyed his body and took his life away. However, with strong blood, the pain would be reduced, and his healing ability would gradually be recovered.

"Bite me!" Zero yelled, squeezing his shoulders.

Kaname gently pushed him out…

_Can never overlook what I did__…_

_Will never forgive me__…_

_Zero__…_

_Are they your most cruel words?_

_I actually knew it__…_

…_from the very beginning._

_Yet I boldly hoped it was just a minute of anger. With time you would be softened and acknowledge my sincere repentance._

_All of what I have done__…_

_You asked if it was redemption__…_

_But if there is no love__…_

… _why should I try so hard to earn your forgiveness?_

_And if there is love__…_

… _then even though you will never forgive me__…_

The buttons were fumbled open. His shirt was pulled apart, revealing the wet, reddened bandage. When a careless yank took it off, blood immediately streamed out in response.

"Noooo!" The hunter grabbed his hand "I told you I won't forgive you. I'll never forgive you. Can you hear me clearly?"

But the pureblood's other hand had already reached through torn flesh to seize his own heart.

"I understood… Even if I'm dead, I won't be forgiven." Fresh tears fell down ashen cheeks. The sacred heart beat weakly in his cold, bloody palm. When Zero's grip became loose, Kaname grabbed his husband's hand back and stretched it out to pass his barely-alive heart to him "This heart has been purely yours. It deserves a better place than my filthy body. I have nothing to ask you for a favor, but for the love we once shared, please save the only pure piece of me!"

_Posted: 11 September 2011_


	11. Feeling Death

_A/N: __I tried to write this chapter since September, but got no progress, most of the time just stared at the screen, not knowing what to write. Thank to the beautiful picture of Kaname with a blue bird on his hand in __**Sagakure**__'s blog on Dec 21, 2011, I finally knew how to write this chapter. Your blog is wonderful, Sagakure!_

_I would also like to thank all of my readers, who have taken time to read and review this story. I love reading and... counting reviews, so I'm very grateful that you let me know you care for my work. My big thanks to __**Irmina, wwwLOVEcom, Oztan, Zarva, XienRue**__ for your private messages and concern about this story._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**FEELING DEATH**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Minori was sitting in the living room, tiredly taking his eyes off Zero's closed bedroom door to throw them out of the glass window, hoping a change of scene would relax his tense mind. Darkness had completely engulfed the space out there, all plants stood still. In moments like these, he could feel it clearly than ever that time was moving. Five year wasn't long, but definitely not a short period to any lifetime. Five years ago, he was still a kid. In a sultry day like today, he was summoned to the HA headquarters, where they told him that he had been selected to assist the HA President in personal life, because of his sharp eyes and ears, plus, he thought fast and observed things in every detail. On top of that, the Association had absolute confidence in his loyalty to put him in a place where nobody else, except himself, was human. His job was to serve Zero, but his true mission was to watch over him and his family, then report everything to a trio of senior hunters, including Yagari, Cross and Jinmu, his own grandfather. It sounded like a joke that the President of the Vampire Hunter Association was a vampire himself! When Zero's ability and their situation made it ideal and beneficial to all if he became President, they decided to elevate him, however, they wasn't totally sure of how his vampire instinct would affect his hunter nature, that's why Minori was made a courtier.

The young boy used to think his acceptance to take this assignment was like a sacrifice. Being a hunter, he had never imagined of living in the same roof and seeing a pureblood, the Vampire Leader to be exact, on daily basis, just because that pureblood happened to be his President's official wife. Minori had no way to foresee what disasters were waiting in their future, and how everything would end, if there was an end one day. In five years, many times had he thought Zero was infuriating his dangerous wife, and the pureblood was going to pull all of them back to war. To his surprise, they had safely got through it again and again as it turned out Kaname had a deep tolerance to his husband's callous deeds. Tonight Minori felt like a different person. He was convinced that vampires were not inhuman, though they're not human. He appreciated all efforts from both sides, he treasured what they had achieved together. He wished it would go on...

Go on, as if everyone would survive...

After taking Kaname's heart, Zero passed out. The toxic of Lily of the Valley degraded that charm's effect little by little. A few hours later, it was completely eliminated, his brain was healed, and his whole body started changing to receive the strength from the pureblood heart. He fell into a deep sleep, though his conditions were back to normal. Aido took some of his strengthened blood to feed Kain. The unconscious noble woke up quickly, and was now sitting next to him on his bed, although he was still weak and needed much more blood to be fully recovered.

Aido was nearby, Takuma and Shiki were also around. They all gathered in their beloved husband's bedroom, waiting to greet him back to lif new state. When Zero woke up, he would no longer be an ex-human, but a _**pureblood**_. Of course the hunter would never be a natural one. Yet he had taken a pureblood heart. It was something no lower vampires had ever dreamed of. In their craziest fantasy, they might want to have a sip of that sacred blood, but could never think about eating their heart. Not only because they were no stronger than ants in purebloods' eyes, but their humble body was incapable of merging with a pureblood heart. Different from them, Zero had been drinking pure blood for years, and he just drained Shizuka off the day before. He was the first and only who capable, the first and only whom a pureblood willingly offered his heart to.

Just by touching his warm hands, seeing his skin glow healthily, old scars fade and disappear all over his body, the nobles knew everything was going perfectly, it's just a matter of time till he woke up. So they tried to be patient, waiting for his changing process to finish.

Opposite to the warm-lit bedroom where Zero and his noble wives were, a torchiere lamp could only lighten up a small corner of the living room in the sixth floor, leaving all other parts in shade. They were like two different worlds. While new life was brightening up in one, a spent life was ending in another. Kaname didn't join them, he didn't want to bother them with his condition or displease Zero by his presence. Here, between these sombre walls, he was waiting alone. Lily of the Valley had poisoned him thoroughly. Without a heart, and being burnt this morning, there was no energy left in him. He was resting listlessly on a settee looking toward the entrance. Seiren had arranged a large, soft pillow under his back to make him as comfortable as possible.

Purebloods would die if their head was cut off or their heart was taken out as these two were the most important parts of their body, however, the brain in their head was the only organ that controlled their reproduction. In theory, a chopped head could reproduce the rest of the body, or a pureblood with no heart could reproduce a new heart if they were nurtured properly and kept alive long enough. The problem was they would have to rely on someone else to feed them, but nobody would want to help a pureblood in such a situation.

Throughout history a few purebloods had been left alive by their murderers after their hearts were removed. It wasn't because they wanted them to survive, on the contrary, they wanted to give them a painful dying process. Those no-heart purebloods would try their best to hunt for survival while strength hadn't yet reduced significantly, but their murderers would make sure the area where they were in was totally empty, so they had no choice but undergoing the excruciating approach to death.

Twelve hours after a pureblood lost his heart, all of the wounds he had ever had in his life would be broken and restored to the exact condition as the time he got them.

All of those no-heart purebloods in history had given up and killed themselves before the twelfth hour came to avoid that awful pain, but more important, to spare themselves from being seen in such a humiliating state.

Tonight Kaname was experiencing this path, struggling to keep his eyes open, struggling to pick up any tiny bit of sound, struggling to resist the urge of getting immersed in the pain from those wounds corroding his body. The nobles, his best friends, had earlier offered him their blood, but Kaname refused, since a taste of real blood would break his effort to control the extreme blood thirst caused by serious injuries, and he was afraid of killing them all. He wasn't trying to survive after losing the love of his life, losing the precious promise of being forgiven, death was his only way to release himself from all anguishes. These nobles were the ones Zero had chosen to spend his life with, so it was just right that he was the sacrifice.

Time kept going. When the long hand of the clock emotionlessly reached the Roman numeral "twelve" one more time to announce another full hour had passed, making it twelve hours since Zero fell unconscious, and Kaname got back to his floor, there was nothing strange occurred, no sound, everything was perfectly silent, but each second from now on would put the pureblood in his deepest pain. In fact, he had felt it coming for a while. His body was being torn apart bit by bit. The injuries from Shizuka were being split, blood shedding out under new bandage, yet they were not his only injuries. In five years he had hurt himself repeatedly to quell his arousal in mating season, those wounds interlaced each other, creating larger ones, those that tattered his flesh, those that went through his body and damaged internal organs, all of them were rudely cracked open at once, making a stir, or even a light breathing became harsh tortures.

An hour ago, his right hand started getting numb. It was a re-grown one, his original had been lost in the fight with Rido six years before. Pain ripped him off when the hand was once again detached from his wrist, and as natural laws, turned into crystal pieces, blood soaked the cushions' capacity, fortunately, a smell-hiding charm had been put in the room to refrain his blood scent. Before his body could adapt to this new piercing pain, Kaname squeezed his eyes, braving himself out to cope with another wound breaking on his chest. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. _"Please hurry up, Zero! I want to hear your wakening before I have to leave."_

In the shade behind his settee, a figure was standing still as a statue. She hadn't changed her position for twelve hours, arms hanging loosely by her sides, eyes unfocused. She might look glacial as usual, but her inside was on fire. Twenty four years ago, she was conceived because her parents' masters were going to have their first child, they needed a loyal bodyguard for him. Seiren was born a month after Kaname. Following her family's tradition, she was trained to serve the pureblood prince and devote her life for this only mission. When Rido came to make havoc of their serenity, her parents fought and died with their masters, leaving her and the last Kuran alone. They were not brother and sister, they were not lovers, but he was the closest person to her and the only meaning she lived for. As to Kaname, he never hid anything from Seiren, she knew all of his secrets, she witnessed his loneliest moments, she saw his most painful experiences. Tonight he was going to die, and she took it as an honor to follow him. She wasn't scared of death, but felt it unfair, not for her, but him. Contrary to other purebloods, Kaname was a gentle, considerate person. He earned his followers' loyalty by kindness, thoughtfulness, generosity, instead of domination and mind control. He deserved a long life, he should be treasured and respected, but the only one he loved had stopped caring about his well-being and feelings. To protect his pride, Seiren didn't allow herself to see him cry, ironically, she usually knew every time he did. So tonight was inevitable. When Zero came back home last week with no slightest idea of who he had been, she knew it was finally coming.

Love and hatred…

Happiness and misery…

Faithfulness and betrayal…

All of them would soon be buried with the demise of her master, who came from the oldest and strongest pureblood line. Each member of his family left a magnificent mark of their existence in vampire society, they possessed a giant variety of powers which were considered unique and miraculous even among purebloods. Since Kaname reached the age of sixteen, and started being affected by mating season, every pureblood and noble family wished him to get interested in their daughters, in a hope that a child from him would bring at least a little of the legendary Kuran powers to their bloodline, however, he had never bred with anyone. His marriage with Zero Kiryuu put an end to their hope, an end of the continuation of the Kuran powers.

Nevertheless, destiny decided to drag some unexpected elements into its game, and the heir of the oldest pureblood line was created, transformed from a person with human origin and hunter strength. Thoroughly absorbed the Kuran powers from Kaname's heart, Zero was starting to emit a pureblood aura. Not surpassing as an adult, but pristine, delicate as a new-born. His aura subtly spread out in the surprise of their vampire servants, the joy of his waiting nobles, and the satisfaction of the dying pureblood.

Seiren turned to look at her master, intended to tell him the good news which she had just sensed from the air, but realized Kaname had already found it out. He managed to keep his blurry eyes open for a few seconds up the ceiling, where had the man he loved more than everything on this world, more than his own life, as his congratulations on the completion of Zero's changing process, and as a silent farewell to him.

Long lashes eventually dropped down, shutting exhausted eyes, Seiren even thought she was seeing a tender smile on his withered lips. She wanted to call him, but it's probably better that just let him go. He had been hurt so much, he had suffered endlessly. This was the very first time, after ages, and last time he's getting something different than sorrow and torment, something like... peace, and she wouldn't break such an invaluable moment. May it last as long as his senses were still on. May peace be only what he felt when falling into the eternal sleep.

.

.

.

Deep night was suddenly broken by a coo of a dove. The garden muted when its new coming guest perched upon a branch of a tall tree, continued cooing cheerfully, as if wanting to send its warmest wishes to the family. No ones paid attention to it, except Aido. He felt something buzzing him, and quickly glanced at the window. It wasn't difficult to locate the bird, even though it was under a luxuriant leaf canopy. A chill ran over his spine, and he was just stunned with what reflecting in his eyes, jaws frozen.

That dove... it had glowing blue feathers and bright red eyes.

Takuma saw fear in the noble's expression and turned to where Aido was gazing at. It took a few moments until he could regain his composure to stand up, and use the calmest voice he could manage to mutter some words "A _greeting dove_ has arrived!"

All of them looked out, for an instant, seeing their entire hopes and dreams falling out of their hands. Destiny seemed to be having a lot of fun playing with them. They had thought problems would be solved once Zero got Shizuka's blood, so they tried their hardest, they bet their own lives, they put everything in the fight with her. Sarcastically, when the battle was over with no loss and things should get better, it's revealed that Zero needed one of their hearts. This time they couldn't overcome it together, Kaname had sacrificed himself for them to continue. Unfortunately, happiness was still far away while misfortunes kept coming one after one. Now it's only four of them facing it.

When a baby was born in a pureblood family, greeting doves appeared to deliver their blessing song. Their melody might be very sweet, their looks appealingly attractive, however, they were the biggest threat to a pureblood baby.

Those glowing blue doves carried the typical eye color of a starving vampire – the bloody red, as they themselves had once been vampires at a point of time deeply secreted in bygone days. Since the war between two kinds started, countless battles had killed numberless humans and vampires, including purebloods, although it had never been easy to kill one. Either partially escaping from a defeat or being an extraction that separated the main body before the battle, those survived pureblood parts lingered their lives as bats, waiting for chances to be resurrected. After sucking many kind of blood in a thousand of years, they shaped into dove's form and develop some powers which were much weaker than purebloods, but quite effective to lower classes. That's why they could safely fly around seeking for their preys. From this point, they needed a lot of pure blood to return to their true form. Living and hunting separately, they were incompetent to attack adult purebloods, so pureblood babies became the targets.

For evolutional purpose, they developed a sharp sense of recognizing new-born aura, and an ability to temporarily disintegrate into thin air to avoid stronger enemies or go through tight slits. Their feathers were tenacious, and only fallen off when they got in a fight. If a baby consumed some ashes from their feathers, it would hide his new-born aura and dismiss them. Normally in a pureblood family, the mother would hold her baby in her protective embrace and the father would go out, catching a dove to take its feather.

Emanating such aura, yet Zero wasn't really a new-born, those birds couldn't harm him once he woke up. With his hunter powers and recent-absorbed pureblood ones, he would easily destroy them just by raising a finger, however...

He was still unconscious, and their family fell in a hopeless situation.

Kaname was like a worn-out candle flickering in the wind, he even couldn't sit up, let alone fighting for a feather. And by nature, nobles were unable to fight against purebloods or pieces of them.

"Protect Zero!" Takuma commanded.

Exciting coos got boisterous when more and more doves came, lightening up the garden with a glowing blue light. No opportunity to win, but they weren't going to stand aside and see those birds kill their husband. Takuma, Aido and Shiki surrounded the bed, looking out, being ready to counteract any attack, while Kain was squeezing the hunter's hand assuredly. He's still too weak to use his powers. In fact, being sound or not didn't make a great difference. It wouldn't be an equal fight, but they're willing to use their own bodies as shields for Zero if necessary.

Purebloods didn't change their aura after consuming another pureblood's heart, and Zero was an adult. It's quite unexpected that his new aura could attract greeting doves as a real new-born. However, he was the very first lower class vampire who took a pureblood heart, nobody could predict exactly what would happen. Seiren repressed a sigh, all curtains were down in their room, Kaname was nigh unto death, even his breathing had turned so slowly and lightly. He probably didn't hear what's happening out there. She hoped he wouldn't, so that he would leave with a belief that his sacrifice had successfully saved his husband, though the truth might be a contrary. Zero might get killed before waking up. Closed doors were unable to stop those birds, neither were the nobles.

"S-sei-rn"

His weak call pulled her back from deep thoughts. She turned to look at him, waiting for his order. The pureblood's brows frowned a little, but eyes remained closed, skin had changed grey, locks of damp, brown hair stuck together, shading his forehead, delicate fingers of his left hand looked very stiff, as though he couldn't move them anymore.

"Yes, Kaname-sama!" Her eyes stung, she managed to blink the tears away. Reality was proving what she had learned years before. When a pureblood was dying, his body would become rigid and eventually turn into crystals.

"O-pn da win-dows!"

This room was closed, yet it wasn't stuffy. She had adjusted the air conditioner to make sure it's quite comfortable for him. Why did he suddenly want to open the windows? Or he's just missing his daily habit? Kaname had always opened all windows at night in commemoration of his happy time with Zero. This morning he closed them one by one on his own, carefully lowering each curtain to stop the intrusion of sunlight, and setting a charm to hide blood scent before leaving. She believed he didn't intend to open them ever again. While she would like to comply with whatever he asked for in his last moment, something caught her hesitation... If she opened the windows now, his charm would be broken, those birds would sense his blood and fly in to attack him.

If she opened the windows now...

... those birds would fly in to attack him.

Seiren gasped. That's his plan. Kaname had finally heard the bustle. Having nothing left, he was using his death to protect his love. Before those greeting doves were driven by the aura and attacked Zero, he wanted them to come to him instead. His heavily poisoned blood would kill any lower class vampires, hence, wouldn't provoke their lust, regardless of how strong it smelt. Nevertheless, other purebloods could heal it and make it nutritious as original after merging it with their own one. Without a heart, without powers, he was like a source of pure blood to them. While those birds believed that new-born aura belonged to an infant, it'd be more beneficial for them to take a richer, thicker blood of a dying adult. If it's so rare to have a pureblood baby to prey upon, it's much much rarer to get an adult. They definitely wouldn't want to miss this opportunity of a thousand year.

"Ya... teik... a f-fea-ther..." _For Zero. Bring it to Zero. Make sure he's safe until he wakes up._

Seiren got on her knees, with a serious voice, stating her request "You have released me, but I have no purpose to continue my life. Kaname-sama, could you grant me the honor to follow you?" She hadn't said anything when he dispensed her from ending her life after his death as their tradition, though she intended to do so without telling him. But he's now asking her to leave him, leave him when those birds were feasting on his body. As his loyal follower, his personal bodyguard, she just couldn't obey it.

Kaname struggled to open his eyes, yet dully red spheres failed to catch the image in front of him. He couldn't see anymore, his tongue stiffened. There were many things he would like to tell Seiren, but incapable to. She was so good as a subordinate, so close as a family member, so reliable and trustworthy for him to rely on. After such long, dedicated services, he wouldn't want to pay her back by taking her life. However, a few words couldn't change what she had been strictly trained since childhood. If handled it badly, Seiren would take it as a disgrace to keep on living after her master's death. With that opinion, she could never be happy.

"Ze-ro... ya... new...mas-tr... Serv... hm...as...ya...did... t...me..."

Zero was a kind person, he treated Minori very well, once he complimented Seiren on her dedication. Her services would be useful to him, and if he decided not to use her, he would surely have a good arrangement for her future. Kaname trusted in his husband, though he didn't receive any of his generosity since that night. It wasn't blind, but it was what in the hunter he had felt and fallen for. Never blamed Zero for all the hardness he had put him in, Kaname accused himself of betraying and hurting him when they were happily together. If seeing his pain would abate the hunter's anger, he would have let him see how much he had suffered in these years. However, Kaname believed his husband had a soft heart and wouldn't be at peace if knowing what he had done, so he wished Zero would never find out.

"Jus... don't... tel... hm... wh-at... I... di-d..."

Those words, stuttered difficultly from a dying man, imbrued with love and care for his husband, also confirmed his complete trust in Seiren. She held his deepest secrets, yet he wanted to keep her life even after he was gone. If truly loyal to him, she must respect his wish and could not destroy her life which he highly appreciated.

"I understood." She whispered.

"Ya... new... mas-tr... nee-d...a fea-ther... Hur-ry..."

Seiren pressed her palms on the floor, bowing deeply until her forehead touched the cold, black granite ground. Eight years ago, Kaname confessed to her that he loved Zero. She was the first one who knew it, maybe even before the hunter, before their relationship started. He wanted her to know he had found his mate, and as tradition, to acknowledge his mate as her second master. Zero and Seiren had never been close to each other. In the last five years, her respect to him had turned into tolerance. If not for Kaname, she would never wish to see him around. Who could foresee one day he would have a Kuran heart and become her master? Seiren understood Kaname wanted to give her a new meaning of living, though she would prefer death to serving the person who had cornered him to give up on life. Nevertheless, right or wrong didn't matter much, sometimes people didn't or couldn't follow what they thought right. Kaname would never rest in peace if Zero couldn't survive tonight. So this kowtow was her apology for incapable to execute his order and guard him at the same time. She had to decide which was more important, protecting his body or protecting his will.

"I'm bringing the first feather that falls off to Zero-sama. Please rest assured he'll be alright."

"Tha-nks..."

Seiren raised herself up quickly and walked toward the windows with determination. Curtains moved smoothly along the rod, first sight of dimly glowing blue light reflected from outside, her heart beat faster, seeing greeting doves almost everywhere, on each of branches, on all marble statues and benches, their aura was fiercely pugnacious, indicating increasing impatience. Windows unlocked and pulled open, coos cheered up with joy, deadly red eyes turned toward the new territory they had just found out, where strong blood scent was coming out invitingly. This poisoned blood had lost its typical smell, and became hard to distinguish what type it was, however, those birds wouldn't mistake it with anything else. Wings flapped hastily, they all were attracted to the irresistible, vital source, and immediately left their place. Seiren stepped aside as flocks of birds rushed over with their fastest speed, hustled against each other to alight on the bleeding prey. Kaname was soon covered by those hungry doves, yet more and more kept coming, trying to push the others out, a birds fighting over food was kindled right on his body, several beautiful, precious blue feathers detached, hovering in the air. Seiren reached out, catching a flying one. Totally effortless. But for this simple achievement, her master had to pay by his own flesh and blood. She couldn't fight them, for someone like her, it would take them less than a blink to finish her off. She couldn't even close the windows. If they were hindered from coming here, they would intrude the top floor to attack Zero, then everything Kaname had done would reduce to dust. As his personal bodyguard and someone who's carrying his trust, she wouldn't destroy what he had spent his whole life to build, no matter she liked it or not, no matter what she was thinking...

Holding the feather tightly in her hand, she took a last glance at her master, and left the room. Sounds of bird clamor and their flapping kicked up a din in the private place of the vampire leader. This commotion might startle their servants, but none of them had guts to interfere in, and put the nobles on higher alert that urged them to stick closer to their beloved husband. Nobody would come. Nobody would interrupt these birds' feast. Because Kaname wasn't the most important person to anyone.

He was married, yet his husband had stopped caring about him. Four years ago, Kaname decided to end his life after helping Zero to get Shizuka's blood. When that day came, he would return to the Kuran ancient castle, lock himself from all eyes and commit suicide in silence. Adultery was never a thing he had ever thought of, he loved Zero too much to betray him. Yet he made a mistake, until now he still didn't understand why he couldn't realize that man wasn't his real husband. Nevertheless, he dirtied his body, dirtied his love, and ruined their happiness. In the moment Zero pointed Bloody Rose at him, though the hunter's kind heart finally didn't allow him to pull the trigger, Kaname understood that his existence since then was against his husband's will.

On their wedding day, he promised Zero "_your goals are my goals, your wishes are my wishes_". When he knelt down, begging for forgiveness, his husband made it clear once again that he only wanted his death. Yet he continued living... shamefully swallowed his own words to continue living. Each day passed in shame, each night passed in guilt, he disgusted himself, he tortured his body as his very existence had become a big disgrace in the eyes of his love. Every time the hunter turned away to avoid him, every time he ignored his presence in their family meeting, Kaname wished he could die immediately, to clear up his love's vision, to purify the air he breathed. But Zero still needed his blood to delay the falling process, needed their union in the fight with Shizuka, then he still had to live...

Death wasn't a scary thing, death was release. Although his life had been tainted, Kaname wanted to arrange his death in serenity, peace, and privacy. To be with Zero, he had accepted the role of a wife. To compensate for his sin, he had accepted his husband's additional marriages. Other purebloods wouldn't get married to a lower vampire, let alone doing those things for their non-pureblooded spouse. But with love, he never thought his position was higher than his husband's. Nevertheless, Kaname was still a pureblood, elegancy and refinement rooted deeply in his venerable blood, he didn't want his disgraceful suicide to be exposed, didn't want anybody to disturb his corpse before it vanished.

He would rather let everyone think he died along with Shizuka in their battle to the fact that his husband had abandoned him for years and taken away his will to live.

However, the hunter's memory loss made him give up all arrangements. He couldn't leave their house without hearing Zero had waken up, sound and safe, even his plan of sealing up his own floor to hide his condition was broken at the end. At the end he waived the privilege of turning into sparkling crystals when getting back to nature which represented the sacredness of pureblood type, and chose to offer his own flesh and blood to the hungry doves, chose to be eaten and digested in their stomachs as mere food, chose to undergo the lowest, yet most painful death in order to protect his love's safety.

_"Kaname… will you marry me?"_

This memory suddenly came back to his mind. The hunter's face was so handsome on that day, those sexy lips moved seductively when saying his sweet proposal.

"_Yes, Zero!... Yes... Yes..._" Happy tears dewed in his eyes, while his husband's smile was as bright as sunshine.

Pain grew fiercely from the birds' feet treading on his wounds, from their tiny beaks pecking and eating up his flesh. Senses had reduced, yet he was still feeling his whole body was being ground down, bones were broken, flesh was torn away piece by piece, internal organs were revealed as a new dish. They eventually reached to his face, and all he prayed for was they would make it quicker to eat up his brain, so that all thoughts would be ceased, then it would be the real end.

The end he had been waiting for...

Finally...

Finally he still couldn't hear about Zero's wakening.

_But Seiren must have given you the feather..._

_There is no more new-born aura in this mansion..._

_Just my blood scent..._

_If all doves come here, you will be safe..._

_I love you..._

_You don't believe it, but..._

_I honestly love you..._

_Love you..._

.

.

.

A sudden force appeared, frightening the feasting doves, they flew up, by instinct were about to disintegrate, but froze in the act, air became thick and refused to mix with them, temperature oddly increased, they melted to blood, scattering down over the room.

A person stepped on puddles of blood on the floor, making his way to the lifeless pureblood.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Posted: 28 January 2012_


	12. Feeling Zero

**Chapter 12: Feeling Zero**

Temperature increased all of a sudden, a vigorous, fearsome aura flooded over the room, frightening those feasting doves. They flew up with terror, by instinct were about to disintegrate, but found themselves frozen in the very act, air became thick and refused to mix with them. Their powers were much weaker than purebloods, the only thing could be compared was their speed, which usually became the sole method to run away and save their life from an encounter with them. Unfortunately, it didn't work that well this time, because the pureblood they were confronting had a hunter essence in his aura. Such essence was heating the air, blowing them up from the inside, and with a speed they could hardly imagine, all of them melted to blood, falling down freely from the middle of the air.

His aura softened as soon as the act was complete, he quickly strode up to the insensible pureblood, kneeling down to get close to him. No sign of life could be found on that deformed, bloody body. Countless beak marks on the places where he still had some flesh, bones were exposed in other places, his torso was opened up, revealing broken cribs and a mess of blood and flesh which were once his internal organs.

"Kaname..."

. . .

"Can you hear me?"

. . .

"... It's me..."

. . .

His voice was totally out of tune, emotion choked in his throat. Trembling fingers tenderly inserted to blood-splashed hair, checking the skull. A pureblood's brain was the only organ that controlled his reproduction. If it's intact, there was hope.

In a less-than-half conscious state, Kaname vaguely heard someone calling his name, and struggled to open his eyes. When those birds disappeared, he thought death had finally arrived, as the birds wouldn't just leave if they still had some to eat, it might just be his brain couldn't function properly any longer, and he stopped feeling them. What he heard might just be an illusion, yet he would like to respond, respond to this call, respond to his love.

"Ze... ro... Ya..." Eyes were dull, he couldn't see anything, darkness completely embraced his vision, hands were unmoved, he couldn't reach out to touch him, how could he verify it wasn't an illusion in the last minute "wake..."

"I'm right here, by your side." The hunter felt his own heart was being squeezed mercilessly. He wanted to caress the other's face, but couldn't find any intact skin to lay his hands. This pureblood used to be the most gorgeous person he had ever known. Even after all those years, he still couldn't forget their first meeting, he had wondered if this young man was for real, as he never thought someone that beautiful could really exist. Ten years together, because of him, Kaname had completely destroyed himself. "How could you put me in such a situation? How could I ever repay for all your sacrifices?"

It's absolutely what his love would say... Kaname sank in guilt. Why didn't Zero come a bit later, when he had already gone? So the hunter wouldn't have to witness _this_, and feel indebted. If only he could regain his strength for a minute, just to tell Zero that everything would be fine, what had happened wasn't his fault, and didn't put him under any obligation, including the obligation to forgive that sin. If a repayment must be made, then his safe wakening was already a great one.

"...D-don... owe... me..." Kaname stuttered desperately, afraid Zero couldn't understand what he's trying to say with a stiffened tongue "...D-don... owe..."

His sentence could never be finished as unconsciousness eventually took over him. When one couldn't set his mind at rest for something, though no energy left, he might keep lingering on, beyond his ability. However, when that thing came, the exhausted, yet relieved mind would immediately cease work. Zero felt a salty taste on his lips, realizing he was the only one left in this room who was still breathing.

.

.

.

The next time Kaname woke up, it seemed to be night time, though it might not be the same night he was waiting for his love's wakening. Everything remained quiet, only the monotonous sound of the clock pendulum could be heard from a corner of the room. He hadn't bought anything in this floor, never paid enough attention to see if he really liked them or not. Since moving in, he had lost the will to enjoy life, and in this very moment, he couldn't understand why he was still alive.

Kaname was a bit slow to adapt with himself, his whole body was weak, however, he could at least move his limbs, and the dry, sore feeling had completely disappeared in his throat. Someone was holding his hand, he found it out when trying stirring the fingers, that person's other hand was right on his mouth, blood from the wrist was dripping down his lips. The typical scent of the Kuran blood. An anxiety ran over his spine as he realized someone was feeding him. Struggling harder to open up the eyes, he found himself staying in the same room as before, but it had been brightened with a soft, buttery yellow light. His vision had been recovered, he could see now, clearly as usual. His head was now resting on that someone's lap, worried eyes looking up to catch the pale, tired face above. Zero... Zero was leaning against the back of the settee, dozing off from exhaustion and blood loss.

"_How could I ever repay for all your sacrifices?__"_ That's the last thing Kaname heard before losing all senses. Repay... His husband was trying to repay him. If he could be healed, if Zero suggested getting back together as repayment, he would shamelessly accept it, despite that this reconciliation just came from the hunter's gratitude and pity. However, he wouldn't get recovered by drinking pure blood. Zero also knew it, so reconciliation wasn't what the hunter was planning to give. It's not only because of the severe injuries, Kaname had lost his heart, and would need to consume a pureblood heart, or seventy living human or vampire hearts to complete a new one. With his husband's character, he's afraid Zero was going to return his own heart to him as he never accepted to take other lives to save his. And it's the last thing Kaname wanted to happen...

"Zero..."

The hunter got out of his snooze, immediately raised his arm to check the wound. A normal knife was stabbed through his wrist and stayed in place to prevent complete healing, yet he was almost healed, not much blood flowing out. He grabbed the handle, was about to re-break it when a soft voice uttered "No... Please... don't..."

Just now he realized the person on his lap was hesitantly, confusedly looking at him. It had been a full day. He hadn't known when Kaname would wake up, and kept pouring his blood on the other's injuries and feeding him constantly. Although he was strong as a pureblood and his blood was effective as one, serious blood loss was getting him slower. Yet he swore that he would never give up.

"You're awake." His husky voice sounded cheerful. He touched Kaname's face, chest, abdomen and arms, happily feeling the smooth skin under his fingers, all injuries were closed, the right hand was re-grown, but too weak to use for now. Though his real condition was still terribly bad, he looked pretty well on the surface. Satisfied with such result, Zero pulled the knife out, and brought his bleeding wrist to the other's mouth.

In their old days, they usually expected the other to lick their wound close after feeding, because this simple act could wonderfully show an immensity of love and care. They enjoyed the feeling of their beloved's moist, warm tongue on their sensitive skin, enjoyed the sweet touches of that tiny tip sliding on their wound repeatedly until the sting totally disappeared. Perhaps Zero just didn't want to waste any of his blood, but Kaname extremely appreciated that request. Excited as a baby who was given a tasty candy, he tenderly pressed his tongue on the deep wound, gliding it over with caution, wetting it with his saliva to make it heal quickly, and avoiding the platinum bead in his mouth hurting the hunter.

All of a sudden, Zero leaked out a soft moan. Gosh, he had so much pleasure just by having his wrist licked. Although that wasn't an area which one yearned to be touched in intimacy, he had always been weak for the pureblood's touches. No words could describe his excitement every time that tongue stud ran on his skin. Kaname... It had been five years, he didn't think they would still have a moment like this. When he could cool down a bit to open his eyes and look down, the pureblood had stopped working on his wound, afraid that moan was resulted from pain. Those claret eyes were now gazing at him, full of worry and confusion. His wound had been closed, skin was still red, but it would be perfectly healed in no time. Nevertheless, Zero still didn't let go of that pleasure, his fingers caressed those beautiful lips, gently parted them to reach in deeper. Kaname obediently let him in, lifting tongue up to press the stud on his fingers.

The hunter was mesmerized for a second, amethyst eyes flashed a glow of thrill, yet bitterness, which instantly vanished as never happened. While almost lost in pleasure, he had suddenly smelt blood and figured out Kaname was bleeding. Twelve hours after the heart of a pureblood was removed, all his wounds would be broken and restored to the condition when he first got them. A piercing was too small, however, this stud prevented it from getting healed properly. And with his current state, a minor injury could be a big problem and considerably uncomfortable. Zero took his fingers out of the slick, pliant cavern, compassionately lingered them on those anemic lips "You better take this stud off."

Raising the pureblood's head up to pull his leg out, he carefully set him back on the settee, then undressed himself, walking toward the bedroom. It was his first time stepping in this floor, but he didn't have any trouble to locate things around, thank to his eyes which had got sharper and faster. After lightening the bedroom, he went straight to the attached bathroom, and quickly prepared a bath. When he returned, it's obvious that Kaname was looking at the direction he had left, waiting for him. Zero smiled, bending down to scoop him on his arms "Come! Let's clean you first!"

The pureblood was amazed with his husband's sudden attention, what's happening was totally out of expectations. Yesterday Zero still pushed him away, but he's now holding him in his arms, no distance in between, warmth to warmth, skin to skin, as if they were a loving couple. None of them had clothes on, the hunter's well-built muscles were quite visible. Unlike a few days ago, he wasn't feeling awkward or uneasy, but taking it as a natural thing to be naked in front of him. _He__'__s probably not thinking much about it in such circumstance._ The pureblood thought. How Zero had treated him over the years, and what he just said reminded him not to mistake his kindness and keep any hope up. Didn't Zero just require him to take off the tongue stud a moment ago? After his mother's ring, he wanted him to return his first love-gift which he had given him seven years before. So this closeness didn't imply any intimate, loving meaning. He was here not because of his concern as a lover, he just wanted to repay his debt. Nevertheless, Kaname couldn't resist the desire of resting his head on his husband's shoulder, coyly savoring the feeling of their physical contact. This wasn't everlasting, and he would end his life before the hunter really took his heart out for him, but right now, he only wished for a moment that everything could be put aside, and they would just stay with each other like that, pretending nothing had happened.

Warm water caressed his new skin, slowly relaxing tense nerves and fidgets. Zero put him between his legs, with the back leaning on his chest, then tenderly used a soft sponge to scrub all over his body, removing caked blood and dust. Water soon turned red, hiding their parts under the surface, he gradually reached down, scrubbing the lower body with the same care and gentleness. As reaching to private area, Kaname suddenly stifled a groan. Zero started, and immediately took his hand away "I'm sorry."

Mating season, all vampires were in heat. The pureblood leaned up to separate his back from his husband's chest, but didn't dare turn around to face him "Not that. I... didn't..." He still remembered the hunter's disgusted expression the other day, and was so scared that Zero would leave him right now, thinking his touches were working him up. As a matter of fact, Kaname didn't. He couldn't anymore. Although those birds had eaten half of his body and the hunter's blood helped to reproduce his new form, he felt a fierce pain when Zero stroked his testicles. Other injuries had been healed partly, yet _those injuries_ were still raw, indicating the permanent magic remained there, slowing down his healing process.

"No problem." Zero whispered. He did think Kaname was turned on, but he couldn't accuse something controlled by instinct. In fact, he's feeling it too. The vampire nature in him had increased along with his powers. Despite of it being a wrong time, his desire was incredibly rising up. He sighed, stretching a leg to unplug the bathtub, carefully keeping his semi hard manhood from touching the other.

Shooting cold water straight at his unruly erection until it was subdued, Zero increased water temperature, then turned the shower head to spray it over the pureblood's brown hair. Shampoo spread a subtle scent, white bubbles indifferently fell down, his fingers slipped into wet, supple locks, massaging the other's scalp with soft scratches and mild rubs. Sound of water re-filling their bathtub made it so peaceful for the two of them.

They didn't say anything. Zero silently bathed his estranged wife with deep cautions and tenderness. Very close to each other, in a very private place, yet the bath was purely a cleansing without a slightest move of teasing or flirting. Hot steams gradually humidified the air, covered the mirror and all metal wares. Each of them was carrying a different universe of thoughts, contemplations, and secrets which the five year time of separation had become a barrier to prevent them from merging, following, and supporting each other. Quiet, pleasant time was limited in a shortness of fifteen minutes. Zero finally stepped out of the tub, pulling a towel to carelessly wrap around his waist, then helped Kaname to stand up, laying another towel over his beloved's shoulders before carrying him back to the bedroom.

Seiren had put two night robes for them on the bed, a wheel chair nearby, and a big glass of artificial blood on the nightstand, with a full bottle of blood tablets next to it. Zero recognized one of those robes was his own one, and of course the other was Kaname's. The girl had thoughtfully prepared everything, then made them ready for their use while they were bathing. She knew Zero would need blood after giving half of his to Kaname, and he would probably prefer to go to his nobles for the real thing, yet she made a glass of artificial blood for him, hoping he would stay a little longer. It was the first time he came to her master's floor, she just didn't want him to leave so early, because Kaname would be very lonely without him.

The hunter emptied his glass with a gulf, then threw his look out of the large window, finding a dark figure on a remote branch, their eyes met each other, she shivered instinctively. It's obvious that he was displeased by her spy, but Seiren just couldn't walk away. Kaname's bedroom was soundproof and scent-proof, the only way to watch over them was through this glass window. So she had drawn its curtains up after bringing some stuffs in for them. As his bodyguard, Seiren had never left Kaname out of her sight, except when the pureblood wanted privacy with his beloved hunter in the old days. He was with Zero now, yet things had completely changed. She had seen the hunter stay with him a full day, feeding him, giving him a bath. She also couldn't forget he had abandoned him for years, ignorant of his pain and married to four other nobles. Those facts evidenced that their relationship had been broken. Although she wouldn't be able to stop Zero if the hunter decided to hurt her master, it just wasn't right to leave them alone. If Kaname wanted Zero to stay, then she also wanted him to stay, but conflicted with herself, she somehow worried about the hunter's intention.

As Zero was exhausted from blood loss, her glass of blood was quite useful. He really appreciated her thoroughness and understood what she was thinking, yet he wouldn't allow her to peep at his personal issues. Curtains fell down magically, blocking her vision. He sat behind the pureblood, starting to dry him and put his robe on. Time passed leisurely, not waiting for anyone. Kaname might look fine now, his body was recovering, but he would be nigh unto death again, in less than 24 hours, if not having a living heart or the other same volume of pure blood as Zero had just given. However, the hunter couldn't give either of them without sacrificing his own life. So this short, precious time which they were having was a chance that Kaname didn't dare imagine would ever come, a chance for him to recall those sweet moments in their past, though not promising a good ending in the present... His eyes furtively looked at the famous Kiryuu sword which was lying on the white classic drawers opposite to his bed. After winning Shizuka, he still hadn't returned it to his husband's study. Despite of losing his heart and terribly injured, he was able to linger till now because none of his fatal wounds were caused by a hunter weapon. Purebloods always had a chance to survive, no matter how dreadful their condition was, unless their head or heart was seriously injured by a hunter weapon.

Indeed. If this sword stabbed through his chest, then nothing could save his life, Zero would have to give up the idea of returning his heart to him.

Soft, silky hair felt so smooth on affectionate fingers, elegant, fresh scent pervaded subtly, the hunter ran a thin comb through damp brown strands, gently, carefully as if he was treating his most valuable treasure. "We've been together for ten years..." He murmured "This is the first time I've brushed your hair."

It's not that Zero wasn't a sweet lover. There were many times he had adoringly caressed the pureblood's hair or laid a kiss on. In fact, he admired Kaname's looks at first sight. With admiration, it's no difference than humankind admiring a spectacular natural wonder, an artist admiring a magnificent masterpiece, a musician admiring a marvelous melody, or simply a man admiring a beautiful woman. There was only one kind of admiration, as there was only one kind of love. Kaname had signed his name in their marriage license under the vampire laws at the _wife_'s part, however, Zero had never treated him as a woman, because he wasn't one, and if the hunter had so much wished to pamper a little, cute girl, he wouldn't have chosen him. Kaname had been physically stronger and innately more powerful, it would be absurd if Zero insisted to be the one who opened the door every time they walked through one, it would be ridiculous if he offered to help picking a book from a high shelf when Kaname was about to take it, it would be very unmoving if he took off his own coat to cover him as it's getting colder while they're having a walk. The hunter knew better ways to show his love and make his lover comfortable with their relationship and who they were.

But tonight he felt nothing wrong bathing the pureblood or carrying him around, nothing wrong drying his body and dressing him, nothing wrong enjoying brushing his hair. Male or female didn't make a difference, they were married, one could and should always rely on their life partner whenever they needed support. In ten years, Kaname had never let him down.

Ten years, since their first meeting. The pureblood just heard his husband mention a point of time farther in the past which his damaged brain had no clue of. And it could only mean... "You... have.. regained... your... memories."

Wasn't it a firm evidence that he truly loved him? A heart of a lover was required to undo that evil charm. Lily of the Valley had removed all feelings his heart harbored, Zero couldn't taste his love and his pain, but the result spoke by itself. Now Kaname was satisfied. His love had cured the person he loved, a part of his body had become one with him. From now on, nothing could separate them. Even though he was going to die, they would be together forever and ever.

"When I woke up, the only thing I remembered was why I fell into unconsciousness." Zero said slowly, recalling his haste yesterday "I ran down to you without thinking. I only knew I needed to see you. I couldn't let you go. I wouldn't allow it." It was an instinct, a goal of his life, a purpose of all his deeds, that didn't need a healthy brain to guide. He had run as fast as possible, which was practically compared with a blink of eye, then dispatched those atrocious doves, and pulled the pureblood into his embrace "Holding you in my arms, I started remembering our first meeting, my first impression to you, your first words to me, our first... kiss..."

The beginning of their love was a series of beautiful days, in which Zero was like a new, blank page, completely contented with what they were having, no more hope, no more expectations. If Kaname didn't make any further move, they would have maintained a great friendship that Zero would happily treasure for the rest of his life, would feel utterly enough to go on without the need of seeking for romantic love elsewhere. But Kaname obviously wanted more. He's afraid of losing the hunter's attention, afraid of someone else stealing his heart. He yearned to give him everything he had, yearned to give himself to him. Their innocent relationship changed little by little, Zero realized his best friend often held his hand for no reason or sometimes rest his head on his shoulder when they were alone. Their first kiss came as a surprise, yet he didn't dislike it, on the contrary, found it enjoyable. Kaname became his sex mentor, and he was an eager student. The pureblood showed him all sensitive spots on a male body, how to make themselves feel good, how to give pleasure to their partner, how to lengthen their mutual enjoyment, how to enlarge their reciprocal satisfaction. They started making love when he was fifteen. Kaname was his first partner and from the bottom of his heart, he believed would be the only one.

Unfortunately, life wasn't always pleasant, past wasn't just good memories. His family's massacre, his conversion, his loss, his agony... Bad memories of younger age, bad memories of betrayal and break-up, bad memories in which he had been confided also rushed back, filling up his mind, lading his heart, pushing him down to the deepest depth of his desperation, where he had been struggling to keep walking on the path he had chosen, denying his true feelings, and deceiving everyone, including himself. He had thought nothing could ever change it, unexpectedly, a conspiracy to destroy him ended up creating a new situation and forcing them to once again look at their wound. Just this time he was fortified to deal with it, he wasn't going to let it slip out of hand and continued living in deception for the rest of eternity.

Placing the comb on the nightstand, Zero stood up, putting his own robe on, neglectfully tying the belt, then gathering their wet towels to stuff in the laundry basket placed in the bathroom. Regardless of his considerate, attentive behavior, they couldn't passed over the barricades he had built to separate them. Since Kaname woke up, he had tried his best to reassure him, however, his efforts were only deepening the pureblood's fluster and uncertainty. For years had he pressed a lot of pressure and harshness on him, yet Kaname always appeared composed, deliberate. Just when all masks fell down, Zero painfully realized the pureblood had been so broken inside. A simple hug couldn't break their five year ice of silence, a little attention couldn't wipe off their five year wall of aloofness. When he turned around, those claret eyes were gazing at him longingly, full of sadness, depression and pleading. Pleading him... He knew so well what Kaname wished for, but he needed a good explanation. If Kaname could be more honest and straightforward five years ago, he wouldn't have gained enough determination to part with him. Nothing was able to deceive a pureblood's senses. Now as equal as a pureblood himself, Zero was re-confirmed what he had believed was true. Something shady about that night hadn't been exposed. However, he couldn't understand why Kaname wanted to conceal such thing if wanting to reconcile with him so badly.

There were about ten steps from the bathroom door, where Zero was standing, to the bed. This place was large, exquisitely well-furnished with luxurious furniture and contemporary conveniences, which undoubtedly made sure to provide best comfort, yet its neat, smart arrangement seemed accustomed, characterless as a hotel room, and didn't impress any personal mark of its owner, as though Kaname had been staying here as a guest, and contributed no comments on its design. The only trace that told something about its occupant was several pictures of _**his**_ on the nightstand. Zero looked at them in a maze, all were his, not the pureblood's, some taken when they were together, and some much older, in his childhood. Just him alone, with broad, warm smile, joy and elation radiating on his happy face. Those long-gone moments reminded him that life was once beautiful. They had separated for five years, and for the same length of time he hadn't had a real smile. Both of them were quite aware of what they needed to be happy, whom their hearts were yearning for. Yet five years Zero had held countless persons in his arms, and five years Kaname lived with his pictures.

Ten steps were the distance between them. If Zero made ten steps forward, he could pull the pureblood in his arms again, having his embrace circle the frail body, whispering to him how much he missed such feeling. Without memories, he wondered if Kaname still wanted to get back together after all the cruel things he had done. Now he had no doubt. This pureblood was silly enough to love him to the extent that willing to sacrifice his own life for him. Beside his parents, Zero hadn't thought anyone else would ever give him that much love. Yagari loved him, but he was a strict, disciplined person. He could sacrifice an eye to save his disciple, yet he wouldn't be hesitant to kill him off if the young hunter fell into E. Cross was very kind, Zero might be the person he cared at most among the ones he cared for, yet his generous heart was for many people. And Ichiru... he understood that jealousy and inferiority complex clouded his brother's mind, overshadowed his love to him, and became the reason of his mistake. Ichiru did love him, but the boy's love would never be large enough to throw his life away for him. Zero didn't expect it either. He didn't expect or want anyone else to sacrifice for him.

Falling in love with Kaname, he was well conscious that his lover was a pureblood, thus, on the brink of death and life it could only be him to be the sacrifice. Unexpectedly, Kaname told him he was willing to die for him. Zero had been deeply touched by those words, touched by his sincerity, but in that most touching moment of their love, a seed of separation was sown.

"I hoped we would never come to that point... letting you sacrifice for me." Sorrow, helplessness shaded his facial expression, tone became slower as he talked about the painful memory in his past "I witnessed my parents fighting to death for me and Ichiru. The assault was so sudden, they didn't have a chance to tell me their last words... I couldn't tell them I loved them very much and was so proud to be their son... My parents died when their hearts were burdened with lots of worries for us, how we could survive that night, and how we could survive after that... Ichiru had always been weak, he got sick almost all year round. Parents must expect me to take care of him. But since the day they left, I've heard nothing from him..." Ten years Ichiru had been on the run, ten years Zero hunted him down as his mortal enemy. If they met now, he's afraid the boy wouldn't believe he had just aimed at Shizuka and already forgiven his past "I would rather die than continue living and failing their trust."

Since the creation of the world, many races had formed the habit of living together to support and protect themselves from other races. Gregariousness developed from generation to generation, and when it became an instinct, separation turned out to be one of their worst sufferings. Separation had crushed many hearts, and broken a lot of lives. Tears trailed departing footsteps, tears moistened waiting eyes. How could an outsider tell whose loss was deeper between the person who was leaving and the person was left behind? Only the insiders knew which pain lasted longer between the survivor and his sacrifice. Kaname didn't mean to put his husband under any obligation, or spend the rest of his limitless time accusing himself for his death. "Ichiru... has... understood... you. He... knows... you... love... him." The stud piercing his tongue hurt terribly as he tried to speak, but there were things he needed to tell Zero, it was his last chance to convince him to move on and live happily. The hunter had been seeking for his brother with no luck, so he took Ichiru away from Shizuka right in the first time they met. He talked him into leaving her and restarting his life, he asked Yagari and Cross to help him when his husband was having memory loss. In their last meeting, he encouraged Ichiru to return Maria's feeling as he chose to stay with Zero and was going to become one with him... "You... don... have to... do... anythin' for... me. It's... not... sacrifice! It's... punishment!... Like... like... the... Shirabuki ancestors..."

_Please think about it as a punishment!_ Appreciation couldn't bring them back together, gratitude would only torment his husband' heart, then he wished Zero would consider it his punishment, to accept it, to forget him, to put an end to their relationship with no uneasiness, and begin a new page of life. All vampires were familiar with the adultery story thousands years ago, when the head of the Shirabuki family figured out his wife was having an affair with a noble, he ate her completely to the very last piece in his ablaze anger. The society didn't judge his action, though what he did wasn't acknowledged as a precedent for adultery.

No laws said the cheating spouse had to endure such punishment, yet Kaname tried to persuade Zero that it was rightful to take his heart. In fact, he wouldn't protest it if the hunter wanted to punish him that way. He would be willing to submit himself to his husband's judgement, no matter what it was, especially when his sin, in his own judgement, was far filthier than the Shirabuki ancestress had committed.

Although Zero just mentioned about their first meeting, first impression, first words, and first kiss... Kaname knew it's not only good things he remembered. Further in his memories were those beginning days of their relationship, when the pureblood had initiated a kiss with him, had touched him in other places beside his arms and hands, had reached through his clothes to comfort his growing manhood, had seduced him to sleep together. The teenage ex-human didn't know about those sexual things to desire for, but got so crazy about them after learning how ecstatic they made him feel. Until one day he was curious why the pureblood knew such things extremely well.

Being honest to love, Kaname admitted an ugly truth that Zero wasn't his first man. After his parents' death, his guardian, Asato Ichijou, introduced him to the Council of Elders, who would like to _worship_ him. At the age of eight, he hardly knew what was really going on. The twelve members said they were worshiping him as their lord, while in reality, they were raping him with his foolish consent. Nobody else knew Kaname Kuran used to be a feeble kid as a result of an immoderate sexual life. After powers started developing, and meeting Shizuka at the Council headquarters, he left Ichijou's house for Cross Academy at age twelve, saving what were left in him for his future partner. _"__I am sorry I didn__'__t tell you sooner. I feared you would throw me away once you knew the truth. It__'__s so selfish of me to conceal it and become your first. But Zero, you are my first and only love. Could you please forgive my tainted past and accept what left in me?__"_

The pureblood burst into tears and fell into his embrace. Tightening him with loving arms, Zero was convinced that vampires weren't totally a sickening race. Some were gentle with emotions as human beings, some were completely fine to live with. Like the one who was snuggling to him clingingly at this moment, there was no slightest trail of human aura in him, yet he was the person Zero felt connected most and wanted to protect most, despite of his hunter nature. If Kaname wasn't a virgin, then he wouldn't want one. He just felt lucky that he still had his parents at eight. And when they left, he luckily found Kaname, so he could save his first time for the person he truly loved. It would be unfair to judge Kaname for his inexperience at such a tender age. That ugly fact couldn't change his love or ruin their relationship. He decided to give the pureblood a tongue stud with his name to assure him _"__Don__'__t be sad! My love for you will never change. From now on, let me be the only one can touch you. You are solely mine, Kaname!__"_

"_I__'__m solely yours. I will live solely because of you, and if my death becomes more beneficial to you, I__'__m ready to die...__"_

Their passionate love was unfortunately opposed by everyone, even after they had proved to be the strongest couple by defeating Rido Kuran, killing the corrupted HA president and all members of the Vampire Council by themselves. Yagari stated that he wouldn't support Zero to success the President position if they didn't break up. But the young hunter insisted not ever letting Kaname down, he fought against his mentor and his foster father, whom he held in greatest regard, for their love. He's willing to leave everything behind to get married to him. He even gave him his mother's wedding ring, as to say the pureblood was the most deserved son-in-law the Kiryuus could have.

Although same-sex relationships were common in vampire society, none of the old members of the Vampire Council was homosexual. They might have slept with men discreetly, but definitely not the type who would get crazy about a man's beauty. For hundred years of their lives, there was no record of any of them having an affair with a man. Sleeping with Kaname, regardless of his pureblood status, must be a calculated action. While drinking from a pureblood was considered a taboo, having sex with one was acceptable. Since there weren't many purebloods, and mating seasons got them hysterically aroused, they couldn't be too picky in choosing a sex mate. Even so, the nobles still took it as an honor for any chance of warming their bed. Zero couldn't find a better reason rather than that to explain why those councilors tricked his beloved pureblood into sleeping with them. There was no real gain, just for a vain satisfaction that they had been on top of someone in a higher position, they destroyed Kaname's innocent childhood and left a deep scar in his heart. Taking revenge wasn't a hard part, the pureblood exterminated all of them at once by his mind power after they killed Rido. But it took years to convince him that he was perfect, immaculate in his lover's eyes. Zero tried his best to considerately prevent him from dealing with sensitive issues, and constantly show him how much he cherished him.

Things were at last improved just before their wedding. Kaname trusted in their love enough to jokingly ask him for an expensive engagement gift. They laughed together, the hunter contentedly saw apparent happiness in those claret eyes. The following day he signed himself up in the vampire society to be eligible for their marriage. Their country hadn't legalized same-sex marriage, and hunters completely opposed it, he had no choice but joining the society which he used to hold in great contempt, so that he could tie the knot with the love of his life. For Kaname, he would change as much as necessary, would expand all limits, break all hindrances, ignore all public opinions, as long as he had his love, and they could be hand in hand till the end of his life.

Zero believed he would never lose it. The world could disappear, but he would forever have this pureblood's love and faithfulness. They complemented each other, they glowed together, he trusted and needed Kaname as much as the pureblood to him. Then one day, with his entire trust and respect, he came back home and witnessed the person who had told would die for him cheating on him with another man. Ironically, he just had to see such discreditable scene, and felt as though his true feelings so far had been played by his lover. The happiness they had fought for, the marriage they had turned everything upside down to achieve, all of what he had been through, including deserting his responsibilities of the Kiryuus' oldest son which he had been born to fulfill, didn't make him any higher than other men when Kaname was in heat. He wanted to end their relationship in an absolute way and let nobody walk out of the scene alive. His Bloody Rose pointed at him. Pointed at his heart.

But he couldn't...

The pain Kaname caused to him hurt much more than what Ichiru had done...

But he couldn't kill him...

"What happened that night..." Zero murmured. Tonight was definitely not the perfect time to summon up those dark memories of their relationship. He should leave to have some real blood which he needed, and let Kaname get some sleep which he deserved. However, none of them could really have a proper rest if he walked out of this room now. Their past was like an obstinate ghost that had haunted them for years. If not facing it once, they could never let it go. "I want to hear the truth..."

"I..." Kaname swallowed hard, those intense amethyst eyes were burning his soul, his lips quivered, face unconsciously bowed down with shame. This conversation, Zero had said they must have, and he had wished to avoid. While couldn't deny that night, he was scared of looking at it again, recalling the most miserable moment of his life, and reopening the most mortifying wound he had undergone. The vehemence of his husband's resolute look evoked a bad feeling that there might be another reason for him to refuse his heart, beside the fact that he didn't want anybody else to be his sacrifice. Born as a Kuran, Kaname had been used to people pretending to be kind and taking advantage of him. Zero was the only one who had wanted him not because of his position or his powers, loved him not because of what he could offer, and accepted him wholeheartedly despite of his deficiency and imperfection. And instead of treasuring it and making Zero happy, he betrayed him. Betrayed him obscenely, vulgarly as some lustful woman who couldn't control her itch while her man wasn't around. Now how could he expect him to accept a heart of such a vile, depraved person to be a part of his? What words could he possibly use to convince him? His husband was asking about the man he had slept with that night, and as exactly as a wanton, he didn't have an answer "I... didn't... know... him."

Disappointment warped the hunter's brows. Anyone with a little brain wouldn't take those four words, and Kaname was surely clever, intellectual enough to make up something more convincing, yet he used that unpolished "lie" once again for the answer. In the beginning of their relationship, he had honestly confessed to his disgrace, and told him each of those twelve councilors' names. Though it felt like a stab of mortification into all standards of morality which Zero had expected a respectable pureblood like him would follow, he, at the same time, felt they were getting closer, and his love was getting deeper when each name was mentioned. It seemed they had exposed their true self to each other, letting their lover intrude into the deepest corner of their soul, revealing their worst wounds and pain. Hand tightly clutched in hand, they sealed their promise of no more secrets, no more hidden issues by a passionate kiss. Happiness healed hurtful past and wrapped their love until things suddenly changed five years ago, when the pureblood betrayed their marriage oath and boiled up his rage by persistently denying his acquaintance with the man he slept with.

Disappointed, yet there was no room for anger in this moment, Zero wished to know what was being covered behind such unskillful words. Since it's too implausible to be a good lie, it's probably the closest to the truth. Both of them knew the man of that night was just an extraction as he turned into ashes very fast, almost right after being shot. And extracting a part of their body to appear in another place was a pureblood power, which meant that extraction's pureblood owner was still somewhere out there, alive. If not knowing him well, one could assume his concealment was meant to protect his boyfriend, but the hunter believed Kaname didn't care for anyone else enough to protect them from him. However, to look at this event in another aspect, what happened that night was _consensual_, the pureblood probably didn't want him to break in the other's territory and make a fuss over it. "I could be hot-tempered in some cases, but I will think about your reputation before deciding what I will and will not do." Firm strides led him back to the bed, his hands gently cupped the pureblood's lower jaw, guiding his face up. "Look at me! Tell me, who was that man?" His voice was surprisingly hoarse again, as he himself hated the way those words sounded. Unfortunately, he wasn't a well-spoken man, and _it _had never been an issue he could think about with a calm and clear mind. However, in this inappropriate time, after they had just pulled each other back from death, he strongly hoped the pureblood would consider their chance "We promised no more secrets, don't you remember?"

Long, brown lashes flutteringly shut close to hold disgraceful tears which were overwhelming in beautiful eyes. His body shook lightly, skin was as white as a paper. Yes, Kaname did remember their promise, remember how he had been loved and treasured. The hunter had given him not only his heart and his soul, but also his faith, his trust, his efforts, his weakness, his uncertainties. He had let him see through him thoroughly, had gone against his own nature to embrace a person of the same kind with the one who destroyed his family. It wasn't only love, because love couldn't do that much. It must be something bigger, greater, more fervent, more committed, it must be an immense, infinite love. A love that Kaname didn't deserve for starter. Yet he managed to steal it out of greed and selfishness. For a person like him, he shouldn't have approached Zero and blemished his life. No more secrets. The hunter didn't know this promise was already a lie by itself...

Born as a Kuran, everyone thought it's a bliss. In fact, it's a misfortune. Zero and his ardent love couldn't belong to him, that's why he wasn't able to hold them long, no matter how hard he tried. "I… didn't.. know.. I.. swear… I.. didn't.. know.. who.. he... was..." Tongue was too painful, blood fell down his throat, the piercing was festering fast without a heart to urge its healing "He… he.. looked…. looked.. like.. you… same... tat-too... same.. aura... his.. skin... his.. breaths... felt... simi-lar… Even.. his... move-ments…."

Even the way that man kissed while thrusting into him was similar. Too similar, too pleasurable that Kaname couldn't find any difference. Blood was filling in the space between his teeth, reddening the chaps on his dry lips. This pain was insufferable, it's worse than the many times he had injured himself to restrain his lust, worse than those excruciating needles, worse than the pain of all wounds re-breaking after losing his heart, and even worse than enduring being eaten up by greeting doves. He had been willing to submit to those pains for his love, and for his love, he's ready to suffer them all over again. If it benefited for Zero, he wouldn't mind how it was to himself. However, what's torturing him in this moment was the powerlessness to satisfy what his husband was asking from him. He had created an impression to both vampire and hunter societies that Zero was his first partner, he had covered the fact that they stopped sleeping with each other for years, he had worried people would find out about the reason behind his suicide. It's almost instinctive for a person to show off their good things and hide the bad ones. Being a pureblood, a vampire leader, Kaname had carefully worn a stately, virtuous mask to protect his reputation...

...It didn't mean he would still keep that mask in front of his husband.

"I... didn't... rea-lize... it... wasn't... you..." Sometimes truth was so plain that it became unbelievable, so simple that no words couldn't convey its authenticity, the more desperately Kaname tried to say, the more meaningless it sounded in the others' ears. Yet the reason wasn't all important as the fact was what hurt. Zero didn't mistake its nature, he wasn't the type who would make up a different story than what he understood. Then however and how much he wanted to expose, if it could give way to his anger "You... ruined... your... repu-ta-tion... to.. pro-tect.. mine... Please... do.. your-self.. a.. jus-tice..., let.. me... take... my... blame..." Weak stammer made it hard to comprehend his sentence, each word seemed to gather all his efforts and spent all his strength. The piercing was bleeding like a real wound, blood flowed from a corner of his lips, stagnating in the hunter's hand. Five years ago, when the Vampire Council was about to write his name as the husband in their marriage license, he corrected them that he was Zero's wife. When they got astonished as the hunter requested to add more partners in their household, he reminded them Zero was the head of their family. Because he didn't mind public awareness of his submission to his husband, it had been that way since the first day, and would remain so till their last minute. "I... be-trayed... you... and.. hurt... you... Please... don.. don't... bo-ther... sa-ving... me... Give.. me... pu-nish-ment.. as... I.. de-serve... I... reap... what.. I... sowed..."

Zero sighed, seeing the same helplessness written patently on the pureblood's face just as the time he pointed Bloody Rose at him. In that broken night, they were forced into adverse positions to each other. In that wrathful night, he couldn't wait for the man to turn around before shooting him. Kaname astoundingly held that man's ashes in his shaking hands. It was when his jealousy grew to its peak watching the love of his life expressing such an agonizing loss toward a stranger. As he threw a glaring look at him, for a second Zero thought they was about to fight. But when his image was registered in those claret eyes, fury immediately vanished with no trace, there's a long instant of amazement, and the pureblood resignedly closed his eyes, resignedly surrendered his fate to his husband's judgement.

"_I didn__'__t realize it wasn__'__t you.__"_

Had Kaname always told the truth? Had Zero been wrong for not being convinced by such unbelievable reason? Even though he said this pureblood was the love of his life, he couldn't convince himself to trust him completely, his mind still fiercely worked on analyzing where his words were illogical, which part of his sayings was suspicious...

Had it been Kaname... Had Kaname been the one who caught him with another person...

...he would have believed what he said,

...would have chosen to trust him.

While his whole body was trembling from the coldness of his own attitude toward the person he loved at most, blood was hot in his hands. Red blood on pale hands, dripping down between the fingers. Lots of blood for a piercing. Zero horribly realized the stud he had given to Kaname had turned into an anti-vampire weapon. It's originally made of platinum, however, his full name was carved on, and he had worn it on the pureblood by himself. As natural laws, whatever belonged to a hunter that was put on a vampire would harm him. It depended on their strength disparity and endurance that decided the thing could cause any harm or not. It might not be a problem before, but Kaname was totally vulnerable, his system was totally defenseless now. The blood Zero had given him met with his stud and converted it into a harmful item to its host body.

"Open your mouth! Let me take the stud off."

The haste of those worrying words urged repressing tears to finally fall down the pureblood's face. At last, what Kaname was scared of had come, shutting eyes couldn't avoid reality, not seeing things didn't mean things would stop going. He had been a coward for his whole life, unable to face his sin, unable to take his punishment, even though it was just for a betrayer to be punished, even though he had asked for it by himself. If punishment was to take away the meaningful things of the offender and make him suffer, what his husband was requiring from him was exactly the right one. As a matter of fact, Zero had never meant to hurt him, he simply stopped considering his feelings in what he wanted to do in the last five years. It's only because love was still fiery in his heart, those apathetic, uncaring acts of his husband became his worst tortures. He had no right to bargain, and was way too much guilty to argue, he had managed to sustain them all, one after the other, but he couldn't go through this bane once more... he couldn't go through it now... As a shameful coward as he was... he couldn't take it again. "Any-thing... any-thing... but... this..." Tears had mixed with blood, mind was reeling in fear, Kaname gauchely shifted into a kneeling position, bowing down deeply as imploring for his Lord's mercy. "Could... I... keep... your.. gift.. till... my... last... breath...? Please... ki-ll.. kill... me.. be-fore... ta-king... it... back.. I... beg... you... beg... you... beg... you... beg... ..."

_Beg you..._ When those suppliant words were repeated over and over, he probably didn't realize his tongue was bleeding, didn't feel the acute, stinging sensation of his breaking wound, as so many kinds of injury had trampled throughout his body for the last few days, or rather he did feel it, but this pain was nothing in comparison with his husband's threat of taking away his first gift. Though their love had been faded, this stud gave Kaname a false meaning that he was still his, there was still a connection between them. It held memories of a period of life which he had truly lived and treasured, it encouraged him to go on while distress and desolation were consuming his strength. For a lonely pureblood like him, he had yearned for a place to call home all his life, yearned for a person to be by his side until the end of his time, no matter how that person treated him, as long as it's the one he loved. Death by the hunter's hands was his wish over being disclaimed by him.

"... beg... you..."

If heart was made of tears, then those tears were a sign of his heart melting. Just that he didn't have a heart now, yet tears could no longer be held back. On the other night, after the fight was over, he almost fainted on his wobbly out of the room, but managed to swallow all tears down, managed to hide how devastated he had become after returning the symbol of their marriage.

"_Please give my mother__'__s ring back! It__'__s improper on your hand now.__"_

"_Can I keep the ring until you regain your __memories__?__"_

"_What is the difference?__"_

Now Zero understood why Kaname only pleaded to keep the ring for a couple of days more. Because he didn't plan to live longer than that, because even though his husband treated him totally mercilessly, it didn't change his decision to offer his own heart to cure him. The wedding band had already been taken back, the diamond had been lost to those hungry birds, all that's left was this tongue stud with his beloved husband's name. To protect it, he had never parted his lips once, regardless of how painful it felt when those birds were feasting on his body. Yet he couldn't reject what Zero wanted to do, didn't dare beg him to retract his command, he only hoped the hunter would agree to end his life first.

How ironical that an attempt to give a little comfort turned out to be the fatal blow that broke Kaname completely. To love him to that extent, there's no way he would ever laid his eyes on another man, let alone cheating on him. Just that Zero didn't know it five years ago. He knew he was passionately loved, he didn't know nothing could ever change the love this pureblood had for him. How could one believe it when their partner said he slept with another man because he mistook him with his beloved, despite of the countless times they had made loved with each other? Yet it was _true_ in their case. They might never find out what the wrong thing was, and where that man came from, but this odd event had tortured both of them more than enough. "Forget him. Let's leave it all behind." Zero sat down on the edge of the bed, pulled his crying pureblood into his chest, gently rubbing a hand on his back "I forgive you."

Time stood still when those three words were said out. Kaname was afraid that he might have misheard it, but the warmth of his husband's embrace around him gradually assured it was real. He had been forgiven. The interrogation was over, and his husband had postponed to take the stud off. He weakly detached himself from those strong arms, with extreme respect and gratitude, bowed down before him "Thank... you."

"Please stop! It's enough!" Helping the pureblood to sit up, Zero couldn't cover his displeasure being put in such a situation. It hurt him each time seeing Kaname demean himself or use the most humble way to plead him. Although the pureblood had always tried his best to pamper him from day one, he thought such attitude could only last when they're happy together, since a pureblood's nature was to take, not to give; to lead, not to follow; to dominate, not to submit. He never expected Kaname would put himself even lower, would kneel down in front of him when their relationship was broken. Yet it happened. Love had reverse their positions, stripped off their arrogance, self-esteem, decency, and pushed them into situations which they wouldn't have imagined of.

Kaname had never regretted for falling in love with Zero, and this love was the happiest thing he had ever had. Tonight his path of life reached to its end, miseries had flooded over the last stage, but he finally wasn't alone, finally he had his husband staying here with him. The rest of his time being himself was counted by hour, yet it might not be an ultimate end. Without an injury caused by a hunter weapon to his head or heart, a pureblood wouldn't die completely. A part of him would escape death and keep on living as bats, waiting for a chance of revival. An unfortunate thing was those pureblood bats could live forever, with their instinct dominating their conscience, and blood became their only interest and motivation. As for Kaname, such a life wasn't a chance, but an eternal suffering, that's why he still kept the hunter sword with him, he needed it to deliver the final stroke when his time came. Although his husband had forgiven him, it didn't mean they could continue their relationship as if nothing had ever happened. They could pretend it for a moment, not for a lifetime. Zero could hold him now, when he's in a bad shape, but how would they be intimate without a slightest thought of that night? His stained past, his unfaithful mistake, his sexual inability, his dying body... he had nothing left to offer his husband, no means to make him happy. His presence had turned into a burden, a reminder of their miserable years, a hindrance to his husband's happiness. "Your... fa-ther's... sword... is.. on.. the... draw-ers... Please... help... me... I... don't... want... to.. ling-er... as.. bats..."

So after all of his sacrifices, Zero finally heard a request from him. He didn't ask for anything in return, didn't ask him to hold his image in his heart. He asked him to deliver that final stroke, asked him to help ending his life. Wasn't it ridiculous? Why was the hunter feeling his eyes stinging? "What are you talking about? Didn't you hear me well?" He murmured, plaintively as a loving complaint being whispered from a man to his dearest one, while affectionately using his sleeve to wipe off the blood on his wife's face "I've forgiven you. We'll start all over again." Tonight their past, present, and future mixed together, good and bad, sweet and bitter, happy and sad, parting and reuniting, ending and beginning, all events crossed each other, all anger, hatred, love... He wanted to reach out, he decided to reach out to get his precious back.

_Kaname..._

_Kaname..._

He pressed the pureblood to his chest. He wanted to feel him close to his body. He had tried to hold him many times tonight, but the other just had to pull away shortly afterwards. If love was born from blood, then Kaname should have known. Hadn't he just shared half of his blood with him? But the other probably couldn't sense it, he was deeply unconscious while being fed. Inclining his head a little to lean his cheek on the other's hair, feeling those soft strands flirting with his skin, he couldn't help turning to nip them with his lips, and it surprised him, realizing he hadn't done it for a long time. These dissolute arms of his had held a lot of people, and when being so close like this, he had instinctively kissed their hair, though each time all he could feel were disappointment, emptiness, and impropriety. Not because of their different hair texture, or their color, or their scent, it's just simply not the hair he wanted to kiss, it made him disgust himself. So he stopped doing it, however, he didn't stop doing other things. Yes, there was no cruel things that he hadn't done in the last five years, there was many repulsive stuff he had got himself involved. He took all offers, accepted all invitations, stayed with anyone who opened their bedroom door, slept with anyone who's willing to spread their legs.

The night Shizuka bit him, he lost his humanity.

The night he started drinking blood, he lost his nature.

And that night... he decided to throw away his personality...

People couldn't understand why he changed into a different person, some suspected it might be a result of a trauma, some got angry at him. He never cared to explain, never tried to correct any rumors around his personal life. Why should he pay attention to those idle gossipers while there's something small and simple that lovers often whispered to each other, but he just couldn't say it to the person he most longed for.

"I missed you." His confession fell into the pureblood's ear as a gloomy sigh, and whether Kaname could comprehend it or not, after all those years, it's what he truly felt...

Just like the time he was away on a hunting trip...

Or Kaname was away for a meeting with his Vampire Council...

He missed him...

And looked forward to seeing him again...

Seeing his beautiful smile...

Hearing him say he also missed him back...

...

But the day five years ago...

They were separated, and...

He couldn't miss him...

If missing someone was just a feeling, then it couldn't be controlled by any means. One wouldn't miss who he hated, one would only miss the person he wanted to be with, the person who cheered his heart up, the person whose image carved deeply in each cell of his whole being. Sometimes Zero missed the few friends he got to know, many times he missed his parents and Ichiru... He could freely miss them as much as he wanted, people would even feel sympathy with him. Yet he wasn't the type who liked expressing his feelings to the others, he kept his personal issues to himself, he maintained a good distance with everyone, he concealed what were going in his mind and his heart so well that even his wives didn't know the motive behind all his acts. He was alone with his own pain, he put on an unconcerned, uncaring coat and let people think he had turned cold-blooded. He laughed but his eyes didn't smile, he got laid but his desire couldn't climax, he treasured love but he ended it on his own. No ones understood him, and he didn't need it. On the path he had chosen, he kept himself company.

"I wanted to look at you but I was afraid you would see the bitter in my eyes,

I wanted to sneak in your floor but I was afraid you would sense my aura,

I didn't dare show a slightest sign of missing you as I was afraid the others would see it and tell you,

I didn't dare have a deep sleep as I was afraid I would call your name in my dreams...

Kaname...

You made me cruel...

Could you imagine how it feel to be ruthless to the person you love more than your own life?

You would rather die than doing it...

I would rather being the one who got hurt..."

For years, he couldn't sense Kaname's thought when receiving a full glass of his fresh blood presented by Minori, couldn't imagine Kaname's loneliness on their wedding anniversary as he usually stayed out until the day was over, couldn't see Kaname's reaction when informing he's marrying again as the pureblood immediately turned to walk away in a hurry. Yet it was painful, so painful that he wanted to cry, unfortunately, he couldn't cry since he was the one who caused all those pains.

"_Promise me, Kaname! If I die one day, you must stay strong and keep on living. Because your heart will be where I__'__m still alive.__"_

"_My heart forever belongs to you, but please don__'__t ask me to live such a lonely life. If one day__…__ one of us has to die, let it be me.__"_

"You left me no choice...

I wasn't supposed to live long...

It only took the others a few years to fall to level E after being bitten...

You told me I would be ok since I had your blood...

I would be ok until we got Shizuka...

But you knew...

And I knew...

Your blood could only give me ten years...

Without her blood, I would eventually fall...

One day I couldn't realize you anymore...

Couldn't be with you...

So I wanted to marry you as soon as I could...

I wanted to marry you before I had to die...

I wanted to spend the rest of my time with you as a married couple...

I wanted to give you a home as long as I was alive...

If only you loved me less...

Kaname...

We would have never been separated...

I would have made the most of my time to be with you...

But if loving you meant killing you...

I had to drive you away...

To save you...

Save your life...

Save your chance to find happiness..."

...

...

Was it stupid? Had he been wrong? Death had always been the greatest fear to all beings, especially to the ones whose time was about to be up. One was scared of leaving this world, leaving their beloved family, leaving everything they had worked hard to achieve. When it's impossible to save their life, they started arranging for their death. Zero had become famous with sad love songs for a reason. He was young and he had a lover who loved him passionately, yet they didn't find a place together in their future. His falling signs were getting clearer and clearer, he wanted blood more often, sometimes he got lost and couldn't stop while drinking from Kaname, sometimes he got out of temper for a trivial stuff... His time was shortening, and it's when their love was fully blossomed, their souls fully combined and became inseparable. He knew he would never give up, he would fight to the very last minute of consciousness, but if he failed...

If he failed, his end would also be the end of the pureblood.

To save his lover, the only good thing happened in his whole life, he had to sever their love.

On that sinful night, he was angry, he was deeply hurt, yet he forgave Kaname the moment he decided to make it an excuse to leave him. Knowing their separation would break the pureblood's heart, he hoped time would heal his wound and mating seasons would bring him new lovers. If Kaname was ready to meet other persons, he would find love again one day.

It was a hard decision, and from that day onwards, Zero considered himself dead.

Dead when he touched the ones who he wasn't interested in,

Dead when he slept with people he didn't love,

Dead when he married all the guys Kaname thought about as brothers and friends,

Dead when he turned away from him as if seeing something unpleasant...

To walk back to his own floor, where everything was arranged exactly as the time they were still together. He had made no changes since, he kept old curtains and carpets, he didn't buy anything new. And when the nobles thought he was spending time with his secret lover, he was actually staying alone in there, turning all light off, living a moment of being true to himself, mourning for their broken love.

Death was the only way to end his suffering. Everyday he prayed for it. Everyday opening his eyes, he was sorry that it hadn't come.

Holding the pureblood in his arms, he still found it hard to believe things had been improved. It was too insensitive of him to make such a suggestion and depress Kaname deeper, while all he wanted was to ease his pain. A hunter could control charms and spells to fight vampires, a strong hunter could even create their own ones. As a hunter with pureblood powers, he wondered how far his abilities went in manipulating natural strength to serve his will.

Though it might not be a good time to try it now...

He had weakened himself considerably by giving Kaname half of his blood. He wasn't strong enough to generate a spell.

"On my strength it will rely

With my feelings it will comply

If I love you

It will cause no harm

As long as I live

It will stay calm."

Exhausted body fell heavily onto the sheet, pulling the pureblood with him. Even when feeling his senses flowing away, he refused to loosen his embrace. Kaname anxiously raised his head to look at him and reaching a hand up to touch his face. This warm hand was caressing his skin tenderly, urging him not to fall unconscious, he wanted to feel it, savor it, relish it, he couldn't let him continue worrying for him. With his greatest effort, he struggled to open his eyes, gently grabbing the hand on his face.

"I wanted you to get disappointed at me and hate me. I hoped one day you would show up when I was playing with someone, and wouldn't waste your time to say a word, but just kill me off. It'd be sad at first, you'd need some time to deal with it, but with time you'd forget an ungrateful husband like me..."

"Can't. I only love you." Kaname whispered. The spell had healed his wound. And it's a proof of love. As long as Zero loved him, the stud would stay unharmed. Their last five years was like a nightmare, they suffered because of each other, because of their love. He conveyed his love by giving everything he had to his husband, while the hunter conveyed his love by chasing him away. It was late when they crossed each other on their ways trying to protect the other's happiness, but it wasn't too late...

Zero squeezed the pureblood's hand "I'm not letting you go. You'll have seventy living hearts until your new heart is fully developed."

Kaname startled. It didn't sound like what he could ever hear from his husband, it's totally against the hunter's principles and what he would do. They're talking about living hearts. Taking seventy living hearts meant killing seventy living persons. Zero respected everyone's life, he would sacrifice himself, but would never harm anybody. He did kill, but he had only killed E vampires and the two purebloods who destroyed his family. Taking E vampires' hearts wouldn't cause any trouble, and seventy was the number that the hunters killed all over the world in a year, which meant there were not many E's out there nowadays, and he couldn't meet them in their area regularly. Beside them, killing anyone else, either human or vampire, was a crime.

"It's against the rules." Kaname wanted to remind him of what he had strictly followed all his life. While feeling happy that his husband wanted a future together, he's afraid the hunter would live in confliction and blame himself for breaking his own principles because of him.

"Don't stop me, Kaname! You will live as long as I live. If this path leads to hell, we'll go to hell together."

_Posted: 19 May 2012_


	13. Feeling Revival

_**A/N: I was looking at the picture "Kaname Kuran II", art by **_**_Epsilon86_**_** while writing this chapter. It's a great picture. Thank you for drawing it for me! Thank you for showing me the beauty of Kaname and nurturing my muse! I love it soooooo much! *hug***_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**FEELING REVIVAL**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_..._

_Where there is faith there is a chance_

_To alter the course and fight the winds of circumstance_

_Not to scar, but to mend, not to break, but to bend_

_And not to know but to understand_

_Where there is faith there is a chance_

_..._

Rainy season started with an intensive downpour lasting a whole night. Streaks of lightning threatened to split up the dark sky, following by furious thunders wildly roaring in the mid-air. Lonely lamps soaked faint light on empty streets, on closed doors, on their own insipid shades. This heavy rain had no sign that it was going to stop before dawn. A deep night with no moon or star. Half past twelve. Nobody wished to leave their sweet, warm home at such time, in such weather.

Zero sluggishly got up on his bed. It was around dinner time for vampires, but he wasn't really hungry. He had just snatched a short nap after eating a small sandwich. It should be fine for a couple of hours more. If the rain kept falling, then he would just go now.

Fifty days had passed since the night of reconciliation.

Fifty days he saw Kaname smile with him when their eyes met each other.

Fifty days he squeezed the pureblood tightly in his arms and chanted how much he loved him until both of them fell into sleep.

Fifty days... he hadn't once failed to present a living heart.

Even if those people were no equal, killing was never an easy job. At first, Zero only aimed at E vampires, whose life had become meaningless, they could no longer realize they were living, could no longer control what they did. However, purebloods had stopped creating E for centuries, since the invention of blood tablets. Some of them still discreetly turned humans, but for other reasons rather than satisfying their thirst, so those ex-humans were either steadied or disposed before falling into madness. As a result, not many E's were left alive nowadays. Going around the world with a list in his hand, each day Zero hunted in foreign places, unfamiliar to the directions, unknown to the terrain, yet he must find them before assigned local hunters arrived, then carry them through vast deserts, through enormous oceans, half of the way under blazing sun, half in cold darkness, back to his home, where Kaname was waiting.

Twenty first days... twenty reports to the HA headquarters saying their targets didn't appear where they're supposed to. Ten out of those cases were undertaken by adept, seasoned hunters, who mentioned a fading pureblood aura.

Yagari sensed an abnormality and ordered to prepare lots of arrangements with a determination to identify which pureblood was suspiciously intervening in their mission. To protect his secret, Zero had to stop. On that night, in a strange city where he wasn't sure which way to go and who to pick, a robbery occurred in the surrounding area, he immediately jumped in to save the innocent and stopped that criminal before his crime was done. This situation suggested an idea for his new target.

In the ten following days... ten highly-wanted criminals were killed. Nobody was aware of their death as they had already been lurking for a certain time. However, hunting for criminals tripled Zero's effort in locating where they were since there wasn't enough information about them as Es. To make sure it didn't attract any unexpected attention, he chose preys in different countries, and it caused him another problem. Several observing stations of the HA witnessed a large flock of bats flying through the sky in daylight. Those bats' speed was so fast that they became invisible to human eyes, which proved they were actually a pureblood vampire. From their flying directions, the hunters presumed the flock was from Japan.

Yagari was very pleased to get the first clue of those mysterious Es' disappearance. He summoned a meeting to execute his plan of keeping the tiny number of purebloods throughout their country under close surveillance. "A pureblood in Japan is moving around in daylight and killing." He told the HA president "We don't know his intention yet, but he must be desperate."

Zero didn't object his mentor's theory, or give any comment on it, pretending he was still suffering his memory loss and needing him to deal with this issue, as Yagari would grow some suspicion if knowing he had remembered everything. One just shouldn't underrate the effectiveness of the HA. They had figured out Shou Souen's involvement in his incident very quickly and been keeping an eye on him since. However, Zero had erased the noble's knowledge on undoing that charm as soon as his memories returned, so that Shou wouldn't be able to spill out the heart-sacrificing method, in case he fell into the hands of the master hunter.

Although Zero had only killed Es and criminals, he wasn't in an appropriate position to take those actions. Once exposed, it would not only affect his own and his family's credit, but some people might use it to create inaccurate opinions to mislead both sides into breaking their peace treaty. That's why he must be very careful, especially when he still had a long way to go.

The first month since it started was the hardest time of this ordeal. Having shared half of his blood with Kaname right after waking up, Zero wasn't powerful as a pureblood should be. There was no time for recovery, the rest of his energy was spent on hunting for living hearts, covering up his traces and dealing with sun exposure. Each night was a new hunting. Each dawn he must come back with a living person. This process couldn't be interrupted. If Kaname didn't have a heart for a day, they would have to start all over again. So Zero must go on, no matter how it damaged him or how exhausted his body got. While he's willing to do it for love, he had other responsibilities to fulfill as a husband. He needed to feed Kain every other day, and coincident that they were in mating season, though excessive exhaustion stamped out his own desire, his other wives were desperately in heat. Their need wasn't extreme as purebloods', yet they had never got enough, because all of them were sharing the same man. Zero knew they had to restrain it all those years, and in this current situation, they didn't want to put more burdens on his shoulders. However, making love with them was his _responsibility_. Sounds unromantic, yet he was doing it with all his care, regard, and affection. He didn't want them to feel abandoned. Aido once got panicked finding out he used aphrodisiac, but without medicine, he couldn't get it up. The noble forced him to drink and ask Takuma and Shiki to encourage him to drink. Yet Zero didn't drink as much as his body needed. It wasn't fair to wear out the whole family. He had caused this mess, he's going to clean it up by himself. After mating season was over and Kain was fully healed, he stopped sleeping with them. In fact, they hadn't met each other much since. He was away all night, and stayed alone in his own bedroom for the rest of the time.

But rest was never enough. Trying to hide that he was pushing himself beyond his limits and pretending to be fine in front of his family and the HA, the truth was he couldn't concentrate on making up a plan to shatter their assumption that the pureblood murderer was in Japan. When a person wasn't feeling well, his brain didn't work properly, he might forget some details, and miss some possibilities in calculation, he might choose a far-from-the-best method and put himself at risk. All Zero knew was he would collapse one day if kept running around the world for preys, then their secret would be exposed, they would have to go on trial, or worse, other purebloods would take advantage of it to get their blood... It was the nightmare which kept haunting him these days whenever he closed his eyes. Its repetition was like a signal, or perhaps he was too tired. Hopefully he didn't have the ability to see their future, and that nightmare was simply a product of his overwrought mind. He had promised an eternity with Kaname, he must make sure they would survive together. As long as he hid his new powers and kept his emotions in control, he would be able to suppress his altered aura. All pureblood families were being watched over, but not the Kiryuus. Who dared suspect the HA president's wife or himself to possibly be the culprit?

Zero pulled a towel to dry his body perfunctorily while walking out of the bathroom, suddenly caught a glimpse of his own reflect in the mirror, and what he saw froze his feet right where they were. A hot shower didn't get him much better, dark rings around his eyes made them look terribly deep, amethyst irises seemed colorless, hair wasn't exactly silver, it was... singed. Not that he would care about his appearance, especially these days, he even didn't look at a mirror when shaving, but vampires didn't change as easily as humans. How would he explain those drastic changes to the HA? How would he assure his family that everything was going to be alright?

In the last twenty days, twenty prisoners disappeared in their death rows. They had been sentenced, they were waiting for the execution day, and suddenly they disappeared. No marks of intrusion, no traces of escape. Cameras didn't record any strange things, they just vanished into thin air as if a supernatural force had interfered in. Police didn't publish their disappearances because of the seriousness and weirdness of these cases, and took stricter security precautions, yet they would hear about a new vanishing each morning. Many prisons throughout the country failed to guard their death rows. While most of the police force was frightened, a chief warden, who happened to be a senior vampire hunter, reported that it might be the deeds of the pureblood who they had been looking for.

_..._

_Where there is hope there is a dream_

_To rise above, to remit and to redeem_

_To go back, to go where there's no hurt or anger_

_To find the song that you once could sing_

_Where there is hope there is a dream._

_..._

Soft scent of refined citrus and bergamot was fading, a shy hint of floral notes started spreading subtly. Zero's favorite perfume. Sweet and graceful as the person he loved. 'It's perfect on Kaname' was what he thought when taking the first sniff of this fragrance many years ago. It smelt quite differently than traditional perfumes for male, yet its balmy, elegant aura had always been a great inspiration for a romantic, sensual night. Whenever he smelt it, there's an urge to peel off his pureblood's clothes, and kiss all over his sensitive body to seek out all the places that that perfume had been sprayed on. Kaname loved to be kissed, loved to feel his husband's skillful lips on every inch of his immaculate skin. In the first time seeing him naked, Zero got an incredible feeling which made him determine it was the only person he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. Broad shoulders and delicate waist, toned chest with pink, perky nipples, pale, yet glowing complexion... Holding Kaname didn't give a sense of holding a svelte, lithe woman, but it definitely wasn't like holding a fellow. Having the pureblood in his embrace relaxed all his worries, roused his desires and completed his being. It's a feeling of completion. Like it was his fate, who he was, where he should be.

A mixed vibe of vanilla and leather notes was taking over. Zero opened his eyes. Oh this fragrance had distracted him and pulled his thoughts into the sweet memories of aflame moments he had shared with Kaname. Why didn't he realize it simply meant the pureblood was in his floor now and wearing that perfume?

His sharp senses had obviously, significantly reduced due to the fatigue. Touching his own face, he decided to use a bit of illusion to make himself look healthier, his pureblood aura was also intensified as a result.

Back to the bedroom, he spotted Kaname standing near the large window. White casual shirt with a few undone button deepened his collar, black pants, bare feet showing off little, cute toes. It couldn't be unintentional that the pureblood remembered putting his husband's favorite perfume on, but forgot wearing shoes, especially when the shirt he chose was pretty tight that traces of his chest and nipples were visible under the material.

... He was smiling.

Zero skipped a heartbeat as looking at his gorgeous lover. It was so seductive. He was blissfully being seduced. In fact, he had always been since the first time they met, not only when Kaname purposely provoked his arousal. Even if the pureblood did nothing, his desire was still high. Nevertheless, their sex life had never been intense. It was kind of strange, but it appeared to Zero that his pureblood's libido was pretty low. Nobody doubted a Kuran's strength, and the hunter knew how strong Kaname was, yet he wasn't energetic enough to make love everyday. When they first started or after staying away from each other for a while, the pureblood would manage to satisfy his husband by letting him do it twice, but he would be utterly worn out and needed a few days to get recovered. So they scheduled it once every other day, even during mating seasons, though his want was obviously higher.

Not that Zero would complain or make his lover feel bad about it. Somehow he guessed it might be the consequence of what Kaname had been through in his childhood. Those noble councilors must have exhausted him in any way possible, and the hunter didn't want him to think he also only cared about his own pleasure. Love-making should be enjoyable to both sides, so they would do it as many times as the pureblood felt comfortable with. He had even suggested switching their roles in bed, hoping Kaname would feel better and happier to be the dominant, yet his pureblood sweetly refused his kindness _"I enjoy being taken by you. I love having you deep inside of me."_

"Come!" Zero stretched a hand out. Kaname immediately threw himself into his husband's bare chest, tightening his arms around him. A contented smile flashed on the hunter's face as he gently put his hands on the other's waist. It's so warm, he inclined his head to inhale a long breath of the alluring fragrance behind his pureblood's helix. "Hungry?"

Kaname didn't answer, but Zero could feel he was nodding slightly while pressing himself closer to him. Sometimes his pureblood acted like a little, clingy kitten, and he was the only one who was blessed to see such aspect of his. It was so cruel to have abandoned him for five years, yet the kitten didn't leave to look for new happiness elsewhere. Zero would rather see Kaname go and find another man than stay and suffer, but was grateful, extremely grateful that his pureblood had spared him the pain of witnessing him declare love for someone else, and generously gave them another chance.

"Just wait fifteen minutes! I'll bring a heart to you." Though Zero would hate to lose this affectionate embrace, he should go now. Kaname got the last heart twenty hours ago, which meant he must have another one in the next four hours, or they would have to re-start this process. In fifty days Zero had taken twenty E vampires' and thirty humans' hearts. There were twenty days left, and he determined to complete it properly. His beloved had reached the strength of B level, and looked perfectly gorgeous and healthy. Even though it was still a big gap between A and B, Kaname was steadily powerful as a noble now, he just couldn't access his pureblood powers yet, despite that his genes still produced pure blood which carried pureblood's energy. And for that, Zero found his continued efforts were worthy. Twenty days more and both of them would steady their supreme level, they would have an eternity together, where they would never be separated again.

Kaname loosened his arms a little, using the back of his long fingers to tenderly caress his husband's face. Smooth skin, warm breaths brushing on his hand, captivating amethyst eyes were holding an ocean of love and satisfaction. He knew he was passionately loved, by the man he loved passionately. It's no longer important whether he deserved this love or this man, because what mattered was what Zero wanted, how Zero felt. If his husband wanted his death, he was ready to destroy himself. But if his husband wanted him by his side, then he would always be there for him. What he was seeing was a sound and stable Zero, yet it's only an illusion. After all exertions since his memories returned, the hunter couldn't look that perfect with no slightest trace of tiredness. When they first reconciled, Zero came to him everyday, just to say a few words, to give a big hug, to wish him good night, before going to sleep with his other wives. After a month, he lessened his visits and made it quicker. The others even said that he told them not to worry for him, but he wouldn't see them until this process was finished. As stubborn and persistent as he was, they knew it's impossible to convince him to accept their help. But they were worried.

Pureblood aura was transparent in the air. In normal circumstances, a pureblood kept his aura imperceptible to relax the nerves of the others around him, his aura was only intensified when he's using his powers, having negative emotions or drinking too much real blood. In the hunter's case, he was using illusion power to create a vigorous look, knowing Kaname would realize it, yet he couldn't risk letting him see his real condition.

Tapering fingers fondled parting lips, then lovingly replaced them with another pair of lips. Soft and wet. When the pureblood's tongue slid into his mouth, Zero showed everything away to chase after him, chase after his slipperiness, concentrating on playing with the little stud with his name on. Kaname was full of avidity, hands running over his bare back, hips moved to press their lower bodies together. When his husband was about to loosen their kiss, he pulled it deeper.

The towel was being untied around his waist, a hand ardently wrapped his manhood. Now Zero totally got it. Tonight his pureblood wanted more than an embrace. To think about it, they hadn't made love since reconciliation. Kaname was too weak and the other wives were in heat. His condition was improved now, it's time to be fully reconciled, to satisfy their longing, to rekindle the flame of their marriage, to do what a happy couple should do. Zero still remembered refusing him and casting him away the other day, pain was written clearly on the pureblood's expression. He didn't have a heart to reject him ever again, didn't want him to think he still couldn't get over that sinful night.

"I'm hungry for you." Kaname whispered.

"Me too." Zero replied. It was a lie, his physical exhaustion quelled all of his desires, he couldn't get hard naturally with the others last month. But it wasn't a lie in his heart, he wanted Kaname, wanted to make him feel love, wanted to become one with him again. His pureblood's libido was low, yet it seemed to be up in the hard time. Whenever Zero got injured in the past, Kaname would treat his wound carefully, would let him drink his blood, then he would want sex, as if thinking sex would speed up his lover's healing process. Nevertheless, Zero did feel better after sex. Perhaps it was the mental strength from their love that encouraged his body to recover faster. And tonight he hoped love would give him enough strength to make his lover happy.

The pureblood smiled, playfully hooking the towel around his husband's neck, and pulling him toward the bed. Lying down on his back, he guided him on top of him. "Bite me!" Seeing hesitation in the hunter's eyes, he laughed "Don't drain me! Just give me a sweet bite! Get me in ecstasy under your fangs!"

Zero was embarrassed hearing his explanation. Yes, he had been treating Kaname as a fragile crystal thing, he's afraid of suffocating him if they kissed, afraid of hurting him during their love making. He forgot the pureblood also needed pleasure. A bite could bring a lot of pleasure if one knew where to penetrate and how to move his fangs. If he managed to minimize the amount of blood to be drawn and concentrated on progressing his movements, it would be a pleasant experience to Kaname without damaging his body.

While nibbling the pureblood's earlobe and savoring his aromatic fragrance, Zero adjusted himself to get a better position before licking on his beloved's pale neck. Kaname tilted his head to a side, and pulled the towel off his husband's body. Zero grabbed his hand and squeezed it down the bed sheet. Joy flooded the pureblood's mind as a fierce sting spread over his spine. The hunter's fangs were fully pierced into him. Zero stayed still for a few instants, then started taking the first draw. Kaname weakly ran his right hand on his husband's silver hair, encouraging him to drink more.

The new heart wasn't completely developed, so Zero couldn't taste his beloved's feelings through his blood. But he didn't really need it to know how much Kaname loved him. What the pureblood had done stated better than anything. Aido had read his Last Will for him while he was feeding the battered, incapacitated pureblood in his arms. Had he left Kaname dead at that time, he would have become the strongest, invincible being on this world and the pureblood's Last Will would have made way for him to rule both sides.

Yet he chose to share half of his blood to maintain his lover's life, and took the path which he had never imagined one day he could. One of the guest rooms in their new expansion was locked, with its only key in his hand. There was lots of dried blood and ashes inside, which were the remains of fifty persons he had killed. To make sure their hearts were still living, he kept them alive until getting home. And the best way to dispose those thirty human corpses was to turn them into ex-human before taking their hearts out. Zero had experienced the horror of being turned by himself, had got a deep resentment against Shizuka Hiou for such deed, yet he was doing this exact thing to the others. He was killing criminals, but not for any justice. He didn't kill them because of their crimes, he killed for their hearts. Perhaps their crimes would comfort his conscience that they weren't worth living. Every time their filthy blood fell onto his tongue, he got nauseous as it reflected their ferocious nature, malice and hatred from what they had done. It would be offensive if comparing that taste with the fresh, nourishing blood he was enjoying. Kaname had the purest, richest blood that all vampires dreamed about, and fabulously it all belonged to him, because he happened to be the one who this silly pureblood was in love with.

His head raised to check his beloved's condition, Kaname smiled, fondly touching his bloody, pointed fangs "More please!"

The smooth sound of those simple words poured happiness into his soul. Unable to touch what the pureblood was feeling, but Zero believed both of them were sharing vivid pleasure from this intimate bite. The little amount of blood he had just taken wasn't enough to heal his damage, yet it already lifted his spirit. He felt freshened, excited and wanting... Taking a few small gulps, he decided to stop. Tongue traced down to clean all the blood drops he had accidentally spilled out on his beloved's chest, then gently took his shirt off.

Kaname diffidently protested, but gave in as not wanting to displease him, however, he's afraid what Zero saw would reduce his passion. Without clothes, it's easy to realize he wasn't in a good condition. His injuries had been healed, but scars remained. The small ones caused by greeting doves' bites spread all over, luckily became an advantage to hide his old wounds which he had given to himself, but the big ones caused by Shizuka and especially the one right on his heart's place were strikingly obvious with dark, rough surface. Kaname believed Zero wouldn't stop loving him because of those hideous scars, but they were proof of their saddest time. Both of them were trying to leave it behind and restart their relationship, he's worried it would spoil the mood and upset his husband. It was one of the reasons he hadn't tried to be intimate with him sooner. Yet tonight they needed it...

Zero caressed the scars with his shaking fingers, and bowed down, licking them passionately. It felt like his heart was being crushed up. Those wounds had been created because of him, but when Kaname was suffering them, he was all alone.

He wasn't loved.

He had been forgotten.

He suffered them for the person who hadn't looked straight at him several years.

And for several years Zero had wondered how far love could overcome...

He had pushed the pureblood away to save his chance for a happy life.

He was now trying any possible ways, taking any necessary efforts to heal him.

Because it was the person who loved him with his whole heart...

If one day...

If their positions reversed...

If he got abandoned...

How long would he keep loving the person who had hurt him?

He had seen his parents give up on Ichiru and decide to report to the HA that his brother wasn't qualified to be a hunter.

He had seen Ichiru give up on their family to leave with Shizuka.

He had seen his mentor give up on his fiancée since she turned into E.

Deeply in his subconsciousness, he doubted the existence of infinite, unconditional love...

Until Kaname showed him its splendid beauty.

The way his pureblood loved him was an amazing exception.

Nobody else could go that far,

Including himself.

He had lost too much, it made his heart kind.

Yet he had lost too much, his heart couldn't be generous.

Though he wouldn't have a chance to find out how far his own love could last...

Because Kaname would never abandon him...

Tears watered amethyst eyes. A warm smile tried to soothe his emotion, a hand affectionately grabbed his arm "I love you."

Managed to wipe his tears out, he awkwardly smiled back "I love you too, Kaname!"

"Let me put the shirt on. My other part needs your attention more now." The pureblood tried to pull him back to what they were doing.

Zero shook his head "No, let our skins touch each other." He knew what Kaname was worried about. Nothing of his body could ever be ugly, no part of him could give an unpleasant feeling. He would try not to think about their past, try to forget their hard time. All wounds would be healed, once Kaname's heart was fully developed, those scars would disappear. But he wouldn't wait until then to make love to him. He wanted to satisfy him, right here, right now, more than ever. Because it's magical that his pureblood still wanted him, after all those hardships. It was his great honor.

Ardently kissing those inviting lips until desire was fumed intensely and urge them to entwine their bodies deeper, Zero managed to speak before heading to the next step "Kaname, I want you to give me a promise. If we were separated again, then no matter what happened to you or no matter what you heard about me, ignore them all, try to return to me! If you couldn't, do whatever you have to in order to survive. I would come to you. Despite of how long it took, please wait, I would be coming. Don't give up, don't destroy yourself." He felt unsure. They were together now, his beloved was right in his embrace, yet he's afraid something bad was happening. The person who had influenced Ruka and Yuuki to lure him in and ordered Shou Souen to cast that evil charm on him remained unknown. Kaname used his heart to cure him, yet they weren't sure if that person's scheme had been shattered or everything was still going as planned, and he was somewhere out there watching over them.

"Zero!" Kaname choked. His husband's seriousness touched him and scared him at the same time. He wished to be with him, wished for his love, yet he didn't want to become something that the hunter couldn't live without. Zero had a brother to guide, four wives to take care of, a life mission to fulfill. Kaname didn't want to hold him back or have him renounced his goals and responsibilities for their love. Even in the old time, he had determined to sacrifice himself in their fight with Shizuka if necessary, so that Zero could win her. Or now, if the person who was playing with their fate decided to show up, and use his last secret to go against his husband, then he would rather commit suicide than let it happen...

"Promise me, please!" Zero pleaded.

His pureblood's face turned paler, claret eyes tremblingly evaded to another side. The hunter was terrified to realize his anxiety was true. Nobody wanted to make an enemy of the Kuran-Kiryuu couple as they're afraid of their union's strength. However, if their current situation was exposed, the result would be tragically awful. For Zero, they would kill him to take his pureblood-naturalized heart. But Kaname's powerful heart had been lost, while the new one was underdeveloped, they might keep him alive as a prisoner and feed on his blood. When those greedy, depraved vampires were concerned, anything could happen. The former Council of Elders had taken advantage of his tender age to rape him, who could be sure something similar wouldn't happen if he fell into the hands of those in active service or another pureblood, especially when they now knew about his sexuality and his role in his marriage. Forcing him to undergo such humiliation again, it would be worse than death.

Zero understood he was being very selfish and shameful to make this request. Once failed to protect Kaname, he didn't have the right to prevent him from deciding his own fate. While his chance for survival was low, he shouldn't ask the other to throw away his pride and self-esteem to wait for him. As a husband, he was literally asking his wife to... to... feed and sleep with the others if... needed, as many times as needed...

No, no... he didn't mean it...

It's just... he just...

wanted one day they could find their way back to each other...

he could hold his beloved tightly in his embrace again...

"My love for you will never change."

_Despite of whatever happens..._

_Despite of how long it takes..._

_But if..._

_If it becomes too painful..._

_and..._

"If you are dead, I will follow you."

Tears flickered in their eyes, a tear drop of his fell on the pureblood's face, mixing with his own one, rolling down his lips, salty taste cut into his feelings. Throwing his arms around the hunter's neck, Kaname whispered "I promise." Both of them wanted a peaceful co-existence, a world where humans and vampires could live together. He had tried to strengthen his husband, and with the foundation they had built up, Zero could continue to get it successful without him. But for the strong love they were sharing, he would change from now on, would try his best to survive, would endure anything he had to, because he also wanted to protect his husband's love, his joy, his happiness. If there was an end to their marriage, to his own life, Zero was the only one who decided when it would come. "Your love is the only nutrition of my life. I'll stay alive as long as you want me to."

"I will love you forever. Wherever I am, wherever you go, you're holding my love with you. I can't love anyone else, but you, Kaname!"

It was a kind of love that no circumstances, no conditions could ever change. Although there were many issues, responsibilities, relationships going on between them, it's something that hadn't changed since the first day they confessed to each other. However, everything else ostensibly did. In the old days, it had never taken them that long to get in the mood. Every time Kaname smiled with him, every time they kissed, the hunter's desire would grow extremely high, and he wouldn't have enough patience to talk that much. Kaname realized his appeal to him had changed, probably because Zero was too tired, probably because of their past issues, or probably... his husband didn't sense his craving...

The pureblood anxiously shoved that thought away and locked it up in the deepest corner of his mind. It wasn't true. He craved for Zero. He craved for him with his whole being.

"Let me touch you! Let me feel your body! Tonight... make love to me until I can't sit up."

Seduction had been reduced in that sweet voice...

Awkward hands had forgotten their way on skin...

Or it was a lack of confidence?

The hunter chuckled "Just do whatever you want to me, Kaname!"

He laid down, tenderly holding his pureblood's right hand in both of his...

Beautiful fingers, shining nails...

yet weak, ineffective...

Unable to grab or keep anything...

He lovingly put a kiss on "Touch me! My best pleasure can only be given by you."

Kaname tried to hide it, but with love Zero could feel his hesitance. Tonight both of them weren't truly into it, but his pureblood couldn't wait any longer, he needed an assurance, a_reassurance_ to be exact, that their relationship had been reconciled, their marriage had been saved, and to Zero, he wasn't a savior, but his wife, someone he sexually craved for. It's all because of how the hunter had treated him before, many events had taken place, and what was now sharing between them, Zero would like to tell him, it couldn't be anything else, but simply purely true love.

Those words bolstered the pureblood's confidence, encouraging him to give him a tender smile, before sliding down, engulfing his husband's manhood in his mouth. The resting part responded quickly to his tongue's wet fondling. Zero was surprised and blushed at how easily his body was reacting, and he was instinctively moving his hips to thrust deeper in the pureblood's throat. Yes, he had been honest to say his best pleasure could only be given by him. The little stud rubbing on his erection was driving him crazy. Exhaustion subdued as a strength called desire burned his body up.

"Kaname... Kaname..." Though he might not be able to hold it long.

"Take me!"

Finally happiness glinted in his beloved's eyes.

Zero couldn't help pulling him down and kissing him again.

_Relax and be happy, Kaname!_

_Trust me..._

Took his beloved's pants and underwear off, the hunter teasingly groped for his entrance, and gently pushed a finger in.

The pureblood frowned, but smiled "Skip it! I want you right now!"

How could he? It's still very tight, he would get hurt. Zero jumped up, reaching out to the nightstand, and suddenly froze in the middle of his very act. Kaname also rose up, pulling out the drawer his husband aimed at, and picked up a half-full bottle of lubricant.

"I'm sorry." Zero awkwardly murmured. "It was... with Takuma... last month..." Oh God, he felt like a jerk. What was he trying to do? How could he make up an explanation for such thing and expect his _wife_ to accept it? Things had really been changed. Eight years ago, his face got utterly red finding out vampire society allowed same-sex marriage and a man could become another man's wife. However, his lover was a pureblood, the heir of the royal vampire family. It would be enough if Kaname loved him and they were together, he wouldn't make it difficult for him by forcing him to publish their relationship, and following by admitting his role as the vampire society stipulated for same-sex couples, though it meant they wouldn't be eligible to get married. Yet the pureblood didn't mind it, he didn't hide their love or how they chose to love each other. He implied his wish to become the hunter's wife and waited for a proposal. Ironically, after their happy wedding, Zero kept marrying more and more wives, and he ended up being just one among them. "Kaname, you hurt me once, but I hurt you over and over. Although we're reconciled, I can't give you the whole of me anymore."

Flame was stamped out again in their effort of rekindling their passion. Love was there, desire was there, but something had been over. They couldn't pick up every piece of the happiness which had been shattered... Zero could no longer be his only. Kaname wouldn't deny that this fact hurt him terribly. There were days he couldn't sleep thinking the love of his life was staying with other people, he cried imagining him getting intimate with them. He's jealous, he wanted to kill them all, to break everything, to destroy this whole world, but never once let his temper take control. Loneliness, jealousy, regret turned into his tortures, he ended up injuring himself, seeking physical pain to alleviate his agony. From now on, he would continue tolerating it for his husband's peace, but it would be worth it. Because he had got those sincere tears, that soothed his pain, and those heartfelt words... Zero loved him. Wherever he was, wherever he went, he was holding his husband's love with him.

"Don't say that. You've given me more than I deserve."

_..._

_Where there is love there is a peace_

_And in the cages that bind the bitter heart it is release_

_Hold it close to your chest, let it move and let it rest_

_For it is here to set your mind at ease_

_Where there is love there is a peace._

_..._

Rubbed oil on the hunter's manhood and patiently worked on bringing him back to hardness until his member was fully erect, Kaname whispered to him "Please… Zero… fill me up with your love!"

Rain was still heavy out there. This rain, which had been on several areas of their country since yesterday, wasn't normal. It was created by a ritual in the HA, condensed anti-vampire poison that could weaken a pureblood was mixed in its water. On behalf of the president, Yagari had made a notice to all vampires saying they were setting it up to capture the pureblood murder. They didn't have to keep it confidential since the wanted murder needed a 'victim' each day. After fifty days of hunting, he was exhausted and couldn't carry more than a person at once, which meant he would go out in any condition.

Within four hours, Kaname must consume a living heart or they would have to restart the process. Rain showed no abating sign, Zero wasn't quite sure if he could come back safely this time, and sex would drain his ebbing strength. He needed pure blood, he needed to gain the powerful pureblood energy in their invaluable blood, unfortunately, he couldn't have it right now. His beloved had lied down on his stomach, showing naked back, slender hips and round, taut buttocks. A pillow was under his lower body to put those sexy buttocks up invitingly. In this position, his scars were hidden, and he completely submitted to him. One wouldn't give his back to you if he didn't trust you. Zero bent down, honorably spread kisses along the pureblood's spine, Kaname pushed his buttocks up to touch his husband's erection, urging him to make the joint.

They hadn't been together for a long time, their bodies hadn't joined each other since that night. This raunchy action, this earthy desire, this sacred love, Zero was happy to comply with, giving himself to his lover, letting him feel his enthusiasm, making him feel whole. Kaname stifled a moan, his body shook beneath his husband's weight, sweat oozed on his forehead.

"Are you ok?" Zero was worried, it didn't look like a reaction of pleasure. If the pureblood wasn't ready, they should wait for a little more time.

"Don't pull out!" Kaname reached his hand backward to hold the hunter from breaking their half-joint "I'm fine..." Sweat fell down his face, body temperature turned colder "Go in deeper, please! I want your full length."

Zero reluctantly did what he was told, his manhood slid through the pureblood's prostate, making him tense up. As his tip touched the deepest place of his beloved, Kaname covered his mouth to quiet an agonizing sound. It was obviously wrong. By instinct, Zero wanted to break free, wanted to crawl down and give him a rest. However, he's afraid it wasn't a right thing to do either. The other day he told Kaname he didn't want him because he didn't love him. What would the pureblood think if he refused to sleep with him tonight? His beloved was being very sensitive, insecure and vulnerable in this moment, he had lost his invincibility, his powers, his ability to control the situation. All he had now was him, yet he's afraid couldn't hold him in his hands. That's why Zero had decided to let _this _happen, even though he was using up his energy for it. That's why he wasn't going to stop, despite that it hurt. Securing the pureblood's feeling first, then he would take care of his physical condition later.

Gently detached the shaking fingers which were covering his mouth, Zero kissed him. "I love you." He whispered, a part of his that buried inside his beloved's body twisted as it's being squeezed keenly. This sensation couldn't be found in anyone else. It felt like home. Excitement rose up, he held him tighter, struggled to stay still until Kaname was ready.

Tears stung the pureblood's eyes. It's too painful, it was like a shaft knife stabbing through his inflaming wound, pinning him down, torturing him from the inside. His husband thought he was feeling unsteady and wanted sex to prove his love. In fact, he wasn't trying to verify anything. He trusted Zero and whatever he said, just like he had previously sunk into self destruction believing his husband wanted his death. And for an impotent, desireless person as himself, sex wasn't a part of life which he wanted to think about. But _this_ was what he had been dreaming about, had been longing for, had initiated. _This_ was something he could never let Zero know. He didn't want to maintain their marriage in name only, didn't want a platonic love. Holding, touching, kissing alone weren't enough, he wanted to be taken, to reach the peak of completing each other, to satisfy his husband's needs, to be useful to him.

"Move, please!" His voice quivered.

The hunter couldn't wait for anything else, he started thrusting in and out avidly to rush their climax. This session shouldn't be too long as Kaname didn't seem very well, and he still had to go out later, but hoping with it the pureblood would understand that he was loved, his want was welcome, and what they were having was real, there was nothing to worry about. Beside that, just like the old times, whenever he was inside Kaname, his strength increased, tiredness faded away and his whole body was freshened. Pureblood's blood was confirmed to be beneficial to the receiver, but no book said having sex with one brought any advantages. So Zero believed it was a mental feeling emitted from their love. His movements got more and more zealous, Kaname buried his face in a pillow, unconsciously arching his back to endure continuous thrusts. The vehement sensation seemed to tearing his body up, pain festered his prostate, overwhelmed his limp manhood and testicles, banging his mind, a ringing hovered in his ears, heart beat in disorder. He struggled to breath, struggled to stay conscious, and praying that the damage wasn't too visible, hopefully his husband didn't see his legs shaking. It felt like his lower part had been exploded, and upper part was totally listless. While pain kept poking into him non-stop, he horribly realized his body had got out of control, he couldn't move, couldn't tell what's going on, couldn't feel which part the pain came from, his body was on fire, hopefully he wasn't bleeding... hopefully... Zero didn't notice it, didn't find out he had become handicapped. As long as they were together, as long as the hunter embraced him, as long as he enjoyed it, it was enough. If his husband was getting pleasure, it's also his own pleasure...

Zero fondly kissed the crook between his beloved's shoulder and neck "I'm coming."

Kaname braved himself to receive his husband's strongest ardor before orgasm. Just this time he couldn't go along with him, they couldn't reach it together. There was no regret in his decision of terminating his own sexuality. If reverting time, in the same circumstance, he would make the same decision. But what made him forever ashamed was his last climax wasn't with the one he loved. Now he couldn't come for him, couldn't be with him at the greatest combination of their bodies and souls, could never tell him the truth. This guilty feeling, he had to conceal deeply in the bottom of his heart. This honor and obligation, he was no longer worthy to be his wife. Terrible headache banged his brain as if the skull was splitting, feverish heat fiercely parched over his body. "Hah... haah... hah..." It wasn't the sexy moan his husband would like to hear. It was a cry of severe pain. He hastily shielded his mouth.

_I'm sorry, Zero!_

_I'm sorry..._

_Forgive me..._

_Forgive me..._

Vigorousness freshened all of the hunter's exhausted cells, vitality rushed back to his wilted body as he released the juice of love and passion in his beloved's hot cavern. Inserting his fingers in those soft, brown hair, he tried to turn the pureblood's hidden face from his pillow, and got panicked as those beautiful eyes were brimmed over with tears. Immediately pulling himself out in an attempt to help Kaname rest more comfortably on his back, he was frightened to see blood flowing out.

"You're bleeding!" Zero's voice was contritely doleful "Why didn't you ask me to stop?" He did sense blood, but he had just bitten him and assumed it was the scent remained since. "I'm sorry, my love! Here, bite me!"

"I'm o-kay... " Kaname tried to ease his husband's worry " I will be... I... need... the heart... Please... go...!"

Yes, the heart! It's only a couple of hours left, and Zero couldn't think about anything else, except what his beloved told him. Brushing his lips on the other's, he murmured "Wait for me!", then disappeared behind the bathroom's door, and a second later, got out of their house.

Rain was stopping, anti-vampire poison wasn't thick in those last drops. The room, which was soaked with their passionate love, sank in quietness, but Kaname still felt his husband's warmth around him, the pleasant scent of his sweat, the hotness of his quick peck on his lips. It's a kind of satisfaction, a kind of pleasure that nothing could ever stop him to feel. Next time it would be better, next time when his heart was fully developed and his strength returned, he would take it easier. One day he would get used to it and wasn't ashamed to tell him "Me too." when his husband said he was coming.

And it wouldn't be a lie, it was what he _felt with his heart_, because Kaname Kuran loved Zero Kiryuu and Zero Kiryuu loved Kaname Kuran. Forever and ever.

After rain comes sunshine, that he believed in.

...

Before a doze drifted him away, a shade soundlessly slid into the room. A pureblood scent, but not the familiar one, not the one he was waiting for...

"Kaname-san, I come to pick you up!" Beautiful smile shone on her seductive lips, long, shiny blonde hair flowed smoothly as a spring, she walked gracefully to the bed, sitting down and touching his face "Zero just doesn't know how to restrain, does he? But I can understand it, you're irresistible. I would've got you worse."

Kaname was scared. What they had been worrying about, what they had anxiously been thinking of... The mystery was finally revealed. It was _her_, the person behind everything. In normal circumstance, she wasn't his match. But now, both his husband and himself were in bad condition. She won, because she hadn't fought with them directly, she led them into a trap which started on the day she met Ruka and Yuuki to convince them to fight for their love. "Zero's coming back." He murmured, though he doubted that it would pull her back. She must have checked their situation carefully before coming here.

She laughed "I'm sure he will. It's his home anyway. But no longer yours." Crooked his arms backward and held them with a hand, she ran her other hand down, squeezing his cheeks, and rubbing the bloody entrance "Tsk, I couldn't believe you would do it. Luckily, it didn't damage your ability to transmit your strength to your partner through intercourse."

"Aaaahhhhh..." Two fingers with long nails were pushed in roughly on purpose, seeking for his bleeding prostate.

"Tsk tsk tsk, quiet! Would you like people to come and watch us? Would you get excited by that?" She snickered "We'll have a lot of fun. Don't worry, I have a big member!" Taking her fingers out and wiping them on his buttocks, she continued "It's a secret to lower classes, but all purebloods know the Kurans lose their strength to their partner when they're in the submissive role, and take their partner's strength when they're dominant. That's why a Kuran female always got many marriage proposals, while no pureblood princess wished to marry a Kuran male." She bent down, whispering in his ear "Who could imagine Kaname Kuran loves getting fucked?"

**ZxK**

Death row was deadly silent at dawn. There's no execution this morning. All prisoners were fitfully in their broken sleep. Cold steels, lonely cells made them think more about the end, either enforced by law on an execution ground, or... _another way_. It was a horrifying secret kept inside these thick walls, between the superintendents and themselves, the prisoners under death penalty. There might be no execution this morning, not meaning all of them would still be alive for the day. The story of black bats flying through their row didn't seem to be an urban legend when blood was found in some of the cells where the occupants went missing.

Late yesterday they received a new comer. A young male with amethyst eyes. He wore prison uniform, yet he wasn't handcuffed, the chief warden escorted him to his cell. Curiosity increased more as blood emitted from that place later.

Hot, fresh blood...

Of a healthy, youthful human...

Couldn't compare with pureblood's...

But enough to arouse any vampire's lust...

After getting through the heavy gate, Zero was immediately attracted to this scent. Without thinking, he flew to that bleeding prisoner's cell. His beloved was exhausted and injured at home, he wanted to return to him quickly, to clean him and feed him. No matter how close between Seiren and Kaname, the pureblood wouldn't want her to see him in such a situation. So he must act fast. With his refreshened condition, it would only take a few minutes.

Bang!

Gun was fired before Zero materialized completely in his human form. Their eyes met in shock. He disintegrated by instinct, the prisoner, turned out to be a hunter, was still frozen at his place. A flock of bats flew up in utter disarray, blood dripped down from their black wings, imbued with pureblood scent.

The hunter saw his chance to make a daring exploit flying away. If kept shooting, he could have killed him, however, the shock was too much. This wanted murder wasn't any of their suspects, wasn't any of the purebloods they knew, he was... their president, the legend among the hunters, the pride of his family, ... his twin brother.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Posted: 26 August 2012_

_Revised: 27 January 2013_

**If you have read till this sentence, please send a review before leaving the page *puppy eyes***


	14. Sky is feeling dark, I'm feeling blue

_**A/N:**__ I'm back after more than 14 months since my last update! I continued receiving reviews and pm's asking about this fanfic. Thank you a lot for your interest in my work! It would have been dropped without you. The reason I put it in suspense was I couldn't make part II of this story angsty! The story development will be fast, but there is no angst *cries*_

_Please let me know if you still want to read more. I will keep writing if you continue supporting it._

_Now to refresh your memory of the story:_

"_Zero caught Kaname cheating on him with a strange guy and broke up their relationship, but maintained their marriage in name. He then married four more wives, who Kaname cherished as his best friends. Five years later, Zero lost his memories and seized the chance to learn about their situation, their lives, their feelings in a deeper view._

_After Kaname sacrificed his heart to cure him, Zero confessed that he had already forgiven him and had always loved him through their separated time, but afraid their love would destroy the pureblood when he descended to level E and passed away. Now as powerful as a pureblood, he wanted to amend their relationship and restore his beloved's strength by attaining 70 living hearts to feed him._

_Unfortunately, in an attempt to take the heart of a prisoner in a death row, he was set up and shot by his twin brother, who was carrying out his first hunter mission."_

_**Warning:**__ I probably should put a warning for bad, unpleasant words in this chapter._

...

**SKY IS FEELING DARK, I'M FEELING BLUE**

...

Rain had stopped, but sun still couldn't reach to a blind alley at the end of a slum. Garbage covered over the ground, soaking in the dirty ponds of stagnant water. Even homeless people refused to stay at this area as it never had a dry place for their unsettled sleep. Rats with red eyes crawled around day and night, rumors said there was another type of creature that stopped by now and then, though nobody was alive after seeing them to tell the whole story.

Ten years ago, a decomposing corpse with bite marks on the neck was found in that valley. After checking the scene thoroughly, The HA assigned Zero, who was a trainee hunter at that time, to eliminate the E vampire hiding there. He came, but deep compassion prevented him from fulfilling his first mission. Despite of their cruelty, E vampires were originally human, they were, after all, victims of some purebloods, who had bitten them and destroyed their lives. Being an ex-human by himself, the young hunter saw his future in their craziness and couldn't wield Bloody Rose to kill them. Fortunately, Takuma and Shiki showed up to help him accomplish it.

Time had changed many things since. There was a long list of E vampires who Zero had exterminated by his own hands. He no longer received those assignments since becoming the HA president. But an unexpected event happened in his personal life, he was running around the world seeking for living hearts. Today he fell into the trap of the HA and got shot by his twin brother. Of all people he knew, Ichiru was the last person he wanted to witness his downgrade. Since they were kids, he had always tried to attend the training sessions diligently, tried to get good grades at school, tried hard to be a good example for his little brother, tried hard to become a steady support for him to lean on.

Ichiru finally returned to recommence his life, and this was his very first mission. He got the courage which Zero was lack of ten years ago, because he luckily remained human, his point of view as a hunter made his gun ready to fire at a vampire, plus, his target was believed to be a serial killer who had committed many murders. That said pureblood had hunted for E vampires at first, then turned to human criminals and now human prisoners in death penalty. If he became more desperate and wanted to make his job easier, who knew which type of people he would aim at next. As a vampire hunter, Ichiru determined to eliminate that 'blood craving' killer. He wanted to gain trust and appreciation from the HA, to prove that he wasn't useless as they had believed. However, his mission could never be accomplished, because the target turned out to be his older brother.

In the instant when their amethyst eyes crossed, he knew the other wasn't insane, he recognized him, they recognized each other at once and relinquished their fight.

Weary bats swooped down from dark sky, quivering wings gathered into a human form. Zero fell onto his knees, squeezing his chest tightly and coughing into fits. Blood dripped down his dry lips, he heaved painfully but couldn't get enough air. The shot had missed his heart, but seriously damaged his lungs. Hunter weapons possessed a supernatural power to sense the aura of the person they got contacted with. They never hurt a human's skin, but became very sharp on a vampire and secreted a poison which would be absorbed through the vampire's wound to cease their healing power. The weapons were so sharp that they could hurt a vampire with just a touch. Although Zero was still able to hold hunter weapons without serious harm, he could also get injured by them because his flesh and blood had been altered and were no longer recognized as human. In his current condition, he urgently needed real blood for recovery, yet he couldn't go home with empty hands.

Zero didn't know why he landed in this blind alley. Assuming the HA had set their traps in all prisons, he flew around to look for a target on the streets. Blood scent appeared in several places worsened his condition, the hunters were obviously chasing after him and using blood as prey. At lengths, he arrived at this blind alley, where his first mission had taken place. In desperation, he imagined some E vampire might be lurking in there, ready for him to take. However, reality wasn't as hoped, it was all empty, nothing but a stink of garbage dashed into his nose. Healing power quietly started mending the damage when he ceased work. Had the shot happened yesterday, he might have died. But he found his strength was strangely improved before leaving the house today, though he had only taken very little of Kaname's blood. Thanks to it, his body wasn't giving up on such severe injury.

Zero struggled to stand up. No matter how impossible it was, he must continue looking. There was only thirty minutes left, he couldn't destroy his own efforts in the last fifty days. Kaname had done more difficult things for him without failure, so he wouldn't allow himself to fail him, he couldn't fail his beloved at any cost.

Pain was fierce as he tried to straighten up. Raising a hand to hold his chest, he realized blood was still flowing out, the crimson liquid bathing his palm blurred in his eyes. When he looked up, a vague figure appeared in his vision. Young and short, a healthy noble aura emitted from her. His hand grabbed the Bloody Rose and pulled it out of its pocket, pointing straight at the moving target.

It didn't stop her from getting closer with firm strides. Finally she was right in front of him, crossing her arms on her chest "We heard the pureblood murderer has been shot by a hunter bullet, we were ordered to assist the HA to capture him, but I didn't imagine my luck would let me be the first person to find out his true identity."

Now Zero recognized she was Rima. They had known each other for years, yet never held a conversation. She was close to his youngest wife, Shiki, as they worked together in their model job. However, what she just said revealed how big of the trap he had fallen into. Though he was the HA president, he hadn't been informed of their campaign today, and Rima just told him the campaign gathered both sides, hunters and vampires were cooperating to hunt him down, but Kaname and Takuma weren't aware of it either. Then who had called upon them to set it up?

"Who ordered you?" His gun was still pointing at her. Although his principle was not to harm any innocents, he didn't deny the fact that in a second he had thought about her heart. His conscience hastily swept it away, but if she didn't disappear in the next second, he wasn't sure how long his right mind could be in control.

"You got a serious injury, Kiryuu-san! Why don't you go home to treat it?" Her voice was affectedly calm "There's nothing you can do out here. You should've come home sooner." Maybe it would be better if she hadn't met him, then she would pretend to stay out of this complication as an outsider, but if she did, she would play her part properly. However, in this critical moment, she was uncertain of which proper way was the way she wanted to play out, for the rightness, for the loyalty her ancestors had pledged to the Kurans, or for the only path left she could pick, thanks to Kaname and Zero?

"Who ordered you to chase after me?" He repeated impatiently, leaning closer to her body, pureblood aura submerged the area. No vampires could go against a pureblood's will, even if that pureblood was dying. However, if a vampire had pledged loyalty to a certain pureblood, it would be hard for the other ones to dominate their mind, though at the end they still had to surrender. From her struggle, Zero could tell Rima had abdicated her vow to Kaname and was holding loyalty to another pureblood, in addition, this bond was very strong. She wasn't surprised to see him, she approached him alone instead of calling her comrades to besiege the area, and her shady words sounded like she knew something. From those details, he suspected that her new pureblood master might be the person who had convinced the HA and the Vampire Council to execute this campaign, which meant that person was aware of his hunting for living hearts and might be also the one who had caused his memory loss. Unfortunately, he didn't know her well to figure out that pureblood's identity.

"You and Kaname have taken away my chances of happiness, leaving me no choice. Everyone said Senri and I were the most adorable couple. If not because of you, we would have built a happy family together." She cried.

"Don't play with me, Rima! You were close to him much longer than me, if it was as you said, how could I interfere in? The truth is I'm the only one Senri has ever loved." His hand gripped her collar, the other hand aimed the muzzle at her temple "Now tell me, who ordered you to follow me?"

"Senri won't forgive you if you kill me!" Rima muttered. She knew the hunter could shoot her to death if he wanted to. She knew there was something else she could say that might save her life, but finally she couldn't slip it out. At the end, she wasn't able to betray _that person_, though her intention of coming here was to do it. Maybe _they_ weren't meant to be together, maybe she wasn't meant to have a happy life.

When Rima resignedly closed her eyes, Zero understood that she wasn't going to answer his question. If he couldn't find out their true enemy until _that person_ decided to reveal himself, then it would be too late to react. However, he didn't really expect her to spill out anything here and now, though surprisingly he took time to drag out with her. His body leaned on her to support his own balance, he coughed dreadfully, Bloody Rose muzzle pressed on her temple, ready to fire. He told himself that he was interrogating her for information, as a matter of fact, he was viewing her as his prey. His instinct was yearning to sink hungry fangs into her skin, his desperation was craving for her heart. In this blind alley, nobody would bother to stop by, he had no more time and energy to look for another target. His principle was not to ever let his hands soak in an innocent's blood, but Rima had betrayed Kaname. For a vampire it was a sin to betray their pureblood master to submit to another one. Their former master would have the right to kill them, unless their new master could arrange a settlement to gain their former master's consent to let them go. As Kaname's husband, Zero was sure there was no such settlement, and he could punish Rima on the pureblood's behalf. A noble's heart could stay alive for a while after being taken out, which served him perfectly as his waning strength would make it difficult for him to carry her along on the way back home.

"Zero! If she died by Bloody Rose, it would expose your involvement." A familiar voice sounded quietly in the dim alley.

The hunter held back from that warning, Takuma immediately yanked them out, letting his husband rely on his chest, a hand protectively wrapped around his waist as a gesture of reassurance. This morning he had been woken up by a phone call from his subordinate to inform him the news they got from the Council. He rushed to Kaname's floor to find out the pureblood had disappeared. Feeling something bad had happened, Takuma asked the nobles to go out, trying their best to find their husband before he fell into the others' hands. When passing by this slum, he sensed a familiar aura strongly spreading over and ran in to seek for Zero.

"Rima, you better erase your own memory of what you've just seen, or I'll make sure your death is much worse than a Bloody Rose bullet in your head."

Rima stepped backward with fear in her eyes. She couldn't imagine Takuma would ever threaten anyone, she couldn't imagine he would ever threaten her. The Toyas had always belonged to the Ichijous, and followed the Ichijous to serve the Kurans, but Takuma was a kind sempai, who usually treated his juniors gently and generously. Rima had worried that Shiki would fall for him during their school time, unexpectedly both of them became Zero's wives after graduation. She didn't meet them since, and couldn't believe time had changed them so much. Zero and Takuma were totally different than what she had ever known about them. They were no longer friends, they had stood on opposite sides, and if necessary they would be willing to kill her off without considering their former friendship.

"Takuma..." Zero whispered "Take her heart!"

His words flooded panic in their minds. The girl's face was as pale as a white page, while Takuma felt like his worst nightmare had come true. Zero had finally lost his humanity. Turned into a vampire since 13, the hunter continued being taught and trained by the people who were famous with their generosity and magnanimity. Blood lust couldn't dominate his kind nature, even when everyone thought he had been depraved, deep inside he was still a good person. Yet the implicit side of his character was risen up today. In desperation, people could do things they normally wouldn't think of, but this coldness, Takuma believed it was a result of his consumption of a pureblood heart. All vampires wished to drink pure blood, yet never dreamed of taking their heart, as their physical strength wasn't strong enough to receive it. Kaname's heart had been weakened by Lily-of-the-valley. Had Zero had enough rest and relaxation, he might have successfully digested it and absorbed its strength. However, he forced himself to go beyond his limit trying to save the pureblood's life. Now his own body was failing, he wouldn't get insane, but he would become cold-minded and cruel, he wouldn't just collapse and die, he would pull a lot of people down with him when the ferocity of the beast inside him was stirred up by an inappropriate strength which he had received but couldn't absorb properly.

"NOW!" Zero shouted.

Rima stared at Takuma. She should have run for her life, however, it would be in vain if the noble didn't allow it. Her panic eyes were brightened by the light of a sword shining in darkness, the famous sword of the Ichijous. It wasn't a hunter weapon, but many generations of that powerful noble family had wielded it in countless battles.

Takuma didn't want to take her life, yet he couldn't oppose his husband in this moment. If telling him about Kaname's disappearance now, the hunter would be more irritated and they might not be able to control what would happen next. He wanted to bring him home safely first. His pureblood aura was spreading out strongly, they would be found out in no time. And to make it quick, Takuma had no choice but to do exactly what Zero asked for.

Stamping noises of footsteps running closer were clear in their sharp hearings. Rima hopelessly screamed "Help me!" Even if it was the last thing, she wanted to do it before leaving this world. It's not totally because of the fright which Zero and Takuma had pressed on her. When complying with that person's order to track the hunter down today, she expected no chance to come back. She hadn't been sure how to react if encountering him, but she had the decision now - she would do what _that person_ wanted her to do. To be loyal to the last minute, it was a vampire's fate to their pureblood's master.

Bloody Rose finally fired. A shot up to the sky. Zero stared at Takuma, who was grabbing his arm, raising it to direct the bullet to another way, sparing the girl's life.

"Please go..." He pleaded him.

There was no time for argument. Both of them turned into a flock of black bats, hurriedly swinging their exhausted wings up. Takuma struggled, but gave in to make it easy for his husband. He knew Zero was worn out, and it would be more risky if taking him along, but the hunter insisted not leaving him behind. At last, his husband still hadn't totally lost his kind nature. He still cared for him in the lurch, even after he had just defied his command by leaving Rima alive, and putting all of them in danger.

ZxK

Kaname eventually woke up in a large, strange room, soft light supported his eyes to look around the impeccable, spotless furnishings, white color make them more opulent, yet glacial. It was the typical style of this pureblood family. He realized he was staying at the White Palace of Sara Shirabuki. A few hours ago, she kidnapped him from his own home and brought him back here. Anesthetic had faded away, except the discomfort of the need for a living heart, he was totally fine, she hadn't poisoned him, yet thin, silver anti-vampire handcuffs connecting with the bed were fixing his wrists above his head. A light white blanket was covering his body, he stirred a little to find out he wasn't wearing anything else, silk white bedsheet gently touched his bare skin. A chill rushed over his spine figuring out what was waiting for him.

It was a secret to lower vampires and humans, but all purebloods knew the Kurans lost their strength to their partner during sexual intercourse if they're in the submissive role, and take their partner's strength if they're dominant. For this reason, Rido had randomly taken over one of the Vampire Councilors' bodies to sleep with the ten year old Kaname. And those Councilors, after discovering that secret, also ravished him as many times as they could manage, even without having Rido taken over their bodies. Drinking from a pureblood was a taboo, however, sleeping with one wasn't forbidden. None of them was into men, none of them loved Kaname or sexually desired for him, all they wanted was to absorb his strength through such cruel, heartless act.

Since meeting Shizuka and learning about the secret, the only person Kaname wished to sleep with was Zero. He happily offered himself to the love of his life, happily shared his strength with him, but never told him how their love making would affect their bodies. And because the hunter didn't know about that benefit, his intense passion, his deep craving for him was simply out of love. Zero loved him, and each time he wore him out, it was purely a beautiful expression of his ardent feelings.

Because of that incident, they had been separated for years. Today their bodies had finally jointed once more. Though it exhausted Kaname, though he could only feel pain, the meaning of it overwhelmed him with joy. He wished to die right now, right in this instant, to avoid tainting his body further. He felt disgusted at the thought of being held by another person, and it became worse since that person would profit from it and endanger his husband.

"_Kaname, I want you to give me a promise. If we were separated again, then no matter what happened to you or no matter what you heard about me, ignore them all, try to return to me! If you couldn't, do whatever you have to for survival. I would come to you. Despite of how long it took, please wait, I would be coming. Don't give up, don't destroy yourself."_

His body trembled. They had always predicted it, and his husband just insisted him to give that promise a few hours ago. He loved Zero, and the hunter also loved him back as extremely as he did. However, trying to linger on his life would lead to an inescapable fact that he would be raped again, then how could they get back together, how could he deserve his husband's love, how could he overcome this shame to let Zero hold him?

"_If you are dead, I will follow you."_

Those heartfelt words were gently recalled in his mind, Kaname unconsciously remembered the warm embrace tightened around his body when Zero persuaded him to give his promise. If the hunter was dead, he wouldn't be able to continue living. On the contrary, if he was dead... No, it couldn't be happening. In the worst scenario, he would rather Zero conceive an aversion to him, he would rather take his husband's loathing than let him drown in agony. But after what they had been through, Kaname strongly believed in their love, believed the hunter would never abandon him.

The white door flicked open, Sara gracefully walked in with Yuuki constrained in her grip. A cold push from behind threw the petite human girl on the bed, next to Kaname, as she continued her elegant steps toward him. Long, shining hair was as dignified as the supreme level she belonged to, an aqua blue shirt with a few buttons undone to create a low cut lusciously showed off a part of her sexy breasts, her smile was bright as sunshine.

"I brought your daily heart to you, Kaname-san!"

Sara was the most beautiful pureblood, but no vampire males had ever dreamed of bedding her. She wasn't interested in any men and openly expressed her discrimination against the opposite gender. As for her, men stank and were dirty by nature, plus, their bodies were too rigid and lack of sexy curves. Among the dirty men she looked down on, Kaname was on top of her list, as knowing about his secret of being raped by all vampire councilors, though she hadn't directly revealed it, since both of his social position and powers were higher than hers. Nevertheless, her disgust couldn't overcome her power thirst, she yearned to gain his strength and became the vampire queen. A master plan had been drawn up, Ruka and Yuuki were her first pawns, Zero losing his memory was the result, Kaname sacrificing his heart got her dream come closer. And now she had him defenseless in her hands.

The pureblood immediately recognized Yuuki, his husband's so-called secret lover, who was shivering in fear, sweat drops wet her clothes, fingers squeezed in fists, shaking uncontrollably. "No... please don't kill me!" Her voice was hoarse.

He didn't know how long she had been captured, but it's obvious that she had been scared since. Zero had explained to him they actually weren't in a romantic relationship, the hunter only considered her his sister, and tried to take care of her as a big brother. His implicity of their affair was only an attempt to convince Kaname to give up on him. However, her lie of their relationship when he was suffering memory loss made them suspect her. And now she appeared at Sara's residence, in an instant, Kaname wasn't quite sure how her part would fit in the whole picture.

"Don't suspect my kindness." Sara smiled, grabbing Yuuki's shoulder, another hand tore her blouse, exposing her pale, smooth skin "and don't let her acting fool you." That hand cupped a blooming breast, molding it tenderly, thumb and index fingers slowly reached to the sensitive nipple, making the girl blush against her will "I can give you a good reason to take her life. Look at this! Her breasts have grown bigger and her nipples turned darker, and here..." The hand slid down to the belly "She's carrying your beloved husband's child. Two months."

Kaname stared fixedly at the girl's belly. It was too abrupt that he couldn't cover up his astonishment. Two months, her belly was only a little bigger than flat which would be hard to say anything, especially when he had no clue of the signs and symptoms of a pregnant woman. In fact, Kaname had never seen a naked female body in real life, or to be exact, he only knew one body, the body of his husband which he yearned to touch, to hold, to snuggle to. All others hadn't asked for his touch, as lying they were conducting a worshiping ritual to him, they couldn't ask him to do anything that would arouse his suspicion. Nevertheless, those vampire councilors had no desire, they cared for no pleasure, except the pleasure of gaining his strength. Claret eyes moved up to search for reaction on Yuuki's face. He wanted to hear her deny. It could never be true. His husband said they weren't lovers, how could he impregnate her?

"No... Kaname-san! We're not like you thought! We're not lovers! I... just the time Sara-san asked me to bring him to the hotel. It was our first... only time." Tears fell down profoundly on her face, expressing her deep regret about that night.

"She called him out, saying she was in depression. When he arrived, she fed him a glass of water." Sara straightened Yuuki up, displaying her naked chest, and laying a hand on her hard-pounding heart "After drinking her glass, Zero fell unconscious. Sho cast a brainwash charm on him, then she managed to get his sperm in her womb." Sara chuckled "Can you guess what kind of water she gave to him?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would turn out like this. I'm so sorry." Yuuki was so frightened that forgot to feel embarrassed. Sara was inciting Kaname to kill her, after she had done exactly what the blond pureblood asked her to. In such a situation, she didn't dare accuse her, but couldn't make up her mind to be disposed this way. If Kaname didn't take her heart now, she couldn't predict what would come next, but at least she wouldn't die immediately. Was it too late to realize all of her hopes, her dreams were absolutely wrong? She shouldn't have clung to Zero, she shouldn't have managed to steal a baby from him.

"Eat her heart! Otherwise, all of your beloved's efforts in fifty days will go in vain! If she dies, Zero will never know about his unborn child, his love for you will never change." Sara insisted, amusement glowed in her eyes as watching the struggle of her captives' innermost feelings.

Of course Kaname understood the consequence of failing to consume a living heart in a day. Zero had had to run around the world to make sure he was fed properly. He threw away what had been taught, he bent all rules, he pushed himself beyond limit, just because he wanted to accomplish the pureblood's advancement. If not taking Yuuki's heart now, the process would be interrupted, then all Zero had tried hard to do for him would become meaningless. One day when he came to rescue him, he would have to undergo the hardship of seventy hunting days once more. However, it's not like Kaname would be released tomorrow. If he took Yuuki's heart now, would Sara still bring another heart to him later? She had spent a lot of efforts to make him defenseless and vulnerable, why should she care to recover him and lose her control over him? In addition, she would have pulled the girl's heart out if really wanted him to take it. He wasn't blind to overlook the fact that it was only her little test to see if Yuuki could be kept as his restriction. Though Sara was right, he disliked the idea of his husband having a child with another person. He felt... jealous.

"Kaname-san! Please spare my life! I'm not your threat, I can never be your threat! I will abort this child, I will move to another place, I will do whatever you want me to. Please spare me!" Yuuki wept bitterly, her face was all red from crying, body squirmed in Sara's arms, and if not having that steady grip, she would have tumbled flatly on the bed. Somehow Kaname found his jealousy receding, and being replaced by a growing compassion. Hadn't Yuuki wanted to use this child to win his husband's heart, to tie their lives together, to build a happy family with him? Then how could she abandon her child in adversity? She was the mother... If she didn't care, who would...

Ironically, he couldn't bear Zero's children, no matter how powerful he was, or how much he loved him. His husband hadn't told him what happened between him and Yuuki on that night, just as never said he wanted kids, but how could Kaname not know the hunter adore his parents' marriage and yearn for a complete family as he once had? Being married to a male, Zero had to sacrifice many good things which any ordinary man could easily get. As his wife, Kaname had failed to keep his faithfulness, had to pretend pleasure to satisfy him, there was nothing left to lose. Even if it was to give Sara an upper hand or made things more difficult for himself, he couldn't neglect the responsibility to protect his husband's only child.

"His child is my child." He said firmly "I don't allow that abortion."

"What a first wife's attitude! You're so generous!" Sara laughed, finding it extremely amusing "What if the baby is a copy of its mother? It would keep Zero thinking about her, he would desire to be with his child's mother!"

"No, Kaname-san! This is your and Zero's baby. After giving birth, I will go away, Zero will never find me. I swear." The thin hope glinting in Yuuki's eyes was brutally stamped out by the blond pureblood's words, yet she wanted to hold to that chance, she must persuade Kaname of her determination to break up with the past, right now nothing was more important than her own life.

"Calm down! You have my promise, everything will be alright." Kaname squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds to gather all his courage. He wasn't that good, he could never have enough braveness to face any other obstacles, but it didn't matter anymore, one day he wanted to get back to his husband's arms, either dead or alive "Your plan was flawless, Sara! My blood, my strength, take as much as you want. The condition is Yuuki's and her baby's lives. As long as they are safe, I will not resist."

Sara smiled satisfactorily. She had waited for a long time, had spent a lot of efforts to have him, yet she was still afraid of pushing him too hard and his pride, his self-esteem would lead him to a suicide to save himself from humiliation. Of course Zero was more than enough to control Kaname, however, he wasn't here. Something in sight would be a constant reminder to prevent the pureblood from reckless actions. He couldn't access his full strength yet, but the blood running in his veins was the sacred pure blood which carrying the strongest powers that all vampires couldn't stop dreaming about. Eight years ago, Rido requested a meeting with Sara to discuss about forming an alliance. Although things turned out in a different way, Rido was killed by Zero and Kaname before they joined hands, the older pureblood had disclosed to her the truth of _**how**_ he absorbed his nephew's strength to get recovered.

Sara was quite astonished to hear it. Kaname had worn a perfect appearance to hide his tainted past. Even in her most perverted thought, she wouldn't imagine rape and abuse could ever be a part of his life. She desired for his powers, she would have proposed a marriage of convenience, but didn't expect a mighty pureblood like him would accept a sexually submissive role.

As a matter of fact, all vampires knew that the Shirabukis was a unique, extraordinary pureblood type. There were no males and females in their family, each of them was a combination, as a result of their ancestors' act thousand years ago. History said that the Shirabuki ancestor discovered his wife was cheating on him. He tore her body up, and consumed her flesh and blood to the very last pieces and drops in his anger. But as a powerful pureblood, she was reborn inside him, together they combined into one integration which was feminine in their upper body and masculine in their lower body. Since then, they slept with both genders, but impregnated themselves to create their offspring, who inherited their unusual features and were considered the natural she-males.

As gorgeous and captivating as Sara, it's hard to identify whether she was a man or a woman by looks. She carried big, corpulent breasts, but having a vigorous penis between her long, delicate legs. From the outside, she dressed and behaved as a woman, though her genital part made her a man in bed. Perceptually, she was interested in little, young girls, and loathed men who submitted to other men for sexual pleasure. It was quite a humiliating and disturbing idea which irritated her since the age of puberty.

"I've been curious for many years." With fake gentleness, Sara brushed off the light blanket to reveal Kaname's naked body. "Why do you enjoy spreading your legs for men, even though you don't have a vagina?" Her lips mockingly curled into a simper "Was it because of what happened between you and the councilors? You got used to being penetrated and refuse to learn how to penetrate as a true man?"

Her offensive question didn't get his answer. Born as a Kuran, Kaname usually thought it was a misfortune. While Zero adored his parents' happy marriage, the happiness of the pureblood's parents was shaded by worries of his mother's well-being. In his memory, she was very frail. Most of her strength had been transferred to her husband, though he would never drain her out, and frequently shared his blood with her. When Rido attacked their family, she had no strength to back her husband. Kaname eventually understood his father's frustration after experiencing the craving of those councilors for his body, eventually understood why Shizuka terminated her engagement with Rido and why Shiki's mother lost all her powers and even got insane at lengths.

If loving someone and the sacred way to express his love would erode the vigor of his lover, Kaname would rather be alone. But Shizuka said she knew where his perfect partner was... When they met in the first time, he admired the young hunter's strong will, and felt deeply sympathy for his loss. Feelings developed in their own course. Falling for Zero, he avoided the conception of sexual desire, because deep inside he was ashamed that he didn't have virginity to present to him. When vampire instinct kicked in, mating season started affecting his body, for his filthy past, for the destruction his lover would have to suffer if submitting to him, Kaname decided to take the woman's role, so he wouldn't harm him. As an ex-human, Zero was physically weaker, this way Kaname would help to improve his strength, delay his falling process, and hopefully they could be together for a longer time, at least until the hunter got strong enough to cause real damage to him.

"Say, Kaname! Didn't you get orgasms when they were banging you? Wasn't there any your own cum among the cum over your body?"

Sara sniggered seeing his face turn dark with her indignity. Too shameful, too mortified that he didn't find the guts to get angry. It was a painful wound which could never be healed. Zero had held him tightly, comforting him with soft, tender kisses and assuring him of his love by chanting "_I love you_" over and over by his ears. So he thought it was alright to neglect it for a few moments, he buried it in the deepest corner of his soul, pretending it was well-forgotten.

But it was not. In fact, he kept avoiding looking back. He had never admitted, even to himself, that he **did **climax each and every time those old men took him. He **knew** the sexual pleasure quite well before Zero came to his life. Among the hunter's wives, he was the only one who failed to give him his virtue. Takuma and Shiki had never slept with anyone else before, Kain and Aido did, but all their partners were female, the part which they used to serve their husband remained virgin. Even Yuuki gave her virtue to Zero.

Kaname would have exchanged anything for the bliss of dedicating his first experience to the person he truly loved. When guiding the hunter's exciting member into his body, he had struggled to hold shameful tears from falling down. Ah old-fashioned thinking! Virginity wasn't a big issue to modern people, as long as they respect their commitment and are faithful to their spouse. But seeing Zero's passion and excitement, Kaname couldn't help feeling unmerited. His beloved was too chaste, too pure, and what he was doing would tie him to a person with a tainted past for life. He took away his opportunity to experience the happiness of a completed family, took away his opportunity to experience the joy of a father, but he also sacrificed a lot for him. Sacrifice... was it still sacrifice when the hunter wouldn't have encountered those tragedies if not getting involved to him?

"I'm disgusted to think how many men have used that hole of yours, Kaname!" Irritation and provocation combined in Sara's cynical voice. She had imagined this scene for years, she thought about many possibilities which she might be feeling when it came true, but nothing was close to what was happening now. There were plenty of fading scars interlacing on the pureblood's body, deeper, thicker marks from awful rakes were visible on his chest, which she could guess caused in the day he took his heart out. His legs squeezed together, unconsciously shaking in anticipation. Face tilted, resigned to the inevitable situation. Sara was annoyed. To be frank, this arrangement was a great reluctance to her as well. She wouldn't bring him here if there was another way, and his silence was worsening her vexation. "Twelve members of the Council plus Zero. Thirteen, isn't it? And how many in the last five mating seasons? Did you sleep with Ichiru Kiryuu?"

Her eyes slowly moved to the trembling girl who was coiling up nearby. Skin was smooth and pale, soft brown hair falling on her naked shoulders, arms trying to cover bare chest, yet didn't dare pulled the blouse up without her permission. Sara liked the taste of young girls, liked their anxiety and inexperienced reactions. Teasing them was quite a great pleasure, and the purpose of her lustful conversation with Kaname was to stimulate this girl's imagination. "Why so frightened? Didn't I promise to keep you safe? You know what I saw when I came to your dearest hunter's house a couple of hours ago?" She inclined to whisper into her ear "I saw him having sex with this lustful guy. Have you ever seen a man having sex with another man? You know how they do it?"

"I… I haven't… seen." Yuuki stuttered.

Satisfied with the girl's embarrassment, Sara got back to the pureblood, turning his face to look at her "Let this little chick broaden her knowledge, Kaname! Show her your insatiable hole, where your mates stuck their cocks through."

Beautiful claret eyes glared at her fiercely. He understood her motive, and couldn't deny that her words hurt him, but not the part of what she said about him and Zero. From their official position to each other, everyone could say how they did it in bed. Submitting to his husband had never been a shame, but his absolute pride, because Zero forever was the only one he yearned to make love with. Sara had seen it, so what? "Skip your meaningless game, Sara!" Kaname uttered. "There is no emotions involved here. You want to take my powers. Just do it!"

"Of course I will. Don't be too urgent! My impatience is much higher." Sara smirked "You have no idea how long I've been waiting. At first, I just wanted a moderate solution. Do you remember the night Kiryuu caught you in bed with another guy? Have you figured out what happened?"

"It was you?" Kaname was flabbergasted. He used to investigate all suspected purebloods to find out who had set up that trap to destroy his happiness, he used to investigate Sara, but didn't see proof that she was capable of.

"If I was powerful enough to lure your senses, I wouldn't bother to take your strength." Sara giggled "That guy was really your beloved hubby. Two real Kiryuu's walked in your room that night, Kaname! You didn't betray him." She wasn't fully aware of how he had suffered after that event, but she knew the truth behind it. "Both of you only use the blood tablets from Ichijou Pharmaceuticals, which Ichijou himself brought to you every month. But Kiryuu didn't bring enough for his two months in USA. He thought it was easy to buy more later. And I found my chance coming. Do you know what kind of blood tablet he took during that time? He took the ones with my blood."

Pure blood was very nutritious, it cured diseases, it healed wounds, it strengthened physique, but if only it was plain pure blood. Purebloods could give an order to the receivers through their blood, which was impossible to resist, just as what Shizuka did in her last minute, she provoked Zero to doubt Kaname's love.

"I intensified his power of multiplying his presence. In normal circumstance, he wasn't able to, was he? Then I ordered him to imagine having sex with you on the way home." Sara leisurely continued "A part of him was divided and came to you without his own awareness, and did what his mind was thinking about. Perfect scheme, isn't it? I simply wanted to wreck your marriage and took advantage of mating seasons to get close to you, then took your heart. But oddly enough, you vanished in the air each mating season, and returned to him after that. Even if he openly showed his disrespect and married four more wives, you still clung to him." Exasperation blended her voice "I realized your love to him was very strong. It's infeasible to stick to the plan of stealing your heart. This indirect way…" To take his strength little by little through sexual intercourse, she meant. "…was the only way left. Now I have you beneath me, completely in my control. I can't wait to devour you to the very last bit, to drain your blood to the very last drop. But why the heck is this method the only doable to earn your full strength? I have never forced myself into a filthy asshole. Now how can I get hard to fuck you?"

Despite of her insulting words, Kaname was still immersed in the daze of what Sara had just revealed. He had been filled with deep remorse and mortification for years, but it was clear now that he hadn't mistaken his beloved in that night. He hadn't betrayed him. It was his Zero. It was really his Zero. He had given himself to him, had tried to please him with all he had, had been embraced by him as their many previous times.

_I will love you forever. Wherever I am, wherever you go, you're holding my love with you. I can't love anyone else, but you, Kaname!_

_Despite of how long it took, please wait, I would be coming._

"You better think about how to survive from Zero. If I were you, I would run as far as possible before he comes." His voice was stern. There were two things which Kaname had no doubt of. First was his husband's passionate love for him, and second was his reinforced powers. Sara was trying to consume his strength little by little, but Zero had had his full heart, nobody in this world could be the hunter's opponent.

"Don't fake your composure, while I can sense fear in your breaths." Sara snorted. Her fingers quickly loosened the belt and pulled out her own erection. "Looking at you is nauseous, but it's exciting to think about your power. If this useless chick can't help to improve my mood, next time I'll bring another one."

For her own sake, she rubbed the lube, which had been prepared in advance, on her penis to smooth the penetration and pressed the pureblood's legs up to his shoulders. Without preparation, she thrust into his marrow roughly in one go. A blunt sound echoed upon their violent joint. Yuuki's brows frowned, eyes closed in panic.

"Go behind me to look at his asshole, girl!" Sara sniggered "I can feel his blood. He was bleeding from the sex with your dearest hunter, my intrusion just broke it again."

Yuuki obediently moved as instructed, Sara continued thrusting in and out mercilessly. Under her pressure, his bare buttocks were up in the air, his private entrance gaped around the big penetrator, red blood coated over it, dripping reversely up his back. Both legs were constrained against his chest, wrists held above head, his eyes gazed fixedly at her sweaty face.

Pain.

Severe pain broke through gaping entrance to scrub along fragile wall brutally, hitting his injured prostate over and over. It was the unhealed wound he had taken to regain full strength in mating season. A few hours ago, he held Zero intensely when his loving hardness was brushing through with significant gentleness and caution. He willingly opened himself to welcome the pain caused by his beloved, and happily felt his strength leaving to reinforce him.

A similar process was happening, except that it was non-consensual. He was getting weaker and weaker, complexion was totally whitened, but he struggled to silence his sound.

It angered Sara further. Her movements became harsher.

Hot blood wet the white sheet under, fissures created around his wide open hole.

Sara kept thrusting drastically until climaxed. Her body jerked as shooting deep inside him.

With a disdainful look, she pulled her spent member out, and unlocked his wrists. "Clean him up!"

Yuuki gasped.

"I'm not keeping you here without doing anything. Bring him to the bathroom and wash him. Make sure he is clean inside out when I return." Sara used a pile of tissues to wipe off her body, then threw them between the pureblood's exhausted thighs. "By the way, Kaname, the hunters ambushed your husband in the prison. I was reported that he has been shot right at his heart. Now I'm going to attend the meeting summoned by the HA. Don't you think it'll be the end of his life if they force him to reveal his wound and admit his crime?"

Throwing a glance at Yuuki and not bothering if she had comprehended her instruction, Sara hurriedly rushed back to her own chamber to take a thorough shower.

The girl stayed still in perplex, not knowing what to do, though understood which part on Kaname which Sara emphasized needed to be clean inside out. Was there any hope to cling to? If Zero was executed, what would be her fate? With hesitance, she crawled closer to the pureblood, and stared at his naked body.

"Go away!" Kaname murmured.

"But…"

"Go away!"

_**-to be continued-**_

_**Posted on 10 November 2013**_


	15. This world feels blank without you

_A/N: Another chapter is finished. Moments of Zero & Shiki and Zero & Takuma. There will be no moments of Zero & Kaname till the end of the story, but they will keep longing for each other._

_***MERRY CHRISTMAS***_

**Chapter 15**

**THIS WORLD FEELS BLANK WITHOUT YOU**

_All of a sudden, the prisoner looked up__…_

_Stern eyes glared at him piercingly__…_

_Amethyst color__…_

_The face he had been seeking for__…_

_His same face__…_

_His twin brother__…_

_Bang!_

Zero startled out of the horrifying scene, a hand unconsciously crumbled up the silk sheet, feeling of smooth texture under his fingers reminded him it had been over. He was now home, lying on his very bed. Unfortunately, what had been replayed in his dream wasn't just a nightmare, Ichiru had really shot him. In that moment, his brother's expression was inscrutable. He didn't really recognize him, but astounded and bewildered as much as the situation made him, he carried out the single-minded move which his superiors had repeated over and over before sending him there. He aimed at the person before his eyes, and fired.

The wound had been bandaged carefully, pain considerably relieved. Had it been a normal bullet, Zero would have already been recovered. However, it was a silver type, forged in the ancient, sacred furnace of the headquarters, especially designed to kill purebloods. So he should feel lucky that it missed his vital part and gave him a chance of survival. He didn't blame Ichiru, he had no right to, however, how to face him later, and how to resolve this mess was a thorny problem.

A few hours ago, Zero caused a fuss in Aido's floor as suddenly materializing with Takuma in sheer exhaustion. His mind was imprecise, he needed Aido to treat his wound, and instinct guided him to the noble's place. Some sound of panic clattered around, Kain and Shiki were also gathering there, Zero passed out as soon as seeing the shock imbruing the vampire doctor's green eyes.

_"__Can__'__t live comfortably without me? Then marry me!__"_

Aido's laughter of four years before echoed in his remembrance, yet in that moment, Zero sensed his sincerity behind his sarcasm. Having them, living together with them had become a reliance. Although he grew up independently, he had got used to relying on the five, who amusingly belonged to the race he was born to hunt down. He was willing to protect them with his own life, and in turn, completely trusted his back to their defense.

The room was extremely quiet, windows closed to block hot sun outside, the ceiling fan above his bed rotating lightly, gentle light from the four lily-shaped lamps under the blades turning round and round. For years it's the first thing he saw upon opening his eyes, it reminded him of the happiest time of his life and also the worst pain in his heart. Because that fan was Kaname's idea. The pureblood couldn't stand still air, he needed it for air circulation. So it was installed for his own comfort, while Zero discreetly disliked air movement created by fan blades. Nevertheless, he remembered the infinite contentment as watching Kaname sleeping soundly beside him. This morning, he had turned it on before leaving, since the pureblood was resting after their fervent session.

_"__I__'__ll be back in fifteen minutes.__"_

Zero wasn't aware that his lower lip had been bitten to the quick. He failed him! He couldn't make it in time, he hadn't returned to stop the kidnapper, he lost his beloved to an unknown, malicious force.

This bed, he pressed himself flatly on the mattress, yearning to feel a slight scent of what they had just shared. Five years, they finally found their way back to each other, he finally saw the seductive smile on those withered lips, finally had Kaname all dedicative beneath his body. But all sheet and pillow covers which harbored their passion had been changed, everything between them suddenly seemed like a sweet dream. The pureblood was gone, because he had left him alone when he wasn't able to protect himself.

His blood fell onto his tongue, brimful of the Kuran taste, which weirdly felt so bitter! Kaname had revived him, and given him a new opportunity to live. He had debts, he had responsibilities, yet all those would become hollow if the pureblood wasn't around anymore. How could he continue his life without him? Oh he hadn't told him the pond in their garden was his birthday gift for him, he hadn't had a chance to give him a new wedding band.

_"__Kaname, I want you to give me a promise. If we were separated again, then no matter what happened to you or no matter what you heard about me, ignore them all, try to return to me! If you couldn__'__t, do whatever you have to for survival. I would come to you. Despite of how long it took, please wait, I would be coming. Don__'__t give up, don__'__t destroy yourself.__"_

The door was gently opened, a person walked in with light, tentative steps. Zero immediately smelled his scent and tried to restrain his sorrow, not wanting to get people around him more worried. His hand stretched out, welcoming his youngest wife.

"You have woken up!" Shiki cheered, rushing to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling up both his legs into a cross-legged position. His long fingers entwined with his husband's, another hand reached up to touch the forehead. A smile satisfactorily relieved as feeling the temperature had returned normal. When their relationship first began, Shiki didn't dare to approach him if the hunter didn't show any sign of wanting to be close. He's afraid his husband wasn't in the mood for him, but gradually, he realized that he would always be welcomed whenever he wanted him.

"I'm feeling better." Zero assured Shiki, on the contrary, feeling his half-pureblood's hand pretty cold.

"You scared me to death. I would rather be the one who got injured." Shiki's voice was anxious. In his eyes, the hunter had always been a strong, vigorous man. He was the others' threat, nobody dared to start a fight with him. He might not be a pureblood, even not a noble, but he was above them all in his attitude, his confidence, and his determination. Shiki adored him, because he himself had never had such courage, though the blood running in his veins was purer than any nobles. Probably because he was an abandoned child, Rido didn't acknowledge him as his legitimate son, he wasn't grown up in a happy family, and he didn't possess a strong will as his husband's to overcome his fate and rise in this world. Nevertheless, Shiki hadn't thought he could be with Zero one day. So what he was having now was already much more than what he had expected. Even if he was just a substitute of his cousin in the hunter's heart, he was happily willing to.

After Aido finished treating their husband's injury and feeding him with his own blood, they brought him back to his bedroom, and stayed together in the living room outside. Aido said it would be better if Zero had enough rest and woke up by himself, however, time was running out, they had no choice but had someone awake him while the others returned to their floors to get ready for the meeting. Shiki was surprised that he was chosen. Any of the other three should be more suitable. They were wiser and sharper, they could help Zero to analyse their situation, they could give him advice. That's why, on the night Shizuka coming, Shiki didn't protest when Aido took his chance away to see Zero, though their husband had chosen to go to the second floor, with an obvious intention to see him. However, despite that Takuma wanted to talk to Zero this time, Aido and Kain insisted Shiki would ease off the hunter's tenseness.

"Don't be silly. I'll recover very fast." Zero tenderly squeezed the half-pureblood's hand.

"When Aido was bandaging your wound, Yagari-sensei called." Shiki wouldn't know how to keep his husband's composure, he could only make what needed to be said clear and straightforward. "He is summoning a two-sided meeting in our house to publish what your brother has encountered in the prison. It's starting in thirty minutes."

"What?" Zero took his hand back in shock and tried to sit up.

Their residence was the best place for two-sided meetings since vampires and hunters didn't feel safe and comfortable to get into their old enemy's habitations. However, what astonished Zero was the urgent move of his mentor to expose his deed. In thirty minutes, and Ichiru would be the one who accused him. What had his brother told them? What was he supposed to do to deny his statement and protect himself? He wasn't prepared at all, but if he failed, all his family would be in danger.

Shiki helped him to lean on the bedhead. "Takuma-san suggested delaying it, but Yagari-sensei said they would lose the opportunity to capture the killer if we put it off. He has mobilized the hunters in town and the neighborhood, all armed, to besiege our house."

Blood was boiling up inside him, amethyst eyes turned red, glass – around the room – cracked into images of denude branches. His mentor's intention was too obivious by giving the command of blocking this house and saying they would lose the killer if postponing the meeting. Ichiru, Yagari, Kaien, the HA and the Vampire Council, all of them were teaming up to dispose of him today.

"Please drink!" Shiki unbuttoned his shirt, crept up, and tilted his head to offer his fresh blood.

Zero's look was drawn to the pale skin, fingers lovingly caressed a side of his youngest wife's face. Already more than twenty, but Shiki looked no difference than the first time they met at Cross Academy. His personality wasn't changed either. In the hunter's indulgent eyes, Shiki was like a little boy, immature and wholehearted. If it was Takuma, Aido or Kain, they would want to discuss about the meeting, they would want him to listen to their opinions, however, Shiki had no experience of resolving tough issues, and didn't want to bother him with his puerile ideas. Yet Zero loved such simplicity, and easygoing attitude. He was grateful for the other three for letting Shiki be the one who informed him about this problem. His head would explode if they came and crammed their thoughts, their worries, and their predictions in. Right now, what he needed was a moment of serenity.

Burying his nose in the young vampire's crook between his neck and shoulder, Zero inhaled a long breath, savouring the subtly sweet scent. Shiki thought he took him as Kaname's substitute, but it wasn't true. Nobody could ever substitute the pureblood, Shiki was simply Shiki each time Zero looked at him. To be married to the head of the Kurans, Zero felt it was his responsibility to compensate him for what the Kurans had owed him. The boy had the real talent, and he quietly spread roses on his career path. He used his relationships as a famous musician and as the HA president to request the others to give chances to Shiki. The boy didn't have to deal with any tricks and bad competitions in the entertainment industry, he was given greatest opportunities to shine. And when he got home, he would happily tell Zero about how fun the works brought to him and how kind his colleagues were, then the hunter would fondle his hair, and smile contentedly with him. It was like a big brother's attitude, an affectionate brotherly feeling, that Zero wrapped him up with, and protected him under his large wings. Recently, he lost his memories, and Shiki was the very first person who helped him to connect to his past.

That night, the young vampire blended his blood in their anniversary wine.

A gentle lick got him shivered. Shiki closed his eyes, instinctively holding his husband tighter, enjoying the tenderness and softness of his bite. His weight shifted onto him little by little, at lengths he relaxed in the hunter's embrace, totally relying on him for balance, as his mind released in the dreamland.

His dreamland,

where no problems, no dangers, no difficulties existed.

It was only him and the person he loved.

Together they heard the purl of the waterfalls.

Beautiful.

White bubbles fell down, joining verdant green water.

Zero tightened his youngest wife.

"I'm sorry. It is inappropriate. I shouldn't think about it now." Shiki scolded himself for such selfish thought, which the hunter had figured out in his blood. Since Kaname used his heart to cure Zero, their family postponed all daily routines and plans to focus on the pureblood. Now he was gone, looking for him became his husband's top priority. As a member of the family, he shouldn't be thinking about pleasure and amusement. Yet it was a dream. He had always wished to go there with the love of his life, to admire the splendid of nature, and vow for their... his love.

"I've remembered the gift I prepared for our anniversary." Zero whispered. That night was the first night he returned home without memories. Takuma told him it was his third anniversary with Shiki and handed him a Rolex watch to give to the half pureblood. "I bought two first class tickets and reserved a villa for our trip to Niagara."

"Zero?" Shiki stirred with amazement. He rose up to put a peck on the hunter's lips, then enthusiastically returned to his warm embrace. Tears lightly rolled down. Not sure if Zero realized it, but they had never been on a trip together. Three years of marriage, they had had many separate trips, but never once packed up to travel together. From the bottom of his heart, he knew he wasn't on top of his husband's mind, but Zero always knew how to give him more when he thought what had been given was already enough.

"I fell in love with Kaname since I was fourteen, many times have I tried to release our love, untie our lives, but this feeling is beyond the control of my heart and my mind, I will be in love with him till my last breath. For him I will do everything and anything." Zero spoke slowly with all respect, appreciation and dearest feelings he had for the young vampire. Talking to a lover about his love for another was cruel, however, he hoped Shiki would understand him "But in another period of my life, I met you, and lucky enough to get your acceptance to marriage. Three years, you have become a part of my family, a part of my life. Thank you for choosing me, Senri! Your love healed my bleeding heart, and encouraged me to mend my life."

"Next anniversary... we will go to Niagara." Shiki murmured.

"Can't wait that long." Zero gently rubbed the half pureblood's back "As soon as these things finish, we'll go."

Sweet words would never be enough.

Unfortunately, their moment couldn't linger more.

There was only ten minutes left until the meeting. A soft voice sounded from the outside of the door.

"Can we come in?"

"Yes, Takuma!" Zero released Shiki from his arms and looked out to see the other three walking in. They were already in suit, solemnity and resoluteness were inscribed in their faces.

"They've arrived…" Takuma said "…with bad intentions."

"In whatever circumstances, we will stand by your side." Aido gave an assuring smile.

"Six of us have one life." Kain continued.

Zero thankfully looked at each of them, his eyes, which had turned back to amethyst, got warmer with their sincerity. He wasn't alone, he had a family, he must think for their safety. In that meeting, they were waiting to disclose his crime, if one of his wives fell into their hands, he couldn't be able to deal with it. Moreover, these nobles basically couldn't match those purebloods and top-ranked hunters. "I'll try to settle it with them in a soft way. Just Takuma go with me, the rest of you should wait here. I'm afraid your presence will make them more aggressive."

"What if a fight occurs?" Aido opposed.

"If a fight occurs, don't get involved, you must get out of here safely." Zero raised his voice to emphasize his decision, but softened as disappointment grew in their coutenance. "I can't protect all of you now. If it's only Takuma and me, in the worst case, I will run out with him. And three of you will mingle with the disorderly crowd to escape. We'll meet at the Amor's Shelter in the pine wood."

His eyes gently turned to Kain. The noble loved pines, and had built that small cottage in the pine wood, which together they named it Amor's Shelter, to seclude himself for a few days now and then from hustles and bustles of life. Sometimes Zero would come to stay with him, it was like their private place, where only held their private moments. Choosing it as their gathering point meant breaking a special spot which should only be shared between two of them, but it's the only place in their possession that the others didn't know, plus, the pine wood was pretty far from their town, nobody could imagine they planned to go there.

Kain understandingly nodded. He wasn't narrow-minded to get upset over it. The most important thing for now was their family overcoming this obstacle together and remaining intact.

Zero left his bed, kindly refused their stretching hands, and walked out to the living room, where having a small wine cabinet, the nobles quietly followed him. He opened the cabinet doors to take out a half-full bottle of tequila, however, the glass he chose was a large type for red wine. Hurrily poured it over half, he bit a finger tip to mix his blood with the shaking liquid.

"Blend in the aroma of blue agave plant

Blend in the odour of my essence

Hide your natural scent

Until our blood exchanged once more."

The glass was brought to Aido first, who received it and quickly took a sip. He had comprehended his husband's arrangement, and didn't want to waste more time to argue with him, though he might not totally agree. As long as Zero was alive and until they drank his blood again, this mixed alcohol would cover their vampire essence, the hunters and their weapons couldn't trace them, so they would easily got out of the blockade if necessary. Aido would prefer to stand by Zero's side as Takuma did, however, if his husband wanted him to step back, then he would. Because the best way to support him now was not to cause any more trouble and make him feel free in whatever he was planning to do.

Kain and Shiki, in turn, finished the glass. No lime and salt, the hot flavor burning their throat intensified the blood taste in their senses. How similar it was as though they were drinking directly from their husband, how it was smoothening their odour, how it was reminding them that in his blood their own flavours had been combined with one another.

Closer than nobles who served one pureblood, they were friends.

Better than friends who had grown up together, they were lovers.

Stronger than any bond lovers could ever share, they were a family.

Inseparable.

"Please be careful!" Shiki whispered.

Zero held his arms out, four of them immediately joined to make a big embrace.

ZxK

Clear sky. Scorching sun rays aggressively burnt everything laid bare on the surface of the earth. A sleepless "night" for vampires, hunter essense excessively soaked in the air, hunks with special weapons were teaming around the large mansion, which located on top of a verdant hill, preserving a stunning view of beautiful nature. The mansion belonged to the most influent family with connections with many big names around the world, its magnificence proudly indicated its owners' prosperity and sovereignty. Yet the unusual presence of those brawny men with murderous looks implied that something had gone wrong.

Next to their family meeting room on the third floor of the expansion, the conference hall held a seating capacity of a hundred, which was ideal for summits between dignities of two races. However, it was opened today for a very limited number of persons. On one side of the long marble table were the trio of master hunters, including Yagari, Kaien and Jinmu. Ichiru was sitting behind them. The other side sat Isaya Shoto and Sara Shirabuki. They were waiting for three more people, the two leaders and the head of the Vampire Council, who were oddly married in personal life. Their relationship didn't support them in occupying their positions. In human organizations, they would have been forced to resign from their offices. However, power was the only factor decided who they were in the supernatural societies. The stronger was the one in control. That's why each member of these societies endlessly craved for powers and endlessly struggled for it. This marriage, in their calculated eyes, were nothing more than an alliance to maintain their status.

But it seemed Zero was too greedy, he continued courting more and more upper-class vampires and expanding his harem. This day had been expected for a while. From the bottom of their hearts, they were excited to see how the powerful Kiryuu family would thrash about at the end, and how they would take advantage of this collapse to rise up in hierarchy.

They didn't have to wait for too long, the mahogany doors were soon pushing opened again, all looks immediately directed to the entrance. Minori and Seiren stepped aside to make way for their masters.

It was Zero and Takuma walking in. Nobody spoke a word, yet noise rumbled in their innermost when the first prediction came true. This meeting today, they only expected either Zero or Kaname to make their appearance.

Bypassing apprehensive reactions, the hunter's full attention clued at his twin brother, who was staring back at him with widened eyes. The others in the room turned to watch their uncommon reunion. The twins had been separated for ten years, when they could see each other again, both were already grown up. Same height, same slender body, same silver hair, same amethyst eye color, yet Ichiru was lack of fierceness which was burning in his older brother's eyes. The air around the HA president distinctly emitted a feel of power, dominance and egotism, while his younger brother, after ten years living with Shizuka Hio, was still a novice and trying his best to seek for a standing. From the human's indefinability and hesitance, everyone understood even he couldn't be sure who the person before their eyes actually was.

"May I ask if Kaname-san is coming soon, Zero-san?" Sara leisurely raised the question which all of them wanted to ask, though better than them, she knew exactly what was going on.

Takuma gently pressed a hand on his husband's back to calm his emotions when the pureblood's name was mentioned. "This meeting is summoned all of a sudden, Kaname can't re-schedule another important meeting to attend. But I'll make sure to report to him every detail we discuss today."

"Is it true? Ichiru-kun is revealing the identity of the pureblood murderer we all want to find out. I don't think there's another meeting that needs Kaname-san's attention more than this." Sara smiled. It was to quench their last glints of hope that the pureblood was still safe somewhere else, and reinforce their determination to corner Zero.

"Yes, it is very important. However, Kaname's concerns aren't only about this issue, his responsibilities aren't only within this country. I'm afraid you don't have the right to tell our leader which issue should be his top priority and which meeting he should attend or pass." Takuma once again replied her smoothly with courtesy. He was famous as a smart, intellectual gentleman, and people were used to seeing him accompany his husband in many occasions. Nobody expected a pureblood to be friendly and hospitable, so it wasn't strange that Zero would take Takuma with him, instead of his official first wife, though the truth was more complicated than how it looked from the outside.

However, this meeting didn't require the HA president and his partner, they needed the presence of two leaders. And Sara's words had efficiently strengthened everyone's suspect.

"Am I eligible to ask?" Jinmu gnashed. The old scar on his face twitched, made him look even more ferocious. Recently, he got older and lost weight considerably, but the physical changes didn't impact his position as one of the highest ranked hunters of the HA. "At least you can tell us when he will come back? Kuran must be rushing back to attend to it, right?"

"If Kaname's presence is a must. Let's cancel it!" Zero grumbled. It's too naïve to think he would be crushed up for not being able to explain the pureblood's absence. All eyes glared at him. He sounded quite irritated and impatient, expressions were also cold. His look at the hunters today was as distant as looking at the vampires.

"Then we have to start without him." Yagari said when nobody else had something to strike his disciple back. He realized they would just waste their time if sticking in this issue. "You two, please have a seat."

The couple headed to their own chairs. Zero was in the center of the hunters while Takuma sat down near Sara. The chair on one end remained vacant.

"Last night I appointed several hunters to disguise as prisoners in different prisons. Our calculation was correct, the murder came to Fuchu Prison, where Ichiru was, and he encountered him." Yagari related his instruction.

"How could you put my brother, a hunter in training, in such a dangerous mission, sensei?" Zero interrupted him to lauch his first attack, as a declaration that he didn't side with any of them. Hadn't they just teamed up with one another in an attempt to take him down? The purpose of this urgent meeting was obviously to eliminate him and his family.

"It's not dangerous." Yagari raised his voice "Many hunters were waiting outside. Had he left a second later, all of them would've barged in. He actually wouldn't have enough time to do anything."

"And you call it a great calculation? If you really knew how to calculate, you wouldn't have given him that damn second to escape! Do you know how much a pureblood can do with a second? You put a person who couldn't defend himself to encounter him." Zero gritted his teeth "I don't care what's in your mind, sensei! But Ichiru is a part of my family, I won't allow anyone to hurt my family, intentionally or unintentionally."

It wasn't angry words, it was a direct threat to the people sitting in this room. In their societies where nothing except power mattered, arguments, reasons, righteousness, and justice were simply decoration, there was only one rule, the stronger was the winner. Before entering this room, Zero and Takuma had agreed that they must sabotage the hunter and the vampires' alliancing plan to save themselves.

Ichiru gazed at his older brother. He could forget how Zero had always pampered him and taken good care of him when they were kids. He could doubt that the hunter was faking concern about his safety. But there's one undeniable fact, the pureblood last night could have killed the hunter in disguise who had figured out his true identity. A single shot wouldn't be able to stop a pureblood, in rage his attack would be fiercer. Had they notknown each other, Ichiru would have been dead. Yet he was very alive. Yagari hadn't told him his brother was a suspect. He was totally surprised when the master hunter assigned him this mission, which he once thought his ability wasn't enough for, yet he didn't want to reject the opportunity. It would make the others change their attitude towards him, make his brother proud, and lay an impressive beginning for his future.

Ten years ago, indignation over biased fate had separated Ichiru from his family, he felt sympathy for a crying pureblood, and resolutely left with her. Ten years, he realized it was a severe mistake. His parents hadn't thoroughly understood his feeling, they had to report his situation to the HA, not meaning they would abandon him or stop loving him. Shizuka had a broken heart, she comprehended his loneliness, not meaning she would treat him sincerely. Having drown in an ocean of purposeless desperation, Ichiru finally believed true love did exist and was encouraged to recommence his life when he met Kaname, though that true love, the pureblood solely dedicated to his older brother. For what he was trying to build for his future, he dutifully reported his encounter in the prison to Yagari. And now, history repeated, he was given two options to pick. One was his family - his twin brother in particular, the other was the HA. If his selection was wrong again, it might cost him another ten year of suffering, or forever.

But nothing was absolute in this world. Right or wrong depended on how one viewed it in their own opinion. Yagari immediately summoned a two-sided meeting as soon as hearing Ichiru's report. Not that it had never crossed his mind that such act would put his dearest disciple in danger, however, there were rules that he strictly followed in his whole life. Everyone still remembered the master hunter had killed his fiancée since she fell to E, even though he loved her passionately and never got interested in anyone else after losing her. Nobody could replace her position in his heart, yet he shot her dead by himself. Zero was his best disciple, his success, his pride, but if the young hunter fell, his gun wouldn't be hesitant.

It wasn't until sitting in this room, the worries had been bothering him since Sara paid them a visit in the HA headquarters the day before yesterday. They didn't have a good relation to each other, but he couldn't ignore what she said. She said Kaname hadn't appeared in the meeting with the Vampire Council about Shizuka's case, though the death of the last Hio was a big issue to them. And she said they would get the pureblood murderer who they were hunting for if ambushing for him in the prisons contiguous to this area.

Zero's memory loss was kept confidential, but rumors still spread here and there. Yagari assumed Shizuka's sudden return was because she had also heard about it. While Zero was powerless, Kaname alone shouldn't be able to win her, yet he won, then disappeared! As for the young hunter, he used mating season and memory loss as good excuses to take leave from work. These recent mysterious abductions involving in a pureblood became both the HA and the Vampire Council's splitting headache, but it didn't attract any attention from either the HA president or the vampire leader. Then what was drawing their attention?

Yagari recalled the time when Zero announced he would marry Kaname. As his mentor, the master hunter had indomitably objected them, being afraid that their relationship wouldn't last long and bad things would happen when it finished, but later, he had to give in because of the couple's deep passion and strong determination. However, they started falling apart since Zero married Takuma. Kaname was a pureblood, the strongest pureblood on the world, Yagari wondered how far he could tolerate the situation, and what he would do when things got beyond his limit.

Now he disappeared. He might have killed his husband. He might have taken advantage of the young hunter's powerlessness to kill him, and the person who was in front of their eyes and looking like Zero Kiryuu was actually Kaname Kuran.

Or vice versa, Zero might have killed Kaname. He faked his memory loss. He killed and consumed the pureblood to obtain his powers. Neither of them said problems occurred in their marriage, but nobody could remember the last time Zero talked about his first love with passion and excitement. Nobody knew how much he was fed up with Kaname and whether he wanted to get rid of him. If the Zero who had turned into bats was really Zero, then it's an implication that Kaname had been murdered.

And in either way, something went wrong when their bodies combined, that's why he had carried out continuous abductions to take the blood needed to heal himself. It was a serious crime, no matter who he was.

Yagari sternly glared at his disciple "I'm different from you. If my loved ones have fallen, I'd rather kill them off by my own hands."

Sara smiled. She was smart enough to understand how everyone was thinking. Right now, nobody could be sure who the person-looking-like-Zero was. She hadn't expected the HA to call for a two-sided meeting before an internal meeting to clarify this issue. But it only meant they had already not considered Zero their president anymore. They needed the vampires' cooperation in case they had to fight against him. As a matter of fact, she was very pleased to lend them a hand, but not now, not in this room, when things were still unclear. "Please don't lead this meeting to a wrong direction. I can't wait to hear Ichiru-kun's story last night."

Yagari glanced at her and nodded. "Ichiru, let say who you met at Fuchu Prison."

The young hunter gazed at his older brother once more. Should he repeat exactly what he had told Yagari? Now it wasn't only about choosing between his family and the HA. He felt sorry for having taken this mission, and worried how his words would impact Zero or Kaname. He didn't want to harm either of them. His brother had always been kind to him, and generously forgiven him, however, he had hurt Kaname terribly. If the pureblood wanted to take revenge, or if Zero wanted to end their marriage in such a cruel way, Ichiru didn't know which position he should pick in their problem.

At the end, the question of the identity returned to occupy their minds.

"It's been ten years, Zero! I couldn't imagine we would meet again like this. I want to ask you a quick question. When we were kids, do you still remember which side of our bed that I insisted to get?"

Sara smirked. Zero couldn't hide his memory recovery any longer if he wanted Ichiru's support. However, their suspicion would grow higher if he gave the right answer. Yes or no, it brought the same result, it put Zero at a disadvantage. This move of Ichiru was kind of unwise. Luckily, Takuma decided to help his husband to answer it.

"Ichiru-kun, I'm sorry that our first meeting turned out to be awkward. I'm Takuma Ichijou, your brother's second wife." He smiled, introducing himself to his brother in law "I understand you can't wait to talk to Zero about all good memories in your childhood and catch up with each other. Please stay after the meeting finished. A quick question won't be enough. You see, we are a big family, all of us want to get to know you and celebrate your return. Our relationship may look absurd in your point of view, it may even be contorted in the others' imagination, but five of us, Kaname, Aido, Kain, Shiki and I are content with our life with your brother. We don't care what the others may think about us, but we wish to have your acceptance and receive your blessing to our marriage. We wish to be your family."

Ichiru diffidently looked at Takuma. He hadn't had a chance to meet them before, since Kaname contained him in a room in his floor. He admired the pureblood's love for his brother, and today he realized Zero was lucky enough to be loved by his other wives as well. Takuma's kind words warmed his heart up. It was the very first time someone told him they needed his opinion, his acceptance, his blessing, the very first time he heard that he was important. As long as they are sincere to Zero, Ichiru had the reason to believe they wouldn't deceive him. Reporting to Yagari might have been wrong, family was more important than promotion. Either the person last night was Zero or Kaname, no matter why they needed blood, he believed they were trying to protect one another.

"The pureblood turned into bats to escape. I can't remember his face." Ichiru mumbled.

Yagari turned white with anger.

Sara clapped her hands sarcatiscally "I sometimes am jealous with Ichijou-san's charisma. He can convince anyone with his clever, friendly manners. Hopefully I'll never fall into the position which he needs to hide something from."

"Shirabuki-san, why do I feel like you're trying to wedge my family away?" A leisure smile, but Takuma's words were quite straightforward.

"Alright, if Ichiru-kun can't remember the face, we shall read through his mind to search for the killer's image." Sara ignored the noble's mock and her suggestion sounded like a decision which the others should agree with. When reading one's mind, there was no place for lies and concealments, everything which was kept inside would be revealed, fully and precisely as how it was.

"I oppose." As expected, Zero immediately snapped "My brother isn't a criminal, nobody can mess with his mind."

"That's why we're asking for his consent." Sara turned to Ichiru "This is an important issue. We're requesting your cooperation."

"Ichiru-kun will surely cooperate. But reading his mind is unnecessary." Kaien also protested her method. He had observed enough to figure out what Sara was trying to do. This was a two-sided meeting, but in fact, they were divided into three sides, one was the HA, one was the vampires, and the third was the Kiryuus, who were being attacked by the other two. At the end, what would they achieve? Yagari wanted to purge the organization, Sara wanted to take over Kaname's position, and Zero and his wives were struggling to get out. Kaien wasn't in the same standing with the rest. Zero to him, was like a son, who he had watched over since the date he was born. What misfortune the boy had suffered, what lucks he had got, what he had been through to become who he was now, nobody understood them better than Kaien. Two months ago, the boy appeared in front of him, all clueless, uncertain and vulnerable. But the Zero right now, stern and aggressive, implying something had happened in their family. Nevertheless, as his father, Kaien would try his best to protect him.

"We all want to see the murderer with our own eyes, don't we?" Sara insisted.

"But we can't pick up the right scene immediately, we'd have to look through his memories. It's a violation of his privacy." Kaien was also firm with his stance.

"Is there something Ichiru-kun can't share with the others? If it was an unrequited love or a sexual desire, it wasn't embarrassing, we all harbor those kinds of things. You must think about greater purpose." Isaya bore no malice when saying it teasingly. He considered Ichiru a very little boy, compared to a pureblood vampire who had lived more than a thousand year like him. He had just woken up from a fifty-year slumber, and still in the process of learning how the world had been changed. To make an appearance in this meeting, his sole purpose was to see how the vampires and the hunters were treating each other in their new-formed peace treaty.

"Our regulations need to be respected." Zero roared "I will never approve such method. Don't forget that a pureblood can shift his appearance. The appearance Ichiru saw may not be the real appearance of the murderer, but the appearance that murderer saw was definitely his. If you find it suitable to read an innocent's mind for a greater purpose, then reading the suspects' minds are totally needed. I suggest reading all purebloods' minds in Japan, starting with you two. Who met Ichiru in Fuchu Prison last night is the murderer."

Everyone was silent after Zero aggressively returned the vampires a dose of their own medicine.

Sara thought he was managing to avoid exposing his crime.

Ichiru thought he was protecting himself, and at the same time, protecting him too. There was no good for his face and his future if the old, dirty memories were shared with the outsiders.

Jinmu thought it was an evidence that Zero was really the murderer.

Yagari thought he was willing to use tougher ways if necessary to reach to the truth.

Kaien thought the young hunter's bellicosity was actually a sign that he was in the highest level of self defence and vulnerability. Zero was only angry when he was deeply hurt. The stronger you loved them, the more painful you felt when being betrayed by them. Kaien had had a quarrel with Yagari before this meeting, he wanted to have a private talk first, yet the other master hunter was afraid Zero had completely lost his humanity, and the consequence would be beyond their control.

"I'm sorry." Isaya said softly.

Yagari pressed his hands on the two pistols hanging at his belt. There was a special rule in their two-sided meetings, the hunters can bring weapons with them. Unlike vampires, hunters didn't have supernatural powers. In the first days of negotiating for peace treaty, the two sides agreed that hunters wouldn't be separated from their weapons, instead of vampires going to the HA headquarters, where the environment deactived their powers. By instinct, they chose all being powerful over all being powerless.

"Then let Ichiru say what he did to that pureblood last night." Yagari pushed his chair a bit far from the table, ready to stand up and pull his pistols out.

Ichiru turned to his brother. He could lie about it. But would they believe him if he said he hadn't done anything? Would such clumsy lie convince them?

"Make it straight, Ichiru! Your brother has said the person you saw may not be in his real appearance. We need your testimony to discuss who he actually is." Jinmu said "There's one thing I want to remind you. Problems cannot be solved by lies. Lies only complicate things. You must think carefully before opening your mouth."

Shut his eyes close, the young human murmured "I shot him."

"Where did you shoot him?" Yagari instantly questioned. Everyone else held their breaths to wait for the answer.

Ichiru widened his eyes to gaze at the master hunter. Why did Yagari have to ask this question? Why did they have to corner his brother? Family was more important than promotion. But choosing family now didn't simply mean ignoring promotion, it also meant going against the HA.

_"__Ichiru, I will count each day until we meet again. I don__'__t hope you to become as brilliant as your brother. I don__'__t want you to be as wise as him either. Because beyond that brilliance and wisdom, we never know how many obstacles, how many difficulties he has been through. All I wish is you will safely return to me.__"_

Maria. She was the only one in this world who truly loved him. Him, who had committed many mistakes, who had a filthy past and an unsteady future, yet was fortunately loved by the purest girl. Before leaving for this regretful mission, they had shared the first kiss. Her lips pressed on his, very soft and delicate, she almost fainted when their kiss got fervent.

Ichiru blamed himself for not thinking about her earlier. Without her by his side, he was just about to make another mistake. Yes, it's not about family or the HA. He simply wanted to return to Maria.

"I aimed at his heart."

"Then it's easy. Let's start with the people in this room first. Take your shirts off and prove yourselves innocent." Yagari smirked.

"It's ridiculous. What do you want asking me to undress in front of you?" Sara couldn't restrain her haste to protest the master hunter's suggestion.

Takuma discreetly glanced at her with suspection. It's obvious that Sara wasn't the murderer, why was she rejecting a chance to corner Zero? What was she trying to hide or what was her real intention?

Yagari and Jinmu also stared at Sara in surprise. Their hands were ready on their weapons.

"You know what I'm looking for. Aren't you having a wound which can't be shown?" Yagari said.

However, his look spoke different words. This meeting was based on their compromise. Had Sara not told Yagari about Kaname's disappearance and where they could ambush the pureblood murderer, they wouldn't have advanced toward this step. So in this crucial moment, he needed her cooperation.

"Toga-san, you really know how to make things difficult for the others. Everyone knows my body is special, which is inconvenient to be revealed. Why must you give this suggestion?" As a matter of fact, Sara couldn't expose the scent-sealing amulet which she was wearing to conceal the scent from Kaname. They had just had sex, his typical pureblood scent naturally lingered on her for a while. But she couldn't miss this meeting, she couldn't wait longer to taste the Kuran strength either. This amulet was a good method, if only it would never be revealed.

"I also think this method is inappropriate. All of us are male, we can't request Sara-san to take her shirt off in front of us." Takuma smiled. Of course he didn't truly feel sympathy with her, what he saw was a chance for them to get out of this mess. "But I'm wondering why we are trying to take down each other. Aren't we on the same boat? Aren't we working for the same goal? Or you believe the pureblood murderer is actually among us here?" He paused to throw a look at each of them. "Yagari-sensei, I sincerely admire the power of the trio, your role is as significant as our Council's. We are the right hand of our leader, we assist our leader to enforce his authority. But do you really think you can stand steadily without him? Our peace treaty based on the balance of our powers. If this balance is broken, it will be the end for all. Sara-san, what you want to achieve isn't the competition between purebloods only as you thought. I will not support you, if you understand what I am saying. I pledge full allegiance to my husband. The bond we share is deeper than any relation between purebloods and nobles. If a plan against him arises from the vampires, I swear the Council will instantly disappear."

His sentence was like a thunder, yet spoken gently from the lips which were still smiling, giving all of them the creeps. For the first time, Yagari and Sara had to re-think about their scheme. Takuma was right, without Zero, the HA wouldn't be able to maintain their peace treaty, both races would soon get back to the previous time, fighting against each other. Even worse, an internal division would be inevitable between the hunters when they couldn't be unanimous in selecting the next president. On the other side, Sara realized Kaname's disappearance didn't make her the vampire leader. To gain the popularity of the vampires, she must find a better reason to take his position.

Zero heaved a sigh of relief. Everyone had been silent for a while, and silence proved their wavering. Yagari's nature wasn't bad, he was a true hunter, who never compromised with degeneration. He was ready to take actions against anyone to protect the purity and legitimacy of the HA. It was his strength, aslo his weakness that sometimes led him to hasty moves and bad circumstances. On the contrary, Sara had a mind of great depth. Zero didn't know she had made this plan for years, but it was obvious that she wasn't the type who would act without deep contemplation. As a pureblood, she could kill Takuma easily, however, the noble wouldn't just stand there to accept his fate. Despite of how powerful purebloods were, they needed subordinates, and Takuma had made it straightforward that he wouldn't surrender to her. With his ability, it's quite possible that he would eliminate the nobles who wanted to support her, and make the rest think more carefully about their decision. He could also associate with other forces to take revenge, unless she had a good reason to convince them not to listen to him.

Before this meeting, Zero and Takuma had worried that the vampires and hunters would lose their composure and they couldn't talk. Fortunately, Yagari made a wrong suggestion that broke their cooperation. Though it was unlikely that Sara simply felt shy about getting undressed, they could hold to her objection to get out, and would investigate it later.

"Ichiru-kun has said the murderer is injured. Why don't we take advantage of this chance to hunt him down instead of gathering here glowering at one another?" Isaya softly broke their deep thoughts. "It was too naïve of me to think the world had turned to a new page. In fact, nothing has changed since my time, we still harbor our own intentions, and use the others to serve our own goals." His voice sounded tired, probably it was the reason why he had decided to take a slumber. He was tired of the egotistic way people lived their lives. Fifty years later, he woke up, and everything was similar, if not worse. "I've never let myself draw into the struggle for power. Not before, not now. So I'm taking my leave."

Isaya stood up, decisively walking out of the room. Nobody stopped him. All of a sudden, they wondered who had invited him to this meeting in the first place. It shouldn't be because of the equal number between two sides. They knew old purebloods, who had lived for thousand years, weren't interested in politics anymore and tended to be moderate. Isaya's presence would only be a hindrance if they ended with a fight. Or to be exact, he would stop them if they wanted a fight. Their eyes gradually laid on Kaien. Isaya was his good friend. It must be him, who had sent the invitation.

"Well, I guess our meeting is finished." Sara muttered. She couldn't corner Zero, but it was the HA and Yagari's failure, not hers. She hadn't planned to encounter the ex-human today. Having just taken Kaname into custody, she needed some time to absorb his powers before conducting the next step, which was to exterminate him and his husband. Zero had consumed the pureblood's heart, she didn't want to get into a fight with him without good preparation. If he had brought all four wives with him, it would be a sign that they were at the end of their tether. But he just appeared with Takuma, and when the hunters warily pressed their hands on their weapons, he didn't bother to touch his Bloody Rose. Didn't it mean he no longer needed a weapon to fight? In other words, his bare hands had become his most dangerous weapon. Ichiru had shot him, but looking at the human's emotional expression, Sara didn't believe he had had the guts to give him a serious wound. Nevertheless, her purpose today had been achieved, she wanted the HA to watch closely over Zero to limit his actions and give her some time to reinforce her powers. "I shall depart now. Give me a call when you need me!" She gave Yagari a look and turned away.

With her departure, there were only the trio of master hunters, Zero and Takuma in the room. Their two-sided meeting had finished with a totally unexpected ending. Good thing was they didn't need to fight against each other, but Yagari hadn't thought about how they would face each other after that. Kaien left his seat to stand away from the other two, expressing his disagreement with their attitude.

Jinmu glanced at Yagari, who said to Takuma "Ichijou, can you leave us alone? We want to have an internal meeting."

Before the noble opposed him, Zero snorted "He is my family, and this is our home. Isn't it too late for an internal meeting, sensei?"

His words earned a warm smile from the noble. Takuma certainly didn't want to separate from Zero now. Although he looked fine, his wound had been treated, and he had gotten blood from Aido and Shiki, the noble didn't feel secure leaving him alone with the hunters. He understood him enough to know Zero would be in an unfavorable situation if the others attacked him. Despite of his harsh words, he would never really want to harm them.

"Now you can answer Ichiru's question about which side of the bed he wanted." Jinmu said.

"There's no such thing. We never fought for the side. We just lied down where was still available."

The trio turned to Zero as soon as his sentence completed.

"Oh you've regained your memories. Why didn't you inform us?" Jinmu raised an eye brow.

"Not all of his memories." Takuma answered on behalf of his husband "Some details in the past just popped up now and then. We've been observing it and intended to inform you when we figure out what triggered it and how to help him recall everything."

"How about your powers?" Yagari asked. Finally, it's the issue they paid high concern to.

"Completely recovered." Zero said mildly.

"How can it be possible?" Jinmu murmured. "We concluded that your memory loss related to a charm set by Shou Souen. It must be reversed before you remember things."

"It's only a theory. Our record said Shou Souen was in Japan at the time Zero lost his memories, and his meeting with Shizuka Hio before she came back here created a supposition of his involvement. But we have no evidence to confirm our theory is true." Kaien tried to defend Zero "Beside that, vampires may temporarily lose their memories when they wake up from a long slumber or get seriously injured."

"But he wasn't injured nor had a long slumber." Jinmu argued.

"Eh, I think he was emotionally injured." Takuma cleared his throat as though speaking of some sensitive issue. "That night… his girlfriend dumped him."

It was pretty hard to be convinced by the noble's disclosure. Everyone knew Zero's love life was complicated, they couldn't imagine what kind of person who could hurt him emotionally. However, that's not something they could interrogate deeper. Plus, Yagari had been reminded by Takuma that the HA needed Zero as their president. None of them were scared of the vampires, none of them were worried about fighting them, but none of them had their regard. He recalled their time with the former president, who was corrupted by the former Vampire's Council and they couldn't sign the peace treaty after many efforts in negotiation. One of the basic rules which all hunters were taught was they had to live and act for greater purposes. Maybe for greater purposes, he should adjust his point of view on some issues. Zero had admitted his powers were completely recovered, Takuma also declared he pledged full allegiance to his husband, instead of a certain pureblood as vampires were supposed to. What other meaning could it be behind those words? If the noble didn't infringe his own law, then…

"Zero, please tell me where Kaname is." Ichiru waited a few seconds and decided to voice his worry when nobody intended to continue asking about Zero's condition. "You are being suspected as the pureblood murderer, I bet he will throw everything away upon hearing it and be here by all means to defend you. Nothing is more important to him than you. Kaname told me he couldn't live without you, he said… he was… becoming one with you."

If Takuma didn't infringe his own law, then it meant… Zero had become a pureblood. Yagari silently completed his extraordinary assumption.

Kaien frowned in sorrow. It was possible. The other day Kaname had requested them to help Zero after his condition was steady. Being steady, it didn't only mean his falling to E was permanently stopped, but also his memories and his powers were returned. For this purpose, Kaname might have transferred his whole strength to Zero and turned him into a pureblood.

The young hunter's amethyst eyes entrancingly softened hearing his beloved's saying. He knew Kaname loved him, but it still amazed him to hear those heartfelt words. "We are one," he pleasingly murmured "since the day he fed me with his invaluable blood, and I overcame the horror of Hio's bite to offer mine to him. Ichiru, I've found the true love I always wished for. Even without my memories, I fell in love with him again when I saw him. My memories with him, my feeling for him came back to me on their own in the first night I returned home." Although what Zero remembered wasn't their sweet moments, but the pureblood's image, their broken love, his pain had carved deeply in his soul, that even the charm wasn't able to seal them up. A sound of his name, a mention about him burnt the hunter's consciousness, squeezed his heart, and it was too painful to be reminded that Kaname wasn't by his side. Incapacity had never been scary as in this moment, because the person who was paying for it wasn't himself, but his beloved pureblood. It's scary that he didn't know where Kaname was staying. He's scared about what's happening to him. He got frustrated that he had to postpone his search to deal with these hunters. "Ichiru, I can't afford any more missing. I can't let another one in my family disappear on me. I want you to move in with me. Your training will be re-arranged, right now I want you to stay by my side."

"Can't be. You are the attraction of danger now. For his safety, you shouldn't stay close to him." Yagari opposed. He had a reason to say that. Although they didn't have enough evidence to prove the young hunter's crime, from the bottom of their hearts, each of them understood he was involved. "Zero, you may call me cold-blooded, but I have no regret for what I have done. Summoning this meeting to expose you, or taking care of you and teaching you before, it's all to serve the advancement of the Association. In the current situation, you had better speak out the truth, and we will find a solution together."

"Thank you for your hard works. I'm sorry that you can't capture anyone, sensei!" Zero gritted his teeth. "I have recovered, and I'm taking back my authority as the president. The Association is under my command, I order all hunters out there to retreat immediately, you should also take some time off to relax your mind."

"You're not suitable, Kiryuu!" Jinmu objected it "Nobody can deny Toga-san's great services. Even if you are the president, you can't discharge him without our consent. You're just lucky that Ichiru changed his testimony in the last minute. For the future of the Association, we must sustain the balance of our powers."

"Zero, please don't make any decision when your mind isn't clear." Kaien whispered. He loved him, he wouldn't let anyone harm him, but at the same time he wouldn't close his eyes to let the hunter commit a mistake.

Jinmu, Yagari, and Kaien withdrew one by one. They were trying to avoid a quarrel which would lead to an interal division, though in a certain aspect, the internal division had already formed within their Association.

"I'm leaving. I told Maria I wouldn't let her wait too long." Ichiru stuttered "What is going on, Zero? Was I wrong again? I just wanted to recommence my life, to be a hunter, to have a normal family. But I have brought trouble to you again. I'm returning to Maria and will be staying close to the hunters in the branch." He smiled as his brother gazed at him with amazement. In their childhood time, he had never wanted Zero to go out of his sight. He clung to him all day and he was his entire world. Ten years of separation had taken a lot from them, there were things which couldn't be reversed as before. He still loved and cared for Zero dearly, but in this moment he also had his own plans that he would like to do rather than cling to his older brother. "You don't have to worry for me. I have grown up, I know how to take care of myself."

Zero nodded. Life was so marvelous. When they were little kids, he could never leave Ichiru alone, while his younger brother would call his name in each and every sentence he spoke out. They were twins, they had been conceived at the same time, they come to this world together, and they thought nothing could ever change it until they left the world together. But with time they had grown up, they found someone else, who touched their heart so deeply that they were willing to leave their beloved family to build a new family with that special one.

His brother wanted to return to Maria, because she was his future, his new opportunity, his new warmth, his new happiness.

Zero looked at Takuma as the noble walked toward him and affectionately held his hand.

Dangers were still waiting for them, but Takuma had confidence to face them all. Happiness wouldn't randomly fall into your hand, happiness needed a lot of efforts to build up step by step. He had been playing a kind, humble person for years for the man he loved. And for this love, he had had to tolerate sharing him with the others.

Zero's other hand warmly wrapped up the noble's one which was helding his. It was only two of them now. Two of them.

_-to be continued-_

_Posted on 19 December 2013_

_Thank you for your reviews! Please let me know what you think about this chapter._


End file.
